


The World of Dragons

by Galliar



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 133,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galliar/pseuds/Galliar
Summary: Five years ago, the worlds changed. All at once kingdoms reformed, the seas grew larger, and lands that should have never met came together as one. Integration is not easy as evil lurks in every land, from all facets of reality. Even in purity there is the possibility of cruelty. For many of the worlds affected, only a portion of its inhabitants were brought into this new world. For most of these people, finding their home again is but a dream. For the King of Dreamland and its greatest Knight, searching for their home is the only way forward.





	1. From Pain, Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> 'The World of Dragons' is a crossover fiction that uses Super Smash Brothers as a base for the story. The goal of the story is to bring together the numerous worlds and settings from the playable cast of the Smash Series in a continuous environment. With about two or three exceptions down the line, no portals are required for characters to get between the different lands. For example, Hyrule is connected by land to the Mushroom Kingdom through a newly formed pass near Death Mountain.
> 
> By bringing everything together like his, it changes the type of story that can be told. Many Smash stories that I've seen have had the games connected through a sort of hub, normally using magical, plot convenient portals to bring the characters together into an original setting. There is nothing wrong these stories, but I wanted to tell a different story.
> 
> The first iteration of this story was dreamt of in March of 2015. At the time, it only served as a crossover between multiple Fire Emblem games by following Robin. Robin would've awoken in a shipwreck, to be found by the pirate captain Fargus from FE 7. From there, he and the Pirates would have had their own adventure between the different games' continents.
> 
> Ultimately, I couldn't figure out how to proceed with this idea and the story was scrapped. Instead, I'd imagined one single character interaction, not between Fire Emblem characters, but from two characters not in the same series. Of course, the easy answer would have been to just write the crossover between those two series, but one idea became many ideas. I ended up writing the origin story for this eventually.
> 
> I have notes, ideas, and plans for the future. For much of this, though, I am going in blind in hopes that the world will surprise even me. I sincerely hope you'll join me as I explore this new, old world.

A blue ball-like figure awoke to the sound of an explosive crash, violently echoing through the metal walls that surrounded him. This figure had hands and feet, but they were connected directly to the body, lacking any arms or legs. As the figure opened it's eyes its body was already in motion. Two orb-like yellow eyes flicked to the wall. Hung upon the hooks that dotted the wall were all of the figure's possessions. A mask, a cape, two shoulder pieces , and a jagged golden sword with ruby encrusted into it's hilt. The figure threw the cape onto his back, secured it underneath it's shoulder pieces, and clipped the mask on over it's face. It grabbed the sword off of it's mantle and ran into the corridor. As it moved the appendages simply shifted on his body as something would move through clay.

As the figure moved through another door, another explosion shook the facility. It made it through another door to a balcony on the outside. Below lay the ocean, seemingly endless, but never touching the flying fortress the figure was on. The majesty of the humbling sea was covered by a cloud of smoke, which trailed from the back end of the air ship.

The ball shaped swordsman took a step back from the balcony. As fast as it could it ran and dived over the edge, it's cape transforming like magic into two purple wings, veiny and featherless. The wing carried it swiftly to the back of the colossal ship, and he landed upon another balcony near the back. As it landed, the wings on his back folded once more into a cape. A door slid open automatically as the masked ball approached, revealing the panic within.

Brown furred figures, anatomically alike the swordsman, rushed around the room carrying buckets of water. Their movement could be best described as a well organized chaos, as they weaved around each other to cover everywhere at once. Their target was a flame, roaring and mercilessly consuming in its fury. One group of these furred figures were carrying a metal patch. The swordsman followed them to find a hole, exposing the massive engine room to the elements. Directing these creatures was another, similar to the rest but for a blue Bandanna tied onto it's head, standing on top of a nondescript, nonfunctioning rotary mechanism. The swordsman opened up his wings and flew

"Bandanna Dee, what happened?" The swordsman demanded, it's voice deep and unfriendly. The creature, identified as Bandanna Dee, jumped fearfully from the voice, and turned to face it's owner. Even without anything resembling a mouth, Bandanna Dee responded in a bright and distinctly childlike voice.

"Meta Knight! I'm sorry, I have no idea how this happened. Everything was working fine as far as we could tell before it exploded! It happened very suddenly, and caught us off guard!" Bandanna Dee claimed desperately. "Please, I'm sorry."

Meta Knight shook his head. "I am not your King, Bandanna Dee. Contain the damage as best you can. I am going to find us a safe place to land..." Meta Knight trailed off. Or crash, he left unsaid. Bandanna Dee nodded, turning back to the other Waddle Dees working as Meta Knight left him

"We need to contain this fire! Meta Knight will set us down!" The lead Dee commanded "Hey, I see you slacking off over there! If we crash, the King will..."

Meta Knight flew out of the ship, and turned to a ladder on the side. He'd lose the ship if he tried to fly up to the bridge, he knew, so he grabbed on and started climbing. The endless blue sea below was now blanketed in the smoke from the still burning engine.

As he reached the top, there was another explosion, shaking the entire ship. Meta Knight nearly tripped over. The bridge stood tall as a tower built on top of the ship. He ran to the bridge's door, expecting it to open as he neared. He ran into the door, making a crack as his mask hit it. Taking a breath, he tried to pull the door open, to no avail. As he was thinking of a second plan, a voice called out to him.

"Meta Knight! What is going on!" A boisterous voice demanded, with all the grace of an eagle with one wing. Meta Knight turned to find not an eagle, but a penguin. He was obviously a well fed and well dressed penguin, just like the king that that he always claimed to be. In his gloved hands he held a giant wooden hammer.

"Dedede, I need your help. I need to get to the bridge, or we will crash, but the door is stuck." Dedede growled in response.

"That's King Dedede to you!" He corrected matter of factly. His beak was open in a bird's impression of a smug grin.

"The Halberd is going to crash. Open it," the swordsman demanded coldly.

"Fine, fine," Dedede said, backing down. He approached the door, and began to wind up. With a shout, he smashed his hammer into the door, denting it. He wound up, and swung again, disconnecting the door from it's slot. The door flew out of it's place. The King wiped the sweat from his face. "Phew, why do I have to do all the hard-"

Meta Knight rushed in, ignoring Dedede's complaints. The bridge's lower floor was empty, all of the crew trying to contain the damage. What had caused this? Meta Knight unfolded his wings and flew above an empty lift into the main bridge. A window overlooked the rest of the ship, and under it lay a series of consoles, all centered by the wheel.

The console that would show a map was flickering off and on. The fire was burning through the power grid then. A glance at his map of the known world told him that everything around the ship was unmapped. Unfortunate. He powered down that console, as well as a few other unnecessary ones. The few remaining consoles flickered less and less as more power was saved for them. One display showed that two of the fourteen engines were inoperable. When he was done shutting down the excess consoles, only the engines display, weapons system and a regional scanner remained online.

There was another explosion from the engine. Engine three was gone and the Halberd started to fall. Meta Knight took a look at the regional scanner and noticed a flicker. Land? Indeed, at the end of the scanner's range was a landmass. Miles and miles away... Meta Knight had to keep the ship in the air until they were near it to have a chance. But if he hit it... That was likely their end too.

He grabbed the wheel, and turned it towards the landmass. Engine eight went next. Then five.

"Will we make it?" King Dedede asked, appearing from the lift.

"We can't lose another engine for a while. Otherwise, if we survive, we'll be absolutely stranded. I'm going to land us in the ocean." Meta Knight said.

"And that won't mean we're stranded? Genius, Meta Knight!"

"Look at the scanner. There's a landmass this way." Meta Knight stated.

"And?"

"We could survive," Meta Knight answered plainly. "King Dedede, please go help in the engine. The Waddle Dees need their king's guidance."

"King's guidance...?" Dedede nodded proudly. "Well of course! They'd be lost without their great King Dedede!" The penguin left in a hurry, nearly tripping down the empty elevator shaft. As he vanished into the lift, Meta Knight let out a small sigh of relief, before returning his attention to the wheel and the scanner.

As another engine was lost, klaxons began to cry out through the bridge, a sound which was echoed in the engine room. A crash was inevitable.

In the distance, Meta Knight could see the land his scanners had picked up. As he began to dare to hope, there was another explosion. The ship began to twist and shake, and the windows of the bridge shattered. Meta Knight struggled to keep control of his ship, his grip tight on the wheel. Meta Knight heard another explosion below him, and the bridge began to crumble. The ceiling gave way, falling inwards. Still Meta Knight held the wheel as steadily as he could.

A metal support was disconnected from the ceiling of the bridge and fell on top of him.

The ship lost complete control shortly afterwards. It fell into the ocean, landing on it's belly next to the shore.

The Halberd had fallen.

* * *

 

An assembly stood in the long hall of the palace. Voices drowned each other out as nobles and soldiers argued. At the head of the hall silently stood a woman wearing a gentle, patient smile. Her hair was blonde in color, with a crown more reminiscent of a halo hung sanctimoniously over it. Her robes were plain in design, but still heavy. Most noticeable of her features was the mark on her forehead. At her side, another woman stood. She was many years older, with white hair and attentive yellow eyes. This woman whispered to the other.

"Exalted Emmeryn, I implore you, allow me to investigate this anomaly."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow this, Phila," Emmeryn declined. "I need you and the Pegasus Knights here in Ylisstol. If this rumor is true, and the Pegasus Knights were nowhere to be found, the capital could fall into a panic. No, we need a smaller group to investigate."

Rumors, reports, and a large caravan of frightened Ylisseans found its way into Ylisstol in the preceding week. Any one of them alone would have been considered by the spy network of Ylisse, and probably dismissed. Every single one together meant that a larger investigation was necessary. If nothing else, Emmeryn knew that it would comfort the caravan when word was sent to them that it was done.

"Then I'll go." A man responded from her side. His voice carried out through the hall, and slowly the room quieted. The man had blue hair and similarly colored eyes, that were equal parts fierce and friendly. His shirt was missing one sleeve, revealing a large mark on his arm. The same mark which laid upon the Exalt Emmeryn. "Please, sister. The Shepherds leaving town is not so uncommon that it would incite a panic, and I trust every one of them to keep this a secret if need be."

The hall was now silent, looking expectantly to the exalt for their answer. After a moment, she smiled. "Very well, Chrom. The Shepherds have proven themselves time and time again. I entrust this investigation to the Shepherds."

Chrom bowed his head respectfully. "I won't let you down. I will inform the rest of the Shepherds immediately."

"Prince, what if this is related to what happened five years ago?" One man asked.

"And what of this matter with Plegia and these bandits, Prince?" Another older man asked from the assembly. "You should not be so hasty to-"

"Duke Themis, I made my position on the Plegian issue very clear last time we discussed it. Despite my stance, I have not been allowed to act," Chrom answered. "This... Ship, or monstrosity, or whatever it may be that lays on our coast? I can do something about it, and I intend to." He looked back at the first man. "No matter what it is." More voices quickly rose to challenge him, but at that point it was just noise. Chrom left the hall, and took a deep breath. He wasn't surprised to see a knight in heavy blue armor standing at attention just outside the council room.

"Milord, was it wise to brush off the nobility, and your sister, so brashly?" The knight asked, or more so accused, Chrom felt.

"Probably not, Frederick," Chrom admitted. "All the same, leaving now is for the best. Verbal sparring is not what they know me for in there, after all."

"Please, milord. This may be a dangerous venture. We know nothing but what a few upset and frightened fishermen told us, plus one restless spy. To echo the good duke, it is perilous to act so hastily."

"Noted. Let's get Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds." Frederick knew this was his prince's method to not take his advice under advisement. Chrom walked down another, less grand hall followed by the sighs and footfalls of Frederick. The hall was still fairly grand itself. In stain glass, scenes were depicted of ancient battles. At the corner Chrom rounded was the image of a dragon slain. Chrom knew the story of the Hero King well. He patted the sword at his waist, a gift passed down the Royal bloodline since the Hero King's times, blessed to never break nor dull.

As Chrom neared the royal apartments, he heard a familiar pair of female voices from around the corner. One was bright and joyful, and the other was well trained and proper. Somehow, both managed to convey the same level of excitement. He rounded the corner to find two young women animatedly going back and forth.

"Lissa, Maribelle. What has you both so worked up?" Chrom asked. Lissa let out a yelp at the sound of his voice, which he couldn't help but smile at. When she spoke, he almost lost it.

"Oh hey there, Chrom. Um, fancy to... See you here! Haha... Yeah. Did you want to tell us something?" She asked through a poorly forced attempt at being unsuspicious. He raised a curious eyebrow at his sister's behavior. Maribelle pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Greetings Lady Lissa, Lady Maribelle. We did have something to tell you, In fact." Frederick gave a weary sigh before continuing, "but I can only assume you already know."

"What's? How could I know? I would have had to have eavesdropped! Would you really accuse your princess of such a heinous crime?" Frederick simply nodded. She stomped the floor, her face a bright red in anger, until Chrom began to laugh. Even Frederick allowed himself to smile as she deflated. "Doesn't this count as treason, Chrom?"

"Sis, calm down. We all know that you're willing to do that," Chrom said, rubbing a tear from his eye, only to chuckle harder when he saw his sister's mock-angry pout. "I needed that. I can only stand the assembly and it's ilk for so long." Maribelle cleared her throat, and Chrom sobered from his merriment quickly as he realized his mistake.

"My father counts himself among that ilk, and Prince though you may be, it would do you well to treat those men with the respect their stations have earned them," she declared, stepping close to her prince and jabbing her finger towards his face. The prince backed off, raising his hands in surrender.

"Yes, you're right, of course." He said, giving Lissa a reason to laugh at him instead. Maribelle slowly backed off, though from the look of her skeptical scowl, she was thoroughly unconvinced. Chrom continued anyways.

"As you apparently know, the Shepherds are being sent to investigate claims from a few fishermen by the coast. I am hoping for us to depart tomorrow. Lissa, Maribelle, could you help round up the Shepherds? I need everyone to hear about it."

"You can count on it!" She replied with a nod, and took off without delay.

"Lady Maribelle," Frederick cut in, "if you could inform the princess to bring anyone she finds to the barracks at sunset, it would be appreciated."

"Of course, Sir Frederick. Prince Chrom." Maribelle courteously bowed her head before running after Lissa.

"Well, Frederick?" Chrom said, turning to the knight. "Let's go. If they find Vaike before us, Maribelle might leave him unable to join us."

"And how terrible that would be, milord," the knight sarcastically retorted.

* * *

 

As the group left the library, he could see that it was still fairly early in the afternoon. Chrom gave a nod to the guard at the library door as he walked out. The guard gave a bow in return. Close on Chrom's heel was Frederick. Shortly afterward, another figure followed them out.

The enigmatic and scientificly minded mage Miriel's short hair hung from under a largely brimmed hat, and her face was buried behind a book. Despite her full attention being upon the leather bound pages, she still managed to keep up with the prince and the knight as they weaved through the crowds. Neither Chrom nor Frederick gave her impressive display much thought.

Having found her, the three moved now towards the barracks that the Shepherds called home. He passed through the market, waving respectfully back to the Ylissean citizens who bowed at his passing. Frederick's eyes darted back and forth, daring even the slightest threat to emerge. The Shepherds had been formed to deal with the wolves amongst their sheep, and it was a burden that Frederick had always been happy to take care of.

The Shepherds barracks was situated by the outskirts of town. The stone and brick exterior of the building itself was connected to the city's walls. Despite the unwelcoming and aesthetically unpleasant exterior, Chrom found that he felt more at home here than when he joined his sister in the palace. As he entered the yard just out front of the barracks, two of the Shepherds were sparring in the yard. A man in green armor was being battered into a corner of the yard by a training sword wielded by a woman in red. Despite her ferocity however, she could not get a good hit in.

Miriel walked around the ring into the barracks, but Chrom waited by the edge. As the spar went on, the woman's swings slowed. The man in green parried a blow and, for the first time since his spectator's arrival, swung at his opponent. She sidestepped the blow and swung again, and this time her slice rang true. The wood clattered against the man's blade, disarming him, and in an instant she had her sword at his throat.

"Ugh, yield." The man managed to surrender between heavy breaths. Chrom clapped from his place at the edge, and both combatants turned to face him.

"Yo, Chrom!" The victor shouted. The man bowed his head tiredly.

This woman, Sully, was one of three horse riders among the Shepherds. Where Frederick was ice, cold and sharp, Sully was fire. Her unchecked language could likely melt steel if it were possible, and her riding ability was just as fiery. Her light mail armor shared the light red color of her hair.

If Frederick was ice and Sully was fire, the green knight Stahl was the grass. He was friendly and calm where his counterparts were not. He was a few years younger and less experienced than Frederick, and not nearly as aggressive with his training as Sully. Many had remarked how Stahl was incredibly average for being a Shepherd, but Chrom found that still put him above the bandits they faced. He was also the best cook that the Shepherds had.

"Not a bad display from either of you. Especially considering you're Cavaliers fighting on foot." Chrom complemented, and he meant it. He had been trained to sword fight by the best generals and trainers that Ylisse could offer, yet he knew that Sully would still run him into a corner for a while. That Stahl managed to hold her off for so long with no ground training besides his spars was impressive. He saw Frederick echo his approval with a nod.

"Of course it wasn't bad, Chrom. Nuts if I let this wimp beat me." Sully responded proudly, brandishing her training weapon with the same pride.

"I'm right here, Sully." Stahl said plainly, doubled over and still trying to catch his breath.

"It was not bad," Frederick stated. Before either could look proud, he added, "However, you both have much to learn still. Sully, you left yourself open on numerous occasions. If you faced most any other opponent besides Stahl, you would have lost. Stahl, whilst you did an admirable job holding your ground, you failed to take an opening effectively. You were too nervous too act on the less obvious openings. When you finally did act, it was on a feint."

Stahl and Sully both gave weak 'Yes sir's to their critic and superior. Frederick gave Chrom a nod and a wave to Stahl. The two entered entered the barracks, Frederick lecturing Stahl on his technique the whole way, much to the younger chagrin.

"What an arse," Sully said, accenting her displeasure by spitting.

"No," Chrom answered with a laugh, "that's just Frederick's way of saying he cares."

"Yeah, I know. So Chrom, I heard about the meeting. Sunset, right?" Sully asked.

"Right. Are Lissa and the rest already here?" Chrom asked. Sully shook her head. "Then I guess we've got time to waste."

Chrom picked up the sword that Stahl had dropped. Sully grinned, lunging forward with a fierce shout.

* * *

 

Chrom sat at the head of the dining table as the others slowly flowed in. Everyone was the same in how they reacted, more or less. They walked in curious about the meeting. They stopped and stared at his face, and then took a seat, their curiosity shifting focus. Chrom rubbed the bruise on his cheek. Turns out dueling in his court outfit is inefficient.

"Fear not, comrades, the archest of archers has graced your presence." Virion announced as he walked into the room. A perpetually verbose and well dressed man, the self proclaimed gentleman was the last Shepherd to arrive. Captain Chrom cleared his throat and begin to speak.

"So, I'm sure you're-" Chrom began...

"Geez, what happened to you Chrom?" A loud mouthed man asked. This man, Vaike, had spiky blonde hair and an exposed chest which was covered in cuts and scars. Chrom slapped his hand to his forehead and he sighed, as if to exhale his irritation.

"There was a training accident." Chrom answered with matter of fact tone. After a moment of silence Sully guffawed. A few of the Shepherds questioned her, but she didn't dare to say anything. At least he still held that much respect. The room quieted when Frederick, from his place at Chrom's side, cleared his throat.

"Thank you Frederick. As I was saying before I was interrupted, the Shepherds have been asked to mobilize."

"Have more bandits shown up, because I could-"

"No Vaike, not bandits this time. As I was saying, there has been a series of strange sightings along our coastline. Fishermen have seen strange creatures. Even odder, they claim that a large ship fell from the sky. Normally, Ylisstol would ignore such abnormal claims. However, we have gotten far too many reports of the same information. Emmeryn has allowed me, and the Shepherds, to investigate." He eyed the wary and simultaneously curious faces around the table before he continued.

"Our target is an unknown. It could be dangerous, or it could be friendly. As with many of our missions, this mission will be strictly voluntary, so-"

"I'll go!" Lissa interrupted. Her quick answer served to open the floodgates.

"You aren't thinking of going somewhere without me, are ya?" Vaike said.

"These anomalies could be interesting fields of study. I will be coming," Miriel chimed in. Even though she tried to maintain her controlled tome, Chrom could tell that she was absolutely thrilled by the idea of something unknown. Of course she would, Chrom thought. The rumors were speaking of something never before seen on Ylisse.

"I'm in." Stahl said.

One by one, each of the Shepherds answered. As he had expected, almost everyone agreed to go. One man, a heavily armored knight named Kellam, seemed to appear out of no where when he agreed. Chrom thought he was hearing things before he spotted the man, just outside of his view around Miriel's hat. Maribelle had to decline, as her father had asked her to join him in Themis when he left the capital. She promised she would be back in the capital by the time they were done.

In an hour, plans had been set and the Shepherds returned to their chambers. Well, most of them. Chrom and one other Shepherd still sat in the hall.

"Sumia, do you need something?" Chrom asked quietly.

"Captain, I... I would like to come too." Sumia said.

"I wanted to say the same thing. You need field experience. However, this investigation could go south, fast. Too much about this situation is unknown."

"Captain, I've never been in a fight before. Any enemy is an unknown."

"Fair enough. Fine," Chrom conceded, "I don't want you leaving the back line if it comes to a fight, however. A battlefield isn't the place to make mistakes."

Sumia frowned, standing up noticeably flustered "Oh? What kind of mistake are you expecting? I have sparred with Sully and Stahl, and I-."

Her boot kicked into a chair. As if in slow motion, her frustration broke into confusion and then into fearful realization as she began to fall. The Prince was already out of his seat, but it was as though Naga herself decreed that he could not reach her in time. Tragically, Sumia hit the floor, face first. Chrom stood there for a second as she laid unmoving.

"Sumia?" He asked worriedly. He got a helpless groan in response.

"I'll stay in the back line."

Chrom helped her up, and walked her down the hall to her room, her face a bright red but otherwise unscathed. She mumbled about her boots, but Chrom just laughed off her excuses. He was mostly just glad she wasn't hurt.

Eventually, Chrom got Sumia to her room, which she shared with Sully. Sumia, still bright red, sped through her goodbye and rushed into the room, leaving Chrom alone in the hall. The Prince lingered a moment before walking to his own quarters.

Having royalty amongst them made living conditions a bit roomier, but the quarters still had to be shared. Despite this, as Chrom fell to sleep he was excited. He had gotten stiff after being so long trapped in the palace.

* * *

 

"Hey! Bandanna! Get over here!"

The cry was loud, and it echoed across the coast. The Waddle Dee in question heard the voice from across the shore. He dropped the firewood he had been carrying immediately and took off in a run. If the king was upset, that couldn't be good for him. Making the king wait would be...

Bandanna Dee jumped over a large log being carried by two more Waddle Dees. Through the small makeshift camp that the Dees had been building whilst their king mostly lounged around. No, bad Bandanna Dee. He dismissed the critical thoughts of his king. They weren't fair of him. Dedede was a good King, he just wasn't in the best of states. He gave them direction, and something to strive for. Waddle Dees would do nothing without him.

Thoughts such as these were really put to a halt as he reached his king's wooden hut. It had been the first one that was put up after the crash. They worked tirelessly to finish it, even making a blanket out of the trees of fabric they'd found in the wreckage of the Halberd. Despite their King's mannerisms and priorities, being gluttonous and self-serving, he was well traveled. Which left the most trusted Waddle Dee from Dreamland confused as to what his King needed. He knocked on the side of the cabin before entering.

"Bandanna, come on in," Dedede called him in impatiently. "Did you bring the firewood?"

Bandanna Dee gulped and shook his head. "I dropped it, Your Majesty. I thought you needed help with-"

Dedede frowned. "Dang it! It's cold in here and I needed that firewood! That's why I yelled! Go get it!"

Bandanna Dee nodded and quickly sulked out of the cabin.

It had been two weeks since the ship crashed. The camp wasn't coming out awfully, but it wasn't luxurious either. The Kings palaces and castles felt more like an ancient dream than a memory anymore.

Dedede had met some people near where they crashed, but they screamed and ran before he could say anything. One would think that they had never seen a king before!

King Dedede walked away from the door shaking his head. In the corner he approached was a hastily stitched together blanket. Under the patchily stitched together fabric was a round bulge, which rose and fell at a steady rate. When Bandanna Dee returned shortly afterwards, Dedede told him to start the fire. He did so and took his leave. In the center of his makeshift cabin sat a small pit with an burn proof rubber containing it. Smoke rose out of the cabin through a chimney of the Waddle Dee's design. If they were stuck here for long enough, maybe he'd upgrade to a lavish mansion.

When the Waddle Dees had failed to quell the flames, the Halberd had crashed. Dedede himself had awoken soaked and washed up on the shore. He was largely unharmed though, much to his fortune. Numerous of his Waddle Dee servants who had been aboard the Halberd surrounded him, many of which were not so lucky. Meta Knight himself had been nowhere to be seen. King Dedede had personally helped scour the wreckage. He found the kitchen, somehow still mostly intact, though it was powered down. Not one to allow waste, the kitchen was considerably less full when he left it.

Shortly after the King had gorged himself, he returned to searching. A Waddle Dee had approached him in a frenzy not long after. He'd rush back out of the ship onto the shore, where the remnants of the bridge laid. They had found Meta Knight underneath a heavy pile of rubble from the collapsed structure. He had not awoken since he was brought ashore.

The sight made Dedede queasy.

"Your Greatness, your meal for the evening." A group of Waddle Dees walked in, carrying a tray with them.

"Leave it by the fire," the King commanded without turning to face them. The Waddle Dees exchanged confused glances before they placed the tray down where they were told. As they left, they picked up another tray that was still untouched. The King turned back to the blanket which gently rose and fell still.

"Pinky, you going to wake up soon?" He asked. The silence was his answer.

* * *

 

"Safe travels, milord. I wish there was more that we could do for you."

"Do not worry yourself, sir. We prepared ourselves for the full trip from the capital. I'm almost worried that we took too much of what we were offered," Chrom answered with a smile. Free of the capital's prying eyes, the prince had changed into a lighter, flexible leather shirt. For armor, he only needed his shoulder piece.

"Nonsense. It was Southtown's honor to serve the Shepherds. Free rooms were the least we could do for you considering the help you have been over the years." The elderly man said. Chrom gave an earnest smile.

"In that case, it was an honor to receive your services. As I said, we must take our leave. You take care, sir."

"And you as well, milord."

The Sheperds had been on the road south for two days. Traveling with so many people had slowed them down a small bit, but they were still making good time. They had expected to spend the second night camping in the woods, but Frederick set a taxing pace. When they made it to Southtown, they had been graciously welcomed. The elder of the village himself offered to pay for the company's food and rooms in the inn. Chrom managed to talk him down to just the rooms.

Early in the morning, Frederick had awakened the full company and a short time after they were on the road again.

The outskirts of Southtown were covered in the wheat fields of the villagers and farmers. The fields were all that the group could see on either side of the road for an hour after they left. Slowly, the fields were traded for seas of green. Trees were scarcer this close to the Ylissean coast. Chrom could vaguely remember his teachers telling him why that had happened, but he couldn't remember.

It would've made good conversation at least.

Throughout the grasslands, animals bounced and thrived. Miriel often stopped to observe this creature or that one, but the rest of The Shepherds just kept walking. She always managed to catch up, writing notes and observations into a book as she moved. Frederick eyed every creature as though it were unnatural. If what Chrom had heard was true, Frederick may very well been correct. One creature, resembling a rabbit on two feet, hopped in front of him on the road. Frederick quickly chased it off. The creature ran off quickly, repeatedly shouting out what Chrom could almost understand as words.

Morning became noon, and afternoon became evening when they at last reached the southern port city of Bathoneo. There, they would rest. The guards at the gatehouse signaled an escort for Chrom to meet with the merchant council of the city. Frederick promised to arrange for quarters whilst the captain was away. Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds broke off into a side street and left Chrom alone with his escorts.

The escort team seemed incredibly relaxed for being around royalty. Their uniforms were pretty poorly maintained as well. One soldier had forgone armor entirely, wearing only the plain white uniform bearing Ylisse's crest. Chrom couldn't help but feel like he was being escorted by crooks and mercenaries rather than soldiers. The leader of his escort team cleared the way through market that stood between the gate and the merchant palace, announcing to the whole city that the Prince was present. A handful of the people stared in awe as he passed, but most went about their business after a short glance.

The city itself was an impressive sight. The buildings in the market were varied from building to building, seemingly built just for the business that dwelt there. The farmer's stalls and fruit venders were painted wood. The one blacksmith that he had passed was a stone building with the full yard in display. The short glances he got into the side streets painted a similar picture. As they approached the center of town, he could make out the merchant's palace.

The label of palace was probably not the right term for the building before him. Compound or estate, maybe, but not a palace. It was certainly grand compared to the shops of the market before it, but Ylisstol's palace was much grander. The merchant palace was stone, with marble brightening the sight.

From what little he knew of the city, the whole place seemed trapped in a spell of complacency. The whole city was run by affluent merchants who were elected by the standing council. Really, they just bought their way in. The blatant corruption was mostly kept in check by how much the merchant's couldn't actually work together. It was a strange paradox that the rich with direct access to power couldn't take advantage of it. Emmeryn had tried and failed to establish a better system in the city early on in her reign, but gave up when the city nearly revolted. Now a different set of merchants governed the city.

Most of the merchants preferred to look out for their own businesses over actually governing. Seven different districts elected one member to the governing position. Looking at the undisciplined escort team he had been given, he wasn't to sure that much of anything got done.

Remembering these facts kept Chrom occupied, if nothing else.

The escort team led him up the marble steps before the palace. At the door, most of the escort team dispersed, with only the leader staying with Chrom. The man nodded to the guard at the door, who gave a stiff nod and opened the door.

At least someone in the city almost followed something resembling protocol.

"Welcome to the merchant palace, Prince Chrom," his escort said. "The council will meet you in the large doors straight ahead."

Chrom nodded to the escort before taking in his surroundings. Men dressed in rich robes and jewelry filled the grand hall. A number of doors littered the room, but that was the least impressive sight. The hall was nearly half the size of the palace, and it rose just as high. A blue carpet with a golden colored rim trailed the center of the hall, leading from the entrance up a set of stairs. At the top of the first set of stairs, the path split in two more half circle sets. They eventually merged into a balcony that hung straight over the entrance, held up by an arch. Chrom didn't need to know anything about architecture to know this room was an impressive sight.

He walked up the stairs unguided, as his escort remained at the gate. Chrom looked over his shoulder to see the man was still watching him from the door. He shrugged it off and entered the doors.

He found a round table, with the seven merchant lords sitting around it. One empty chair also stood, most likely for guests. As he entered the room, the merchants arose from their seats and bowed their heads. One of the merchants, a plump and overdressed man, stepped around the table and bowed to him once more.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. We, the merchant lords of Bathoneo, are overjoyed to have you grace our halls."

"It is my pleasure to visit your great city," Chrom replied with a smile that he hoped looked genuine. Court manners had never been his specialty, but from the small showing that the merchants put on when he entered, they were expecting at least the most basic of pleasantries. That, or they wanted something from him and thought him feeble-minded.

No, probably both.

"Please, my lord. Have a seat at our table," the man offered. As Chrom thanked him and took his seat, the man returned to his own. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

"Indeed it was. I take it you were told to expect me?"

"Indeed we were, Prince Chrom," another much lankier merchant answered. "A bird from Ylisstol arrived yesterday. We weren't told why you have come, I'm afraid. Pray tell, is there something we should be concerned with?"

"Just an investigation. There have been rumors that the Exalt wanted looked into. We shouldn't be in the city for more than a day." It had been his call of course, but making it his sister's will made it easier to keep just what he was doing quiet. More importantly, it might keep his meeting with the merchants brief.

"Oh?" The plump man questioned. When Chrom gave no indication that he would elaborate, the man gave a shrug. "Well, I won't push you. All I'd like to know is if there is anything the city of Bathoneo could offer to help?"

Seeing through the man's thinly veiled bait, Chrom shook his head. Seeing the leading merchant's attempt thwarted, a few whispers began around the table. Gods, he hated this maneuvering. "I'm afraid not. Any obstructions or parties outside of the Shepherds could make things difficult. If our investigation turns up a threat to your city, I can promise that you will be the first people to know."

Judging by the looks he was getting from around the room, he said something wrong.

Oh. The possibility of threats. Right.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 

The rest of the meeting was much the same as the start. Every side dancing around answers. Chrom had brought up his small concerns with the city's guard, and they waved it off. Trained soldiers, and the most capable mercenaries money could buy. It did little to ease Chrom's concerns, but it was the only straight answer he managed to get from the merchants.

He had meant for his vagueness throughout his meeting to keep the city quiet. One of the merchant lords had different plans. Before he'd even left the chambers, word had gotten out and was spreading through the city. As he walked the city streets, he heard the nervous whispers as he passed by. Unlike the people of Southtown, many of Bathoneo's merchants were far less grateful to see their Prince.

If Sumia had not found him wandering the markets, he might have been lost wandering the city until the next day. It was unlike Frederick to not have something already prepared, he absently thought. Still, Chrom could shrug off the strange oversight. One of the merchants they passed was a book vendor. Chrom noticed how Sumia hungrily eyed the stacks of books behind the smiling man staring back at them.

As evening became night Chrom and Sumia found the inn, the Joyous Retreat, where the Shepherds were quartered. Sumia placed her new books in the wagon.

"Thank you again, Captain! You know... You didn't have to buy these," she said with a tinge of guilt.

"I was happy to. You're a Shepherd after all, and my friend, Sumia," he responded. She gave a bashful smile. Chrom was happy to see that his response had the intended effect. The inn doors flew open, and Frederick dragged an obviously intoxicated Vaike out of the inn.

"We are on duty, Vaike! We do not have time to be engaging in such frivolity now. We will be on the coast to investigate something that could kill us long before your hangover subsides. I know you were trained better than this."

"Hey, now," Vaike slurred, "ol' Teach was pacing himself just fine! You need to get that sssh-tick out of your arse, Freddy."

"Report to your quarters immediately Vaike. You are not to leave it until we head out in the morning." Vaike moved to give a poorly thought out retort before Frederick glared harder at him. "And I will know if you leave it."

Vaike sighed despondently, opening the door to the inn, noise bursting out of the door before he once again shut it. Frederick sighed, turning toward the wagon to find his Prince on the cusp of, as the common man put it, 'losing it', and Sumia gawking at the scene.

"Milord, it is good to see you've found us. I was just going to double check our provisions before making sure the rest of the Shepherds were in their rooms as well. Vaike has proven less than cooperative." Frederick explained with a sigh. Chrom settled for a chuckle.

"It is lucky that the Shepherds have so diligent a caretaker as you, Frederick." Chrom complemented earnestly. His lips turned into a small grin before he added, "Though you weren't there to make sure I found the inn."

"I was led to believe it was being taken care of, milord," The knight said in surprise. "I apologize for this apparent lapse in judgement, although it appears you have found your way in spite of it." Sumia made a quiet sound next to Chrom which sounded like a sigh, but he failed to hear it.

* * *

 

Bandanna Dee had been given a mission. Dedede said it was important to find someone, anyone, who didn't just run from them. He didn't understand why it was important, as they had been just fine in their makeshift huts, but a decree from the king is a decree from the king.

Their coastal refuge was surrounded by trees, a shroud which had served them well, but there was no hiding the Halberd. If someone or something bad found it, they would practically be sitting ducks. Considering their king resembled those Arctic birds that the Allied Kingdoms called a penguin, that would be weird. A penguin-duck?

Bandanna Dee shook his body, much like a human would shake their heads at nonsense. Focus, Dee.

He had crawled out of the thickets and emerged on the opposite side of the trees from their camp a while ago. The grass was long, and tickled his bare feet. He had seen some kind of farmer in the distance, but he didn't bother approaching him. The farmers were all scared of him. They were every time he went out as his king ordered. The past three weeks he had been scavenging for fruits and vegetables from within and around the forest.

Thinking of food made him worried. For the past weeks the Waddle Dees that brought King Dedede his food had been saying he wasn't eating much. Something had their king deeply upset, and no matter how much of a jerk he could be, Bandanna Dee was going to help his king. He redoubled his pace. Someone, somewhere had to be brave enough to talk to him. His king needed him.

He saw a village in the distance. He quickly hid behind a tree and watched. Maybe... It would be dangerous. He would be outnumbered if the people got scared. Even so, he decided to risk it. He waddled out from his hiding place and took a deep breath. He smoothed the Bandanna on his head, and began to walk forward.

He hadn't gotten very far when a gruff, deep voice stopped him.

"Well, what is this we have?" The Waddle Dee turned around to find a very well built pale man looking down at him. "Haven't seen one like this before. You'd fetch a pretty penny."

"Um, you can't sell me. I serve the best king in the world, and-" the man interrupted Bandanna Dee grabbing his head and lifting him up off the ground by the top of his head.

"It talks too? Even better!" The man laughed. He laughed even harder as his victim struggled to get free. "It doesn't even have a mouth! This thing's gotta be exotic! The boss has got to love this one."

Bandanna Dee's eyes widened, fearful for what this man had planned. As hard as he worked now, actual slavery wouldn't treat him well. Looking around, the Waddle Dee saw a long stick on propped against the fence and tried to reach for it. He managed to knock it over and it landed directly on the laughing man's bare foot. The man dropped the Waddle Dee with a surprised cry. Quickly, Waddle snatched up the stick and made space between him and his attacker. He turned to face his assailant, who had pulled a large axe from his back.

The attacker charged with a roar. Bandanna Dee jumped sideways from a downwards swing and swung the stick at the man's leg, snapping it in two against his leg. His attack left a bright red mark where it hit him. The man fell onto his knees and bellowed his pain, but quickly regained his balance and stood again. The smaller combatant dodged again, this time throwing his stick and running away. He ran towards the village, hoping he could lose his attacker amongst the buildings.

As he approached, his small feet tiring and the heavy footfalls getting closer. Bandanna Dee noticed he was slowing down and closed his eyes preparing for the end. It didn't come.

There was a distinct twang from the direction of the village, and a yelp from behind him shortly followed. Bandanna Dee slowed to a stop, and he turned to see his attacker falling to the ground, an arrow in his chest. He landed motionless on the ground.

He turned back to the village to see another man in a purple dress suit with a bow in his hands and a quiver upon his back. The man looked down at the shorter figure and smiled gently.

"Fear not, brave creature. For you are amongst friends now. The world is dangerous enough for man, and nature need not be disturbed." This man, his voice comforting and pleasant to hear, approached the Waddle Dee

"Thanks mister. You have a nice voice. Can you help me with something?"

The man stopped and stared, his eyebrow raised in confusion. There were no pretty words coming from the man now.

* * *

 

"So Virion... You're saying you shot a thug for chasing an animal. You approached this animal, an animal you have never seen before and could have been dangerous, and talked to it as you would a person. And it answered back?"

"Indeed, gracious Captain Chrom. I had merely meant to halt the man, as poaching the unstudied wildlife had been made felonious under your beloved sister's own ruling. I was merely a servant, acting upon the whims of the fairest lady of Ylisse!"

Chrom stared silently at Virion for a moment. The archer started pulling at his collar nervously until Chrom let out a breath.

"I'm guessing you've brought this... I don't know what to call it, honestly. It's here, in our camp?" Virion nodded.

"Of course! I could not leave the fair creature to the whims of another. It was my duty, as both a nobleman and his savior, to-"

"I get it, Virion. Bring him in. This creature could be related to what we've come to investigate."

The archer gave a grand bow, exiting the room in a remarkable less grand fashion. Chrom stood alone, as Frederick was checking on the supply wagon outside of the inn. Again. For the third time that morning. Chrom tried to tell the knight that Stahl could guard the wagon just as well, but that wasn't enough for Frederick. Nothing ever was.

Virion returned in shorter order, followed by another short creature. It's body consisted of two arms, two feet, and a body that also served as it's head. Except for it's face, the entirety of the creature was covered in bright brown fur. A well ironed blue Bandanna sat on it's head.

"Virion, this is what you saved?" Chrom asked incredulously. Virion opened his mouth to speak, but the small creature miraculously managed to speak faster.

"Hi. Are you Chrom? This man said you could help me," it said in a voice as bright and even fluffy as it was.

"Uh... Yes. I am Chrom. Do you have a name... Actually, no, first off, what are you?" Chrom managed to to get out with a distinct lack of composure. Frederick would have chastised him the his utter lack of grace. The creature didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'm a Waddle Dee," the creature answered quickly, pointing at his head with his fingerless hand before breathlessly continuing, "This Bandanna is mine, and it's how I got my name. I'm Bandanna Dee, trusted servant of the great King Dedede of Dreamland!"

"Uh huh... All I understood was that you said 'Dee' a lot, and there was something about a king. Are there more of you?" The creature's body flitted up and down much like a nod. After a moment, Chrom took it as such. "Can you tell me where the rest of your kind are?"

"That depends. We need help. Do you have a doctor? Or do you use healers...?" The Waddle Dee trailed off. Chrom nodded.

"We do have a cleric with us. My sister in fact, and I wouldn't trust anyone more if I were hurt in a fight. What do you need her for?"

"Well~... I don't know!" Bandanna Dee said without a hint of shame. "King Dedede didn't tell me."

"So you did say king?" Chrom asked with his eyebrow raised. The creature nodded in enthusiastically response. Every so often, there were common people that took up the title king, but nothing dangerous ever came of it. It was a capital crime to support a false king, punishable by death. Chrom would need to verify that there was indeed an unknown king on Ylissean soil. If this Dedede was taking advantage of these creatures... Human or not, this creature wanted his help, and as it stood on his country's soil, it was a part of the Sheperd's flock. "If I bring my sister with us, will you show us to your camp?" Chrom asked.

The creature rubbed it's head for a moment in thought before nodding.

"So long as you are friends. The man with pretty words saved me from the bad guy, and my king did demand I bring back help, so I can only suppose that you are helpful. So... Okay!" The Waddle Dee practically flew out of the room. Virion and Chrom shared an incredulous look. This day had gotten very weird very fast.

* * *

 

Chrom and a few of the Shepherds followed their unusual guide to where've said his people and his king await. Chrom, Lissa, Virion and Frederick followed the Waddle Dee. Of course, Virion was the Waddle Dee's hero, so he had to come. Frederick followed out of wariness. Even the cutest of foes was still a foe, and his demeanor made him all the better an assassin, if that was what he was.

'Following him is a terrible idea, milord' Frederick had protested. 'He could be leading us into a trap. He or his king could have set this whole farce up, and we'd be walking right into it.'

'If his story checks out, and we did nothing, we could just as well be sentencing an innocent life to die,' Chrom answered.

Lissa followed him closely, partly because she found Bandanna Dee 'adorable.' It had to be true, if his sister was admitting that to him. She was also the healer he had said that he needed.

The rest of the Shepherds were following from a safe distance, and would remain out of sight. Bandanna Dee had told them that they'd know where the camp was when they got close. He refused to elaborate further than that.

The Waddle Dee led the them through a small forest. He hopped over branches and sticks quickly, almost speeding ahead. Somehow, they never lost him. He was always just barely in their sights. As light emerged through the trees and they reached the edge of the forest, Frederick tightened his grip on his lance and rode out first. Chrom emerged next, only to find how wrong he was.

In the clearing, hundreds more of the Waddle Dees, just like their guide, wandered and worked. They carried logs and rocks and unrecognizable metals around. They were all moving or performing some task. Clearly their efforts were producing results fast. Their camp was the size of town, with entire log cabins already established throughout. On the opposite end of the camp was a river that flowed straight into the ocean, where Waddle Dees were scooping up water in metal buckets. Near the center of the town was another cabin, taller than the rest.

"Great goddess..." Virion trailed off.

"Chrom," Lissa gaped, "is that...?"

What caught Lissa's eye was the ship. Almost entirely built of steel, it had nothing that Chrom recognized as ship-like. It had no sails. It had no oars. It's front, just barely buried in the coast, was rounded and designed as though it wore a mask. A steel tower, the size of the Royal palace's guard towers, was half submerged beside it. Even Frederick dropped his guard to marvel at the sight.

"I told you that you'd know when we arrived." Bandanna Dee said, his eyes smiling pridefully where his lack-of-mouth could not. His posture slackened as quickly as it rose. He grabbed Lissa by the arm and began to pull her into the camp. "Cmon, quickly! The King will be mad if we take too long!"

"Hey!" She yelled, though she didn't fight his pull very hard.

After one last moment of awe, Chrom caught onto what just happened. Chrom wordlessly gave chase through the crowd of Waddle Dees. Curiously, the Waddle Dees cleared the way for him as he passed. They barely even seemed to mind him, though a few did stop and casually wave to him. He turned around to see Frederick and Virion just behind him having just as little trouble navigating the crowd as he was.

The chase ended as Bandanna Dee stopped at the large cabin in the center. When he let go of Lissa and knocked on the cabin door, the entire camp seemed to freeze. Chrom caught up to them as it happened. The onlookers were curious, and from how they looked on... Chrom couldn't read these creatures very well, but he had been in battle enough to recognize fear. Time itself would seem to have stilled, if not for the coastal winds blowing by. There was at last an answer from inside.

"I told you all, don't bother me!" An angry voice yelled from inside the cabin. Chrom reached for Falchion at his side, but a nearby Waddle Dee put his hand on his. He saw that the same gentle deterrence had been given to his Frederick and Virion.

"But Your Greatness, I found the healer you wanted!" Bandanna Dee responded. After a moment, the quiet broke to the sound of footsteps from inside. The door opened to reveal the Waddle Dee's king.

Chrom immediately noticed that King Dedede was not a Waddle Dee. He wasn't human either. From his beak and blue coloring, he seemed more like a bird than a man, Chrom thought. A regal red coat was draped over his shoulders and a similarly red and gold crown rested on his head. His large belly hid underneath a just as large linen shirt. The light scent of perfume escaped the King's cabin.

"Which one is it?" The penguin king asked softly. Bandanna Dee somehow seemed off put by this response, hesitating a second before pointing at Lissa. "So you can help, then?" Lissa looked back and forth between Frederick, Chrom, and the penguin before she nodded nervously. King Dedede's beak hung open in what almost resembled a smile and he waved her over. She took a single step forward.

"Wait a second," Chrom spoke up. He walked to his nervous sister's side. "If my sister's going in, I'm going in too."

"Eh? And who are you?" The king asked, visibly annoyed. "I only needed a healer."

"I am Chrom, Prince of Ylisse and Captain of the Shepherds. You have landed your ship on our lands without permission and are not here lawfully. Given your... condition, I am willing to let you go, with no imprisonment nor conflict, if you explain what you're doing in my home."

Dedede glared at Chrom. His beak opened to speak when Bandanna Dee nudged him in the side and pointed at Lissa. With clearly frustrated sigh, Dedede spoke again.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I'm here, 'Prince'" the penguin acquiesced, his gloved hands balling into fists, "but first, your sister is going to help me out. Only when I have what I need getting done, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Until then, you wait outside."

Chrom sighed. "I'm coming in too. I will not let you hold my sister hostage."

"Hostage? Why would I do that?" The king said, his voice raising again. Most of the crowd cowered away from him.

"Your Greatness, Chrom is the one who brought a healer here to begin with! We owe him at least that, d-don't we?" Bandanna Dee said, his tiny voice getting shakier as he spoke. Once again, Bandanna Dee's efforts calmed Dedede's temper.

"Fine. Get in here now." Dedede demanded, taking heavy steps back into the cabin. Chrom took a step forward before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Milord," Frederick began cautiously, "are you sure this is wise?"

"No. But we've come this far. If we can avoid violence, then it's worth the risk." Chrom pulled out from his deputy's grip and entered the cabin with his sister and the penguin king.

 


	2. Off The Road to Bathoneo

King Dedede shut the door behind the blue haired prince. He was not in any mood for politicking and that junk. He always hated doing it, and he knew he was no good at it. His friend needed him to show patience, though. So it was that the penguin king offered the Prince a place by his fire. King Dedede himself stood by the blanket that covered Meta Knight in the corner.

"Before I tell you anything, my friend needs healing," he firmly said, waving the girl in a yellow dress over to him. The girl nodded, carrying a blue topped staff that was almost as tall as she was.

"If I'm going to heal him, I'll need to move the blanket off him. Can I...?" The healer trailed off as King Dedede grabbed the blanket himself. The girl nodded gratefully and got a look at her patient. "Um... What is he?"

"He is my friend. Healing magic has worked on him before, if that's what you're worried about," King Dedede answered vaguely. She looked at the masked ball that would be her patient again.

"I've never healed anyth- anyone, sorry, like this before. Do you know what the damage was at least?"

Dedede's eye twitched as his composure threatened to slip. What kind of crummy healer did Bandana Dee bring him? Whatever he wanted to say was buried quickly and replaced by a quick explanation.

"I found Pi- urm, Meta Knight buried under a pile of debris." King Dedede said. Keep it short and sweet, he thought. "From when we crashed. I don't know more than that."

The girl took a deep breath and raised her staff over Meta Knight.

"I'll try to fix him as best as I can. At the very least, I can make it safe for us to move him. The priesthood has a lot of much better healers than me. We can take him to the capital and get the best healers in Ylisse to do the rest." King Dedede nodded absently in response, still standing beside his friend expectantly. The healer girl fidgeted a little bit. "So, I'll need some elbow room to do this. Could you wait a little farther away?"

Dedede gave an overly dramatic harrumph but he did as he was asked. He approached the dying fireplace and plopped down with an earthshaking thud opposite of Chrom. From where he sat, he could see as the staff began to shine.a

"So, Prince. If I'm going to be interrogated, let's get on with it," He irritatedly said, hoping to push Chrom's questioning forward.

"This won't be an interrogation," Chrom clarified. "I don't know anything about that... Thing you have on the beach, but all the same it's pretty obvious that you didn't land here on purpose. Besides, the Exalt Emmeryn would never allow me to hold royalty captive. So long as you can convince me that you are no danger to the people of Ylisse, I won't touch you or your people."

Dedede nodded, his features lightening up slightly. He reached for the tray that he had been neglecting. He lifted the top to reveal an odd combination: a slice of cake and a bowl of nuts. He felt ready to chow down when he looked over to his guest. He could practically hear Meta Knight's scolding him for being rude.

"Want something before we start? I got nuts and cake," Dedede offered dutifully. He was admittedly thankful when Chrom shook his head no. He hadn't been able to eat for a while, and now the hunger was hitting him like the swing of a Bonkers' hammer.

"So, I know your name and what your people are. I guess the next question to ask would be where are you from?"

"I am the king of Dreamland. Or I was anyway," King Dedede started, stuffing a nut into his beak. "Ugh, I hate nuts. Anyway, life was great there. Everyone looked up to their great king, and my palace was a sight to behold."

"It sounds like you had it good there." Chrom stated skeptically. Let him doubt, Dedede thought. "Why did you leave?"

"The Rebirth, of course! The whole place disappeared without us. It might have stopped existing five years ago, or maybe we were just removed from it. Either way, I am a king without a country." Dedede punctuated his loss with a drawn out sigh, followed by another nut. Chrom's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Wait a second, what is the Rebirth?" The prince asked.

"Ha! Like you don't know." Chrom shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Wait, you really don't know? Even those people in Tellius managed to figure it out before we got there!"

Chrom's face scrunched up as Dedede spoke. Picking up on the prince's lack of information, he sighed and grabbed another peanut. This was going to take a bit, so he took a bite.

* * *

 

Lissa kneeled over the masked creature's unconscious body, her staff raised over it. Carefully, she channeled her energy through her body into her staff. From there it it emitted a bright light that focused onto her patient. Lissa believed she heard the penguin king refer to him as Meta Knight. Healing magic was often very uncomfortable, as both the healer and the patient could feel the damage repairing faster than nature ever could alone. Her unfamiliarity with Meta Knight's body type made it even harder. She was just lucky he wasn't conscious. She wouldn't be able to concentrate enough if he was kicking and thrashing.

Still, the process was going smoothly. She would be exhausted by the time she was done, but it would be done. He would probably have the energy to wake within the week, if not a few hours. As she guessed, there was an issue that she wouldn't be able to correct. She was amazed when she realized that Dedede's friend actually didn't have bones inside him. It was more like a malleable cartilage. Unfortunately, the cartilage was deteriorated by one of his feet and she wasn't sure she could figure out how to fix it.

As she was moving along, she reopened her ears to the conversation that her brother was having.

"The Rebirth happened five years ago. Everywhere that I've gone has had a different guess as to why it happened. Gods, a mad scientist, demon rituals, the tampering of fate, etcetera etcetera," Dedede was explaining. Ooo, this had to be good. "What it actually did is practically the same everywhere. A bunch of different worlds or realities have been merged into one. This world we live on now has changed from the wherever we lived in before."

"What? That is absurd! How can you claim that?" Chrom adamantly denied. And why wouldn't he? Lissa thought that sounded absolutely nuts.

"Come on, you can't tell me that something didn't change five years ago. Some person or animal you couldn't explain," King Dedede insisted with a laugh. "Hey, even me and my subjects are proof enough for my claim! I bet you have never had a Waddle Dee in this El-Ice place before!"

"It's Ylisse - Ill-eese - And I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I could believe you. It's just... It's insane to even consider."

"Ugh. Believe what you want. No skin off my beak."

Lissa didn't have to look to know that Chrom was at a loss for words. His face was probably scrunched up hilariously. She almost messed up healing a scratch imagining her brother's confusion. She refocused on healing the foreign king's friend. Besides the damage that would cripple him temporarily, the worse thing that Meta Knight suffered was no worse than a concussion. Sure, that was still absolutely awful, but unlike most all of the alternatives it was actually possible for her magic to remedy it.

"Fine, let's say I believe you," Chrom said, skepticism coloring his tone. "Why does Ylisse still exist just as it always had, and how is it that Valm is still just as far? By what you're saying, no map we have should be accurate."

King Dedede chuckled mockingly. "Yeah, I've asked that same question in other places I've been. Some worlds just up and disappeared! Many of the people and creatures that lived on 'em were scattered across this new world."

"Did everyone not make it from such world's?" Chrom asked.

"Not as far as I know. Most of the people from Dreamland are still missing." Dedede answered soberly. His rambunctiousness returned as he continued his rant "Other lands became a part of this world we're in now. Kingdoms now border different kingdoms, somehow perfectly threaded together. Different species that never existed in the same place now shop at the same places. I even met someone who was a bomb. A bomb, Prince! How can a person who is an actual explosive be safe to have around?" Dedede ranted with another laugh. Lissa heard a nut crack.

"You've... thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Chrom responded carefully.

"I've had to. There isn't much else to do when all that surrounds you is the an endless sea. Meta Knight and the Waddle Dees did all the work to keep the Halberd flying, so I was stuck lounging whenever we moved," the king lamented

"Right... Wait, flying?" Chrom asked.

"Yep, flying. I'm sure you saw the Halberd on your way in. The mask on it's bow, the miles of metal, the capability to fly for months without stopping... It's a Dreamland original!"

Lissa lowered her staff and the light dimmed from its tip. She heard Chrom get up - it had to be him, as Dedede getting up would be a lot louder- and walk up to her. He offered her a hand, which she happily took. He lifted her up a bit too fast, and she nearly fell forwards.

"Are you alright, Lissa?" He asked, reaching out his other arm in case she fell.

"Yeah, of course. I'm not some delicate flower, Chrom. I got this." She boasted. She was really kind of exhausted, but there was no use admitting that.

"So... Is he going to be okay?" Dedede asked melancholically, still sitting. Lissa looked at him and gave a nod.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I repaired the worst of the cuts and bruises. He got hit hard, and as little as I know about him, I don't think he would've lasted much longer. I am sorry to say I couldn't fix his leg," she said solemnly.

King Dedede scowled at the last bit of news. "Well, why can't ya?" He demanded. Lissa grimaced.

"Well... I..."

"Bah. Bandana Dee got me a bad healer. Of course he did..." The king grumpily trailed off. "So why exactly can't you do it?

"Because I don't know how! This is above what I've ever learned. If he was human I could do it, but I don't even know what he is, let alone how to put his leg back together!" Lissa shouted, thrusting a finger into Dedede's face. To her surprise, Chrom pulled her away from the penguin king.

"Lissa, that's enough. Your teachers have taught you better than that."

"What? But I..." She growled where words failed her. "I'm stepping out."

Angrily, she stomped to the wooden door and threw it ajar.

Bandana Dee was scared when the King's door flew open and the healer princess walked out. The man with pretty words, Virion, had been entertaining him and a bunch of the other Waddle Dees while they waited. He was telling some kind of story about a pretty friend of his, but Bandana Dee didn't understand most of it. He just liked the sound of his gentlemanly prose.

Fixing his bandana first, he ran to the door. He stopped steps away and creeped inside. Both his Greatness and the Prince guy were standing dumbfounded by the door. When Dedede noticed him stepping in, the king waved him in. Bandana Dee nervously stepped in and closed the door.

"Chrom. Did I pass your test?" Dedede asked quietly.

"Pass? Barely," Chrom jabbed. He turned to Dedede and stabbed his finger into his gut. "You do not talk to my sister like that. You may not be a threat to Ylisse, but you have not made me your friend."

Chrom stepped out of the cabin shortly after. The Waddle Dee looked up at his king with wide, sad eyes. His king looked by with the same gaze.

"I think that I messed up, Bandana..." Dedede sat down. He put the lid back over the still untouched cake.

* * *

 

"Captain, wait up!" Sumia said, trying to keep up with the Shepherd's Commander.

"Milord!"

When she left the cabin, Lissa disappeared with barely a sign of where she went. Virion had been distracted and Frederick had lost track of her amongst the Waddle Dees. When the knight tried to pursue her, the crowd had not been as malleable as when they had arrived.

Chrom had first checked with the back up Shepherds to see if she was with them. None of them had seen her either. As he rushed past them, and reemerged on the other end of the forest, two sets of footsteps followed him. Sumia and Frederick had followed him out.

"Milord, we should gather the rest of the Shepherds to organize a search. We won't find her if we go off on our own without any kind of plan," Frederick advised. Chrom shook his head.

"Lissa is angry, not stupid Frederick. She won't be too far. You go organize the Shepherds so that we're ready to depart as soon as we find her, Frederick," Chrom ordered. "Sumia, you should go as well."

"I already set Virion to doing just that, milord" Frederick stated. "If we aren't organizing a search, I won't be needed there. You could use me out here more than they could. With your permission, I'm staying milord."

"I'm staying too, Captain!" Sumia insisted. "Lissa needs us, doesn't she?"

"Right. Let's go."

They were followed the edge of the forest until they came to a river. This river fed directly into the forest, likely straight into Dedede's camp.

"Um, Chrom... Can I ask what happened in there?"

Chrom sighed. He began to explain as they followed the river away from the woods.

* * *

 

By the time Lissa stopped moving, she knew that she didn't act very princess-like. That penguin jerk had been pushing her around like she wasn't good enough, and she let it happen because someone needed her help. Help that wasn't good enough, apparently. Not for that bully.

She stormed away from the camp into the forest like an emotional brat. Not really her thing most of the time, but she felt nothing like a princess dealing with that lunatic. If she was hearing him right when he was talking to Chrom, and he actually believed those crazy things he was saying, he was more like... like a lunatic plus!

Yeah, good one Lissa.

After a moment of thought, the princess frowned.

No it wasn't.

She stood at the top of a hill. She could see the ocean from where she was. At the foot of the hill flowed the river that flowed into the woods. Her gaze couldn't help but follow it back towards the shore she just left. Poking through the woods was the metal ship that the Dreamlanders came in on. She quickly looked away, gritting her teeth at the very sight of it.

She followed the river away from the woods. She did consider that her brother would be furious with her for taking off like that, probably scared too. Same with Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds. She didn't really care at that moment though. She wanted to clear her head a bit.

She walked parallel to the flowing water, watching the animals that swam in them. They were very strange, certainly nothing that she had ever seen as a kid. Then again, how often can a princess leave the palace? She was lucky that Chrom and Em let her join the Shepherds, otherwise she would probably be trapped in the palace forever.

She stopped when one of the creatures left the water and walked up to her. The small creature's orange cheeks contrasted pleasantly with it's water blue slippery skin. On top of it's head and as a tail it had what appeared to be fins. It looked up at her curiously, carefully edging a little closer. Another larger one hopped out of the water and ran up to the and started... Communicating with it. It sounded like it was just saying 'Mudkip' over and over again. Lissa giggled at the sight, feeling a little better.

Both of the creatures returned to the river and she kept walking. It was definitely irresponsible to not be heading back to the Shepherds, but she needed to keep going. She had never seen those things before, maybe she could find something else out here too. She looked around, looking for anything else like that thing.

Further along the river, she thought she saw something in the distance. Was that a person? If it was, they weren't moving. Lissa was about to run over to help when she heard running behind her. She turned around to see Frederick running up to her, followed by Chrom and even Sumia.

"Lady Lissa, thank Naga you are alright," Frederick said relieved. "It's dangerous out here alone. What if you tripped and fell? Or if some bandits found you?"

"Thank you for your concern, Frederick, but-"

"Lissa!" Chrom practically shouted. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder sternly. "You shouldn't run off like that alone. We need to get back to the others now. We're going home."

"Okay, thanks again for being worried but-"

"I said we're going back, sister. I don't know why you'd want to stay anywhere near that... Whatever that was," Chrom interrupted.

"Captain, what's that over there?" Sumia cut in, pointing in the distance.

"That's what I was trying to point out!" Lissa fumed with a stomp. "There's someone collapsed over there!"

"What?" Chrom followed Sumia's pointing finger to where the figure lay. Looking now, Lissa though she also saw something moving nearby. "Then there's no time to waste. Let's go." Chrom moved briskly. Sumia and Lissa were just behind them.

"Milord is this... He's gone... Why do I bother?" Frederick bemoaned, following after them.

* * *

 

Four people were approaching. His master hadn't yet awoken yet, despite all of his efforts. The master had suddenly collapsed, and he had no idea why! His first master had disappeared, but this master had been his friend even before then. He treated him well and fed him and played with him... Now he was in danger.

All of these thoughts passed through the creature's head. He had to be quick to scare off these threats. He jumped over his master's unconscious body, and his bright red cheeks began to spark with electricity.

"Pi!"

Immediately all four of the threats stopped where they were, confused. Most people were confused whenever he had to do it. The master always used to laugh when they cowered away at him. Probably because the creature was pretty small, and men were so much larger than he was.

"Milord, stop!" The big one in blue said. He'd be the easiest target if they attacked. The electricity would cook him in that armor.

"But we can't just leave that man in the open, Frederick! Can you calm it down?" The blue haired man tried to reason. The creature couldn't trust him though. Men had said nice things like that before and still attacked. While the blue haired man and the blue armored man argued, the yellow haired one stared straight at him, scared. The other woman did something that he didn't expect. She began to step forwards carefully. The creature began to spark more, and enough energy flowed in him to stop her.

"Hey little guy. Don't be scared," she said in a soft voice.

"Sumia, wait!" The blue haired man said. "This monster could attack at any moment, you need to be careful."

"Don't worry, I've got this, Chrom," she responded to the man. She turned slowly and deliberately back at him. "We just want to help. We are worried for this man. It isn't safe around here." The creature listened carefully, not even realizing that it was lowering it's guard. "You're scared for him, aren't you? You didn't do this to him, did you?"

"Pika..." The creature responded, it's black pointed ears lowering mournfully and the sparks dissipating from his cheeks.

"We can take you both somewhere safe. Is that okay?"

After a moment, the creature stepped forward. The girl opened the palm of her hand to him. Cautiously, he stepped forward and he sniffed the open hand curiously. Once his curiosity was satisfied and it felt safe, he walked back on all four legs to his master's side.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse creature shouted, hoping the people understood. The friendly one stepped forward. When he didn't attack her, she waved the others closer.

"It's safe to approach Captain."

"Wow, Sumia. That was incredible!" The blue haired man said. Wait, didn't blue armored man call this one Chrom? Why did she call him Captain, then? Was one just title or nickname? People's naming conventions were always so confusing. He just knew himself as what he said all the time, just like his master did. He was Pikachu.

The Chrom-Captain and the blonde girl approached and then stood directly over the master. Pikachu stood just opposite of them by his face.

"Chrom... We have to do something."

"So what do you propose we do?" Chrom-Captain asked

"Oh... Um... I don't know." The girl stuttered. As she spoke, Pikachu noticed movement. His master's eyes were opening!

"Pi!" The girl gasped, not in fear but in relief, as both of them saw what Pikachu saw.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom-Captain said with a smile.

"Hey there," the blonde girl said.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know," Chrom-Captain said. He reached out his hand in offering. The master just stared groggily at the outstretched hand for a second before the man added, "Here, give me your hand."

The master took it silently, and was hoisted to his feet.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Yes... Thank you, Chrom." The master said. Chrom-Captain, Pikachu mentally corrected. Though how did he know either of his names? Pikachu only knew it because they said it, but the master was still asleep then. The thought was dismissed, though, as Pikachu sat anxiously behind his master, waiting for him to notice his best friend.

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

"Ah... No actually." The master conceited, visibly confusing the others. Pikachu was confused too. He had never seen any of these other people before. "It's strange. Your name just sorta... Came to me." The master gave an awkward laugh.

"Hm... How strange." Chrom-Captain said. "Tell me, what is your name, and what brings you here? And for that matter, what is that thing with you?"

"Wait, what thing..." The master turned around, and -overjoyed to finally be acknowledged- Pikachu enthusiastically jumped up at him. Caught off guard, the master awkwardly caught him. The momentum nearly threw him off his feet. Pikachu rubbed his head against the master in a simultaneously animalistic and human-like hug.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily. His master was okay! After all that time he sat there worrying and watching, his master was okay! But... Why wasn't he rubbing his head though? Pikachu looked up to see the master looked startled and confused.

"I... Don't know what this is... Nor my name. I can't remember anything." The words pierced Pikachu like a Beedrill to the heart.

"Pi..." Pikachu slumped. He woefully stared at the man holding him. The confused man who didn't remember him.

"You don't know your name?" Chrom-Captain asked curiously.

"No... I'm sorry but... Where am I?"

"Hey, I've heard of this!" The blonde girl said. "It's called amnesia!"

"More like a pile of Pegasus dung," the man in blue armor interjected. "You think we could believe that you know milord's name and not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" The master insisted, throwing his arms wide open. Pikachu fell to the ground with a solid thud. Even with how blurry the world was, he could still see the master cringing at his mistake.

"Frederick, what if it is true, and we just left him?" Chrom asked. "What kind of Shepherds would we be if we left him out here for someone worse to find?" Pikachu reoriented himself and looked angrily at this Frederick who appeared to be threatening his master.

Frederick let loose a sigh. "All the same, milord, I advise caution. It would not do to let a wolf into our flock." He finished with a pointed glare.

"With a pet like that, how could he be dangerous?" The nice girl with light brown hair said, crouching down and reaching out a hand towards Pikachu. The hand lingered for a moment before Pikachu his behind his master. The girl lowered her hand despondently, to the amusement of the others.

"Alright. We'll take him back with us to Bathoneo and hear what he has to say there." With a wave, Chrom ushered everyone to the river where he came from. Pikachu was hesitant to follow, but once the master was moving he had no choice. He stayed a few paces ahead of him, but even while he tried to avoid it, he could still feel the confused gaze boring into the back of his head.

* * *

 

They had been walking silently for a while. Chrom stayed at the head of the group, with Sumia beside him. Lissa was just a few paces behind them, and Frederick was at the back. Chrom knew that Frederick was watching every single step that the stranger and his yellow mouse made.

The stranger was... Odd. Lissa suggestion of amnesia was the only reason he was bringing the man along with them. His purple coat certainly wasn't Ylissean, and the design of it made him feel uneasy. He also noticed the sack the man carried, and the cheap sword under his coat. The man, whatever he was, was equipped to fight and to travel. His hair was also a curiously pale blonde that Chrom had never seen before. Then again, his own hair was blue so...

"So what, am I to be your prisoner?" The stranger asked very worriedly.

"Peace, friend," Chrom answered calmly as they walked. "We will hear your piece once we get back to the city. We have to meet up with the rest of the Shepherds first before we move for there. Once we establish you are not an enemy of Ylisse, then you will be free to go."

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?" The stranger asked curiously. Frederick let out a callous laugh.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Somebody pay this actor! He plays quite the fool." Chrom turned around to see Frederick staring down the man. "The furrow of the brow is especially convincing..." The mouse's cheeks started to spark with electricity again. This had to stop quickly.

"Frederick, peace." Chrom ordered sternly. The knight and the mouse both backed down, but Frederick's eyes never turned to face his Prince. "You are in the Halidom of Ylisse. Our leader is Emmeryn, the Exalt. I suppose introductions are in order, aren't they?" The man nodded in agreement. For the second time that day, the Prince introduced himself, this time much more formally and with a lot less tension. "I'm Chrom, though I suppose you knew that. The delicate one over there is my sister Lissa."

Hearing his descriptor, Lissa was quick to intervene. "I am not delicate! Hmph!" Her exaggerated fuming made Chrom break out in laughter. Her hostility quickly vanished as she turned to address the stranger. "Please excuse my brother, he is bit thick sometimes." Something seemed to hit her then as her expression shifted to a mischievous smile. "Hm, but you are lucky it was the Shepherds that found you. Brigands would have been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds? I heard you mention that earlier. So you tend sheep?" The stranger asked, his brow furrowing as he looked over the company. "In... full armor?"

"It's a dangerous job," Chrom answered. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Smooth transition, Chrom mentally commented. Frederick scowled at the teasing before defending himself with a tone that spoke his pride.

"At least one of us should err on the side of caution. Not that it has done us much good lately."

"Oh? Has something happened?" The stranger asked.

"It's nothing you'll need to worry about. Just.. Negotiations gone wrong." Chrom answered vaguely. The stranger looked like he wanted to ask more, but Chrom continued on. "The last one of us is Sumia. She managed to talk down your mouse when we found you."

"It was my pleasure," Sumia said. "He was really well trained. It was almost like he understood my every word.

"Oh?" The stranger looked down at the mouse curiously. Hearing the mention of a mouse, the creature looked back up. If Chrom didn't know better, it looked up at the stranger hopefully. "Did I train you?" Instantly, the creatures pointed ears fell sadly. It's yellow tail with a brown end started to flick angrily.

"Pika, Pi!" It yelled, it's cheeks sparking again. Chrom hadn't ever seen a creature use magic before, so every time that this mouse's cheeks had started to spark, he was nervous. If not for Sumia sweet talking the creature earlier, Chrom would have chased it off. That might have been the better call, as the creature looked ready to attack the man. Chrom was reaching for Falchion when the situation suddenly changed.

"... Pikachu?" The stranger asked. The mouse lit up joyfully at the word, all of it's anger dissipating in an instant as it jumped once more into the man's arms. The man patted its head carefully as it crawled up into his shoulder. "I guess I remembered something, then. Shepherds, this is Pikachu."

"That's wonderful! Did anything else come back, by any chance?" Sumia asked hopefully. Pikachu watched her curiously.

The man rubbed his head with his unoccupied arm. He gave a sigh and shook his head. So no.

"This is great and all, but we really need to get back to the rest." Frederick said. "Odds are they are still searching for the Princess. They'll take this out on the Waddle Dees if we take too long, and we already have enough to explain as it when we get home."

Chrom nodded his head and led the way. The stranger raised a brow at the mention of the Waddle Dees, but nobody felt the need to explain it. They reached where the forest and the river met. They followed the tree line further along the forest, heading back to camp. At some point, Sumia had abandoned Chrom, falling back to the stranger. Chrom could hear her barrage of questions about Pikachu. What does he eat? How did you train him? Animal care stuff. The stranger expressed his regret that he couldn't answer any of her questions. He just didn't remember.

* * *

 

What a strange day. Chrom thought as he laid down on the ground. He argued with a penguin that morning. How the hell was he going to explain that one? Phila or Emmeryn themselves would have to come down here to confirm that the Shepherds hadn't gone crazy. Belisar would be easier to convince, though. The old man was always trusting of his Prince, if not always kind. And if what Dedede said was true... That this wasn't the world they were born on... What did that mean? Were there other races and countries out there? Gods, this was so confusing.

By the time they had made it back to the others, the sky was darkening fast. Chrom had quickly explained the situation with the stranger and Pikachu and they started to move. They left the Waddle Dee's forest behind, putting as much ground between it and them as they could, before making camp. They weren't willing to travel the rest of the way back to Bathoneo during the night. The gates would also have been closed.

They hadn't brought any tents, so they laid around two different campfires. Frederick sat close by the stranger to watch him, but there was no need. The stranger and his pet were both asleep. Pikachu had ridden on his shoulder all day, and was cuddled up against him like he would forget him again if he didn't. Sumia had said that animal was smart, and Chrom knew that he could trust Sumia when it came to animals. Especially since even Chrom could see the intelligence in its eyes.

Stahl and Sully were on first watch. They had their horses tied down whilst they walked the perimeter of the camp. It always amazed Chrom how much they managed to get along, considering the difference between them was as clear as night and day.

The rest of the camp appeared to be asleep. That was partly why he was being hit by a bout of insomnia. Vaike was not a quiet sleeper, which would surprise absolutely no one, but the stranger was certainly trying hard to top him. The combination of their snores and the philosophical debate with himself about penguins and bomb people made sleeping difficult.

"Milord, is something troubling you?" Frederick whispered.

"No... It's just been an insane day. How am I going to explain any of this when we get back to Ylisstol?"

"You could try to do so politely and without leaving out any details, milord," Frederick offered. His watch never drifted from his charge, yet Chrom could see how the normally stoic knight's eyes sagged.

"Frederick. Get some sleep. I'll watch him." Chrom offered.

"Milord, I have this situation under..." Frederick trailed off into a deep yawn. "I guess I must, then. Forgive me for that milord. I shouldn't have let myself get so tired. I'll be up in two hours at most, and then you'll get your own rest. It wouldn't do for either of us to be tired tomorrow.

"Sounds good. Good night, Frederick."

"Milord." Frederick moved closer to the fire and laid down, but not before brushing aside a stray pebble from from his spot. Chrom took Frederick's spot at the tree.

Chrom thought it was silly to have to keep such a close eye on the stranger. If this man tried to attack someone or run, any one of the Shepherds would be able to stop him. Chrom didn't think this man was that dense, though. His amnesia story seemed plausible enough. The mouse's affection and the stranger's apparent confusion were good enough for him to buy it. Even so, wouldn't it be cruel to just leave this man once they arrived in town? Without any memories, he probably had no clue where to go.

The man's sack laid by his side with the flap closed. Chrom was tempted to rummage through it, but he gave his word. This man was not his prisoner, and it wasn't his right to look through his stuff. Frederick would probably agree, though he wouldn't be happy about it.

Chrom adjusted himself against the tree. It served well enough as a prop, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. One bit of the trunk stuck out more then the rest and was stabbing into his back. Finally, he managed to find a somewhat comfortable position to sit.

It turned out to be too comfortable, he found, as the comforting call of sleep edged onto him at last. It took hold, and Chrom left the world of the waking.

* * *

 

Lissa awoke to the sound of yelling.

"Milord, the stranger and his pet are gone!" Frederick yelled panicked.

"Eh...?" Lissa got up from the ground and rubbed her eyes. The fire was out, probably taken care of whilst she slept. On the dirt. Again.

"What? When could he have fled?" Chrom asked.

"I found you dozed off, milord. I told you we couldn't trust him."

Lissa finally opened her eyes. It was barely even dawn. She couldn't even see the sun. It's light lit up the horizon.

"It appears you were right, Frederick. Gods. How do you suggest we find him?"

"We need to find a trail. Sully, Stahl and I could catch up to him. He can't be far. I only fell asleep an hour ago, and he was still there when I did."

The Princess of Ylisse stretched out before standing up. She always felt terrible after a night of sleeping on the ground. They didn't even bring blankets, and the experience was not kind to her back. She approached her brother and the stalwart knight.

"What are we yelling about over here?" She asked groggily.

"The man and his monster are both gone. They vanished in the last hour of darkness while we all slept."

"Yeah. Okay, so?" She asked.

"So? Milady, this man could be a threat to the Ylissean people. He could have friends amongst the local bandits, and he knows where we are," Frederick stated.

"Oh... That's not good. How do we find him?"

"Quickly, and without hesitation." Chrom answered, giving Frederick a nod. Frederick nodded back before walking away. He kicked both of the cavaliers awake.

"Chrom..." Lissa trailed off. What if bandits were already on their way here? Most of the Shepherds were asleep and-

"We will find him Lissa," Chrom comforted with a smile, obviously sensing her discontent. It was probably the eyes-darting around that tipped him off, she realized. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Uh huh..." A barely familiar voice said. "Who are we finding?"

Chrom turned around confused. Lissa looked past him to see the source of the voice. The stranger, with Pikachu on his shoulder and his sack over his shoulder. Chrom stared for a second before slapping his face into the palm of his hand.

"We... Ugh. We were going to be finding you. Where exactly did you go?" Chrom asked embarrassed.

"I was thirsty. There is a river just through those trees." The man stuck a thumb out towards the trees behind him, "So I drank some water, Pikachu drank some water, and I filled a skin so we can do it again later," the stranger answered. "Why, worried for me?"

"Milord! We are ready... To..." Frederick trailed off as he saw the stranger.

"Is there something on my face?"

Lissa broke out into laughter as everyone else stood around in confusion at each other. Sully started to laugh with her. Between the two of them, the rest of the Shepherds were awoken early in the morning. The group set off for Bathoneo two hours earlier than they had originally planned to. At least Frederick had that going for him, Lissa mused tiredly.

* * *

 

"We need something to call you, stranger." Chrom said suddenly as they walked.

"Oh?" The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Did you have something in mind?"

"No, I concede. I do not," Chrom admitted. "Still, I can only say 'stranger' so many times before it gets old."

"Imagine all of your known life just being 'stranger.' It isn't exactly the happiest of thoughts," the man in question joked.

"No, I can't imagine it would be."

"Milord, how about 'vagabond' instead." Frederick suggested from beside him.

"I don't like that name." The stranger said with a grimace. Pikachu gave a short, disgusted 'Pi' in agreement. "Hmm... Who's someone that was famous for their pets?"

"Ah, there was the infamous Mad Exalt Arvis. He was famous for importing beasts from Valm and Regna Ferox to keep in the courtyard," Frederick offered. "Most of them starved from neglect of course, but no Chon'Sin Bears have been seen in Ylisse in the four hundred years since."

"I don't even know where those places are. All the same, that... doesn't sound very appealing. What made him the Mad Exalt, though?"

"He was a fan of public executions." Lissa answered plainly. "Boiling. Beheading. Typical stuff for a mad ruler, really."

"So... not Arvis you're saying," the stranger sighed.

The group walked on, the front of the line throwing names out. The stranger was rejecting every single one. 'That one doesn't feel right,' He said about every single one. Eventually, the conversation reached the rest of the Shepherds, and soon every single one of them were trying name him. Pikachu even chimed in with a joyful 'Pikachu' when Vaike suggested that he was also Pikachu. He said that was too confusing to even consider.

Miriel had suggested Mendel, but the stranger couldn't figure out the relevance. He wasn't even sure if she knew the significance. Stahl gave the name Gustav, after a famous baker in Themis, but that name fell through quickly. The stranger wasn't sure if he could cook at all. Mark, Corrin, and Kris were also all thrown out there, but none of the names sounded like him. If only he could remember... Wait...

Like a raging bull, a name hit him suddenly and quickly. It wouldn't get out of his head. He thought about it for a moment, before deciding that it felt right.

"You may call me Robin." He said suddenly. "That... That's my name."

"Oh?" Frederick spat. "Let me guess, it just 'came to you' as well?"

"Your wariness has been noted, Frederick," Chrom said mockingly. "Well then, Robin, it's my pleasure to formally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Chrom," Robin said amiably.

The trek back to the city had quieted for a while. Just as Robin began to tire, a man appeared as if out of no where to tell him they were almost back to the city. Just as quickly, the man vanished. He was buried in huge plates, how did he manage to do that? Was he even real to begin with? Was anything real? Stop it Robin, you're confusing yourself. Lost in his thoughts, Robin didn't notice the gaseous stench of flames on the wind, nor did he notice when the Shepherds stopped walking.

"Oh no! Chrom, the city!" Lissa cried. Black smoke rose over a hill just ahead. The Shepherds and Robin quickly ran up it. It took Robin a second to take in the devastation.

The whole city seemed to have been sacked. Countless small fires spread across the city, stretching as far as the smoke would let them see. As they watched another fire lit up by the city's port.

"Shepherds, lets move!" Chrom ordered. Frederick grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Milord, what of our guest?" Frederick asked.

"Is he on fire?" Chrom demanded. Frederick barely got out a no before Chrom started grimly back down towards the city. The Shepherds all followed him down quickly, leaving Robin standing alone with the electric mouse at the top of the hill. Robin and Pikachu stared incredulously at the scene.

"Do I?" In response to the amnesiac's rhetorically question, Pikachu hopped off of his shoulders. Robin reached for his hip, grabbing the sword that hung from it, and gave it a few experimental swings. Regardless of his own lack of memories, his muscles seemed to remember how to swing a sword well enough. "Well fine then, Pikachu. Let's go be heroes."

"Pikachu!" The mouse's cheeks sparked in affirmation, and together they followed the fleeting silhouettes of the Shepherds into the burning city.


	3. Engage the Enemy

Meta Knight awoke feeling dizzy. There was a thin linen blanket covering him, darkening the world around him absolutely. Through it, he could still smell burnt wood. Meta Knight threw off the blanket to find that his surroundings were no brighter. He tried to stand, only to fall over immediately with a grunt as an intense pain took his footing from him. He sat up and looked down to find his left leg twisted at an awkward angle, broken. He looked around, rubbing his foot as well as the part of his body that would count as his leg.

He found he had awakened inside of a primitive wooden cabin. After months of never leaving the Halberd, he guessed he was just used to more machines. The only light to enter was the dim light of the moon under the door. A fire pit with a fireproof border and similarly fireproof chimney sat in the middle, burnt out. Beside the used firewood was the sleeping form of King Dedede.

So... He survived the crash, then. That was good at least. Meta Knight scanned the room, but could not find his sword. If that was missing... Meta Knight out a hand on his face and was relieved to feel his mask was still unmoved. There was a deep scratch that ran across his eye slit, but there was no other damage to the mask. His shoulder pads had several small scratches and he found a tear in his cape, but these could be mended.

He was not able to walk, his sword missing, and his ship... What state was the Halberd in now? He was tempted to wake up Dedede, but he knew better. The King slept through his attempt to stand, and he would sleep through anything else he could do. Wait, if Dedede was here, there had to be Waddle Dees around, and if there were Waddle Dees around, one of them had to have heard him. Sure enough, the door inside shot open, three of the Dreamland servants rushing inside.

"We heard a thud, are you okay, your Greatness?!" One of them asked breathlessly as the door was thrown ajar. Meta Knight could practically hear their brains at work as they stood at the door confused. When Dedede snored, their dark silhouettes nearly bolted before Meta Knight could speak up.

"Wait," he ordered. They stopped and looked around, trying to find him in the dark. The lead one somehow spotted him and rushed over as quickly yet quietly as he could.

"Meta Knight? You're awake!" He whispered with hushed excitement, before adding, "Wait, did you fall?"

"Yes... It pains me to admit it, but I tried to move before I realized that my leg was broken." Meta Knight stated without inflection. He was kind of hoping that some of his shame would be buried under his normal stoicism.

"That's no good. Do you need help?" The same Waddle Dee asked. The other two had moved closer as well.

"Yes. It's cold. Could you help me back under the sheets?" The Dees nodded. The two that hadn't talked each took an arm.

"We're going to stand you up now, okay?" The swordsman nodded. When the Dees started to hoist him up, he pushed his functioning foot against the ground for support. The other foot screamed in protest, causing him to twitch. One of the Dees nearly lost their grip from the twitching, but caught him before he could fall. Now standing, he could see the last Dee collecting the haphazardly tossed-aside blanket. As they moved closer to the sheets, his supports warned him of every step they took. As simple as he often thought the Waddle Dees were, he couldn't deny that they were great to have around.

Eventually, they got him under the covers again, though this time they only covered him to just under the slit for his eyes. They offered to take his mask off for him if it was uncomfortable, but he declined. He was tempted to ask after the Halberd, but he was already exhausted by the excitement. He resolved to ask Dedede when they both woke back up. Within minutes, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 

Meta Knight stepped out the door, leaning on a wooden crutch. As soon as they had left, the Waddle Dees had started to fashion a crutch as best they could. It was rough around the edges, but he could move. He'd found it beside his bed with a note, explaining what they had done. He knew it probably wouldn't be very helpful to put his leg under any stress, but he was starting to feel claustrophobic trapped inside the cabin. Dedede was somehow still asleep as he left. He had been getting used to the crutch pretty quickly, not that it was a comfort. He couldn't fight if he was crippled.

His yellow beads squinted as the sun's light hit them. Noon already then. That was unfortunate. Around him, he found their camp. It could easily be called a village or town as well, with the wooden cabins made up of the same style as the King's and his. None of the other cabins were as large as the one he just exited, though. He figured they were scared Dedede would be offended if they had any cabins bigger than his.

The smell of the sea was soothing to him as he took his first step out. Several Waddle Dees around him, cooking various stews or moving around equipment, stopped to stare at him as he made his way out. He navigated around the side of the cabin, following the sound of the waves. The Waddle Dees would go back to work on their own.

The shore crept into view, becoming more visible with each agonizing step. He found what remained of his ship, battered and sprawled out into the horizon. That wasn't going to fly anytime soon, but at least it was still there.

"You're awake!" King Dedede appeared behind him, his beak a wide grin. "Good, we were worried about ya for a while there."

"Dedede. What happened? How long have I been out?" Meta Knight asked, turning his entire body to face the penguin king of Dreamland. There was no way he was awake for even five minutes, yet he was already more awake than Meta Knight judging from how he had been bouncing.

"Oh... Well..." The King trailed off, obviously thinking of a way to explain. This could take a while, Meta Knight thought grimly. "We crashed three... Or was it four? Two?" Dedede noticed Meta Knight's cold stare and shook off his digression. "Anyway, we crashed onto the shore with very few major injuries besides your own. The Dees built the cabins in the first week, and as plain as they are, I'm afraid they'll have to do for the time being."

"I was out for weeks?" Meta Knight said, shock evident in his voice.

"Your... It was worse than a broken leg." Dedede said. "We found a healer. She wasn't good enough to fix your leg but... Well, I guess you're alive."

"I see..." Meta Knight trailed off, returning his gaze to the shore. "Where is this healer now? I owe her my life, and would like to thank her."

The crippled knight scowled when Dedede answered with a nervous laugh. He didn't need to hear anymore to know that the penguin king screwed up again.

* * *

 

Chrom gestured to Virion behind him. The noble archer gave a quick, yet still grandiose nod and drew an arrow from his quiver. He pulled the feather back on his bowstring, its sound drowned out by the bandit's revelry and drunken stupor. With a twang the arrow flew past Chrom and was shortly followed by a pained grunt.

"Shepherds, charge!" Chrom ran out from behind his hiding spot and ran at Virion's mark. The bandit didn't have the time to raise his axe before Chrom ran him through. A second bandit was about to swing his axe, but was stopped when Frederick's lance pierced his heart. "Form up!"

The rest of the Shepherds emerged from the trees to charge at the gate. They formed a line, the horse riders covering each flank. Five bandits stood on guard in the gate facing them, bloodthirsty grins on their faces. A sixth bandit behind the first five reached into his cloak's pocket and pulled out a book.

The man chanted a quick phrase, and a ball of fire formed in his hand. He threw this ball over the other bandits straight towards Chrom's head. The prince ducked under the spell, ordering another charge. Virion's arrow once again started the charge, planting itself square in another bandit's chest. Miriel's own fireball struck this man next, and he was thrown dead to the ground.

Chrom ran past the bandit's front line over the body, ducking under the swing of an axe, and swung at the mage in the back line. Caught off guard, the Mage succumbed to the attack and fell. Chrom turned around to see the Shepherds had already dealt with the other bandits.

"Milord, the gate is secure," Frederick announced. The knight took out a handkerchief and began cleaning the blood from his lance. With the bandits dead, Chrom took a moment to look around the gate. The guards to Bathoneo's gate were dead. Axes and wounds stuck out of them and civilians alike.

"We need to keep moving. They can't be allowed to continue this slaughter."

"Milord, we should send word to the capital. If they could lay waste to the whole city, we may not be able to handle them alone." Frederick advised, still cleaning his lance.

"You're right... We'll be confined to the alleys and side streets. I know you can handle that, Frederick, but I'm not sure that Sully or Stahl could. I'm sending both of you back, then. Bring the Knights back with you, if you can,"

"Piss to that, Chrom! I can fight!" Sully insisted, her horse braying alongside her.

"I know, that's why Stahl needs you on the road. If they have an ambush set, I don't want either of you alone." Chrom answered. "We can't waste any more time, just go Sully."

"Ugh. Dammit. Fine." She swore. With a flick of the wrist, she turned her horse away from the city and set off. Shaken by his companions brusque departure, Stahl gave a hasty bow and set off after Sully. Chrom watched them leave for a moment before turning back around. If he had waited just a moment longer, he would have seen another figure enter the city.

It was lucky that it was a friend, then.

"Chrom!" A voice yelled out. Surprised, Chrom and the remaining Shepherds turned around with weapons drawn to find Robin just beyond the ends of their blades. "Okay... Not the welcome I was hoping for."

"Robin? Gods, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Chrom questioned, sheathing Falchion. As the other Shepherds mostly followed suit, he noticed the mouse once again calming down just by Robin's foot.

"I want to help. I... Apparently know how to swing a sword. I can also vaguely recall an old adage about strength in numbers," the man said, his confidence taken by the reaction his arrival garnered.

"Fine, but we can't babysit you out here." Chrom answered brusquely. "We have no idea how many of the raiders are still in this place. Could be hundreds or even thousands."

"Oh? How do you know that?" Robin asked curiously, his eyebrow furrowed.

"They broke through the gates before the city guard could close it, and the cities burning two days after we left it." Chrom answered matter-of-factly. "Looking at the bodies it's almost all guards and soldiers. There is no way could have overwhelmed them so fast."

Robin nodded, looking down at the guardsmen's bodies. Carefully, he flipped one over, to the disgust of a number of the Shepherds.

"Chrom, I don't think they came in from the outside. Not here, anyway. Is there another way into the city?" Robin asked.

"There's only this gate. Why do you ask?"

"Milord, we need to move. A checkup patrol could arrive at any second," Frederick warned, his eyes darting to the end of the gate's short tunnel.

"You're right. Let's find somewhere safe that we can talk."

* * *

 

"Yo har ho!" A voice sang.

"Yo ho har!" A sea of voices echoed.

"Scalawags of the sea are we!" A muscular man in tattered bloodied clothing sang. A tuft purple hair hung from his chin, the same color as the raggedy mess of his head. He brandished a large axe made of steel, which was coated in scratches and blood, and a torch.

"We flight like beasts an' men do flee!" Around the man a horde of similarly brutish and raggedy men cheerfully sang. Their weapons were tied on their backs as they carried barrels of wine out of the misshapen remains of a building. A charred wooden sign hung over the door, with the letters '-yous Retre-t' still legible. The rest of the sign was lost in a flame. As the last man exited the building, the purple-haired man threw the torch through the open doorway. He sang on to the cheers of the men surrounding him.

"We earn our gold with axes bold an'-"

"Would you shut up!" A muscular tan-skinned man dressed in furs angrily interrupted. Red war paint meshed with blood on his face and exposed stomach. "We're supposed to be looting gold, not wine you useless swine!"

"Yo ho ho, Garrick! Nedata an' his hearties pillage an' plunder as we please!" The singing pirate laughed. "Our job be done! We got ye and ye crew inta the city! Now we do as we always do after a pillagin'!" His proclamation was met by the 'yar har's of the men still looting around him.

"Bah. Fine. You better be ready to get us out of here in the morning. I'm not up for a stake out against the Ylissean Knights," Garrick said before turning and leaving Nedata and his pirates to their fill. As he walked, the whole hearted and obnoxiously carefree singing behind him, he started mumbling to himself angrily. "My men will keep all of the riches we find then. The rest of this city, we'll torch." He returned to a pack of furred men wearing skull helmets. They were surrounding a screaming women, begging for her life. Garrick never knew his men to be good listeners, and so he wasn't surprised when one of the men stopped the screaming with the swing of an axe.

* * *

 

"The smith house is clear, milord." Frederick announced, emerging from the building in question. It hadn't been ransacked yet, so Chrom was comfortable holing up in it for the sake of preparations.

The smith itself was connected to another house. It was surprisingly clean considering the owner's occupation, but that was more a statement about Bathoneo as a city than about the smith who occupied it. At least, who used to occupy it. Virion was admiring a decorative sword hung on one of the walls when Chrom entered.

"Ah, Chrom. It's a beaut, is it not?" The nobleman asked.

"I wouldn't trust it in a fight, so no. That guard is flimsy, and the blade looks unnecessarily heavy. I don't think it is worth the metal that forged it," the captain of the Shepherds retorted.

"Tsk. It is art, captain," the archer said. When he turned to face Chrom's glower, he quickly backtracked. "But then, I guess you are much too practical for such things. Art has never saved a single soul the cold embrace of death."

Chrom shook his head at the man's 'art appreciation' as the rest of the Shepherds, now with Robin in tow, filed in. The door was shut as Miriel was the last to enter. He thought he heard it open and shut again, but that was probably his imagination.

"So, Frederick. You wanted us to step aside. Do you have a plan?" Chrom asked, facing the knight in question.

"A straight assault is suicide. We don't know their numbers nor where the bulk of them are holed up. We aren't even sure how they got into the city, milord, nor how they could get out." Frederick answered.

"Well, we can't let them run rampant either, Frederick," Chrom answered.

"So, then I think it's obvious what we have to do," Robin spoke up. "We need information. We need to capture an isolated group and question them."

Huh. That was an easy plan. Too easy, even, Chrom thought.

"That's all well and good, Robin," Virion chimed in, "but we can't very well move together. We will get spotted with such a large group."

"Then-"

"We split up, then." Robin suggested, cutting off Frederick. "We've got... Eight? No, nine people. Sorry... Kellam, was it?"

A sigh manifested from behind Chrom, and the Captain of the Shepherds nearly jumped out of his skin. He forgot about Kellam even being here!

"It's fine... I'm used to it," the heavily armored man lamented.

"Two groups with four each," Frederick suggested, hoping to get the conversation back on track. His annoyance vanished as he went on, "Two support, two front line. One group will have an extra member."

"Lissa uses healing magic right? She should go with the larger group so neither group is at a disadvantage. What kind of healing..."

* * *

 

The groups had been set, and the objective was clear. Chrom was pretty impressed with how quickly Robin and Frederick had come up with a plan. It was a simple plan, for the most part, but even the contingencies were pretty straightforward. Both groups would meet back up at dawn in the same building and share whatever information they had gathered. Chrom's group was the larger of the two and consisted of himself, Sumia, Lissa, Virion, and Robin. Frederick had been hesitant to leave the amnesiac alone with his lord, but he resigned himself to taking the chance when Chrom himself ordered it. Robin had a sword, so he counted as the other front liner in the group, leaving Virion, Lissa, and Sumia as the back line. Pikachu was also in the back, though he clung to Robin's side like an extra limb.

They had been slipping between alleys for an hour, hoping to pass a small patrol. They hadn't found any small groups yet, but they did see a large group arguing. They had been in the courtyard of some merchant's overly luxurious home. Some good all that money did the owner now...

With any luck, Chrom hoped that Lissa and Sumia would never even be near the any of the looters until they were subdued. He knew Virion was a good shot, and Chrom himself was skilled, but Robin was untested. The sword he had out was a shoddy bronze sword that anyone could afford. In hindsight, they should have taken a new sword for him from the smith.

Chrom heard voices from around a street corner. Rambunctious laughter that was underscored by desperate feminine pleas, followed by a pained scream. Chrom was about to rush ahead.

"Wait." Robin said, grabbing Chrom by the shoulder. "We can't rush out there." The amnesiac took point, peeking around the corner before darting his head back. "There's three of them. Two axes and a Mage."

"Then what do we do?" Sumia asked

"We kill the Mage and disarm the others if we can. We'll need to be quick."

"Alright. On my mark, Virion will take out the Mage. Once you shoot, Robin and I will go in. If we can capture even one, Sumia will take their weapons while we hold them down," Chrom ordered. Virion edged closer to the corner, surprisingly quietly. Chrom gave a nod, and the archer jumped out from cover and let an arrow fly. Chrom, Robin, and the mouse were already running out to confront the bandits. Another arrow flew past as the bandits scrambled to put up some kind of defense. This one struck true, catching the Mage in the chest where the other one missed entirely.

Chrom punched his opponent and drove Falchion's pommel into his stomach. The man staggered, but still drew his axe back to swing. Chrom parried the blow, and drove his face into the man's skull. The man stumbled back paralyzed once more. Lightning shot past Chrom into the man, shocking him long enough for Chrom to put him down with a strike of the flat end of Ylisse's exalted sword. His opponent incapacitated, he turned to Robin, who straddled his foe and held the bronze sword against the brigand's neck. Virion walked by and pulled out another arrow. The Mage was moaning and rolling on the ground bleeding until Virion let loose his bowstring. The cries sharply ceased.

"We've got them," Chrom announced. Lissa and Sumia stepped out onto the street to meet them. Sumia kicked the axes and the spell book aside.

"Get off me, ya sodding landlubber!" The man Robin was straddling demanded, though he quieted as Robin pressed the sword harder against his neck.

"Sumia, keep your spear trained on the other man. He's still alive, Virion, Lissa, keep an eye out." Robin barely registered their affirmatives before he turned to the conscious raider. The man emitted a toothy growl, his rotting yellow teeth sticking out and stinking the whole street. Instead of the furs most of the bandits that Chrom had been seeing, this man was wearing a raggedy outfit that barely fit him and smelled of salt water. "Who are you?"

"Piss off, I'll be telling ye nothing," the man spat. Chrom couldn't even tell if the spitting was on purpose or just a part of his strange accent. "The cap'n would 'ave me 'ead if I told ye damned government floozies a damned thing."

"Is that so?" Chrom stated. "Then I guess we don't need you alive then. The other man will talk then." He gave Robin a nod, raising his sword high before the man interjected.

"W-wait! On second thought, This job ain't worth me life!" He cried, stopping Robin mid swing, "I ain't one of th' bandits! Me Cap'n Nedata and 'is 'earty crew, including I, we was 'ired to smuggle the bandits in!"

"The dock... Damn you." Chrom cursed. "What else?"

"Their leader, a black'earted coward named Garrick, 'e insisted we get to burning th' city! I just wanted to drink meself to a stupor! Please, let me live!"

"Where are they?" Chrom growled, stabbing Falchion into the ground next to him.

"I don't know! They been moving around!" The pirate whimpered. "Th' cap'n won't return to the ship until tonight! That's when we was gonna leave, we'd ditch Garrick and collect our pay! Leave 'em to th' knights!"

"I see." Chrom answered, suddenly calm. He looked at Robin, who awaited any kind of instruction. The man threw his arm out in a rabid scream, punching the amnesiac across the face. Chrom was already ready to swing Falchion when a spear stopped the man first. Chrom turned to see Sumia had done it.

"Sumia..." He said, hoping it would provide some comfort. The girl was starting to shake.

"I'm fine... I'm fine Chrom." Sumia managed to get out. "I... I just haven't... Not before..." Chrom let out a weary sigh.

"It doesn't get easier, not really. It never should." Chrom said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Robin got up from the floor, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder as soon as he did. The mouse stared hard at the man on the ground, it's cheeks sparking violently.

"Pika." It... Growled? Growled sounded like the right word.

"Wait," Chrom spoke up in realization, "where did that lightning come from?"

"Pikachu did it," Robin answered with a tired smile. "He just missed this guy. His thunder was how I pinned him so fast."

"It's true, Chrom. I saw it myself" Lissa said, barely believing it. Pikachu glanced up and started to abashedly rub it's head.

Chrom nodded skeptically. He looked down at the still unconscious bandit. Just how hard did he hit him? He also noticed the body of the woman they had heard screaming. He caught Lissa and Sumia staring too.

"Chrom, we should move," Robin said suddenly. "We've been here too long, and we don't know who could've heard us."

Chrom gave a nod, and with Robin's help, he picked up the bandit and they began their perilous trek back through the ransacked city.

* * *

 

By some miracle, which Chrom could only attribute to Naga's own intervention, they didn't run into any trouble on the way back. The bandits in that mansion's courtyard had dispersed by the time they passed it, and the closest call they had Virion had dealt with silently. The nobleman hadn't been with the Shepherds for longer than a few months, but he was certainly proving his worth over the past few days.

They had dodged and weaved through the alleyways, all the while keeping the bandit they brought back incapacitated. With any luck at all, this man would spill something... Anything.

Sumia had remembered one part of the city from their last visit before their investigation on the coast. Maybe that had been part of why they got back so fast, although he can't say it made him feel better. They had passed the markets on the way. Lissa had to usher Sumia onward when she stopped at one stall in particular; a dead leg stuck out from under the collapsed canopy. Pages were ripped and torn around it without any care nor remorse.

They entered the smith in poor spirits, tossing the unconscious bandit into a corner away from the door.

"Never fear, dear ladies, your noble bodyguard has brought you back to safety!" Virion announced dramatically, receiving a few half hearted chuckles in response. Robin shut the door behind them, Pikachu being the last of them to run inside. Gods, Chrom was thinking of the mouse as one of them.

The other team hadn't returned yet, so they were forced to wait. Sumia and Robin watched the prisoner, and they were also waiting for him to wake back up. At one point, Robin asked to leave for a moment's privacy, and Chrom allowed it. Robin wasn't exactly being subtle what it was for. Chrom did notice how even Pikachu seemed to know, both of it's ears pining.

Of course, whilst Robin was gone the man woke up. Sumia jumped when the man started to stir, and Chrom was on the man in an instant.

"How many of you are there," Chrom demanded. The man's face went wide instantaneously, all dizziness gone.

"Go to hell, you Ylissean pig," the bandit said, spitting in Chrom's face. Chrom punched the man across the face.

"Answer me, you damn-" the bandit head butted the prince, drawing a gasp from Lissa, and pulled out a curved dagger that was hidden in his furs.

"Chrom!" Sumia yelled.

Chrom, still disoriented, grabbed the man's weapon hand in an attempt to stop the blade. It tore at his shirt, and he realized that no one could be close enough to stop it. He was fighting, as hard as he could, but the dagger cut into his skin. Just as he was losing hope, he heard someone cry out nearby, and there was a blur. The man was thrown off of him. When Chrom turned to face the bandit, he saw how Pikachu slammed into the man with almost blinding speed. By that time, Sumia had gotten close enough to pin the man down with a stab of her spear, and Robin appeared to end the man's struggle.

"Damn it," Chrom groaned, slamming his fist into the stone floor. Ultimately, dragging the man across the city was a wasted effort. Chrom cursed before giving a quick thanks to Robin and Sumia for the save.

"There are better places to sleep than the ground you know. Here, give me your hand," Robin offered, attempting to mimic Chrom as best as he could, even down to how he extended his hand. He didn't do it very well, as his voice was just a little lighter in tone. Chrom couldn't help but chuckle all the same, accented by the giggles from the girls in the room. Virion quirked his brow curiously, but shook the curiosity out of his head when no one immediately explained.

"We've known this man for but one day, yet you all already leave me out to dry."

"Sorry, you'd have to have been there," Robin apologized with a smile. From the scowl still on the nobleman's face, he wasn't forgiven.

"After all of that effort, all that we have is that they got in from the docks," Chrom soberly complained, his mirth gone already.

"Chrom," Sumia spoke up softly, "the other group will find something more." Chrom looked up into her eyes, and their sincerity calmed him down quickly.

"Your right, Sumia. Gods, I hope your right. An entire city..." Chrom trailed off wistfully. He turned to face Robin. "We slept in this city's walls only two days ago."

"I understand... I think." Robin said empathetically. He leaned lazily against the wall, before raising an eyebrow curiously. "Although, I can't say I agree with everything that you said. We got a lot more than just how they got into the city out of the pirate. We've got their supply line, their escape plan, and their leaders' names. We also learned that they aren't all that friendly with each other."

"We... We should wait for Frederick and the others before discussing tactics." Chrom said. Robin nodded with a sigh, and grabbed the body by the arms. He dragged it out of the quarters to hide it in the smith, and returned to the house part of the building trying rubto the stench off his hands and onto his coat.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Robin asked. Chrom cocked his brow, before putting his hand to his chin in thought. That's when his stomach let out a long, drawn out growl.

"We left the cart by the road outside of the city. Since we're going to be here a while, we should grab some rations." Chrom suggested.

"That's not too far, and we'd be back fairly quickly. All the same, some of us should stay here in case the other team comes back," Robin advised.

"Sounds good," Chrom said. The Captain of the Shepherds was encouraged by the suggestion, and decided to push the amnesiac a little further. "Who do you think should go?"

After a brief discussion, it was decided that only Robin, Pikachu and Virion would go out and the rest would stay. Lissa practically begged to go too, but neither Chrom nor Robin would allow it. And just like that, the men and mouse departed, leaving Chrom alone with just Sumia and Lissa. He watched both of the men leave, once again satisfied with the man's reasoning. Once the men disappeared into the waning daylight, he backed away from the window and say against the wall.

"Chrom, are we really just going to sit here and wait?" Lissa asked, sounding almost as if she knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are," he answered calmly. "We can't afford to get caught out now. As much as I hate it, we need to be patient here." He uncorked the skin at his waist and took a sip of water. Sumia did the same whilst Lissa groaned in boredom.

"So... Captain. What do we do next?" Sumia asked, still a bit shaky. He could understand why. This was pretty large of a scale for her first mission.

"We stop them, one at a time if we have to. Frederick and Robin will think of something when they get back," he answered with what he hoped was a comforting smile. Sumia nodded, sitting down herself. She kept her spear propped up beside her, though just barely. Chrom saw how she was sagging, and how obviously drained she was. After a moment of hesitation, he asked her, "Are... Are you okay?"

"What? Oh... Of course I am,"

"No you're not, Sumia. You look exhausted," Lissa protested. His sister was also looking worse for wear already. Dammit, Chrom thought, neither of them were ready for this long of a deployment. It was only looking to get longer too.

"You don't look so good yourself, Lissa. You do know that I was joking when I called you delicate earlier, don't you?" he teased, hoping to mask his worry. He laughed when his sister responded by blowing a raspberry at him. Yeah, she'd be fine.

* * *

 

Getting out of the city was pretty easy, surprisingly. The raiders definitely didn't seem very organized, having only a way out and the bare bones precautions in place. Once they got into the city, Robin didn't think that the raiders had much of a plan. Robin couldn't be sure, though. He mentally cursed the lack of perspective that amnesia left him with.

"So... Do you remember where we left the cart?" Robin asked. Virion turned on his heels to face him.

"Oh, do you not, sir Robin? It is fortunate that I escorted you, then, lest our provisions and our new ally be lost," Virion said in what Robin could only guess was a teasing tone. When Robin didn't respond with anything but a confused squint, Virion sighed and pointed up the path. "Our provisions lie at the crest of this hill."

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu questioned, one of his pointed ears lowered alongside a curious gaze at the archer. Virion began the uphill hike as Robin answered the mouse with a shrug. What a world he must live in where an animal was easier to talk than another person. His involuntary laughter at the thought caused both Pikachu and the archer to turn to him in their confusion.

It was a very confusing venture all around.

Then again, Robin wouldn't dare try to call his day odd. He only had one other day to compare it to, and he only spent it asleep and then as the Shepherds glorified prisoner. Not that he could blame their concern. A strange man wakes up with amnesia, knowing nothing but one of their names? He'd be concerned too. Probably. Would he? Well, from how paranoid he'd been for the past few hours in a city ransacked by bandits, who were still there, he could at least conclude that he remembered something about self preservation. From there, and from his innate ability to swing a sword and even when he helped Frederick with planning... He still remembered how to be whoever he was.

But then there was the mouse on his shoulder that was lazily watching Virion trekking just ahead of him. Was this mouse his? Was it always his? How old was it? How did he train it? Actually, did he train it? It seemed to be an intelligent creature, capable of telling friend from foe at a human level. Then again, couldn't one also do that with a dog? Probably, but most dogs couldn't shoot lightning out of their face. At least, probably not. He couldn't actually remember what a dog looked like, but it certainly sounded right. Another strange half-memory. Gods, context for any of his knowledge would be wonderful.

"Sir Robin, you seem distressed. Perhaps I could assuage whatever troubles you?" Virion offered, rousing Robin from his inner rambling with an amiable smile on his face.

"Um... I'm sorry, but could you repeat that in simpler terms? Whatever I was, refined was not it." Robin offered with a half laugh. The archer frowned, but gave in with a sigh.

"Very well. I was offering to lend you my ear if you wished to talk."

"Oh. Of course. Definitely would've gotten that." From Virion's agitated expression, Robin guessed he wasn't doing a good job making friends yet. No, that wouldn't do. He needed this man's trust, at least until this city was safe and he could go. "Sorry. It's been a long two days. I appreciate the offer, if you're certain you want to listen."

"For what reason would I be nothing but earnest? T'would not do to deceive the only friendly face for miles, beyond the other Shepherds. I am at your service." Virion accented his offer by stopping momentarily to bow.

"Hey, I actually understood that," Robin teased.

"Tsk. I offer aid and you rebut me as such?"

"Sorry, I'm just stalling. I'm trying to sort out the past two days in my head. As far as I can remember, they are my entire life."

"Ah, of course. Is it not obvious what ails you? This is a rather gargantuan task to throw yourself into so soon after you've lost your memories, no?"

"Yeah, there's that. I'm also sure you noticed how much I seem to know, but... I don't know how I know any of it," Robin complained. His legs were getting sore from the incline. He could have sworn it hadn't taken nearly so long to get down, even with gravity in his favor.

"Well, for how sudden you claim it to be, you've superbly adapted to this unfortunate situation. You've even melted away enough of our most wary knight's wariness to have been left alone with both Chrom and Lissa. That is no small feat for one afternoon," Virion complimented.

"I guess I haven't been doing awfully. Honestly, part of the reason I went into the city was because I have no where else to go right now. My friend here sure isn't telling me much," Robin quipped, pointing to the passenger on his shoulder. Pikachu's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, and Robin jumped when a spark of electricity danced across his cheek.

Virion chortled in an ungentlemanly fashion, and his smile turned into a mischievous grin. Robin was rubbing his cheek when the wagon came into view. Virion followed the amnesiac's gaze and sighed, giving up on whatever he had planned. When he spoke, it was with an obviously feigned sadness, even through the archer's normally colorful vocabulary. "It appears that our carriage is just up ahead. Let us retrieve our provisions and return to the safety of the smith."

Robin nodded, running up to the wagon with his sore legs already forgotten. Nothing looked like it was missing, but Robin didn't really remember. The only time he had even looked inside was when he had thrown his sack into the back early on.

Virion walked to the open back and reached for a set of bags. He passed another one to Robin and started filling his own with wrapped up loaves of bread and food, and Robin started to do the same. Their previous conversation was dropped as they discussed necessities, and just enough to last until the Ylissean Knights arrived.

Once his bag was nearly full, he gave the carriage a cursory glance. He grabbed one last piece of bread and gave it to the mouse on his shoulder. Pikachu's eyes widened and his paws grabbed at the treat gratefully before stuffing the entire piece in his mouth.

Robin brushed off the stray crumbs off of his coat as best he could, and was about to step away when he noticed the satchel he left behind. After a moment's hesitation grabbed it before stepping away from the carriage. Virion suggested they hide the carriage in the foliage, lest some passerby takes it. Once it was done, Robin fastened his satchel around his free shoulder so that it wouldn't fall, and he hugged the food bag against his chest. They started the trek down the hill towards the city.

"Might I ask what's in your personal pouch, Sir Robin?" Virion asked as they walked, only half facing him.

"Well... I don't know, I haven't opened it since the other Shepherds found me. I just wanted to bring it," Robin admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Virion tsk'ed his disapproval.

"Well, you should probably figure it out. Neither of us want this to have been a wasted effort, and I have no doubt Frederick would disapprove of he found you spent the extra effort for naught," Virion quipped, laughing at his own... Robin wasn't sure it could actually be called a joke.

"He'd disapprove of this trip anyway just because I suggested it," Robin jabbed without hesitation. It came out a little colder than he'd meant for it to, but Virion chuckled all the same. Sure it was a bit of an awkward chuckle, but that still had to count for something. The noble archer turned to respond, but was interrupted before he could speak.

The leaves of a nearby thicket rustled, And Robin and Virion both dropped their bags and drew their weapons. Pikachu also jumped off Robin, landing between the archer and the thicket, and braced himself for an attack. Nothing came. Confused, he carefully stepped toward the bush. He screamed when a squirrel ran out of the bush, and darted past him. Virion lost all of his composure, doubling over with such mirth that his laughter became cough as he ran out of breath.

"Are you done?" Robin asked in annoyance. This did nothing to calm the archer as his laughter redoubled, and all the composure that Robin expected of the man faded. Robin stared at the laughing man, before realizing something was missing. "Wait, where are the bags?"

Virion's laughter stopped suddenly, and as one they looked down the hill where the bags were rolling, leaving a scattered trail of still rolling bread and apples behind. All the mirth died as they both broke into sprints after the bags.

* * *

 

"Finally! I was told to expect you two 'soon' after I got back. It has been two hours since then. Regardless of the state of the city, we need to be fast here," Frederick chastised. That was the greeting that Virion and Robin received after finally getting back to the smith. Robin incoherently grumbled as he and Virion passed bread around to the not-as tired Shepherds.

"We... Lost the first batch of food we grabbed, and had to go back for more." Virion explained irritably, his weariness taking away any of his usually finesse.

"Define lost," Chrom requested with a mix of confusion and curiousity.

Robin looked to Virion, hoping he'd explain. When he saw the archer, and everyone else in the room, including Frederick's group, was staring at him, he sighed. He couldn't think of anything clever.

"We dropped the first batch's bags because we thought we heard something in the woods around us as we walked down the hill. We walked away fine, it was only a squirrel... But apparently, I forgot that round things roll." As Robin finished and handed a loaf to Vaike, the room burst into a mix of laughter and groans.

Robin began to grumble as he took a bite of a loaf all his own. A finger tapped on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to face Kellam who had nothing to eat. Robin apologized quickly and passed another piece of bread to him. It did nothing to quiet the room.

Eventually the room did quiet enough for them to eat dinner. Frederick kept a wary eye on the window, now covered by curtains. It was getting dark outside little by little.

"Why all the bread?" Vaike bemoaned once he was finished eating. "Teach can't keep up this muscle on bread!"

"Because we wouldn't be able to safely cook meat," Robin answered, brushing the last crumbs off his face.

"Alright, we're done eating, milord." Frederick announced, "and we're all accounted for. We need to all be caught up on what each group has found out."

"Alright." Chrom agreed with a nod. He stood from his place against the wall and began to speak. It was all things Robin already knew, of course. He did appreciate how Chrom seemed to take his encouragement to heart as the Sheperd's leader explained exactly what they had found. The raiders' escape plan, their leaders, and the unrest amongst them.

"Hmph. That is quite a bit," Frederick said, before continuing onto his own report. "We also found a bit of this, but we didn't run into any of these pirates. One of the bandits did spill where they are keeping the city's council, and countless bystanders. The merchant's palace in the center of town. They likely intended to take them onto the ships and sell them or ransom them, the dastards. We need to move fast to free them, milord."

Chrom promptly agreed. He made a move for the door when Robin stood up.

"Wait, we shouldn't act too quickly," Robin intervened, blocking the door. "If we scare them, they may kill their hostages or escape with them as leverage."

"Well, what do you suggest, then?" Chrom snapped, though Robin could still see a hint of curiosity on his face.

After a moment, Robin answered him.

"We don't let them escape."

* * *

 

Nedata was drinking merrily in an inn that they hadn't burned down near the center of town, surrounded by his hearty crew. He didn't know most of their names, having picked them up recently just for this job. Still, they knew how to drink their fill. He wanted to have his fill before he and his men left town. Damn Garrick and damn his money. He'd make more than enough selling these wines and the trinkets they did find back at home. Sure, it was a long way back, but he could stop in Valm on the way.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" A sober shout came in through the singing pirates. "Cap'n! It's burning!"

"Yo ho har!" Captain Nedata greeted by merrily throwing out his arms. There was an outburst of laughter as another crewmen was drenched in the drink. Nedata spoke on obliviously. "Of course it be burning! We burned plenty o' it!"

"Not th' city, th' ships! Th' Singing Scourge is on fire! So is th' Sub'uman 'Unter!" The singing and merriment in the inn died instantaneously. No one even laughed when someone fell off the bar counter in their stupor.

"How?" The Captain's normally singsong voice had sunk into a low, guttural snarl.

"I don't know. Th' skeleton crew was dead, and the gits what did it fled back inta th' city!" The pirate shrunk away as he finished his report. Nedata grunted, his breaths became irregular and heavy alcohol scented pants, and finally he snapped. He lifted up his axe and drove it into the nearest table. It split cleanly in two.

"The party's over, lads! If it costs our lives, we've got some scaly wags to kill." Nedata's angry, tuneless shouting had the effect he hoped for. The roar that rose up in the inn was not the hearty cheer he had grown used to but a collective defiant shout against the loss of the one place so many of them called home.

* * *

 

Chrom had awoken early the next morning to the faint, distant sound of laughter. His eyes slowly took in the room he was in, the unfamiliar walls, the cheap wooden furniture, and the uncomfortable bed underneath him. He darted upright and grabbed his sword off the ground as he remembered where he was. The Shepherds had struck out from their relatively safe shelter last night. On Robin's suggestion they had snuck through the city to the docks. Just as they had guessed, the pirate ships were practically unguarded.

After they had taken the ships, they immediately torched them. In normal circumstances, Chrom would've left the ships standing, but there were Ylissean lives at stake if they got away. They would strike again, kill again, and sell more innocent men, women, and children. At least this way, Chrom knew that not one of them was getting away. Not with the Knights incoming. After they slipped away, they returned to the smith once again. They took shifts sleeping, with Chrom being given the single bedroom for his downtime.

Three staccato knocks broke the silence, and Frederick's ever stoic voice entered the room.

"Milord, we need to move soon. Are you awake?"

Chrom rubbed his eyes before standing. He strapped Falchion and its sheath to his belt and stepped to the door.

"Yes Frederick, I am up," Chrom answered plainly, opening the door to his icy knight. Frederick bowed as Chrom stepped out his room with his hands respectfully behind his back. "Couldn't you wait on someone else?"

"Of course I could milord, but gods forbid that you oversleep. Imagine the catastrophe if we didn't have our valiant leader with us today! We're outnumbered as it is, we need you to hold us together, milord," Frederick said with a straight face.

"Was... Frederick, was that sarcasm?" Chrom asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I think not, milord."

Chrom sighed in hopes of dropping it.

"We should eat before we leave. It wouldn't do to fight with empty stomachs," he suggested. The rumble that followed from beneath his shirt only furthered his point.

"Of course, milord. I will split up the rations immediately," Frederick promised, turning on his heels and returning to the open room the rest of the Shepherds were holing up in.

* * *

 

Deathly quiet. That's what the city had become. Chrom hadn't even noticed the constant noise the day before, between the screams of death and the disgustingly joyful shouting of various looters. Now that it was gone, he couldn't help but feel nervous. It smelled like a trap. Robin had hoped that the bandits and pirates would turn on each other after their escapade the night before, but it seemed that nothing had come of it.

They sidled through the alleyways brazenly themselves. Well, most of them anyway. Frederick had taken Robin, Virion, and Miriel to do their part while the rest of them were a distraction. Of course, Frederick had Pikachu too, which was almost a shame. The mouse had saved his life twice the day before, and he was starting to feel comfortable with it around. Of course the mouse would join his master's team, though. Even having just met the duo he could guess that mouse wasn't leaving Robin's side. Maybe he could get one of his own?

He didn't particularly like being called a distraction, but he had eventually agreed to the plan. He took a quick glance behind him to his sister and Sumia who both nervously brought up the rear. If the Divine Dragon was willing, he wouldn't let any of the looters near either of them.

Marching next to him with a cocky grin on his face was Vaike. Even under his brash front, Chrom could see the axe fighter's eyes darting around, waiting for the anything to pop out. He eventually also spotted Kellam, creeping in the shadows. It was impressive that he managed to stay practically invisible in the heavy armor he wore. It was also a nuisance when he needed the man, but the point was moot.

The last alleyway they left deposited them onto the paved main road towards the center of the city. His tightened his grip on Falchion as the lone blue and white tower of the merchant palace came into view around the corner, and with it the crowd of looters.

* * *

 

Robin watched from the rooftop as Chrom and the other Shepherds emerged from the alley and stared down the raiders. Robin had only counted about twenty bandits around the central forum, so as long as they were quick they could box the whole crowd of them in they would be trapped. He looked down from his vantage point to see Frederick and his horse ready to charge. Robin had forgotten he even had the horse, he barely saw the thing since they entered the city. Whatever Frederick had done to hide his horse by the smith had worked wonders.

On the stone shingles beside him was Pikachu. From the mouse's low stance, narrowed eyes, and high tail, he looked ready to pounce. Robin felt the same. The sooner this was done, the sooner Robin could... Well, restart his life.

"I am Chrom, captain of the Shepherds," the man in question announced, drawing all the bandit's eyes to him. Taking his cue, Robin opened up his sack and pulled out a yellow book, "and we have come to deliver justice unto those who would threaten my country and its people. I will give you all one chance to peacefully surrender. Accept, and you will be treated with mercy. Resist, and we will cut you down where you stand."

After a moment of silence, the raiders burst out into laughter. That would be a no, then. He looked down at his book, and looked over the open page as quickly as he could. The Shepherds on the ground formed up, with Chrom, Vaike, and Kellam in the front line and Lissa and Sumia behind them. Robin took in a breath, flicked his free palm open, and began to chant, his words unintelligible to the average man. As he finished, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Pikachu's cheeks sparking.

The sadistic laughter died down, and a large man covered in furs and red paint stepped out from the crowd.

"I count five of you, little sheep. I don't need to count my men to know you're at a disadvantage. Why don't you put down your pretty little sword, and come quietly yourself. I promise that I will only hurt you so much if you do." He finished by spitting before Chrom's feet. That must have been Garrick, then. Squinting at the crowd, he noticed something missing. There wasn't a single pirate in the square.

"That's not going to happen, Garrick," Chrom declared. Robin could see the bandit leader's face twist into a frown, even from where we was. He didn't dwell on it as he was otherwise preoccupied, both with the Lightning that was starting to tickle his hand and by trying the spot any sign at all of the pirates. Were they hidden around the alleys as well?

Chrom took up a neutral stance, Falchion pointed diagonally towards the bandits. Well, might as well start now. He finally let the thunder loose, like a bolt it shot into a bandit's flank. Another lightning bolt, which struck a man's skull, flew out next to him. Just as the bandits were starting to panic it was followed by a fireball and an arrow. Chrom's unit charged at Garrick. The bandit simply laughed as he raised his axe.

A few of the bandits made for the alley below Robin, hoping to stop the flanking maneuver. The two who weren't stopped by an arrow or magic were cut down by Frederick emerged from the shadow. Despite being outnumbered, they were starting to even things out. There was still no sign of the pirates, though.

From his position, he saw Chrom dueling Garrick, dancing around the bandit's weapon as it fell in a vertical swing. Vaike and Kellam both kept the rest of the bandits away, with Sumia poking clumsily at the one bandit who got by. The bandit leader threw out another horizontal swing towards the Shepherd Captain. This one Chrom blocked. He kicked at the bandit's stomach and thrust forward. The dizzy bandit didn't have a chance to react. Seconds later, Chrom was removing his sword from the body which limply fell where it stood.

Seeing their leader defeated, the few remaining bandits tried to run for the palace. Before Robin could act, Pikachu had jumped from the rooftop onto Frederick's horse as the knight charged towards the retreating bandits. Before Frederick could swing at any of the runners, the mouse had hopped off and practically disappeared it moved so fast. Pikachu reappeared in front of one bandit, stopping him in his tracks to take a desperate swing. His tail glowing a bright white, Pikachu ran up the panicked bandit's arm and spun his tail to slam into the man's face. The man fell to the ground, though Robin was to busy gawking to really explain how. What the hell was his pet?!

Fredrick and Pikachu managed to stop all but one bandit, who scurried through the merchant palace's doors.

Robin hopped down from his rooftop, and walked towards the center of the square.

"So, it worked," Chrom said simply. From how heavy the man's breathing was, he had to be tired.

"Not yet, milord. There was no one that resembled the pirates." Frederick stated atop his horse. The man didn't seem at all winded.

"He's right," Robin agreed, though he wasn't very happy about it. "There wasn't a single one in that crowd. They have to be waiting for us inside."

"Damn. You're both probably right," Chrom conceded. "We should press on then. I want these raiders gone and be on the road by tomorrow."

The amnesiac glanced around. Pikachu had returned to his side at some point, but he couldn't say when. The only one of them that took any bad hits was Vaike, and Lissa was already healing his wounds. He'd probably be better with a shirt on at least, but that wasn't important at the moment. Having gotten a feel for their situation, Robin nodded, an action that Frederick mimicked shortly afterward. Chrom led the Shepherds to the large doors. This would end.

* * *

 

"Yo ho har! Welcome to me palace Shepherds!" Nedata yelled out with mocking disrespect as the doors opened. He stood at the top of a tall stairwell, looking down at the towering double doors. "Do forgive me, the place is a bit of a mess."

It really was, too. Nedata's men had turned the once beautiful, garish palace into a dump no better than the rankest ports the pirate had ever stepped in. The two day old bodies around the room certainly didn't do anything to help with the image, either. He was also pretty sure the walls used to be white and blue, like the rest of the city.

A man with blue hair at the center of the Shepherds took two careful paces away from his group towards the steps with his sword drawn.

"I assume you are Nedata?" The man asked, already standing ready for an attack. The lad seemed to be bright. Not bright enough, if they all funneled in the front doors.

"Yo ho! So, you've heard o' me then? I'm 'onored, yer lordship. Clearly me fame pr... Prec... Urm... Ah, to the deeps with this fancy nobleman speak," Nedata spat, hoping all traces of that word would leave with his spit.

"I will give you one chance to surrender," the Shepherd said calmly. "If you do, you and your men will not be harmed, and you will be put on trial with all the rights of an Ylissean citizen. Resist, and you will suffer the same fate as your friends outside."

"Aye, I know what happened to Garrick. Saw it from th' window. I also saw what happened to those who ran. Well, most of them," Nedata said with a grin. He looked to a balcony, hanging just above the door where he had three men and the runaway standing. One of his pirates grinned back and nodded. The pirate pushed the surviving runner off the balcony. The man didn't even have a chance to scream before he landed in front of the Shepherds who jumped back. "You missed one. Yer welcome."

"I'll take that as a challenge, then. Make your peace, 'Cap'n' Nedata," the Shepherd leader said, mocking the pirate's accent. For a noble, it wasn't even that badly done, and the pirate couldn't help but laugh

The sound of his laughter served as a signal pyre, drawing his crew like moths into the grand hall. They came from above him, they came from below the stairs, and from the side corridors. Except for a few of Garrick's men who wanted to live more than they liked their old boss.

"Shepherds, form up!" Nedata heard the man shout. They were already surrounded, except for the way out. If things went as he had planned, that way would close to them too.

"You burned th' Singing Scourge! You burned me pride an' joy, Shepherd, and me way home. Your shiny Knights will come fer us, but all they'll find is yer corpses buried under this accursed city's ashes!" The only responses that Nedata received was the clashing of steel against steel and a hearty cheer from his closest men. Watching the battle unfold, his victory practically assured, Nedata began to hum an old shanty he wrote.

* * *

 

This wasn't a good idea. The thought kept bouncing around in his head, distracting him as he tried to move. The noise from the battle certainly wasn't making thinking easier. From his point in the tower, he kept his eye solely on the leader. Nedata, if he heard the blue haired man correctly earlier. Chrom! That was his name.

He watched, even as the battle raged desperately on. The humans below him, the ones that his king scared away two days earlier, were despererately fighting. He couldn't actually see them from his perch, but he could hear it. As the last pirate descended the steps, Bandana Dee decided it was time to move. He had picked up a spear outside, and cut off a bit of the bottom so he could actually carry it. It used to be way taller then him, and that would've been just awkward.

He hopped down onto the balcony below him. He knew he only had one shot doing this right. Dedede had said so, and Meta Knight had insisted so before then. Something about being grateful, the swordsman said. Bandanna Dee wasn't about to upset Meta Knight, let alone his king. He figures this must just be a way of saying sorry for the other day whatever happened the other day.

"Chrom, look out!" A girly voice yelled. Bandanna Dee heard a really loud clink just after that one. He was scared he was already too slow, so he quickened to the side steps that connected the first steps to the ground. He looked and could still see Chrom standing, so he slowed a bit again. Not too late yet. He looked back at the bad men they were fighting. None of them had noticed him. Okay, so maybe this wasn't a bad idea yet. He looked at the big doors behind the big bad guy. His objective. All he needed to do was open them, and he'd be a hero.

As he snuck onto the last stretch of the steps, he took a deep breath. He raised his spear and charged at the big man. The man turned to him with a look of confusion just in time for the spear to go through his stomach. Bandanna Dee let go of the spear and ran to the doors. He jumped up, grabbed one of the locks, and turned it. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Through the door, Waddle Dees and Humans alike ran through it with weapons in hand, and at the front of them was the king himself.

"Charge!" Dedede cried, and they all did. The bad guys, the bandits and the pirates, never saw the attack coming.

Bandanna Dee jumped up to one of the higher steps, and watched the confusion from Chrom and his friends as the entire city was led by the Great King Dedede.


	4. The Cliff That Time Forgot

"Chrom, look!" Lissa shouted. Chrom tiredly parried a bandit's sword swing and thrust forward, falling the bandit. He stepped back, allowing another shepherd to fill in his spot before he looked to where Lissa was pointing. Nedata lay slain, fallen backwards over the top step with a spear through his stomach. Behind him was... Was that Bandanna Dee?

Sure enough, the Waddle Dee opened the backdoor to the building. The first thing to step through the doors was the mad penguin King Dedede wielding a giant wooden hammer and yelling out charge, followed by more Waddle Dees and... By the gods. People, carrying whatever they seemed able to find, charged at the bandits backside.

The raiders seemed lost. With Nedata dead and enemies at their rear, they were in disarray. A few of the raiders had surrendered by the time the fighting stopped. Bathoneo had been retaken.

Chrom didn't feel quite as relieved as he thought he should. The next few hours were going to be awkward.

* * *

 

After the fight, the Shepherds were, each and every one, baffled. Lissa had immediately taken to treating the injured, but besides her, they were all standing around tensely, waiting for something else to happen. The short brown creatures that now filled the room had thrown down their weapons as soon as the fighting ended. Since then, they had been... Well, cleaning. Around the hall, they piled up weapons against one wall, organized by type. They pushed the bodies to the opposite wall. A handful of them were doing more mundane tasks, such as straightening paintings propped against the walls and cleaning up broken pottery.

At the center of it all was the penguin man, shouting orders around the room.

"So Chrom. Maybe it's my amnesia taking it's toll, but... What is going on, who... no, what are they?" Robin started asking questions immediately as the fighting stopped. He had honestly thought they had been cornered. He had been planning a tactical retreat when suddenly the doors above them opened and the short brown creatures poured through them. Alongside them was the giant penguin dressed in a heavy red coat and the hostages the pirates were holding.

It was absurd. He could vaguely recall a saying about plans not surviving contact with the enemy, but he had no clue when he heard it. Possibly around the time he got a pet thunder-mouse.

Huh, the bird man seemed slightly less crazy all the sudden. Only slightly.

"I'll have to explain later," Chrom answered. "I can barely believe it myself, and I knew of them."

"Hey Chrom!" The penguin shouted joyfully. The... penguin shouted. Robin couldn't believe he had to process that. "We got all the bandits!"

The penguin's gloved hand pointed to where the short brown creatures were tying the surviving raiders hands together with ropes. Robin would have laughed if he had any idea what's going on. Even with amnesia, he felt certain that he should have remembered penguin people existing. Actually, he wasn't even really sure what a penguin was. The term just felt right.

"Yes." Chrom answered plainly, his weariness seemingly dissipated, replaced by wariness. "Yes we did Dedede."

"Your Greatness!" One of the brown things greeted, hopping into the conversation gleefully. This one looked slightly different from the rest, wearing a blue Bandanna instead of the absolutely nothing the rest wore. And how was it talking without a mouth? "We've untied all the people. One guy in a fancy dress wants to talk to you and Chrom."

"What? I don't know anyone we saved. How does he know about me?" The penguin demanded loudly with a stomp of his foot. Robin winced at the noise. Not a very quiet bird, was he?

"We told them all that the great King Dedede saved them. For some reason he thought that was me. He said thank you too many times for me to pass on, so I figured you would rather go get them," the creature answered. Everything that the creature said came out like a child who barely understood what language he was speaking, Robin noticed. A child that never learned how to lie.

The well dressed penguin, who Robin could only assume was Dedede, gave a sigh.

"Fine. I'll go see him. Chrom, you coming?" The penguin asked, waving him over. Chrom blinked a few times before absently nodding. They both stepped around the room full of bodies, up the stairs and through the back doors that Dedede came in through.

"Soooo," Robin started, drawing out the word as long as he could before continuing with a clap, "anyone want to explain to me what just happened."

"Hi mister," the Bandanna creature said, ignoring Robin entirely. He ran past Robin straight to Virion. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried I was going too slow and you or your friends would be hurt. I'm happy I wasn't."

"Ha, fear not fair creature, for as long as I stand guard, no Shepherd will see any harm," Virion answered, bowing low towards the creature. Did they know each other? Robin was looking around at the other Shepherds, most of whom seemed just as clueless as he was. A few of them turned curiously to Lissa, who stared uncomfortable at the creature that.

"Yo, Lissa! Could you explain to the Vaike what exactly just happened here?" Vaike practically shouted. From the clerics wince, she seemed to have woken up from her trance.

"Oh, sorry. That's... Wait, why do I have to explain it?" She asked incredulously. "I barely understand it myself, and I was there to meet them!"

"Meet who? What. Is. Going. On." Robin asked slowly.

"What?" The small creature asked. He turned around and seemed to see Robin for the first time. After a second, just a second, of confusion the creature threw up an arm and started to wave excitedly. "Oh, hi! You weren't with the Shepherds when I met them. I'm Bandanna Dee, and we're the Waddle Dees! We serve King Dedede, the great king who your leader Chrom just went with."

Robin stared emptily at the creature for a second. He gave a slow nod, pretending to understand. So, Bandanna Dee, Waddle Dees, King Dedede. And they flew onto the scene with the Deedee power and saved the hostages with Dee efficiency because Dee. The amnesiac knew he made most of that up, but he couldn't figure out quite where his imagination started and reality ended.

"Alright, so... can someone clarify if these aren't just really short people and I'm just suffering some kind of hallucination," Robin pleaded.

"No, They are real," Frederick answered promptly. He held his hands curtly behind his back, ever ready to serve. He had been on foot, as his charger wouldn't be able to maneuver inside the building. "Your confusion is well founded. The Shepherds had come this far south just to investigate their ship's crash site. As we were about to leave we stumbled upon you. Though, I'm sure you knew that already, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. What do you think I am, exactly?" Robin asked. With how well they had been getting along while planning, he would've thought Frederick was over his paranoia. The knight stepped forward, and got uncomfortably close to Robin's face. He didn't back down under the knight's withering gaze.

"A spy. You slowed us down by the river so the bandits could sack the city, and then you helped us so that you could gain the trust of the Shepherds and milord," the knight accused, glaring a Robin hard enough that he couldn't help but shrink a little.

"Oh, leave him be Frederick," Lissa intervened. "We wouldn't have saved the city without him! Besides, it was only a coincidence that we even found him. That would be pretty bad planning if they were depending on us finding him."

"Of course, milady," Frederick took a step back. The knight let out a breath. "Regardless, you did help us expel the looters from the city, Robin. For that, you do have my gratitude. I believe I could guess the source of the bandits anyway."

"Well, do not leave us in suspense, Sir Frederick," Virion pressed. His bow now hung lazily around his shoulder.

"Plegia," he answered. "I can't say where the pirates come from, but the bandits had distinctly Plegian accents."

Robin raised a single curious eyebrow. Maybe someone would remember he had amnesia without prompting.

"I believe you're right. Sir Robin, did you hear it too?" Virion asked curiously. Robin simply sighed and pointed at his skull. The archer stared at him for a second. After a moment, Vaike of all people started to crack up.

"He doesn't know what Plegia is!" He laughed, his shoulder shaking. When Virion sputtered out his apology, Vaike only started to laugh harder. Pikachu hopped off of Robin's shoulder and walked up to the mirthful Vaike. The man stopped rolling when a small jolt bounced off his chest. "Ow! Hey, you little..."

"Yeah, yeah. You deserved it," Robin jabbed lightly. "So, since we're all almost on the same page here, could someone please tell me what Plegia is?"

"It is the nation to West of Ylisse," Sumia stated. "The two countries have not had a pleasant history. Things have always been... Volatile. The rumor is that their king has been sending unofficial raiding parties over the borders for months now."

"It is not just a rumor. Every word of it is true," a voice came from behind them. The Shepherds and Bandanna Dee turned to see Dedede and Chrom both approaching them, "and the Exalt refuses to let anyone call them on their cruelty."

"Chrom, why is he with you?" Lissa asked.

"Because, the proud King Dedede of Dreamland has something he wishes to say to you, sister," Chrom answered, a smug smirk drawing upon his lips. The penguin king took a deep bracing breath before stepping forward.

"...sorryforyellingandthankyouforsavingmyfriend," he muttered quickly. He tried to take a step away before Chrom grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, much to Lissa's amusement.

"No way. You're not walking away from this." Chrom said.

King Dedede ripped his arm away and brushed off his coat before taking a deep breath again.

"Fine!" The penguin hissed loudly. He took a step towards Chrom's sister before speaking, this time speaking slower and more audibly. "Lissa, I'm... s... sorry I was rude to you. Thank you for saving my friend's life," Dedede's voice quieted down, and his right eye seemed to twitch in pain at each word.

"Okay, I forgive you," Lissa answered through a sweet smile. Whatever had happened, it didn't seem to be bothering her anymore.

"Really? I mean... Good. Thank you," the penguin stuttered out. He was sweating profusely, and seemed to have shrunk a bit into his coat; an impressive feat, considering his size.

"So..." Chrom tried to start, trailing off as he looked blankly in the distance. Realizing he trailed off, the man sighed before continuing . "Dedede and a small group of his... Waddle Dees will be joining us on our way back to the capital. His situation as well as the city's plight needs to be brought directly to the attention of Exalt and her council."

"What? That's it?" Lissa complained. "No feast or gifts or even a day to rest? We just fought so many bandits and I'm exhausted! And look at the sky! it's getting dark!"

"And when it gets dark, we'll camp out just as we normally do," Frederick wore short smug smirk as he chimed in. "Do remember, milady, that you insisted on coming with us."

"Hey," Dedede cut in. "If I am going anywhere, we need to pick up one more person first."

Not waiting for a response, Dedede waltzed out the door and a handful of the Waddle Dees followed. After a bunch of uncomfortable glances around, Bandanna Dee reappeared. The short creature jumped up to the group, grabbed Chrom's hand and started to pull the uncomfortable prince out the door.

* * *

 

He was being babysat. He was a proud warrior, a proud captain, and most of all a proud knight. So when Meta Knight asked to meet the women who saved his life, even in spite of Dedede's lack of political ability, another important question came up. He could only move so fast on his crutches, but he was certain he would have been fine. It wasn't impossible for him to move.

But the self fashioned king of Dreamland insisted he take it easy. For the day it took them to catch up to the humans, these Shepherds, Meta Knight was being pulled along in a carriage fashioned just for him. Bandanna Dee had been sent ahead to figure out where they were. When he reported that he found two of the humans on the outskirts of the city talking about how bandits raided the city, the situation had gotten... Tense. If not for Meta Knight's insistence, Dedede would've left then and there.

Instead, they camped outside the city while a few of the Waddle Dees searched in the city for some way they could help. Information, the weak point, anything. One of them had found one of the bandits' hostages, and learned about a secret way into the palace the bandits were holing up in. When Dedede and most of the Waddle Dees went into the city, Meta Knight was left behind.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting upon waiting. He could stand the waiting. He had a few books that survived the crash. A few nostalgic texts and cookbooks from Dreamland, as well as few handful of gifts he had received since the birth of this new world . He had lost every other work he'd collected. Even that, he didn't mind.

He did mind how useless the Waddle Dees' care was making him feel. He was being served like a king instead of getting his own food. Anything he wanted was brought to him, regardless of how little he truly needed it. He even had a tent, complete with a chair and a butler to wait on him. It was unfortunate that the Waddle Dee's very presence made him uncomfortable. It felt wrong to be waited upon, and to not have the privacy he was used to.

He tried to reach for his cane, but the Waddle Dee butler tutted him as though he were a child. Even crippled, he could probably knock out the overbearing Waddle Dee before it stopped him, but then he'd have an unconscious Waddle Dee to explain when Dedede got back. Maybe it would be worth it?

Meta Knight eventually decided against it. If things went well, then you he would be returning with the humans, including the one that saved him. They would be on their way to the kingdom's capital so that Dedede could formally introduce himself to the local ruler. With any luck, he could secure access to the supplies they'd need to rebuild the wrecked Halberd.

Lost in his thoughts, Meta Knight almost didn't noticed when the colorful Dreamland tent flap flew open. A Waddle Dee waddled into the tent and bowed courteously to the knight before speaking.

"King Dedede is on his way back with the humans, Mr. Knight sir."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll come out to meet them," Meta Knight nodded. He grabbed his cane as the messenger bowed out of the tent. Before the butler thought to say anything, he had already escaped from the tent.

A few Waddle Dees gave him worried glances as he passed. Two asked if he needed help, but he refused. Every step stung, but he needed to greet Dedede on his own, if for no reason but his pride. He passed the huge, bright and colorful tent at the center of camp that served as the king's tent. It was covered red and yellow stripes bordered by a thin outline. The King's insignia, the blue outline of a rabbit's head, hung over the flaps.

The rest of the tents were similarly overdone and gaudy. Someone with a keen eye would to say that the Dreamlanders camp stood out like a sore thumb. Someone less observant would say the same thing.

The Waddle Dees, ever efficient, had found a surviving store of Dedede's favorite fabrics in the wreckage of the ship. They used those fabrics plus leather they had gather from around the crash site to fashion the tents. The designs and colors were doubtlessly because of Dedede, and Meta knight found it mind boggling. They might as well erect sky high signs point down on his camp, flashing 'we are here, please rob us' in bright colors.

He reached the edge of the glorified circus camp. He wouldn't need to go any further than that. Through a clearing in the surrounding foliage he could just make out the walls of the city.

Having reached the edge of the camp, Meta Knight leaned against the side of a tree, and slid down to the ground to wait. It was only minutes before he could make out voices in the distance, most prominent of which was King Dedede's. The indiscriminate snapping of twigs and heavy footfalls of armor and horses ferried the approaching party. They appeared in the clearing before the city, ten tired humans dressed for battle alongside the king and his company of servants. The king seemed to be explaining... Something, from the way his arms flailed around.

"So the point is that you and your country owe me now. You're all lucky I'm too awesome of a guy to take advantage of that. Once I meet this Exalt of yours, all I should need is supplies to fix our ship," the penguin declared with a cheeky grin. The blue haired man marching beside him stared straight ahead while clearly trying to ignore him. If only it were that simple.

Meta Knight grabbed his cane and carefully pulled himself to his feet. He would not meet the humans sitting down. A blonde girl in a yellow dress grabbed the man's shoulder and pointed up at him.

"Chrom, look!" She said far too ethustiacally.

As best he could, Meta Knight nodded. Given his body type, the polite gesture could also be seen as a bow. Chrom gave a nod back. King Dedede noticed him next, and from the exaggerated frown, he wasn't pleased.

"Meta Knight! What are you doing outta camp?" The penguin king shouted, running up to him. Meta Knight's yellow orbs kept on Dedede's own eyes, even as the later towered over the former. "You aren't feeling well enough to be out like this! Your king demands an explanation."

"I would greet my savior standing," he whispered back, turning towards the humans trudging up behind the large king. "Which one was it?"

The King's acted anger became a genuine attempt at subtlety as he stepped aside and discreetly pointed out the girl in the yellow dress. Meta Knight nodded, taking a step forward. When the humans caught up seconds later the swordsman from Dreamland bowed his head just enough to not throw off his balance.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you. I apologize for the King's behavior, and hope you will find that we are not all so brazen and childish as he." Meta Knight was pleased to hear a distinctly offended 'hey!' from behind him.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Chrom, Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Ylisse," the man greeted with a short bow of his own. A human with a yellow mouse on his shoulder seemed to be more surprised than Meta Knight at Chrom's introduction. "I will admit, your king put on a poor first impression, but his actions today spoke louder than his words earlier this week. As far as I am concerned, Dreamland has made itself a friend of Ylisse."

"You haven't heard him talk much than if saving a city overshadowed it," Meta Knight mused, managing an obviously informal snicker from the Shepherds. The muscular, snickering man was silenced by the glare of a lightly armored woman nearby. "Then again, he told me about your first meeting. I am glad to hear that Dedede has made up for his past transgression. Most of the time in these past few years, I've had to do that for him."

He didn't want to tell them that coming to find them had been at his insistence. The bandits' presence, unfortunate as it was, also served well as an excuse. Dedede's aid certainly meant things would move faster at least.

"Right." Chrom agreed. "I'm afraid that I haven't caught your name. Your King has only referred to you as Meta Knight."

"That is my name." The answer came out fast. Just a bit too fast. Chrom didn't look convinced, but clearly didnt want to push it. After an awkward moment, Meta Knight quietly asked, "May I meet the person who saved my life?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He turned around to find that his Shepherds had mostly stopped paying attention and broken off into their own conversations. Meta Knight was surprised to find that even Bandanna Dee was enthusiastically engaged. Chrom yelled out for a 'Lissa,' and the girl in yellow stepped forward.

"Sister, Meta Knight asked to meet you," Chrom said. The girl locked eyes with Meta Knight's uncomfortably. Leaning on his crutch, Meta Knight gave a deep bow.

"I owe you my life. Thank you." He stood up straight before saying anything more. "Once I am done recovering, I would be honored to repay this debt."

"Oh, I... Uh... Thanks?" The girl looked to her brother, clearly unsure of how to react. When Chrom just laughed, she pouted. For royalty with so great a gift as healing, she didn't seem sure what to do with his offer. Must be a cultural thing. "I'll be sure to take you up on that..."

"Cmon, Meta Knight!" The King shouted mirthfully, his past impatience quickly forgotten. "You and me are going with them to their capital! Civilization! Food!"

The short swordsman sighed. Maybe the quiet had been nice.

* * *

 

A small, bright, and colorful open top carriage and a simpler, wooden horse-drawn wagon brought up the back of the group. The carriage was mostly empty except for it's sole passenger. The Waddle Dees at the wreckage had all rushed to make it just for the crippled Meta Knight. The part for his seat was just big enough to fit him. On the sides were compartments where he stored his books. Despite how many he had, the carriage was still light enough that it only took two of the Waddle Dees to pull it.

Meta Knight glanced up from behind a book every now and then to take in the group leading him. Little by little, he picked up on the weaknesses of one of the Shepherds he watched. One thing he had picked up on was that the Mage Miriel was easily distracted, as even now she was reading a book. She also seemed to be in relatively poor physical shape, and she also wore no protection beyond the clothes on her back. He suspected that her uniform was likely bathed in protection spells, as he had seen it before. It still wouldn't take a hit as well as armor.

The axe fighter without a shirt seemed easy to read. He prided himself on his strength. He also took every opportunity to show off. Meta Knight had caught himself staring at the scars that covered the man's body, a sign that the man wasn't keen on dodging if he didn't think he needed too, when the muscles suddenly bulged. This Vaike had caught him looking, and flexed. Another obvious weakness, he had no protection over his torso. Meta Knight could hear the man laugh as he quickly looked back to his book.

'The Ocarina of Time is one of many heirlooms passed down throughout the history of the Royal Harkinian family.

The Ocarina was given as a gift to help the famed Hero of Time from the young Princess Zelda V Harkinian. Using the instrument, the Hero of Time was able to prevent the coup of the infamous Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of the Gerudos and Advisor to the King of Hyrule.

Little is truly known about the origins of the heirloom, as even during the Hero of Time's life the royal family had admitted to losing the knowledge. Rumors and legends tell of ancient stones that could shift the sands of time that may have been used to craft the instrument. This theory has been largely dismissed as well, as despite all efforts made to find anything out about these stones has proven fruitless. With no other alternative explanation, the power of the instrument has been accredited to the Goddesses.

The heirloom has since disappeared, after the Hero of-'

Thud.

"Ow..."

Meta Knight cringed at the sound, and his carriage stopped. He lowered his book to find the human Sumia sprawled out on her back beside his vehicle.

"Are you alright?" He asked. No one else seemed to have noticed but the Waddle Dees, who rushed to help her stand.

"Yeah... I'm okay," the girl said, rubbing the back of her head. When she noticed Meta Knight's curious stare, she wilted a little bit. Excuses quickly started to fly out of her mouth. "It's um... these boots of mine. They weren't made quite right, and one is a different length than the other. That, and there is no..."

"Save it," Meta Knight insisted, putting up a hand to stop her. She quieted instantly. The Waddle dees picked up the carriage again and started to walk forward. The rest of the Shepherds had gotten a bit ahead of them, as even the wagon kept moving.

Sumia had quietly fallen in step beside them. She kept glancing at... Something.

"Can I help you?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh? Um... I was going to ask you a question. Ha. Of course, that's why I'm..." She caught Meta Knight's glare. After a moment of silence, she sighed and asked, "What were you reading? "

"It was a gift from the first place we ended up when the world was remade," Meta Knight answered plainly, gesturing towards Dedede near the front of the pack. "The Legends of Hyrule."

Sumia quirked an eyebrow. She looked ready to ask more, but stopped herself. This routine irritably continued a few more times before she finally spoke.

"Hyrule?"

"Yes. It is a kingdom from across the sea. This collection was written in the year before the Rebirth brought the world's together. I obtained a copy from... a friend I made over there."

"Oh? What kind of friend?" Sumia asked. Meta Knight glared at the girl hoping she would retract the question, but the innocent curiosity that both her amiable smile and her questions tone emitted acquiesced him. He sighed.

"In spite of Dedede, I managed to make friends in the Hylian court. When The Rebirth happened, and Dreamland was no more, we... I found myself in a strange land. Eventually I found Dedede and the Halberd. The people of Hyrule found us..." Meta Knight cryptically trailed off. "The rest doesn't much matter. We had to leave eventually. They had an issue on their newly formed border, and we were only making things more tense for the populace by being there. The last time we tried to go back, I wasn't able to see my friend."

"That's a shame. I'm sure your friend misses you," Sumia said comfortingly. An awkward silence hung in the air. Meta Knight squirmed in his carriage uncomfortably. Sumia, having received no response, looked down at the ground awkwardly. If one watched closely, they could even see the Waddle Dees exchange an uncomfortable glance. "So... Um..."

"If you wish to speak, go ahead. I am in no position to stop you," Meta Knight said in what he hoped was a joking manner. His attempt bore fruit in the form of an uncomfortable giggle.

"I didn't actually have anything in mind. Although... Wait right here!" Sumia ran off to the Shepherd's storage cart. The Waddle Dees exchanged another glance, this time much more humoresque. Meta Knight wondered if she would notice her blithe faux pas. When she returned with a stack of books and an excited smile he could only assume that she didn't.

"Now, I'm not sure what you like, but I've got to have something you'd like to read!" She excitedly declared.

"Oh, that shouldn't be..."

"Here, how about this one?" She practically shoved one of the books into his hands. For the second time in the conversation, Meta Knight gave up even the notion of protest. For how friendly Sumia was clearly trying to be, she was pushier than Dedede. If anything, her friendliness was what made it work.

He silently read the title of the book. 'Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon.' That certainly sounded dreadful. He was tempted to return the book, but just a glance at the girl's almost desperate excitement dissuaded him.

"Thank you. I will return it as soon as I am done with it," he said instead. Sensing that there was nothing more to say, Sumia nodded enthusiastically. Though Meta Knight may have seemed to only barely prefer to make friends instead of enemies, he couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied that he made someone downright giddy. He almost reopened the 'Legends of Hyrule' when he saw her looking back expectantly. With a sigh, he hid his reluctance behind his mask as he opened 'Wyvern Wars' and delved into the supposed Terror at High Noon.

He'd read Legends before, anyway.

* * *

 

The woods were quiet. The daytime birds were making their last calls before taking shelter, and the nocturnal birds had yet to awaken. The ground level was even less lively, with only two figures still awake and moving through the brush. Except for the wind brushing against the leaves, the whole world was silent.

The waning evening's natural silence was broken as an arrow cut through the air. Its target was startled, but could not react fast enough. The arrow buried into its side, and the wounded elk ran off with a pained cry.

Fredrick didn't react when the shot hit the creature anymore than pursuing his mark. He followed the trail through the woods, half jogging. He wasn't in much of a hurry, as the creature would have passed shortly after his shot. He didn't consider himself a great hunter by any means, but the only other Shepherd who could do it well refused to take off his perfume. Virion had their esteemed guests to impress, after all.

So Frederick, having begrudgingly left his arms behind, had to hunt. It wouldn't do for the Shepherds to only eat bread until they got home. It wasn't healthy.

He heard a twig the pained sound of the animal again just ahead of him, and then a thud. He almost ran towards the sound when a victorious growl echoed through the forest. Flinching slightly at the sound, Frederick quickly propped himself against a tree. He looked around the corner to see the source of the noise.

A brown bear had beaten him to his kill. It looked like a normal bear at least. He had here rumors of monster out bears with magical powers. All the same, Frederick wanted to leave that unremarkable beast there. He took a step away from the scene.

Snap.

Frederick's permanent scowl deepened when he heard the stick snap under his feet. He look back around the tree and made eye contact with the massive creature. There was a roar, and the bear left its first choice of dinner behind. It charged straight at Frederick.

* * *

 

"Who actually eats bear?"

The Shepherd's camp was curious when Frederick returned to get help with moving his kill. Vaike left with him and when the two returned they amazed the group. They stared with mouths gaping as the duo dropped the body of an entire bear nearby. Pikachu quickly hid behind Robin as they emerged with the beast. The mouse had dug his claws into his robe, and cautiously peeked out at the body.

"Vaike does!"

The response has been mixed. Besides Lissa's complaining, The Dreamlanders had disappeared to find their own food. Robin only cared that he had ravenously dug in as soon as the first bit of meat was cooked, and that Pikachu had something to eat. Turns out the mouse wasn't a carnivore.

"Ugh, I know you don't have any taste, Vaike. Robin, how about..."

Robin's head shot up upon having heard his name. Lissa, Vaike, and the rest of the gathered Shepherds looked at the piece of meat dangling conspicuously from his mouth. Robin kept chewing it slowly. Vaike failed to hold in his laughter, which spread to the others. Lissa let out a dramatic sigh.

"I guess any thing tastes good when all you've had is stale bread," she admitted through her empathetic embarrassment.

"Pikachu," Robin heard the mouse named Pikachu agree sickly. He looked down to see the mouse nauseously nibbling away at his dinner bread.

"Aw, the poor thing," Sumia lamented. "It probably isn't meant to be eating that much bread either." The comment hung in the air as more of the hungry company dug in. Robin couldn't even taste the meat anymore. He peeked up to see that Chrom had already finished his piece.

"Hey Frederick, I don't see you eating any of this junk," Lissa brazenly commented. The knight's normally unshakable stoicism faltered momentarily before he answered.

"Oh? Well, I had big lunch? Yes, that's it." Lissa's glare could've cut through diamonds, but she didn't have a chance to add words to her angry facade.

"Come on! I'm too hungry to carry it back for you!" Dedede's commanding voice demanded. Dedede emerged first from the woods, closely followed by Meta Knight on his crutch. Shortly afterward, the Waddle Dees emerged. Most carried sacks on their backs, but the last four carefully carried a gaudy, folded-up tent.

"Ah, so you've made it back," Chrom said with mock cheer. "What took you all so long?"

The penguin king's beak bent upwards into a grin.

"I figured that we needed something to eat that would never actively try to eat us first," Dedede proudly claimed. He easily grabbed one of the bags from a nearby Waddle Dee, who could barely hold up the sack, and reached his hand inside. He pulled a handful of berries from the sack and shoved them gleefully into his mouth.

"You... Went foraging?" Robin questioned, his own piece of bear long devoured. His stomach growled in disapproval at his haste.

"Yep! Jealous you didn't think of it first?" Dedede shoved more berries into his mouth, a smug sense of pride on his face. "Sorry if you all can't keep up with me and my Waddle Dees!"

"Dedede, that is enough," Meta Knight scolded.

"Aw, cmon Pinky! Let me have this one!" Meta Knights yellow orbs flinched as if struck, and it only took a second longer for Dedede to notice his mistake. "Oh crap... I said it, didn't I?"

"Pinky?" Vaike asked, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Call me that again. I don't need both of my legs to cut you down," Meta Knight threatened, his voice low and his expression unreadable.

"Hey, take it easy! The Vaike was just teasing. He didn't realize you'd be so upset by a nickname!"

The crippled Swordsman of Dreamland glared at the axe wielder one more time before turning his wrathful eyes unto the large red coat that Dedede was shrinking under.

"I'm going to my carriage and sleeping. If this isn't fixed by morning, it's on you," Meta Knight ominously warned before hobbling away. The fire crackled under the awkward silence that followed his departure. Dedede had slid his bag of berries away from him, his appetite clearly lost.

"Well... He's tense," Chrom said, hoping to dull the silence.

"Yeah. Couldn't tell you when that happened," Dedede said. A light smile painted his face. "Know how all of you owe me for saving your lives? I'm calling in the favor. Don't ask him about that. He gets prickly and it ain't worth knowing."

A round of confirmation went though the Shepherds. The only sound left was the flickering of the flames and the occasional flip of the page from Miriel. Eventually, small chatter rang up again and Pikachu hopped into the bag of berries. One by one, the Shepherds went to sleep. King Dedede left the fire for the tent that the Waddle Dees set up. By the time Robin laid down, only Frederick was still awake to watch for trouble. Shortly after Robin curled up his robe against a tree, Pikachu hopped into his lap with a satisfied mouse-y smile. Robin looked around the camp, at the people asleep on the ground by the fire, at the strange Waddle Dees and the tent they surrounded, at the carriage a Meta Knight slept in.

The amnesiac frowned for a second, reminded that these people were all he knew. He shrugged it off and began to gently stroke Pikachu's back. He couldn't say when slumber took him.

* * *

 

Chrom stood at the outskirts of their camp. His eyes were squinted as they slowly adjusted the darkness of the quiet moonlit night. He had been awakened to relieve Frederick of the watch. Frederick tried to take both shifts, claiming he hadn't tired yet, but he couldn't so no to an order from his Prince. Even this close to the core of Ylisse, it was still dangerous to leave their lives to chance.

After the harrying week Chrom had, most people would be comforted by the silence. Dedede's hubris was far from silent, Chrom had learned quickly. Whatever ill mood that the Penguin King had when they first met days before was gone by the time of his... Gods, he hated to call it a rescue. The Shepherds were a team of specialists, meant to adapt to be able to adapt small scale conflict, and they had to be saved. He didn't consider himself a prideful person, but it still took a hit when someone he first marked as an enemy had him indebted.

Despite his trailing and scattered thoughts, the absolute silence made him uneasy. The owls and owl-like creatures should have been hiding the sounds of bats and bat-like creatures. In turn, they would overshadow the light rustling of the wind. Chrom didn't even hear the wind. He only heard the occasional shuffling of one of his company on the grass.

He'd been ambushed enough to know the signs, but he also knew that it could be a false alarm. The capitol city wasn't even a day's march away. He hadn't heard of any bandits who would dare to be that bold. But then why have a watch if there wasn't any reason to be paranoid?

He briefly considered investigating on his own, but quickly dismissed the idea. If there was someone out there watching, they would know when the camp's only watchmen abandoned their post. He walked to Vaike's side, about ready to wake him for help, when he saw Lissa stretching out and clearly awake. She looked groggily at her brother.

"Hey Chrom. What'cha doin'?" She sleepily slurred. She looked at the muscular axe man below her brother. "Night-time stroll?"

"Yes," the prince fibbed. "Go back to sleep, Lissa."

"Nah... Ground's too hard. Mind if I join you?"

After a moment of consideration, Chrom shrugged. He could just pass the watch to Vaike while he investigated with Lissa. If nothing was wrong, he'd be going on a stroll with his sister. If something was, he wouldn't be alone nor would he be abandoning the camp.

"Sure, just one second," he answered. He lightly kicked Vaike on the shoulder. The Shepherd in question snorted as he awoke. Vaike pushed himself clumsily to a sit, still looking groggy from his abrupt awakening. He gave his commander an annoyed glare which Chrom didn't even entertain. "I'm taking Lissa to walk the forest. You're on watch."

Chrom could hear the man grumbling behind him as he walked away. Lissa hurried to his side and matched with his pace, and the siblings walked into the forest.

They walked in silence, not exchanging words. Still, he couldn't hear anything but anything but the footsteps he and his sister produced.

Until he did. There was a light rumbling in the distance. Another, closer. Louder. Another followed it.

"Lissa," Chrom said. "Run."

She did so. He followed her. Both ran in the direction they came from. The rumblings grew louder, until they nearly stole the ground from below the prince. There was another quake, and liquid fire shot from the ground before them. Not knowing what else to do, Chrom grabbed his sisters hand and ran around the fountain of lava. Another rumble, more cracks.

A crack formed in the earth before the pair with one last quake. The Royal siblings jumped the crack as the very ground they'd stood on simultaneously rose and separated. The stone of the shifting earth fell. Chrom threw himself over his sister. The shaking continued for minutes longer, with Chrom taking the brunt of the falling sediment. A moment after it was over, Chrom rolled off his sister and stood face to face with the newly formed earthen wall.

* * *

 

"What in the blazes was that!" King Dedede demanded, stepping out of his tent. He stepped out into the chaos left in wake of the earthquake.

"Your Greatness! You're okay!" Bandanna Dee shouted gleefully. Even without a mouth, Dedede could still see the joy in his servant's face. He saw it dissipate when the relief was not returned. "There was an earthquake, and the Prince and Princess are missing!"

The King of Dreamland sneered at the news. An ominously chill breeze hit him as he stood in only his shirt. Of course they were. He ran back into his tent and threw on his coat and crown. Almost as an afterthought he grabbed his hammer. He didn't like this. That meant he was going to have to be a hero. Again, even! For the same people! This exalt better be happy with them.

"Cmon, Bandanna! We've got to save this idiot before we have no one to vouch for us!"

"Um, your greatness... We don't know where they-"

"Hey! King guy!" The loud mouthed shirtless man yelled. "I know where they went!

"Where?" Dedede demanded. Vaike pointed into the woods opposite the camp, away from the road. Dedede started to run in past the camp, picking up Bandanna Dee as he passed. He heard Vaike fall in behind him. It didn't much matter to Dedede. The Shepherds could set up their own perimeter with the rest of his Waddle Dees. He wasn't going to let something so petty as nature kill his best chance at repairing the Halberd.

* * *

 

"By the divine, Vaike just left on his own?" Frederick bemoaned.

"We'll have to deal with it later. We can't leave noncombatants alone in camp," Robin countered, pointing to the panicked Waddle Dees.

"You'd not be wrong in most cases, but we can't leave members of the royal family alone out there, either! We can't just expect an attack in light of a natural disaster."

"Hold, Sir Frederick. The supposed deserters are out there valiantly searching for our commander. If something happened then we need to be ready. T'would not do for our prince to have no safe haven to return to," Virion cut in. Frederick angrily glared at both men before sighing.

"Fine. I'll follow them alone. You two dig the rest in here." Frederick turned away from the pair and hopped on his horse. Without another word, Frederick left camp in pursuit of the others. Not even giving the stubborn knight a second thought, Robin looked around the camp. Miriel, Virion, Pikachu, Sumia, himself, and twenty barely trained Waddle Dees, if he'd understood right, plus a crippled Meta Knight. Just as he started formulating a plan, he noticed Kellam emerging from the trees. What was he...? Never mind, not important. His train of thought was interrupted again by a startled shout.

"What is that?" Sumia asked, fear evident in her voice. He followed her gaze to the sky where a magical symbol lit up the sky. A face appeared from the symbol, with bright red eyes, snarling as it tried to pull itself out. An arm emerged next, pale as if it were dead. And then the axe.

The rest of the monster fell to the ground with a sickening plop. And then it sat up, every motion rattling or cracking like a bone. And it roared. And it charged. And as it charged, Robin could see more pouring out of the sky.

* * *

 

Chrom barely had time to bring up Falchion to block the monster's axe. He hadn't even had a moment to acknowledge the unfamiliar symbol in the sky before monsters had poured out of it. Even as he dueled the first monster, he tried to edge the fight towards the other monster. If he could only... There!

Spotting an opening, Chrom slashed Falchion across the monster's stomach. Thinking it surely dead, he was making to move towards the other one when he heard the cracking. He rolled to his side, narrowly avoiding the axe's blade and reorienting himself back towards the first monster. It's stomach was cut open sure enough, but a darkness poured out of it. And the monster didn't care as it charged Chrom again. Chrom blocked the blow, catching the axe on Falchion. With a trained maneuver, developed in his spars with Vaike, Chrom managed to impale the beast through the heart. There was one last bellow, and then the creature slumped forward. The prince kicked the monster off his sword. As the body hit the ground it dispersed into more of the dark aspects, vanishing entirely but for it's weapon.

"Chrom!" Lissa screamed.

Chrom turned to where his sister was cornered by the other monster, it's axe raised. Even as he broke into a sprint, he was filled with dread. He would never be able to reach his sister in time. Even as sweat enveloped him and his body and spirit both told him to stop, for different reasons, he couldn't stop. He had to save his sister somehow. He couldn't lose family.

And the fiend swung it's axe.

* * *

 

"S-s-stay back!" The Waddle Dee squeaked. It pointed a parasol nervously at the encroaching hulking monster. Meta Knight knew he couldn't get away fast enough. He couldn't even reach his crutch. A fault of his own in his prideful anger early in the evening. He couldn't let an innocent die for him though.

"Flee," Meta Knight ordered his Chauffeur Dee. The terrified creature looked hesitantly back at him, and then back at the creature. "I do not fear death. Go. Live."

The shaking Waddle Dee nodded meekly. It took a few steps backwards, towards the carriage. The monster roared, which left it wide open when the parasol was thrown at it. The creature stumbled and fell over. The Waddle Dee ran away, tears streaking behind it.

Meta Knight was a warrior, and knew an opening when he saw it. He quickly threw himself over the side of his carriage towards his crutch. Pain jolted through his body as momentum forced his broken appendage to hit the ground, and he made his displeasure known in the form of a shout. He didn't have time to nurse it, as a quick glance revealed the creature already standing again. He crawled towards the crutch. The monster, surely certain of it's kill, roared to the heavens, a roar that was echoed in the distant fight by the fireside. It slowly moved towards him, heavy footfalls behind him. As the shadow of the beast hung over him, he made one last desperate reach for his crutch. It was just out of reach.

And the fiend swung it's axe.

* * *

 

At two points in the woods, there was the clash of steel against steel, practically identical in circumstance. A swordsman in a mask shaped like a butterfly stood between an axe wielded by a monster spawned and it's hapless target.

On one end, the swordsman in the blue mask with hair to match struggled to push back the enemies axe. The beast pushed against the blue mask's sword as Chrom looked on. Lissa ran out from under her savior.

"I could use some help!" The blue masked man demanded with an obvious strain. Chrom shook off his surprise and sprint, keeping Falchion low. As he was about to impale the monster, the blue mask pulled away from the monster. As though they were one, the two impaled the monster through each hip. It dissipated into darkness on their swords, just as the first one Chrom felled had. The two swordsman look to each other great fully, but they didn't have any time to express it as the ground started to shake again.

On the other end, the swordsman in a red mask did the same. He pressed his sword against the blade of a monster over the crippled Meta Knight. Meta Knight didn't even take a moment to be shocked. He grabbed his crutch and swiped it at the monster's leg. The monster fell onto its back where the red masked swordsman slashed into the monster, his sword practically burning the air as the long end was brought down into the monster's head. Nothing but a misty darkness remained of the creature when the man brought his sword back up. Even that vanished into the air quickly enough.

Robin watched from a distance in awe at the appearance of the masked man. He only stared for a second though, as another beast approached him, brandishing another axe. This one seemed a lot bigger than the others. He jumped away from the swing of an axe that he predicted have come close to him. Shows what he knew, as he felt a bit of blood drip down his nose.

The beast readied another swing faster than he expected, and was barely saved by a headbutt from Pikachu, straight into the monster's stomach. He glanced around the camp and noticed the Shepherds were all busy facing their own monsters in some capacity, so he was pretty much alone on this one. The haphazard swing at Pikachu was why it was only 'pretty much'. Robin pulled out his book and turned the page to the one spell he'd felt comfortable using.

"Thunder!"

The bolt staggered the monster momentarily. A shout of 'Pikachu' rang out, and another jolt of electricity hit the brute. The monster, bellowing out an enraged roar, punched at the air where Pikachu had just been. It kicked, jabbed, and swung at the nimble mouse that danced around it but couldn't land even a hit. Robin let loose another Thunder which singed its flank. Enraged, the monster threw another punch not at Pikachu, but at Robin. The fist jabbed into his stomach.

"Robin!" A feminine cry went out. Sumia, Robin assumed, but he couldn't quite tell. He fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him and his vision blurred. His book fell away from him

"Pika-." There was the meaty thwack, and what originally formed as an aggressive shout deformed into a pained screech.

Robin's senses began to return to him, and he frantically reached for the sword on his belt. The beast, having closed the distance quickly, slammed its foot onto his arm, drawing a shout of pain from him. The beast bent low and roared. Sharp teeth and the inhuman red eyes stopped inches from his face. As Robin drifted from consciousness, his opponents roaring ceased as a tongue of silver stuck out.

* * *

 

Dedede and Bandanna Dee had followed Vaike into the woods expecting him to lead them to Chrom. King Dedede soon found that this was not that great of an idea. Seething at the apparent waste of time, King Dedede was about to turn around when they discovered fresh molten craters.

"Your Greatness, um... Can I go back?" Bandanna Dee asked with a forced calm. Dedede looked into the pleading beads of his closest servant, and shook his head.

"No! We need to find Chrom," the King said proudly, his posture tall. "For all your complaining, you get to go first."

Bandanna Dee sagged low, but started to tiptoe forward with Dedede close behind him. Vaike followed closely, laughing nervously as they navigated the field of craters. Scorched trees, many still burning, hung over head or collapsed into the magma. Dedede was tempted once more to turn back anyway, but he pressed on. He'd braved a volcano before. A couple of magma holes in the woods didn't hold a torch to that! Or did it? Dedede decided that maybe it did when he starred to fan himself down. Between his now sweaty cloths sticking to him and the muscular brute of a man practically clung onto his back, the situation was incredible undignified for a King.

He was silently grateful that his hammer was fireproof.

"See, this is why the Vaike doesn't wear armor," Vaike muttered absently. He kept his hand hovering above his axe's sheath.

Bandanna Dee stiffened at the distant sound of a tree crashing down across the field of fire. Dedede pressed the frightened Waddle Dee onward with a push of his free hand. The entire situation didn't sit quite right with Dedede. All of this destruction from a single quake and its first aftershock? It was unnatural.

"Axe man, has this happened around here before?"

"No, the Vaike's never seen a quake quite this bad. Worst one that he's seen knocked over a chair and a few potted plants. That was a crazy day," Vaike reminisced absently, ending with a fond chuckle. Too absently. Dedede grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him away from the pool he was walking towards.

"Watch where you're walking, you idiot! You coulda just fried!" Dedede shook his head and walked past his frightened servant. Bandanna Dee shouted something incomprehensible just a little too late. A searing pain lit up his foot. "Yow!"

King Dedede fell onto his rear in surprise. Bandanna Dee quickly ran to him, and began nursing his foot. Even without proper healing equipment, the foot rub was keeping him calm.

"Hey, watch where you're walking," Vaike said, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, laugh it up servant man," Dedede muttered under his breath. Vaike walked past the king laughing even harder. He bent down a picked up a steel axe with its blade red hot. "What the..."

Steel hitting steel resounded through the woods. Vaike pulled Dedede up to his feet and the two were off, leaving a startled Bandanna Dee trailing behind them. They passed the last of the lava pools and stepped into a mostly empty clearing. In the center of the clearing, Chrom and another blue haired swordsman positioned themselves opposite of each other, their backs turned to Lissa who stood fidgeting between them. The princess was the first one to notice them.

"Vaike! Help!" She shouted. Chrom turned to the newcomers with a sideways glance. The masked man turned his covered face towards the newcomers momentarily. His unreadable gaze passed them over and returned vigilantly to the woods surrounding them.

Dedede wanted to ask why they needed help, but a roar echoing into the clearing him cut off the thought. Bandanna Dee jumped at the sound, and uneasily pointed his spear behind him as his king and Vaike, unsheathing he his axe, took up the similar stances. They started to back up towards the prince and princess when four red eyed monsters charged out at them.

Dedede yelped in surprise. With that same surprise he swung his hammer at the encroaching enemies, barely missing the one closest to him. Underneath his whiffed swing Bandanna Dee ran forward and jabbed his spear into the monster's leg. The monster made its pain know with a roar, and tried to kicked the spear out of his leg. Bandanna Dee hung onto his spear valiantly, flailing around long enough to distract the monster. Dedede brought his whiffed swing back and smacked the flat end of his hammer into the monster which such strength that the beast soundlessly exploded into black smoke. Bandanna Dee fell to the ground with a plop next to his spear.

Dedede had a cheeky grin on his face, proud of his victory. It vanished quickly, being replaced by terror when an arrow dug itself into his shoulder.

"Your Greatness!" Bandanna Dee cried. As Dedede toppled onto his back and grabbed at his arm in pain, Bandanna Dee turned his wrath towards the archer that had harmed his king. He jolted past the two monsters that Vaike held off in a melee. The Waddle Dee slid under the first arrow that narrowly brushed over his headpiece. The second arrow he jumped over. He spun his spear over his head as he jumped above his mindless foe. He knew it was a mindless monster, because a thinking creature would've looked terrified as he brought his weapon down into its head.

Bandanna Dee jumped off the monsters dissipating head with the shaft of his spear in hand. The spearhead buried itself in the ground where the archer had stood. He turned around to see Chrom, the masked man, and two clouds of whatever the monsters were. Behind them Lissa stood with her staff aglow beside Vaike's bleeding arm.

The immediate threats disposed of, Bandanna Dee bolted past the Shepherds-plus-one and to the side of his king. The Penguin King was seething, clutching his shoulder just below his wound. As soon as he looked up to his approaching servant the Waddle Dee broke down.

"I'm sorry Your Greatness I'm so sorry I didn't see the archer and I should have stopped it maybe I could have cut it out of the air or taken it myself but I didn't and you got hurt I'm sorry and-"

"Shut up and get the Princess!" Dedede demanded. Bandanna Dee shrunk a bit into himself and nodded meekly. He ran off to the Shepherds and pulled at Lissa's dress.

"The king is hurt! Help him please!" Bandanna Dee asked, tears in his eyes. Lissa looked down at him, then looked to Vaike, who flexed his blood-soaked arm with a grin that was trying and failing to look perfectly fine. Lissa looked back down to the Waddle Dee with a roll of the eyes and nodded. Taking this confirmation he jumped up and grabbed her free hand and started dragging her to Dedede.

"My name is Chrom. You saved my sister Lissa's life. Might I ask who you are?" He vaguely heard Chrom ask. Probably to the masked man. Lissa pulled away from the Waddle Dee's grasp and approached the whimpering King Dedede. She opened her mouth as though to speak, but quickly shut it. She gently touched his shoulder and stepped around him. A blood red stain tainted the not as bloody red of the rest of his coat.

"I'll need you to remove your coat. Can you do that?" She asked softly. Dedede did so without a word, but not quite soundlessly. With the coat out of the way, she saw the arrow just barely poking out the other side of his shoulder. Good.

"What are you-?" Dedede's crying was interrupted when she reached around, snapped off the feather end of the arrow, and quickly yanked it through. The decidedly not-kingly curses that spewed from the king's mouth made her grimace, and Bandanna Dee's glare certainly didn't make her feel better. Still, it had to be done. She set about mending the hole the arrow left behind.

"You may call me Marth," the masked man said simply. His voice sounded strained, but that could just be exhaustion. Bandanna Dee certainly didn't know how long they were fighting out here. He watched Lissa's magic close the wound on Dedede's shoulder. The hole in the undershirt didn't close with it, which was a shame. That shirt came out of Bandanna Dee's bonus. Dedede gave his shoulder a light pat and a nod. It was the closest thing Lissa would get to another thank you from the King of Dreamland.

"Marth? Like the heroic king of old," Chrom stated, more than he asked. "Well, you certainly fought like a hero. Thank you for saving my sister's life."

"Yes, thank you so much. You were very brave," Lissa added, rushing away from the now healed Dedede. A hint of a blush crept onto her cheeks. "So, um... That was quite the entrance."

Marth frowned. "I am not here to talk about me. This world teeters on the brink of calamity. What you have seen tonight is but a prelude."

Marth looked to turn away from the party, but was stopped by the approaching sound of hooves.

"Milord!"

* * *

 

Robin didn't know what who he was fighting. He'd seen this fight before though. Just before he woke up without his memories. Every night since. He hadn't ever gotten this far though. He recognized the man that stood between him and their foe. Chrom. The sorcerer opposite of them was quick. He shot out dark magic without chanting a single word, and any time Chrom got close he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He also thought he saw thin beams of light occasionally in the distance, but he wasn't so sure. He could vaguely hear Chrom yelling every now and then, but the words never meant anything. The only distinct voices in the room were the opponent's taunts and the voice at his side.

"Thoron!" Robin shouted, a solid ball of energy flying out of his hand.

"Raichu!" Another powerful blue bolt emerged from next to him. The sorcerer dodged Robin's spell, but could not dodge the second bolt. The impact flung the sorcerer into a pillar, and he fell to the ground. Dark flames encompassed him. Was... Was it over? Robin had never seen this far before. Chrom laughed and approached him. When he spoke, it was the first time his words were comprehensible in his dream.

"It's over. You carried the day."

"This isn't over! Damn you all!" The sorcerer threw out a dark ball that flew straight towards Chrom. Robin pushed his friend aside and stepped in the way. The next thing he remembered a sharp, yet burning pain as a dark spell hit him in the chest. It spread throughout his body and he howled. He absently noted that the sense of burning was the worst on his tongue. The scene of the battle disappeared in an instant. Suddenly, the pain was gone. He was enveloped in a darkness. He looked around, desperate to see anything, water, maybe, to get rid of this taste. In the distance he saw a spec. Six eyes stared him down, closing in on the back of a hungry wolf.

He couldn't move. He couldn't run. He couldn't breath. A guttural, earthshaking roar came from the monster as the vision fade.

...

Robin awoke with a jolt as a deathly spicy taste hit his tongue. He hit his head on something metallic as he sat up which threw him back to the ground with a headache and blurred vision.

"Monsters! Wolves! Monsters on wolves!" He cried out, blinded momentarily. It didn't take long for a barrage of laughter to surround him. As his vision cleared he saw the man in the red mask readjusting his mask with a frown plastered on his face.

"Ow..." The stranger's pain only deepened the laughter. The stranger shook his head and ignored the laughter. "Are you alright? That concoction is known to have some strange side effects, but it has a hell of a kick. It should keep you functioning long enough to find a healer."

Robin nodded, rubbing the bump on his head. "I am well, thank you." His eyes shot wide open. "Wait, where's Pikachu?!"

"Pika Pi!" The mouse shouted. The agitated mouse hopped onto his shoulder and dug his claws in. Robin winced, but made a conscious effort not to throw the mouse off. Sparks jumped haphazardly from the mouse's cheeks, and his hair stood up wildly.

"I woke him up first. Figured he wouldn't need as much as you to get moving," the masked man laughed. He stood up and reached his hand down, which Robin gratefully took.

"Thank you. You've saved a lot of lives today," Robin said.

"Indeed you have," the deep voice of Meta Knight came. The person in question stepped over, leaning on his crutch. "You are a skilled swordsman. I do not say that lightly. I am Meta Knight, and these are the Shepherds. May I ask your name?"

"Oh... My name? You don't need that," the swordsman laughed. Though the mask hid his eyes, his body was emotive enough to still give away his discomfort. Especially his cheeks that were as red as his hair. "Still, if you have to call me something, I guess you can call me-"

"Roland?" An unfamiliar voice came from the woods. The masked man, as well as Robin, turned to the source of the voice. Another man in a similar blue butterfly mask emerged from the woods alongside Chrom, Lissa, Vaike, Dedede, the Waddle Dee in the Bandanna, and Frederick.

"Oh? Marth!" The supposed Roland shouted gleefully. He ran quickly towards the supposed Marth, throwing his sword down as he wrapped the clearly uncomfortable man in a hug. "Thank all that is good that I found you."

"Roland. Drop me," Marth demanded. Once his feet touched the ground again, he took a deep breath and scanned the campsite. "Have you warned them?"

"No. Have you?" Roland asked. When Marth nodded, Roland sighed. He turned around to face the Shepherds who were left behind. "This world is nearing the end. You must be ready. The message has been delivered."

Roland turned back to Marth. Marth gave a nod, and before anyone could respond to the warning both of the men disappeared into the woods.

"Not much for conversation are they?" Robin laughed.

"We will be seeing them again," Frederick said. "In the meantime, we need to move. If any of this has reached the capital, the whole country could be in danger."

"What?" Lissa complained. "Do you know what time it is! And we just did all that fighting too..."

"Really?" Robin complained. He pointed "Can I at least get patched up properly first? And poor Pikachu too?"

The mouse on his shoulder's head darted around, and his cheeks sparked. When Frederick and Chrom acquiesced, Lissa approached the duo with her staff. She held it up to the bruised and staticky mouse. As soon as it began to glow, Pikachu's already wide eyes widened further, and he jumped off of Robin's shoulders and ran away towards Dedede's tent. Gods, what did Roland have in that concoction?

 


	5. Home Sweet Home

A cat peeked out of its shelter, composed of forgotten boxes and a single torn blanket left by the side of the road by someone too rich to miss them. It proved a boon to the fortunate and well rested cat. A blood red gem sat within the cat's forehead. People had tried to pluck the ruby from it's head before, but found their efforts fruitless. Those who attempted often did not quit, and took this cat home under the pretense of caring. The cat would always escape, with their supposed owners worse for wear. The most recent had taken him from his home in the woods and dragged him into the forest of stone, leaving him more lost than ever.

The tired cat jumped from its shelter at the bellowing above it. The hairs on his back stood at attention and his ears flattened against his head as twelve times the bells tolled. Every single titanic pitch of the bell resounded in the open air of the city, echoing through the most refined stone and chiseled marble that made up the main road. The window just above the cat depicted a dragon in stained glass. As pure a blue as summer sky. The holy form of Naga at Her greatest overlooked the road. The depiction had taken years to complete, and for good reason. It was both the first and last thing Her most devout worshippers saw as they entered the temple's halls, and when they left it.

The cat had no way of knowing this. He was acutely aware when the doors beside him opened, and from the cathedral the Servants of Naga poured out. If the cat cared to, he could listen to the people passing him speak of the sermon. He would hear more than one of the worshippers pass along pleasantries to another, or polite farewells. He might even hear the young mother scolding her child for rudely calling the man that had spoken 'girly.'

But the cat was far more concerned with its own personal safety, which the presence of a crowd detracted from. Even at its most viscous it couldn't defend itself against this many people, if they decided to take him. It scampered away from the crowd and faded into an alleyway down the road. The alley was a narrow and forgotten sight where the street he had slept along was paved with an intricate, clean mesh of stone and gravel made wide enough for both people and transport alike.

The cat saw a pair of unkempt, unshaven men squatting along the roadsides. With his beige fur coat, he stood out against the otherwise stagnant coloration of the alley. The thinner of the two men elbowed the other and muttered something too quietly for the curious cat to understand. Not that he would need to, for the cat looked into the hungry eyes of these men. When the closest one edged nearer, the cat took a step back with its claws drawn. This did not serve to deter the thin man, who looked ready to pounce at him. The cat hissed at the encroaching figure, and the second man flinched.

"This beast is feral, it ain't worth it," the second man said. His friend was deaf to his warning.

The first man pounced at the cat, grabbing like a desperate beast all his own. The cat was nimble, and avoided the grasping hands. The feline let out a hiss, and his ruby began to glow. This gave the man pause, but not for long as he readied to lunge again. The second man shouted for him to stop, but it was too late.

The man did not see the shadowy claws that surrounded the cat's natural ones. As the creature retaliated the man let out a yelp. A bad sign for the cat, for people in pain often attracted the far more dangerous men covered in steel. The cat saw his salvation in the form of a windowsill above him. The second man ran over to his wounded friend, and the cat took his chance. He leaped onto the man's shoulder and catapulted himself to his mark. The second man was only a witness to his attack, so the cat only had his normal claws out, so that this man would not be so hurt. From the sill, he was able to make his way higher, jumping to a hung up potted plant and climbing up a vine onto the roof of the building.

The triangular shape of the roof was not so steep, and he was able to walk across it with ease. A few birds flew away from their perch atop the roof as soon as the first noticed him. To the well learned birdwatcher, half of these birds had appeared as if by magic five years ago alongside the cat who stalked the city and countless more animals across the continent. The cat, once known by men as a Persian, was not aware of this. He was aware of his new vantage point, though.

At the center of the city the highest tower of the Royal Palace presided, with the mid-morning sun rising at its side. The Persian, in spite of his vantage point, could only see the entrance at the end of the street he'd awoken on, and a grand tower that stood above it. Winged creatures the cat was unfamiliar with circled the tower, carrying what looked like people on their backs. Safe from danger, he tried to place what the creatures resembled for a brief moment, but lost interest shortly.

He turned away from the sight, instead focusing in on the cathedral. More specifically, the small Pidgey that was turned away from him. It was only one building over, and so the feline had his mark. He hadn't eaten since he awoke, and he had every intention of remedying that.

The Persian creeped down the incline, and stretched over the small gap between the buildings. The Pidgey hadn't budged, watching the tallest tower of the palace in envy. The Persian's soundless steps edged him closer to his prey. The cat's back wiggled as he prepared to pounce.

His patience did not pay off. The small bird took off quickly when a commanding shout echoed through the streets.

"Make way for the Prince! Make way for the Prince!"

The feline, peeved that he would have wait to eat, looked to the source of the voice below. A man covered in blue steel riding atop what the humans had been calling from atop his horse. The Persian had seen a few before, and he wasn't impressed by the creature. For all their size, they were far too patient with people.

Behind the annoying shouting man was more people, in plain blue uniforms and plain featureless armor. In the center of the column marched a blue haired man and what appeared to be a bird man beside him. Others trailed them, like the man in the coat with a Pikachu on his shoulder, but those weren't important. No, that bird man was a curious sight, as the feline had never seen before. He licked his lips hungrily, but his eyes trailed back to the other men of steel with weapons in hand.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get at the bird man with that many people around, the cat prowled away. Maybe he could find a smaller pest on the ground that wouldn't get the chance to run.

* * *

 

Robin had no idea why he was here. He'd expected to be let go once they reached the capital. Instead, he was being led into the palace alongside the strangest King he'd probably ever heard of by Chrom. He was going to meet the Exalt, leader of an entire country.

Although, alongside wasn't completely accurate. He was told to stay a few paces behind Chrom and King Dedede. Frederick had been very clear about their marching order. Chrom and Dedede took up the front, with Frederick riding beside the Prince and Bandana Dee marching beside the King. Well, really it was a waddle.

Waddle Dee. Robin couldn't keep down his chuckle at the realization. It's a Dee that waddles, isn't it? The mouse on his shoulder gave him a curious glance, but he just shook his head. Pikachu glared for a moment before returning his attention forward. He must have spoiled the thing before he lost his memory. Pikachu had barely removed himself from Robin's shoulder since they departed from Bathoneo. Especially since the fight with... Whatever those things had been the night before.

Lissa was walking a ways behind him and probably barely gave him a thought. She walked alongside Meta Knight's carriage. Dedede wanted him to see a priest or cleric when they got into the city, but Meta Knight insisted on joining them.

'I'm going. You're not going to alienate another member of our host's family because I'm indisposed,' he had said. Neither of them seemed happy about it, either.

He was silently grateful that Chrom was also bringing King Dedede to the palace. Most of the Shepherds went to their barracks somewhere in the city, and Robin would've been terrified of meeting the Exalt alone. His amnesia story, true as it was, didn't exactly inspire the level of trust that he felt comfortable with. What if she decided he was a threat, and had him locked away? With Dedede and the Waddle Dees around, he did feel confident that his story was the less absurd.

Robin also caught a whiff of himself just before they entered the city. The only thing that kept him from gagging was the smell of a carefully crafted perfume overshadowing it when he wasn't sniffing himself. He'd asked Virion about it and he'd scoffed. The 'assault upon his nostrils,' as he'd called it, was emanating from Dedede. Robin's own offensive smell would certainly be camouflaged by the unwitting penguin when they met the Exalt.

Most of all Robin appreciated that Dedede took the brunt of curiosity from the passing Ylissean people. Turns out a strange man in a hood walking with their prince and a mouse on his shoulder caught less attention then creatures they'd never seen before. Who knew? It gave him the freedom to let his eyes wander without judgement. And by whatever God or Gods he'd worshipped - he didn't quite figure that out yet - did they wander.

Where what he'd seen of Bathoneo had been a clever mixture of various structural design and color meant to suit every individual home, Ylisstol was uniform. The blue equivalent to the open sky and a pure white accented every building in the forms of banners, signs, and flat lines of paint. It seemed as if the people around them were the only thing that didn't have the city's colors on it. Well, the animals too. Like the cat he saw skulking in the alley by the cathedral. That wasn't blue. He hadn't been able to avert his eyes from the window of the dragon until they had passed it, though. It was a haunting and beautiful image.

"Pi..." The squeak was hardly louder than a whisper from his shoulder. Robin patted Pikachu's head without facing him. Robin was getting the impression that Pikachu wasn't fond of the crowd. The mouse sidled up closer to his head.

It occurred to Robin that he hadn't seen this much life in one place since he awoke. Bathoneo had been ransacked, and it's people terrified even as they left. Chrom had assured him that the Knights would be deployed to keep order and aid in the reconstruction.

The capital hadn't been ransacked. The shouting merchants, the merchants calling out their wares, the children running around playing. The awed faces of the people as their party passed by.

It was new and exciting. Whatever he did once Chrom finally released him from his custody, he would love to do it in the city.

"Stand up straight and look forward." Frederick ordered. Robin perked up to find the knight staring at him. He did as he was told. When he looked past the front column, he saw why. Though the cacophonous clacking of hooves on the hard stone should have given it away first.

Two lines of cavalry marched toward them, led by a knight with armor larger than Frederick's. The armor shone a brilliant crystalline white, and was clean enough that the space around him seemed brighter just for his armor existing. The white helmet took the shape of a dragon. His presence humbled Robin. He doubted he could ever looked so grand.

The first two horsemen behind him looked much realer in comparison, in their simple red and green armor. Sully and Stahl looked forward with a stoicism Robin hadn't expected either to be capable of. Not that he really knew them well enough to be a fair judge of that. Both parties halted before each other, and all the life that Robin had been admiring stopped to watch.

"Knight Commander Belisar," Chrom said from the front of the line. The prince and the knight took a step toward each other, which was likely the only movement on the road.

"Prince Chrom. It is good that you have returned to us unharmed," Belisar responded. His voice was as friendly as a hard, gruff voice could possibly be. The knight dismounted, demonstrating his incredible strength simply by moving in the armor. "I wish I could have met with you on the road, but circumstances changed. The Knights could not make for Bathoneo until today."

"I believe the Shepherds encountered this circumstance on the road home," Chrom responded grimly. His posture seemed to lighten then. "But the capital is safe. We can talk of such things later, teacher."

A gruff laugh came from the dragon helm. "Indeed! You have other things to explain, and you have to report to your sister," the man grabbed his helmet and pulled it from his head. For all the grandiosity of his wear, Belisar's face was much plainer. A well trimmed beard straddled his face from ear to ear, but no hair connected it from atop his head. A scar cut cleanly across his nose, and another laid upon his cheek.

This face looked past Chrom and shot into the figure of Dedede. Robin felt second hand intimidation from the glare.

"I was going to ask you why your location was impossible to find after you left Bathoneo, but I'm guessing that was by design," the old knight gathered.

"Indeed," Chrom said. "It would not do for the Heroes of Bathoneo to have their reputation sullied by rumors before the Exalt met them." Belisar raised a curious brow at this praise.

"Heroes, eh?" Belisar stepped around Chrom and approached King Dedede. The knight looked down to meet the King's eyes. Robin was impressed that he didn't see Dedede flinch. "That is high praise from the prince, you know. He's never been one to look past merit."

"The credit is hardly mine to take," Dedede said, a humbleness in his voice that didn't sound right coming from him. "I was in the right place at the right time. Prince Chrom's party helped us first, despite... The obvious. I would be a poor guest if I did nothing to repay him."

Belisar nodded, pleased with the answer. "Indeed. Based on the letter we received, I have to assume you to be Dedede, then." The King nodded. "Ylisse is grateful for your help. The Exalt is expecting you and your people. She will be pleased to find the reports claim of your egotism were exaggerated as well."

Chrom snickered unceremoniously from behind the knight. Belisar frowned. Robin could feel the glower, even as Belisar's turned his back to him to face the Prince.

"I apologize, Knight Commander. My praise was earnest, but your report also rang true." With this new information in mind, Belisar returned a glare to Dedede. This time the penguin man flinched. The shrinking began there.

"Is that so, then?" Robin could see the sweat on Dedede's back. Then the knight's glare softened up. "So be it. The Exalt will surely forgive you your vice." The knight leaned in closer to whisper something that Robun couldn't make out. Dedede nodded.

"O-of course. Thank you for the advice," the King stuttered, adding a nod for good measure.

"Very good. Now, I believe we have left the Exalt waiting long enough," Belisar announced. The knight returned to his horse and with one great pull found himself on top of it again. With the click of his helmet, he turned behind him to Stahl. "You know the plan. I leave you in charge, Stahl. I'll meet you in Bathoneo."

Stahl nodded sternly, and called out the command to march. The cavalry, which had remained motionless as they talked, marched past them toward the southern gate of the city. Civilian life returned to the street little by little as they passed. Belisar gave Chrom's group one more glance before waving them on.

"Come, Prince. Dedede. I will escort you to the palace myself." They followed, with Belisar taking his place beside Chrom.

"How fairs Ylisstol, Belisar?" Chrom asked. Robin noticed Dedede's head perk up.

"Well enough, milord. Though it wouldn't be wise to discuss the specifics at this time," Belisar answered. Robin nearly let out a laugh when Dedede's head fell. The King didn't notice when Belisar's head turned to him. "Though I would like to ask about our other guests. I take it the one in the carriage is with you, Your Highness?"

"Ye- I mean," Dedede pounded his chest, as if to switch off his normal linguistics. "Indeed, Sir Knight. That is my closest friend and advisor Meta Knight. He was injured a few weeks ago, and lost use of his foot."

"Please, Your Highness, call me Belisar." The man in question requested. All the same, The old knight nodded. "In any case, I wouldn't deprive a visitor of his closest advisor. Would I be wrong to assume Princess Lissa has nursed him back to health?"

"To the best of her ability. Lissa has... Dreamland is in Ylisse's debt," Dedede finished.

"Ha!" Belisar laughed truthfully. "That is questionable, considering the reports. Besides, I doubt that the Exalt would force you to repay your debt, even disregarding your actions in Bathoneo. All the same, it is still good to know we have allies."

Dedede nodded stiffly. The group went silent, allowing the sounds of Ylisstol to soak in. It was fascinating, Robin thought. Even as Belisar, Chrom, and Dedede acted pleasantly to each other, he still caught wind of distrust between the parties. Was this politics? He'd be awful at catching these double meanings and subtle clues. Was Dedede following this? Bandana Dee?

Could Meta Knight even hear any of it?

Robin didn't even notice that he had reached over across his chest to pet Pikachu's head. An outside observer could call this action a nervous tick.

His thoughts of politics came to a grinding halt when the tower of the palace became clearly visible. Honestly, Robin couldn't figure out how he had only just now seen it. It towered over the outer walls of the palace as a beautiful blend of solid and serene. The highest room of the tower had an open wall, serving as a window to the world below. Around the tower, Robin could see a number of what almost looked like flying horses circle the tower.

Flying horses, though? That sounded surreal. This was the moment he noticed his arm, still extended across his chest to pet his bright yellow thunder mouse. He also looked on at the massive bird king walking in front of him.

Reality: two. Logic: nil.

Still, they might not be flying horses, Robin thought in an attempt to comfort himself. It didn't help.

The outside of the palace was impressive as well. The city seemed to have stopped in the last stretch of the capital before the palace. Long yards of soldiers drilled instead on the open strip that formed the outskirts. Balconies hung over the doorway to the palace. Archers, their armor bearing the same sigil as the one on Chrom's exposed arm, stared out over the scene. Seeing the approaching party, they turned away from the drills. Their eyes scrutinized the approaching party.

"I apologize, Your Highness. When we had heard of a foreign king freeing the survivors of Bathoneo, the report wasn't very specific on what to expect," Belisar spoke earnestly. He put up an open palm, and the archers nodded, looking back over the drilling soldiers. Looking around, very few soldiers turned as they passed.

Belisar put up the back of his hand, and the group halted. Belisar and Frederick dismounted from their horses, passing the reigns to the waiting stable boys. Robin heard a gentle knock behind him, and turned to see Meta Knight's carriage lowered. One of the soldiers nearby approached him when Meta Knight put up a hand, stopping him. Meta Knight stood on his own, crutch in hand, and nodded to the soldier.

"Please lead the Waddle Dees to the storehouse. Show them where they can store the carriage. Frederick has arranged for them to be retrieved from there," he told the soldier. The man glanced up at Frederick, who nodded to the soldier without looking at him.

"I trust everyone to be on their best behavior for the Exalt," Frederick announced. Robin nodded. Well, once more into the unknown. Belisar stepped to the double doors and threw them open.

* * *

 

"Great Exalt, I announce the entrance of Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa and their retinue. Great Exalt, I announce the entrance of King Dedede, sovereign of the foreign kingdom of Dreamland, and his retinue."

As Belisar's proud cry ended, the guards flanking either side of the greeting room's doors pulled them open in perfect synchronization. At Dedede's side, Meta Knight hobbled forward. Beside Meta Knight walked Bandana Dee. Out of respect for tradition, Lissa had rejoined her brother and the other humans. The Ylisseans, alongside that man Robin - whom Meta Knight had learned was not with the Shepherds - stood with a small space between them and the Dreamlanders. A clear divide between the parties. Meta Knight wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Chrom stepped forward first, and everyone else moved afterward. Meta Knight took a careful look at the hall around him. A red carpet made a trail for the door, up a single small step, before breaking in two directions to form a half circle. Enclosed in this half circle was the throne. Standing before the throne was a woman pale of skin with a crown hung over her head, resembling a halo. On the center of her forehead was proof of her heritage, the Mark of the Exalt, that Meta Knight recognized from Chrom's arm. Belisar stood beside her, as well as a woman that Meta Knight did not recognize. Frederick had warned him and Dedede beforehand of Wing Commander Phila.

Chrom and Lissa took two steps past the stair and bowed their heads respectfully. Frederick was a step and a half behind them and gave a much deeper bow.

"Sister, it is good to see you are well," Chrom said.

"And you as well, Chrom," the pleasant voice of Exalt Emmeryn replied.

"Hello, sis!" Lissa's casual greeting made Phila flinch. Belisar's expression was unreadable underneath his helmet's visage of a dragon.

"It is good to see you as well, Lissa," The Exalt said. She closed her eyes wearily for a moment, though the weariness never reached her smile. "Much has happened in Ylisse since you left on your investigation."

"And much happened during that investigation, Emmeryn." Chrom stepped to the side, as if he were presenting everyone he brought with him. Meta Knight watched the Exalt's eyes closely as they took in everyone before her. She never let go of the gentleness for an instant. "Sister, I introduce to you King Dedede and his closest men, the Heroes of Bathoneo."

The white haired woman that Meta Knight assumed to be Phila raised a curious brow and looked like she wanted to say something, but bit her tongue when Emmeryn stepped forward towards them. She looked to each of them with an unwavering smile.

"I am pleased to meet you. I know not why you have come to Ylisse, but you and your people are welcome here, Great King of Dreamland." She punctuated her statement with a deep bow.

"Your Grace! You can't-" Phila began.

"She can and she did," Belisar cut in. Phila's frown was deep, but she stood dutifully stiff and said no thing more.

"Your offer is generous and your gratitude appreciated," King Dedede said in a respectful voice that still seemed alien from his beak. Meta Knight was glad to see his relentless drilling bearing fruit. "But I cannot lie and say that we had no cause. Princess Lissa and Prince Chrom came to our aid first, not knowing who or what we were. If not for them, my close friend might never have awoken."

The Exalt kept her smile, but her raised brow gave away her curiosity. She gave Meta Knight a glance, and turned back to Dedede with a nod.

"I see. All the same, many Ylisseans live today because of your intervention. Perhaps it is the will of Naga that you have come to us. May I ask why you are in Ylisse?"

"Yes, of course... Your Grace," Dedede blundered after a pause. He returned her bow from earlier, obviously hoping to cover his misstep. Meta Knight would have sighed if it wouldn't make the situation worse. If anyone was offended, they let him continue on anyway. "Our flying ship crashed upon your shores a number of weeks ago. Your people near the crash site were too scared to help us. One of Chrom's men happened to save one of mine from a brigand, three weeks after our crash."

Dedede pointed to Bandana Dee, who nodded excitedly. The face of Phila scrunched up in confusion at the words 'flying ship.' Even Belisar's helmet quirked to the side.

"I had sent him out to try to find anyone who knew medicine or healing magics, commodities we found commonly across the sea. He came back with the Prince and Princess. What luck, eh?" Meta Knight couldn't hold back his sigh this time. When he looked up, though, he was surprised to see Emmeryn's smile brightened a bit.

"That is very much like them to help," she said, thoroughly engaged.

"Yeah... Anyway, we talked, and Chrom said 'I wasn't a threat to Ylisse,' and Lissa healed my friend. She made it safe to move him, and he did wake up that night, but the Shepherds had left by then."

"If the Shepherds left, how come you arrived in Ylisstol together?" Phila cut in. The question was an accusation, not just out of curiosity.

"We needed to make accommodations to move me," Meta Knight spoke up. "King Dedede prefers to have me by his side when he's meeting other leaders." It was a a half truth. He really couldn't be safely moved while he was unconscious, regardless of King Dedede insulting the Princess.

"I see. And who are you?"

"I am Meta Knight, the Kings close advisor, and the greatest swordsman of Dreamland."

"Peace, Phila," Emmeryn spoke up. She turned back to the King. "Everything I have heard speaks well of your character, Your Majesty. I take it you will need help with your ship's repairs?

"Yes, Your Grace. It is an burdensome task, but if you can provide the materials then we can fix it without use of Ylissean manpower," Meta Knight said for Dedede. Phila wasn't pleased with his intervention, but he didn't care. He was the most of the brains behind Dreamland anymore.

"Ylisse will do everything in its power to help you, then. Once we are done here, I'd like you to join me when I meet with the council. We can discuss what we can spare for you then," The Exalt promised. Dedede nodded. Emmeryn gave another bow, and could think that was the end of the meeting. This notion was erased as the Exalt approached the awkward hooded figure opposite of the Dreamlanders. Robin stood completely alone but for Pikachu beside him. "And what of you? I have met the other Shepherds before, and you are not one of them."

"Huh? Ah, well..." The man stumbled. His pathetic display of courtly manners made Dedede forget his own with a sharp guffaw. The Exalt closed her eyes and her smile became a frown for but a moment.

"This is Robin, Emmeryn," Chrom intervened, an act Robin was visibly relived for. "We found him and his companion, Pikachu, near the Dreamlander's crash site. We had meant to question him and let him go, but he took up the sword and provided great tactical insight while the Shepherds fought in Bathoneo. None of us would have survived to see Dedede's arrival without his help. I planned to ask him to join the Shepherds as our new tactician."

Robin's mouth hung open for a moment, before the Emmeryn turned back to him.

"Is that so?" Emmeryn asked, directing her question at Robin. The man nodded with a renewed confidence.

"Your Grace," Frederick spoke up suddenly, "we cannot throw away the possibility the man is a Plegian spy who used the attack on Bathoneo as cover." Emmeryn briefly considered this before turning to Chrom.

"Yet you let him in the Palace," she said without malice, "Do you trust this man, Chrom?"

"With my life," Chrom answered. Meta Knight smiled under his mask at the sweat visibly forming on Robin's brow. Some people just had no semblance of ceremony in their veins.

"Then he has my trust as well."

"Pika Pi!" The mouse cheered from ground level. The Exalt seemed caught off guard and took a step back. Her gentle smile turned further upward after a moment of uncertainty. Chrom was smiling, and the snickers from Lissa were clearly audible. The commanders were not so mirthful, as Belisar had his hand on his sheathe. They relaxed a bit once they were certain there was no immediate danger.

"And I guess I must trust your friend as well then, Robin," the Exalt stated. Her embarrassment seemed to be stowed away already. Meta Knight figured she wasn't caught off guard like that often. Pikachu nodded excitedly. Robin nodded stiffly.

"Regardless, he has journeyed far and done much. If there are no objections, I'd like to give him a spot to rest in the barracks for at least the night while he considers my offer," Chrom said. Meta Knight was quickly picking up on Chrom's complete inability to be subtle.

"I can show him where it is!" Lissa volunteered loudly. Meta Knight twitched at the sudden volume. Before anyone could object, she was pulling Robin out of the hall. Pikachu followed without protest. Bandana Dee tugged at King Dedede's coat, and pointed at the Princess pleadingly. Dedede nodded, and Bandana Dee ran out the door.

"King Dedede, Meta Knight. We were going to meet with the council to discuss a situation in Ylisse," Exalt Emmeryn said. "We do need to discuss your repairs. After that... Normally, this would be an private council meeting, but it sounds as though you have become stranded on our shores. Your outsider input may be appreciated in this circumstance."

"We would need to meet this council anyway to begin fixing our ship, right?" Dedede asked. She nodded in response. "Then lead on, Your Grace."

* * *

 

Bandanna Dee was excited to finally sleep inside again. In a really for real building, too! That's twice as real as the cabins that the Waddle Dees had built. Those didn't have floors. Just ground. It had to make the march through the city before worth it, he thought. All those staring eyes and then that dragon knight guy. Then there was that high strung meeting with the Exalt, too. He had no idea why he had even been brought! He just stood at attention while everyone else talked. Even Pikachu knew when to speak! Though he did get pointed at once, so that was neat.

It hadn't taken much for him to catch up to the Princess Lissa and that Robin guy. He could hear Robin pleading for his arm back from around the corner. Must have been a human metaphor thing, because Bandana Dee didn't think that the Princess was the kind of person to take a person's arm off.

Bandana Dee had come around the corner of the hallway to find them. Robin was rubbing his arm, and the princess was pouting with her arms crossed. Pikachu stood on his hind legs beside Robin, one ear quirked up while the other lay to the side.

"I appreciate your excitement, Lissa, but I'd still really like to have both of my arms when we get there," Robin said. The Princess sighed.

"You know, King Dedede has never lost his arms before. You could ask him for help!" Bandana Dee intervened, announcing his presence. The humans turned to him with unreadable expressions.

"I'll... Do that?" Robin questioned. Robin had stopped rubbing his arm when he said it, so maybe he was already very good at not losing his arms. Or maybe he was expecting something up front, before he asked the king! Bandanna Dee wasn't sure what he could say, though.

"I don't have arms like you two, so I don't know how it works. Maybe a massage will fix your arm problem!"

"Alright, nipping this in the bud. I was exaggerating. I'm pretty sure Lissa wasn't actually going to take my arm off." The princess's mouth twitched upwards in a less-than-friendly way.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lissa mischievously sang. "Imagine the things I could do with an extra arm!"

"Lissa, no," Robin stated. Bandana Dee found himself getting more and more confused.

"Aww, come on! We could have Miriel attach it and everything! It'd be great!" Lissa insisted, the thrill in her voice growing with every word.

"You have given me no reason to believe that. I vote that I keep my arm," Robin declared.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed from Robin's side. At least, Bandana Dee was pretty sure it was in agreement.

"Pft, voting? Puh-lease, Robin. This is the Halidom of Ylisse!" Lissa declared in voice equally playful and authoritative. "Therefore, as Princess, I order you to give me your arm!"

Robin raised a brow, before finally he sighed. It was a resigned sigh that Bandanna Dee actually knew very well. He lived it often enough. Robin stuck his arm out towards her.

"Fine, you tyrant. Do your worst." She giggled a bit in response. In all his time alive, Bandana Dee wasn't sure he'd ever seen something so diabolical acted out before him. It was at this moment that Bandana Dee noticed the guard standing watch in the hall. He was shaking his helmed head at what took place before him. Shouldn't he be...

"Nah, it's no fun if you are just gonna give up," she said. Robin lowered his arm, a relieved smile on his face. Lissa turned to Bandana Dee with a light smile, "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Did you need something?"

He was missing something and it wasn't worth trying to figure it out. Why was he out here...? Oh!

"Oh, yes! King Dedede is letting me join you in the barracks while he's at his meeting. But! I don't know where it is!"

"Well, come on, then!" Lissa waved Bandanna Dee over, and together the four of them moved through the great halls of the palace.

Bandana Dee was finding that he really liked the palace. Sure, it wasn't as big as Dedede's had been, but it sure made up for it in appearance. Most of the windows depicted other blue haired guys with a sword. One of the largest depictions, flanked by two marble pillars, depicted the guy with an army at his back fighting against a black dragon with six threatening purple eyes. The dragon was alone, Bandanna Dee noticed. That was sad. Then again, the dragon was probably the bad guy.

Bandana Dee was glad he was never the bad guy. He always had Dedede and his other Waddle Dees. He also remembered a time, before the Rebirth, where he fought alongside Meta Knight too! Yeah! He had helped that guy fix his ship alongside Meta Knight, King Dedede, and... The Star Warrior...

But then that guy they had helped was evil, and because he was evil he was alone and they beat him.

Bandana Dee missed those days.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin asked.

"No thanks, my thoughts aren't for sale," Bandana Dee answered, his revery broken seamlessly.

Robin frowned at the answer, but he didn't press on it. Despite how Bandana Dee found the princess and Robin arguing somewhat loudly, they walked through the palace in silence. Without the prying eyes of the entire city on him nor the judging looks of the Exalt's Commanders, he was feeling comfortable for the first time since they entered the city. The familiar feeling of long, empty palace halls made him even more homesick, though. Even if home didn't exist anymore.

Bandana Dee shook the thoughts away. That's no way for Dedede's servant to think. Especially not one so favored. He was tough! He was a hardened leader! He was...

He wasn't really sure when they had left the palace's halls, nor the palace walls. The long strips that had been filled by military drills and sparring rings not long before were now emptied. There was a mix of birds coveting the fields now.

"Lissa, where did the soldiers go?" Robin asked warily. He noticed too, Bandanna Dee surmised.

"Outside the city walls, if they're still drilling, or at their posts," she answered. "The fields strip will be full again within the hour. It happens a lot."

"Is that safe?" He asked. "Couldn't someone sneak into the palace if they knew?"

Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not. I don't know though. Tactics have never been something I've focused on."

Robin sighed. "I'll have to ask Chrom about that later, then. Since I'm working for him now."

Lissa gasped. "So you accept the position?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, considering his rousing recommendation to Emmeryn. How could I say no after that?" Robin sighed.

"Yay! Welcome to the Shepherds, Robin!" Lissa said with a big grin. "It's going to be great!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," he said in resignation.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered. The mouse jumped gleefully at the new Tactician of the Shepherds, and he caught him without hesitation. He was getting good at that for someone who lost their memories a little over a week ago.

"Congratulations on the job, Mister Robin," Bandana Dee said. He stood on the tips of his feet ad wave for Robin to kneel down. The confused amnesiac did so, and Bandanna Dee whispered conspiratorially, "If you need any tips on becoming your boss's favorite henchman, ask me! I know all about it."

"Great... I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 

The walk through Ylisstol had been long, and Robin's feet were aching in his boots. He hadn't sat down since the city had come into sight early that morning. A peek at the sky would reveal the sun's form near its peak. So when Lissa finally announced their arrival, Robin felt all the weight of the day thus far crash down onto him. Since he was a soldier now, he would really have to work on his stamina.

The outside of the barracks seemed standard enough. A stone exterior with a thatch roof. The grounds it stood on were separated from the rest of the city by a stone fence. The standard of Ylisse, the Mark of the Exalt, hung from the windows. Of course it would, it was everywhere else.

A ring was clearly outlined in front of the barracks, floored with dirt unlike the rest of the hard-stone and marble city. A stable sat beside the main building, where two horses poked their heads out. One Robin recognized as Frederick's, but the other horse was covered in a fine cloth. That one he did not recognize.

The three of them crossed the training yard together. Lissa grabbed the door's handle.

"Here were are! The Shepherd's garrison," she proudly announced, opening the way in.

When Robin heard words like 'barracks' and 'garrison,' the image in his head would be of an uncomfortable and cramped quarters. The long wooden table in the center of the room might have for that description, but not the rest of the room. A fireplace sat in the corner, with two inviting velvet chairs on a rug nearby which currently played host to Virion and two sleeping Waddle Dees. A few much more homely chairs dotted the walls between the entrance and the fire, where many of the rest of the Shepherds made themselves at home.

One of these Shepherds, a blonde woman in pink that Robin didn't recognize, had shot up as soon as the door had opened.

"Lissa, my treasure!" This woman yelled. She quickly circled the table and darted straight towards Lissa. "Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle," Lissa laughed dismissively.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've grown 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" The now identified Maribelle claimed. Robin couldn't see any of these supposed gray hairs from where he was. He didn't try very hard, though.

"I can't see one," Bandanna Dee mumbled quietly. No one else seemed to have heard the comment.

"Aw, you worry too much!" Lissa said in an attempt to wave off her friend's worry. "I can handle a battle or two."

"I know you can, Lissa. But citywide guerrilla warfare is not 'a battle or two.'"

"Ah, she was fine, Maribelle! Teach was there the whole time," a voice called from across the building. Out of an open doorway, Vaike walked in. He still didn't have a shirt on.

"Is that supposed to assuage my concerns?" Maribelle snapped. She didn't wait for an answer. "And then I heard that you were attacked by monsters on the road! Lissa, how can I trust you to go anywhere without me anymore?"

"Well, because our new tactician might need you elsewhere!" Lissa said, stepping aside and casting her palms out towards Robin. "Meet Robin! We found him down south, and we'd have never gotten back without his help!"

Maribelle squinted at him. Hard. She looked him up and down in scrutiny, and he felt very, very uncomfortable. He looked to Pikachu for help, and found no solace. Even Bandana Dee gave a shrug, and ran off towards the fire.

"I see," she said. By saying nothing meaningful, Robin felt like she had already cast her unfavorable judgement upon him.

"Cmon, Maribelle, Robin was great out there! You shoulda seen it," Vaike said. "Between his magic, his swordsmanship, and his pet, he might almost stand up to me!"

"I resent that," Robin said with a mock frown.

"Hey, I could prove it right now, if you want."

"Ugh, must you be such a barbarian, Vaike?" Virion cut in from by the fire, where Bandana Dee now lay as well. "Robin has exerted himself already for one day. The poor man needs to be off his feet, not wasting away during foot play."

Vaike looked to protest, but Robin couldn't help but agree.

"Sorry Vaike, but I need to stop existing for a while. At the very least, I need to somewhere to put my stuff. Could anyone-"

"I can," a voice interrupted from behind him. Robin jumped forward, nearly falling into the table. Pikachu jumped out of the way with a startled 'Pi!' Robin turned around to come face to face with the modest form of an armor-less Kellam sitting in a dark corner. He seemed much smaller without the comically large shoulder pads on. It complimented the meek, apologetic expression on the man's face

"Yes, I would..." Robin patted down his robe, hoping to wipe off his nerves. "If you could?"

Kellam stood up with a nod. He led Robin and a cautious Pikachu past the now mirthfully rolling form of Vaike into the hallway.

Weapons dotted one wall of the hallway, each polished around their scratches and dents. Opposite of them was a series of doors. Kellam lead Robin to the back of the Shepherds Barracks, stopping at the last door. Kellam gestured toward the door.

"This room's completely open. Unless recruitment for the Shepherds picks up, you should have the whole room to yourself for a while," Kellam said. Robin thanked him, and grabbed the handle. Deep breath, Robin. Time to see home. He turned the knob, and slowly pushed it open a crack. Pikachu decided this wasn't fast enough, and squeezed his head through the crack.

"Pika!" Pikachu joyfully cried from within. Something started bouncing on springs shortly afterwards, which ended with a significantly muffled "Pi."

The door ajar, Robin couldn't help but smile. The room was modestly sized, sure, but he could live with that. There was a desk in one corner of the room, bare but for an untouched candle. Most importantly, there were two beds with a bit of space between them, one of which Pikachu was already wearing down and melting into. It was a sentiment that Robin could get behind. In front of each bed was a footlocker, each hung open to reveal their lack of contents.

"All mine..." The words came from Robin as barely more than a breathe, drowned out by even the distant sounds of the city.

"Your bag's still in the cart, I can go get it if you'd like," Kellam offered. Robin nodded his consent. He assumed Kellam left at that moment, and crashed onto the closest bed, next to Pikachu. The mouse turned his head lazily toward Robin, lids half closed. The weight of the day thus far, of the fighting in Bathoneo and those monsters, and even the nights of sleeping off dirt slowly eroded alongside his consciousness.

What's a couple hours of rest, he wondered?

* * *

 

"Iron, for structure. Copper, for wiring..."

Meta Knight carefully watched each member of the council as he read off what his repairs would require. It was not a promising sight. The Exalt was the friendliest face in the room, and even she was looking overwhelmed.

"Wiring, sir... Knight?" One councilman questioned. Meta Knight had picked up on the man's pause, but did not mention it. He was used to the questioning stares of humans by now.

"It is a foreign concept in this land, I presume. Electricity, much like lightning or your mages thunder magic, travels through the metal. This powers mechanisms that help certain part of the ship run," Meta Knight explained. He wouldn't bother trying to explain electricity to another medieval society.

"And what of manpower?" One of the few woman councilors demanded. "Would you need Ylisseans to help with repairs too?"

"It will not be necessary. As I've said, we have more than enough hands to fix the ship ourselves once we receive the resources," Meta Knight answered, effortlessly keeping his tone level.

"If would be a more accurate term, Master Meta Knight," an old man said. Frederick had also warned him of the Hierarch. "You ask for much, but I am not certain I see much reason why we should provide everything you ask."

"Hierarch, I respect your concerns. I know it is much to ask of our hosts, but as I have told you, the Halberd carried many hands, which are capable of work. As I have also told you, we have friends in courts across the sea. Even forgetting the lives our King saved in Bathoneo, I have little doubt that Ylisse would benefit from this in the long term," Meta Knight answered.

"But what of the short term?" The Hierarch asked. "I'm not sure our gracious Exalt has told you, but our country stands on the cusp of war with our neighbors, Plegia. Will your farmhands calm the Mad King Gangrel? Will your kingdoms across the sea, if they truly exist, provide armies and protection in time?"

"Peace, Hierarch," The Exalt Emmeryn cut in. She stood up from the head of the table as all eyes turned to her. Her voice was grave as she spoke. "I am afraid, Good King Dedede, Meta Knight, that he is not wrong. If we're careful, it will not come to blows. However, the possibility cannot be ignored. The materials you require could save countless Ylissean lives. We need something more immediate if we are to even consider this deal. Otherwise, I could not accept."

Meta Knight sighed. This wasn't going very well. After the initial meeting, he dared to have high hopes, but now... He would be happy if he could get anything. Maybe they really were stranded.

"What of Regna Ferox?" Belisar asked suddenly. "Our military alliance with the Khans still holds. Perhaps we could pool our resources with theirs?"

"While that would lower cost to Ylisse, Commander, I still am not sure we can afford the losses," the female councilor claimed.

"Then how about this," King Dedede spoke up for the first time with the council. That was immediately alarming to Meta Knight. "Meta Knight told you that we have manpower, and we saved your city. Well, how about we fight with you if this war happens?"

The room was silent. Meta Knight felt himself leaning more heavily on his crutch. The whispers came next a s the councilors debated the idea. What was the life of a creature like the Waddle Dees to an Ylissean soldier, he practically heard them whispering. The Exalt was silent, however, her eyes closed in contemplation. They opened slowly, smiling, when she finally spoke up.

"I had not expected this, Good King. I had called you here, expecting part with a small surplus of materials in exchange for your efforts in Bathoneo. I had expected we would address the threat of monsters throughout the land, the second occurrence in a decade of such a change. Instead, you offer your help in a war that isn't your own. Are there any further objections from the council?"

There was silence. Emmeryn stepped around the table, her every step another heavy echo through the hall. She came face to face with Dedede, who looked very confused. And then she stopped. The room stopped breathing as she extended a single hand toward Dedede. After a moment's pause, he reached out his own gloved hand. They shook, one single, firm motion.

She broke her grip, and Emmeryn faced her stunned council.

"Good councilors, as of this moment, Ylisse has entered an alliance with Dreamland, it's people, and it's King. I expect every one of you to treat them as you would an Ylissean, lest the day comes that this alliance shatters."

Sure, they may have the materials, but Meta Knight felted damned all the same.

* * *

 

The dictionary is known to be an amazing doorstop. Some scholar can still remember its original purpose though. Once upon a time, the dictionary had served as a means to learn. It is filled from cover to cover with long, niche choices to make use of. There are words that define fears, and flaws, and fallacies. Agoraphobia, obliterate, eviscerate. Yet, in this expansive collection of vernacular filled with excruciatingly dreadfully and haughtily harrowing words, there were countless far simpler combinations of words that evoked far more dread than any of these revolting choices.

"Get up!"

Robin jolted up with a start. The open sky did not greet him, nor did the smells and sounds of nature. A wooden ceiling and stone-brick wall separated him from such things. Thankfully, the metal of someone's mask didn't greet his forehead either. It wasn't much solace. Slowly, as his vision gained focus, he remembered where he was. This was home, now, wasn't it? And Vaike was standing in it, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Come on, get up! Chrom's back, and there's no way you're missing your first meeting," he said.

Robin nodded lazily and stretched out his arms. One arm fell onto the dazed shape of Pikachu. Pikachu stiffened, before stretching out himself.

"I'll be a moment," Robin said.

"Sure thing," Vaike stepped out of the room, only to turn back around with a grin as he added, "Might wanna do something with that bed head."

Robin quirked a brow as Vaike left, and reached for his head. To say it was staticky was an understatement. A thunder tome couldn't muster the current flowing through the absolute mess that Robin felt on his head. He glared down at Pikachu, who didn't look sorry in the least.

"Pika?" The mouse asked. Robin couldn't help but feel like he was being mocked. He answered his pet with the shake of his head.

"Any chance you could fix this?"

Pikachu shook his head. Robin sighed, and got out of the bed. His legs protested the action, but no one ever put them in charge. He found his bag at the foot of the bed, neatly placed next to the locker. He dug around inside, hoping to find something to alleviate his problem. He was surprised that he did find a brush in there. He pulled it out to find it was a prickly little thing with bright yellow hairs covering it. He glanced up at Pikachu with a frown. Pikachu looked back with excitement in his eyes.

"I really should sort this bag out, later, shouldn't I?" He asked Pikachu. The mouse didn't answer, all of his focus devoting to staring longingly at the brush in Robin's hand. "I'm afraid not, little man. No time. Mind if I use this real quick?"

Pikachu's ears perked up, and he hopped off the bed. The mouse personally dove into the bag face first, and emerged with another larger and more human-sized brush in his mouth.

"Ah. Well. That solves that," Robin said. He reached for the brush, and Pikachu pulled back. Robin frowned, and reached again, and Pikachu backed up more.

"Pi!" The shout was muffled by the brush.

"Pikachu, come on. I have a meeting," Robin insisted. "I'll brush you after that, okay?"

Pikachu considered this for a moment before dropping the brush.

"Pikachu!"

It was a couple minutes later that Robin emerged from his room, his hair at last looking presentable. Well, presentable in the same way that the aftermath of a forest fire is presentable if only half the trees burned to a crisp. He could hear the pitter-patter of Pikachu's footsteps behind him. Down the hall in the main room of the barracks, he could hear the voices of other Shepherds chatting away. Odds were they were just waiting for him. Smooth, Robin. First meeting, and you're late.

He turned the corner to find that the long table was occupied by all of the Shepherds, barring the two absent cavaliers. Bandana Dee was also at the table, which Robin thought was a bit curious.

"Ah, man of the hour," Chrom tutted from the head of the table, gesturing Robin to take a seat next to him. "I guess the road took its toll on you, Robin?"

"Fraid so, Captain," Robin answered with a coolness he absolutely didn't feel. The tactician scooted into the empty chair next to Chrom.

"I heard you accepted my offer. Feels like I was the last to know, too," Chrom said with a teasing glare.

"I meant to tell you, but you gave me a bed. Who am I not to make use of a Prince's gift?" Robin asked rhetorically, bowing his head dramatically. He was rewarded a few chuckles.

"He was out as soon as he got in the building, Captain!" The voice of Vaike announced from the far end of the table.

"Milord, I have to say that this will not do. I will take it upon myself to put together a training regiment to keep our new tactician in tiptop condition," Frederick offered from his standing position behind Chrom. Robin's eyes widened, and he felt his heart sink at Chrom's smile. The air got a little thicker around Robin.

"That's not a bad idea, Frederick. I'd hate for our newest Shepherds to fall behind," The Prince admitted. Frederick seemed to stand a little prouder, having born witness to Chrom actually agree with him. Of course it couldn't last, as Chrom added, "however, he needs time and energy to keep his head in shape as well. Go easy on him."

Frederick nodded, but didn't look particularly thrilled about it. Robin felt a bit worried himself, having seen how seriously Frederick takes his duty. A few chuckles came from around the table.

"Now, then," Chrom began again with a much more serious tone of voice. "I have received new orders for the Shepherds. It will be a volunteer only mission again, but I would rather have everyone for this. After Bathoneo, I don't want to take any chances."

The Shepherds faces turned grim, and all eyes were Chrom, Robin's included.

"First, I have news. I'll start with the good news. The Exalt has agreed to an alliance with King Dedede and Dreamland. As a part of the deal, Bandana Dee will be joining the Shepherds as a temporary member."

"Wha-?" Bandana Dee trailed off due to a friendly smack on the back from Vaike.

"Welcome to the team, squirt!" The man laughed.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, if King Dedede says so... I can't say no! So, hi friends!" Bandana Dee stood up in his chair, and waved to everyone he could. Virion waved back noncommittally, still staring back at the Captain.

"Milord, forgive me my worries, but is the battlefield a safe place for him?" Virion wondered, his concern undercutting his normal composure.

"He killed the pirate's leader at Bathoneo, and I saw him fight against the Risen. He's perfectly capable of handling himself," Chrom confirmed, to which Bandana Dee nodded. Virion shrugged, his concern addressed. Robin couldn't help but speak up about Chrom's word choice.

"Risen?"

Chrom sighed. "Yes. Risen. It's what the council has agreed to call what attacked us in the woods."

"Is that the bad news?" Robin questioned, to which Chrom shook his head.

"No. The Risen can be dealt with down the road, if the Knights can't handle it. A letter arrived from Bathoneo. The merchants' men have found proof of the Plegian king's direct involvement in the planning the raid."

The room was in an uproar. Robin stared at the floor next to his seat, where Pikachu sat with his ear melancholically flattened. Voices overwhelmed each other.

"We've got to stop them!"

"We need to secure our borders! Themis sits near..."

"Forget the northern borders, we need to watch for more bandits down..."

The room was falling into chaos fast, the Shepherds in adamant disagreement. Maribelle in particular looked ready to throw something. Robin didn't know what to add, so he chose not to speak. Still, having met the Exalt, he was stupefied that another ruler could condone the slaughter he had seen.

It ended when Frederick stomped his foot. All eyes looked towards the knight, then fell on their captain.

"Thank you, Frederick," Chrom said. He turned back to the rest of the Shepherds. "The council has agreed that we need allies. Dreamland alone won't be enough, I'm afraid. In three days time, we will be marching north to Regna Ferox to ask for support from the Khans. King Dedede will be joining us as well."

"What? I can't serve you and the king at the same time!" Bandanna Dee cried in worry.

"Do not worry yourself, Bandanna Dee. If the need should arise, your king's orders come first," Frederick assured the Waddle Dee.

"Okay!" Bandanna Dee yelled back.

Robin let himself smile at the childlike display.

"Good. Now then," Chrom began, standing up from his chair. "As I said, this mission is on a volunteer basis. I'll just save myself some time and ask who isn't coming."

There was a sigh, and Maribelle stood up her seat.

"I have business at home, I'm afraid. I can't come," she said. Chrom nodded grimly.

"I understand. Anyone else?" Silence. "Good. We leave in three days, so we've got time to breath." The room relaxed a bit at that, but Robin couldn't help but ask.

"Why wait three days?"

"A letter has been sent for their border. We need to be sure they know we're coming," Chrom answered. His serious expression slyly slipped away. "Plus, we just got back home. We never did celebrate our victories."

Vaike let out a cheer, which was echoed throughout the room. The overall mood of the room seemed to lift around Robin, but he wasn't really sure he understood why. Robin looked around the table, and was only slightly comforted by the confused look on Bandanna Dee's face. Maribelle looked distraught by the proclamation as well.

"Tonight's on me, Shepherds," the Prince declared, to the roaring approval of the barracks. "Most of you know the spot. I'll meet you there. Someone make sure Robin and Bandanna Dee get there, as well."

"I've got it covered, Captain!" Sumia declared. Chrom gave her a smile and a nod.

"Shepherds, you're all dismissed," Chrom declared. It was fascinating watching how everyone treated their dismissal differently. Vaike jumped out of his chair and rushed out the door. Virion stood from his seat, offered a hand to Miriel to help her up, which she never even noticed before standing up herself. Chrom made his way out of the barracks calmly, with Frederick tailing him patiently. Robin sat and watched everyone else in their routine, and caught Bandanna Dee doing much the same. Sumia approached the Waddle Dee and whispered something, before circumnavigating the table to whisper to Robin.

"I'll be ready in a bit, wait for me, okay?"

Robin gave Sumia a thumbs up, and she made her way to her quarters. Robin turned his head back to the table. Pikachu say on the table in front of him with a brush in his mouth. He politely dropped it in front of Robin, before asking him a very important 'Pikachu.' Robin knew exactly what his companion wanted.

"I guess I did promise," Robin muttered. He grabbed the small brush, and Pikachu laid down on the table, the anticipation holding his ears high and his tail still. In a single, thankfully natural motion Robin brought the brush to the top of Pikachu's back, and gently brushed down.

He repeated this motion a few times until Pikachu made a noise, which made him immediately stop in concern. He wasn't sure what he did wrong until the mouse turned around with a curious look on his face.

"He liked it, he wasn't telling you to stop," Sumia's voice said came from behind him.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Robin asked, still examining Pikachu.

"Positive!"

Pikachu stood on four legs, walked a small step closer to Robin, and plopped down again, this time facing him. His wide eyes pleaded with him, so he shrugged and began brushing again. Pikachu made the same noise again, but this time he registered it as a cheerful sound.

"See?" Sumia asked with a subdued pride. Robin nodded.

"Thanks. I hope I'm not holding us up, but I did promise him I'd brush him."

"Oh, no!" Sumia denied. "He fought too, after all. He deserves his own treat."

Robin couldn't argue with that, which he admitted with a shrug. Pikachu certainly wasn't complaining. Bandanna Dee hadn't complained yet.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Robin prompted.

"Oh, it's a place in Ylisstol. The owner knows us," Sumia said. "It's pretty homely, considering how deep in the city it is. It's almost like an inn in the country, but with better spices. Drinks are better too."

"Oh?" Robin questioned. Sumia didn't get to answer before Bandanna Dee shot up from his seat.

"Ooo! What kind of drinks? Grape juice? Apple juice?" The Dreamlander's eyes widened further in in excitement. "Chocolate milk?!"

Sumia let out a giggle. Robin lost his mechanical concentration on the brush at the outburst. How does a Waddle Dee even drink?! Pikachu shot him a lightning-fueled glare, and he started brushing again.

"I know they have milk in there, at least," Sumia said before leaning in by Robin's ear to add, "Chrom and Frederick don't let Lissa 'drink' at all."

Robin guffawed and put down the brush, much to Pikachu's dismay. Bandanna Dee looked left out of the joke, but Robin waved it off. When he was older, maybe. How old was he?

Pikachu's upset glare was more important, anyway.

"Aw, come on, Pikachu. I need to celebrate, too," he claimed. Pikachu didn't look convinced until Robin rubbed his head a bit. Even after that, the mouse still looked a bit disappointed, but still he acquiesced. Pikachu hopped off the table.

"Pika!"

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand," Robin joked, patting Pikachu affectionately. "Alright, I guess I'm ready to... go."

For the first time since she entered the room, Robin looked at Sumia. Unlike at the meeting not even twenty minutes before, her armor was gone. It had been replaced by a much more casual outfit. It wasn't a particularly impressive outfit by itself, only a pink blouse and skirt, but Sumia wore it like a Queen. Her hair was brushed down in even curls, some of which hung over her shoulders freely.

"Robin?" She asked, frowning a bit. Oh, was he staring? Probably was.

"S-Sorry," he sputtered out. "Just wondering if I should change too. I'd hate for you to show me up."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Vaike left without a shirt," Sumia tried to reassure. Her voice dropped a bit when she added, "Not like little me is going to show up anyone."

"Okay, there are things I strongly disagree with that you just said," Robin told her, calmly getting up from his chair. "First off, Vaike shouldn't be the standard anyone holds themselves too. Second, you look beautiful, and don't you say otherwise. I forbid it."

Robin's words had the promising effect of making Sumia's face change colors. He chuckled, giving the third party in the room a chance to cut in.

"I agree with Mr Robin! You look like a strawberry! And strawberry's are very sweet. Except you're in pink," Bandanna Dee trailed off and gave a 'hmm,' before nodding. "Yes, you're a pink sweet strawberry."

"What he said," Robin laughed. Sumia mumbled something he didn't catch. "What was that?"

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"Your welcome. I'm going to go take my coat off so I can hold myself to a standard higher than Vaike."

She nodded meekly, and Robin stepped around her. He went to his room, and dug around in his bag. He found a shirt that wasn't dirty. He thanked the universe for its convenience that day and began to change.

None of them heard the sound of Kellam laughing as he stepped out of the barracks.

* * *

 

The invitation said to wear something casual. It said there was nothing formal about the occurrence. The event was just a small get together to celebrate their victories. Food and drinks were going to be paid for by the Prince himself, even.

So of course, Meta Knight still wore his mask and cape, and King Dedede still had his crown on. He did leave his coat behind in his apartment, as Emmeryn had offered to send a tailor to patch up the hole properly. They had no idea where this 'the place' was, but the soldier escorting them clearly did. She was a young woman with scarlet red hair flowing down her back.

"You are a Pegasus knight?" Meta Knight asked her as the they walked. It was getting dark out.

"Yes. How could you tell?" The woman asked.

"The wing in your hair," Meta Knight answered. The woman reached up to feel the hair clip in in question. As they had left the palace, Meta Knight had noticed the sky above the palace was empty, so the rest of the Pegasus Knights were likely grounded for the evening.

"Of course. Not all Pegasus knights wear one though," she said.

"I had noticed Phila wasn't wearing one. Still, I wasn't wrong."

"No, I guess you weren't. Did you have a point?" The pointed question didn't phase Meta Knight.

"I wanted to ask how it is to ride a flying creature. I've never gotten a satisfying answer."

The girl considered the question for a moment, before she answered, "Just right."

Meta Knight closed his eyes contemplatively for a moment. The sounds of whispers surrounded them, nervous to speak up. When Meta Knight opened his eyes again, he nodded.

"I agree," he said.

"Oh? Have you flown before?" She turned her head to ask, a brow raised.

"Yes." She still stared, but he didn't say anymore. The silence didn't last long, as it was broken by the heavy outtake of hot air next to Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, quit your flirting! Soldier, where is it we're going?" Dedede demanded.

"Didn't I tell you?" The woman asked rhetorically. "Colm's pub. It's the Prince's favorite place in the city, after the Shepherd's Barracks and the Palace."

"A pub? The Prince!" King Dedede's outburst caused the whispering and conversation around them to stop for a moment. "Low class..."

"Enough, Dedede. You're not helping," Meta Knight insisted. He was still a little peeved about the Kings brash offer at the council meeting. The King, to his credit, did stop. The worst he did was pout. Meta Knight shook his head and turned forward, catching the befuddled expression on their escort's face. "I don't believe I've caught your name, soldier."

"Cordelia, Sir Knight," the soldier answered.

"Well then, might I ask another question Cordelia?" She nodded. "Are all of the Prince's actions in the city so well known?"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, suddenly a bit flustered.

"Well, you know his favorite places. It seems strange that someone outside of his close circle would know that, but I'm not from around here, as you know," Meta Knight clarified.

"Oh, of course... Ha. No, most of what he does is his business..." Cordelia still seemed flustered. What was her...

Never mind. It didn't matter, and Cordelia was clearly uncomfortable with his questioning. Meta Knight considered for a moment how to gracefully backstep, without upsetting the girl further.

"I'm sorry for the questions, Miss Cordelia," was all that he came up with. Disappointing.

"It's fine. We've arrived anyway," she told him. A building was next to them, with windows well lit by candlelight. Cordelia turned on her heels and faced the Dreamlanders dutifully. "You'll find them inside. You won't need to look very hard."

Meta Knight nodded his thanks, King Dedede gave no thanks, and the girl quickly departed towards the palace, her face still the color of her hair.

"Ready, Pinky?" King Dedede asked mockingly.

"Call me that again, and you'll enjoy the rest of your evening with a straw," Meta Knight replied. The king had no idea if he meant it or not, so he just opened the door. The sounds of laughter and general ruckus reverberated through Meta Knight's head. The king held the door as Meta Knight entered.

It was a simple place, Meta Knight thought. A few hunting trophies hung over the tables. A series of bottles were on display behind the barkeeper. Nothing the Knight would recognize. Two waitresses patrolled the room, which wasn't especially crowded near the front.

"Hey, over here!" An unfortunately familiar voice shouted. The blonde, still shirtless form of Vaike was waving at them from the back of the pub. The Shepherds were spread across the tables went from corner to corner, with a handful of people Meta Knight didn't recognize mixed in. From how they were dressed, he'd guess these others were just regulars.

"Hey guys!" King Dedede shouted. "Where do we sit?"

"Find a chair, sit anywhere!" Chrom shouted back. Meta Knight could feel the uncomfortable frown on Dedede's beak. Meta Knight didn't really care. He maneuvered his way around the tables one step at a time, and sat down at a mostly empty table by the corner. Dedede found an empty table, pushed it onto the end of Chrom's, found another chair, and sat down next to Chrom.

"Last chance to take back your offer, Chrom," King Dedede warned, a grin evident on his beak. "I will take full advantage of it."

"I believe you. It'll still be cheaper than the damage Vaike has caused," Chrom responded lightly. From the mug next to him, the Prince likely wasn't completely sober.

"Hey! Teach is right here!" Vaike shouted.

"I know. You're right there, where I can watch you," Chrom retorted.

Meta Knight heard the door open again, the last missing Shepherds walking in. Robin, Sumia, Pikachu, and Bandanna Dee. The Waddle Dee, as soon as he saw Dedede, immediately ran for his King, of course.

"Robin, my friend, and lady Sumia as well! It's good to see you've both made it," Virion cheerfully greeted. "Our gracious friend Kellam appeared long enough to inform us you both might have become otherwise occupied, and then you'd miss the celebration."

"Pikachu?" The mouse asked.

"Fear not, fair creature. I do not blame your master for his vices," Virion claimed.

"Wait a second," Robin requested, and so a second passed with a whoosh of an outside breeze. "What did Kellam tell you?"

"Why, he claims you caused our Sumia to swoon just as he was stepping out the door!" Virion explained. "I must say, sir Robin, I am impressed."

"I did what?"

"He did not!" Sumia shouted.

"Ah, my apologies, then," Virion slyly proclaimed. "Your absolute, fully forced denial surely paints our gentle friend a liar."

A red-faced Sumia 'hmphed' and made her way to the table the farthest from where Virion sat. Meta Knight's table. Vaike and Virion shared a hearty laugh that made Sumia cringe.

"Evening, Sumia," Meta Knight greeted plainly.

"Hi," she answered miserably. He turned back to the commotion, where a deeply frowning Robin was still being teased.

"I finished your book," Meta Knight told Sumia. This caught her attention.

"You did? Already? When?" She exclaimed.

"On the ride back. I didn't have much else to do." He didn't mean it as a joke, but she smiled a bit anyway.

"And?"

"It caught me off guard. I didn't expect much from the title," Meta Knight admitted. "The battle at high noon... It was a good pay off. I was impressed."

"Really? That's great!" Sumia seemed ready to jump out of her chair and dance. One would never assume she had been upset moments before.

"When I get a chance, I'll return it," Meta Knight promised. He had other things on his mind when they left the palace.

"Oh, great! Hey um, since you liked my book, then... Well, you remember that book you were reading before? The 'Legends of Hyrule' one?" She asked. Meta Knight nodded, prompting her to continue. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "I know it's a gift, and I won't be mad if you say no, but-"

Meta Knight put up a hand, and Sumia clammed up. Not what he meant to do.

"You can borrow it if you want," Meta Knight said. "I trust you'll return it."

Sumia looked giddy again. He couldn't blame her for that, really. She'd be the first person in Ylisse to read anything from Hyrule, he wagered. And this book in particular was even rare in Hyrule. He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake, but he'd be far more disappointed in himself if he said no.

A waitress approached them, finally, and asked what they wanted. Sumia ordered two glasses of an unfamiliar sounding drink. Had the word 'Valmese' in it, though. Meta Knight asked for a salad. The waitress nodded, giving him a second curious glance, before she walked away. There wasn't any malice in the glance, though.

"Most people come in here for the soup," Sumia told him. That explained the look, then.

The food and drinks arrived promptly, counter to how long it took the waitress to ask. The waitress placed the two glasses on the edge of the table and slid the salad in front of Meta Knight. Sumia grabbed one glass for herself, and not-so-subtlety slid the other in front of Meta Knight.

"I couldn't," he said.

"Aww, please Meta Knight. Just one? You fought the Risen too. You deserve to celebrate just as much as us," she reasoned through a gentle, genuine smile. Meta Knight sighed. Some fight he put up.

"Fine," he acquiesced. He reached around his mask, and turned it a bit. It came off with a small clank against his shoulder pads. He placed the scratched mask against the wall on the table. The air in the pub hit him first, and the lively stench became livelier without any cover. He could feel the wind on the scars that Lissa couldn't close in time. He didn't blame her for it. A red line on the bottom half of his face, seemingly permanently stretched downwards, made up his small mouth. Unlike another of his kind, though, he lacked the permanent blushes on his cheek.

He tried not to think too hard about how a few heads turned, or how even Vaike stopped joking around to stare. Let them stare, he thought. Most of them won't see his face again, if any of them. Taking advantage of the silence, Chrom stood up from the next table and tapped on his own glass.

"Shepherds," he began soberly, "it's been a long couple of weeks. We've seen a city ransacked and we've been assailed by the Risen, a threat we've never seen the likes of before."

A few murmurs spread through the building.

"But it has brought us friends as well. When our city burned, these strangers risked their lives for the safety of our people. They offered friendship when we did little to earn it. Together we've fought, together we've won, and together we'll do it again. And so, I propose a toast. To King Dedede and Dreamland!"

The cry was echoed throughout the bar, even by the regular patrons. If nothing else, Meta Knight would drink to that.

For a time, he just enjoyed the sounds of the others. Sumia had left his table at some point, joining her captain at the next table. Virion and Vaike had given up making fun of Robin at some point, and the three seemed content chatting away. Robin, it seemed, lacked the insight to moderate himself, if the slight sway in how he moved was any indication. The Princess and Frederick sat against the wall, with Lissa staring scorn into her glass. Looked like milk, from where Meta Knight sat. Miriel was reading quietly, despite the noise. And King Dedede...

"Yo, Meta Knight! I need your help!" He shouted. Meta Knight sighed, grabbed his crutch from the wall, and limped over to the long table the king had made.

"Yes?" Meta Knight asked.

"This chump here," King Dedede said, pointing towards Chrom, "thinks he can outdo me! I need you to judge while I prove him wrong."

"Dedede... Why did you start trouble?" Meta Knight pointedly demanded.

"He started it!" King Dedede claimed.

"Indeed, he insulted my sister! I demand sh-atisfaction!" Chrom slurred. When did Dedede... Was it from when Meta Knight was still out, still? Meta Knight sighed, and his disappointment was written all over his very visible, unmasked face. Still, it didn't sound like this would take long

"Fine. But this better not turn out like that time at Telma's," Meta Knight warned. Nobody had the time ask what he meant before the competition began.

It turned into a longer and far more intense spar of the wills than Meta Knight had assumed it would. Chrom managed to keep pace pretty well, for a time. However, in the end Dedede's gut reigned supreme. Really, the real losers were the ones who ended up carrying them both back to the palace that night. Frederick wouldn't complain, though, and Meta Knight didn't hear a word from Kellam or Bandanna Dee as they brought Dedede back either.

Meta Knight was sure to grab his mask before leaving the pub, though. Vaike had stolen it whilst Meta Knight was judging royalty, and fighter didn't wear it very well. Vaike's skull was thick, but that didn't mean his face was large enough to hold up the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I've finished what I've been calling the 'Ylissean Arc' in my notes, I intend to come back to this chapter and clean up how Dedede acts. I did intend for him to come off as bizarrely formal and respectful, at least for him, but I worry it's still too much.


	6. Snowman

It didn't take long for the streets to empty into the cathedral. Robin had been woken up early so that they could get a seat near the front. He sat far up enough that he could make out the features of the robed and wrinkled man that spoke his sermon. Robin couldn't really follow it very well, as he referenced parts of scripture from across the entire unfamiliar text. Really, he would have much rather say near the back of the room, far from the incense that assaulted his nostrils as he waited.

Unable to follow the sermon, Robin allowed his thoughts to wander. Something felt off about... Well, Robin wasn't sure. He figured the feeling came from the empty space on his shoulder. Pikachu had still been asleep when they left. Lissa had told him pets weren't allowed in the cathedral. Robin hoped Pikachu wouldn't get in any trouble without him. Sumia had been told ahead of time to make sure Pikachu got fed and was watched while he was gone, so he was mostly sure that he'd be fine. More than anyone else in the barracks, Pikachu had taken to her the best, and Sumia had been growing fonder and fonder of Pikachu.

She did seem a bit awkward around Robin, though. He wasn't sure what that was about.

Lissa squirmed in the seat next to him. She had ask him to come. He didn't have anything he needed to do, and he'd finished his drills for the day, so he agreed. She seemed a bit distracted as well, but she'd likely heard every story from the Book of Naga before. It was awkward, though, since she sat them near the front of the room. From how filled the room behind him was, he extrapolated that most of the city of Ylisstol was in attendance.

The service thus far had been welcoming and relatively calm, which came to the amnesiac as a well earned respite. Robin had survived three days of drilling with Frederick and pouring over tactical manuscripts in the library. The Shepherd's Mage Miriel had technically kept him company while he read. Technically in that they were both in the library in the same time, and nothing else. He did play a couple games of chess with Virion in the evenings, but those never went well for him. It was pretty embarrassing, the tactician losing in a game of strategy.

He'd win next time. Always next time.

He also set aside an hour a day just for his apparent best friend, Pikachu. When he wasn't studying or drilling with Frederick or losing at chess, he took Pikachu outside and together they let loose on a training dummy. He was slowly figuring out his companion's fighting patterns. Besides conjuring electricity from his cheeks, Pikachu was capable of bursts of speed to get close to his opponent, and dance around them. His skull was hard enough that if Pikachu threw himself at an opponent, he would likely crack a rib. It didn't seem necessary, considering Pikachu's other trick. His tail would glow white, and he'd slam it into the dummy. The dummy always lost a limb, meaning it would hurt enough to break bones on an actual person.

Besides abusing hay, he was also relearning Pikachu's other habits. The mouse had proven generally wary of anyone that wasn't Robin, and prone to sometimes violent anger. A merchant had gotten zealously pushy when he was passing the market to get to the Library on their third day in the city, and Pikachu nearly fried the man. Much as Robin was grateful for the distance the merchants gave him now, it was not something he was proud of.

"By the will of Naga you may go," the speaker announced.

"By the will of Naga," the room echoed. The room started to clear out little by little. It was a massive building, and even the main part of the cathedral took time to traverse. Together Lissa and Robin sat quietly and respectfully. Well, if Lissa's impatient tapping of her foot could be considered polite. Eventually, the room was clear enough that one could see the middle aisle from the alter to the exit door. More importantly, the speaker was no longer conversing with anyone else. Lissa took this as her cue, and stood up to approach the pulpit. Robin followed after her.

"Hello, Princess Lissa," the speaker said, a pleasant smile on his old face. He close the book he had been reading from. A coin bearing the sigil of Ylisse hung from the man's neck. "What could I do for you?"

"Hey, Father. I wanted to visit someone. Is the hospital open for visits?" Lissa asked. The speaker nodded. "Thanks. Cmon Robin."

She didn't grab his arm, nor drag him anywhere. He followed her into a side hallway of the cathedral. A blue carpet cut through the stone texture of the floor. Tapestries hung from the walls, depicting scenes that could only be from the Book of Naga. Depictions of the first Exalt and the Holy Dragon standing beside each other, as though they were equals.

"Thanks for coming with me, Robin," Lissa said.

"It's my honor, Princess," Robin replied.

"Robin, you know that you don't have to be so formal with me," Lissa clarified. She sounded a bit serious about it, too. "No one's going to care out here."

"Oh really, then?" Robin smirked, "In that case, it's my pleasure."

"Ugh, you need to spend less time with Virion," Lissa complained, "This is how it starts. I already heard about what you said to Sumia. Chrom and I were very disappointed."

Robin sighed as they turned a corner. The new hallway was much the same as the last, but for the clergyman praying at the end of the hall. Robin was tempted to join him. The priesthood seemed less likely to mock him for his apparent sin of complimenting a friend who deserved a compliment.

"You and everyone else in Ylisstol has heard about that, I feel. Even Miriel mentioned the one time she looked up from her book. Something about trespassing upon vulpine ground. Honestly, I meant nothing by it," he insisted.

"I'm sooo sure you didn't mean a thing," Lissa teased with a roll of her eyes. "Really, though, Sumia still hasn't even looked Chrom in the eye, she was so embarrassed."

"What? Why not?" Robin asked.

Lissa planted herself where she stood and turned only her head to face Robin. As though a snare took to his leg, he felt planted to the ground with no choice but to take the brunt of her judgement. Logically, he knew that there was an entire hallway he could run back through to escape the scrutiny, but her stare was hard enough to stop him from taking a single step. Suddenly, he understood why she and Maribelle got along so well. They were both terrifying when they wanted to be.

After a moment, or a lifetime - it felt like both to Robin - Lissa backed down with a softer look.

"You really don't know, then?" She asked. Robin shook his head cautiously, and received a sigh in answer. "Chrom and Sumia are practically a thing."

"Oh. Oh!" The implication sunk in before Robin concluded with a horrified "oh..."

That explained the looks that Chrom has been giving him. And Sumia's more uncomfortable attitude towards him. His inner voice was lost in self conflict. Is he supposed to apologize, or let it be? And then he asked Sumia to care for Pikachu too. Did she think he'd meant something when he asked? Did Virion put up with this all the time?

His mental breakdown was interrupted by the sadistic girly giggles of Lissa.

"Anyway, that shouldn't much matter. We're just about to reach the hospital wing, so you can repent when we're done," Lissa teased, adding a mischievous wink to end her statement. Robin hadn't even realized they reached the end of the hall and stood next to the praying clergy member. Still a bit flustered, and definitely not eager to somehow dig himself into a deeper hole, Robin said nothing.

They waited for a moment, and the robed figure stood up. Long blonde hair flowed down the holy person's back, and when they turned they revealed a fair face.

"Ah, Lissa. It is an honor to have you here. I take it you're here to visit him, then?" The radiant, soothing voice of the cleric asked.

"Yep! He was my patient first, Libra. You know that," the princess answered.

"I guess I do," Libra chuckled. "He's inside, likely reading whatever Sumia brought for him yesterday. I'm sure he'll appreciate the company."

Lissa thanked the cleric, and reached for a nearby door. As Libra returned to prayer, Lissa and Robin entered the hospital room together. As he entered, Robin's eyes still lingered for just a moment on Libra in hopes that he would find out what was off putting about her, but he couldn't figure it out. Haunting beauty, maybe? With a shrug, Robin accepted that as the reason and looked inward into the hospital.

It was a dead place, in contrast to the halls and the main cathedral. The walls were a stagnant and tidy grey. No tapestries colored the crags in the stone. Beds lay against each wall of the hallway-like room, some with patients and others empty. Some were hidden from sight by curtains, similarly dull. Each bed had its own table complete with a dim candle which lit the bulk of the room. The wood served as the some of the only color in the room. A few windows let in the sunlight high on the walls, too small for even an arm to stick out.

As Lissa and Robin entered the room, a few heads shifted to face them. Some were old and sickly. Some were covered by bandages, or had a broken appendage hung by a sling. One man took one look at Robin before he screamed and hid himself under his sheets.

Did Robin do something wrong to scare the man? Or was the man's mind just...

Robin didn't want to think about it. He was starting to regret agreeing to come. Lissa lead him through the hospital with an uncharacteristic stiffness. Even the church's cleric that the duo passed could only give her patients a strained smile. No one wanted to be here.

Near the back of the hall was the bed they were looking for. Two stacks of books sat on the table next to it, one standing noticeably higher than the other. A crutch leaned against the side of the bed, far too small for anyone but a child to use. Yet, it wasn't a child in the bed. Meta Knight looked up from his book, no expression clear on the yellow orbs that were his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, folded the corner of whichever page he had opened, and put the book down.

"Hi Meta Knight," Lissa greeted with reserved cheer. Anything more would've been out of place in there, Robin thought. "I wanted to check up on you before we left."

"I am doing well, Princess," Meta Knight answered. He offered no more.

"Um... Is your leg getting better?" Lissa pushed.

"A bit. Libra had me try to take a step last night..." Meta Knight's frown reached his eyes.

"At least it's progress," Lissa sighed with relief. "I was worried that even the monks wouldn't be able to help."

"They have done fine thus far, Princess, do not fear." Meta Knight tried to comfort. "They have been nothing but helpful. Still... Never mind."

"Never mind what? Don't leave me hanging!" The princess demanded loudly. Too loudly. A few heads turned to look at them in annoyance. Lissa didn't seem to notice.

"Well... The procedure they are using is experimental. It could take some time for me to be released," Meta Knight admitted. With a downwards stare, Meta Knight mournfully continued, "I will not be able to repay my debt to you stuck in bed."

"Pft, that's it? Please, Don't worry about it." Lissa put up her hand to stop Meta Knight's protests before they could begin. "Pay me back by getting better, okay?" After a brief pause, Meta Knight sighed.

"Fine," Meta Knight agreed halfheartedly. "I suppose I have to live that for now."

"Great to hear." Lissa punctuated her statement with an enthusiastic thumbs up, which earned a chuckle from Robin and an amused 'hmph' from Meta Knight. "So, what'll you do first when you can walk again?"

"Find a sword and hit something," Meta Knight answered immediately.

"Oh, wow. Not really what I expected of you." Lissa didn't seem completely sure she believed him. Robin was a bit surprised too. He hadn't interacted with him much, but he seemed like a very calm and composed person.

"I guess not," Meta Knight sighed. Lissa moved to ask what was wrong, but Meta Knight was already speaking again. "Robin, I'm guessing you were asked to escort the princess?"

"Huh? I mean, she did ask," Robin answered, caught off guard by the question. Meta Knight considered this for a moment.

"It is brave of you to put yourself so close to danger, tactician," he complimented. "The Shepherds are lucky to have that, at least."

"It was only a walk through the capital of her country during peacetime. Hardly a high risk job, I think," Robin dismissed.

Meta Knight shrugged, an action which looked strange given his lack of shoulders.

"Take the compliment, or don't. Doesn't hurt me either way," Meta Knight said flatly.

"There's no need for anyone to be testy here," Lissa called out. "We're all friends, aren't we?"

Meta Knight sighed, pinching at where his nose would be, if he wasn't wearing his mask. And if he had a nose. Robin learned at the pub that he didn't, and that was weird. How did he form that habit if he didn't have a nose?

"You're right, Princess. Of course you're right. I'm just... feeling trapped, I suppose," Meta Knight said. "I'll feel better by the time you all return from Regna Ferox. Maybe I'll be able to take a step without floundering onto the floor by then."

The word 'floundering' conjured a very spectacular, if bizarre, mental image of Meta Knight bouncing around like a fish out of water. It took an impressive of restraint for Robin to keep his face as neutral as he did. The sick deserved some respect, and he hoped to show it through his silence. Lissa seemed less amused, and the conversation stagnated. Someone's coughing from a few beds down was the only prominent noise in the room. Libra entered the hospital and rushed to the coughing patient's side.

Meta Knight broke the silence between the trio eventually.

"Speaking of your expedition, I shouldn't keep you. I've got ways to kill time," Meta Knight gestured to the stack of books, "and nothing else to look forward to but Libra's next visit and your return."

"Yeah, I guess we should get going. I didn't tell everyone we were going to visit, they might get worried," Lissa reluctantly agreed. Wait... Frederick didn't know where they were, did he?

"Frederick's going to kill me," Robin realized. He looked out the one window and saw the bright, late morning sunlight shining through.

"Hmph! He just might," Meta Knight agreed. Robin quickly turned on his heels to leave, but Meta Knight continued speaking, "Before you leave, could you both promise me something? King Dedede can get out of control if he doesn't have someone to restrain him. I won't be there, so someone needs to keep an eye on him."

Lissa and Robin agreed. How hard could it be to watch an overweight penguin King? Well, considering the size of that hammer, it was probably pretty difficult. As they left the hospital, Meta Knight was already buried in the same book he'd been reading when they arrived.

* * *

 

"... and as tactician, it is your responsibility to help keep everyone in line and on time! Not actively take part in these delaying excursions!"

Chrom didn't want to feel bad, but he couldn't help it. Anyone being lectured by Frederick deserved pity, more so than any grilling they truly deserved from the knight. Robin and Lissa had returned to the barracks just moments earlier, and Frederick was absolutely livid. In this case, Robin really should've known better than to sneak off with the princess. Especially when he knew that they had to leave early to keep on schedule. Whether or not it was a well meant trip, the only thing keeping Frederick from shouting louder and angrier was the threat of Pikachu.

Then again, even the mouse seemed unhappy with Robin. He had been left behind when Robin went on his trip, and had been in distress the entire time. He had been searching every nook and cranny in the building trying to find any sign at all of Robin, and hadn't stopped until Sumia brought out his food and spoke to him. Chrom really didn't understand how, but it was like the mouse understood what she was saying. He'd calmed down a bit and eaten the berries, and when he was done he barely left Sumia's side until Robin returned. Even then, it wasn't with the normal joy that Pikachu followed his master, but a rather reserved scuttle.

Sumia had already been scolded for not reporting Lissa's plan to Chrom or Frederick, though. Lissa wouldn't get quite the same treatment, but she wouldn't be getting off easy either.

Chrom was waiting by the carriage with most of the Shepherd's supplies on it. It was more heavily packed than when they went south, as the road north to Regna Ferox was less populated. The towns that were along the way we're smaller, and likely wouldn't be able to fully supply them for the whole trip. A second carriage would be waiting for them by the gate, alongside Dedede and his company of Waddle Dee servants. That would hardly lighten the burden, considering how much trouble the King of Dreamland had been for the Palace's kitchen staff to accommodate.

Bandanna Dee was in the barracks' yard with the Shepherds, kicking his feet anxiously off a chair. The rest of the Waddle Dee's were camped outside of the city in a garish sea of bright and colorful tents. As a member of the Shepherds, Bandanna Dee was expected to stay in the barracks. He had refused any offers of a room in favor of a chair by the fireplace. Two other Waddle Dees had stayed with him the first night, but since then he had been isolated from his people so he could train with the Shepherds.

Training with Bandanna Dee had caught a few of the Shepherds off guard. Nothing about Bandanna Dee's demeanor had hinted at just how ferociously he could fight. Vaike was still heavily bruised from when he sparred the Dreamlander. Most prominent was the purple and red line going from his shoulder to his opposite hip. He refused to have that one healed immediately, claiming it'd help him do better next time to be reminded of it.

Only Chrom and Frederick had proven capable of besting Bandanna Dee in a spar so far. So much about Bandanna Dee's style was new territory for them due to his size. It was like fighting a fast child with decades of arms training. Chrom expected that Sully may have a chance too, when she was returned to the Shepherds. She'd be able to keep him on the defensive and tire him out. Not Stahl, though. They were both still with the Knights in Bathoneo, though. Belisar had departed to join them just after Dedede met the council as well.

It did worry Chrom a bit though. If this was how a single Waddle Dee fought in a spar, just how scary did Meta Knight have to be to be called the best? Chrom had to admit, he was a bit excited to find out.

"Milord, pay attention to your surroundings," Frederick ordered suddenly from behind Chrom. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the warning. As it stood, he only jumped off of the carriage.

"By Naga, you nearly killed me Frederick," Chrom hissed.

"Ah, it is a good thing you can take more than that, then," Frederick teased. "Is it not time to march?"

"I was waiting on you to finish scolding the youngest, 'mother' Frederick," Chrom shot back. He ignored the cold glare piercing his skull coming from the general direction of the knight, and shouted out the order to march at last. It was about twenty minutes later than they had intended, which was a bit frustrating. Much as he was teasing Frederick for his scolding, Chrom had half a mind to shout at his sister and Robin as well.

They reached the gates without issue. King Dedede was leaning against his own overpacked carriage, flanked by two Waddle Dees who were fanning him down.

"You know, Your Grace, you could just take off the coat," Chrom offered as a greeting. "It's getting to be Summer, and the Ylissean heat won't spare you because you're royalty."

"No way! I just got this baby back, good as new. You aren't taking it away!" Dedede insisted, parting the fanning Dees with a wave. He then rubbed his face against the fur outline for further emphasis.

"I can't make you do anything, Dedede. I can personally reserve the right to laugh at you when you regret it later," Chrom joked. "Ready to march?"

"I've been ready! And then no one showed up for forever!"

"Yes, my apologies for that. We had some... Delays on our part," Chrom said, consciously not glaring back at the offenders.

"No excuse to keep a King waiting! Let's go!" King Dedede insisted. Chrom had been wondering where his pushy personality had gone since they entered Ylisstol. Learning for certain that the King's patience had been an act was bothersome, but not exactly unexpected. Emmeryn probably appreciated it, if nothing else.

The city of Ylisstol disappeared over the horizon behind them. The Prince could still hear the largest bell in the Cathedral thunder eleven times in the distance. When they returned, Chrom was determined it would be with help.

* * *

 

From sea to sea the Longfort extended, cutting the continent in two. Made of miles of cold stone, the Longfort was manned by a number of Feroxi clans in exchange for favors and land from the Khans. It had bordered the deserts of Plegia and the snowy North of Ylisse since a time barely recorded in Regna Ferox, when the Khans were first uniting the clans. It had been built centuries before by the peoples of Ylisse and Plegia, when they were known by other names, to keep out the threat of the hordes. They never came. Infighting had kept the Khans busy since the nations birth.

When Ylisse had officially made their peace with the united clans of Regna Ferox, the Feroxi had been given control of the wall in exchange for the free passage and protection of their traders. Plegia eventually agreed to the same deal, after trying to control the smugglers had become too expensive an endeavor.

The word had reached the Longfort two days prior. A letter had been flown to the coliseum from Ylisse, saying that Prince Chrom and some king from across the sea were coming to Regna Ferox. The Feroxi had never been known for their ability to keep a secret. Word was spread across the countryside of the both sides of the fort, and imposters were plenty. Bandits, conmen, and other unsavory people posed as the Prince Chrom and this unknown king. Every single group had a different name for the king, but they lacked an important aspect, a part of the message that hadn't been made well known this far North. The King wasn't a human.

General Raimi looked out at the snow covered road. A few spots of red still colored the white landscape from the latest failed impersonators. Most evidence of the conflict had been buried under fresher snows. The weapons of the fallen had been cleared from the road and moved into an armory within the fort.

She heard boots crunching in the snow just behind her. She turned around to face the man. From the bow slung over his shoulder, she figured he was a tracker.

"We found another one," he reported. His Feroxi accent was a distinctly Eastern. An outsider wouldn't be able to tell, but Raimi was from Western Ferox. She knew the difference well.

"Another? And they didn't report him I take it?" She surmised, displeasure evident in her voice.

"No."

Raimi acknowledged the answer with a nod. It hadn't been uncommon whenever they were faced with battle to find someone like this. The past few days they had found these poor souls especially common.

She wouldn't have any problem with their misconduct in these cases if there wasn't protocol on the Longfort. No foe gets away from the Feroxi on the wall. Weapons are to all be claimed or destroyed. It was law when she first came to the Longfort, it was the law when she was promoted to a general of the Western Khan's forces, it was law when she was born. She'd follow the law to the letter, and so would everyone under her command. Even if they were the Khan's favorites.

"Where is he?" She asked. The wind picked up, snow brushing her face. She made a conscious effort not to wince at the chill. The cold had been excessive over the past week.

"Woods, not far from here. It was the Prince's imposter. I'll lead you to him."

She stepped down from the side of the fort. Her armor more than doubled her weight, but she moved as though it were barely more than a fourth of that weight. That still made her slower than the man. She followed the tracker past the other watchmen on their shift. At every gate of the Longfort, two stairways gave defenders a way down from the wall besides the main gate on the Ylissean or Plegian sides. Relics of when the wall was not Feroxi. The tracker led her down one such stairway into the trees nearby.

And into the trees they walked. As the tracker said, their destination hadn't been far. Hidden in the trees, they came upon one small creature that resembled a snowed on tree. She recognized the creature as one the men had been calling a Snover. Normally the creatures would be excited to see people, likely because no one in the right mind would try to kill and eat one.

This Snover had other things on its mind. Encased in the ice it picked at was a man, terror frozen on his face. On his uncovered arm was a tattoo of the Ylissean sigil. The points were too wide to right. The amateurs hadn't even darkened the inside of the symbol. Raimi had seen enough patriotic merchants brandishing their flags to know when it was wrong.

She'd often tell those merchant's to hide the flags, lest they attract unsavory attention. Attention from the likes of the man frozen before her.

"Heh. I think I made a snowman like that when I was a kid," Raimi reminisced. That guy hadn't survived, either.

"What should we do?" The tracker asked.

"Move him out out to the road as a warning to others," she answered with an apathetic wave, "and get someone to bring the kids to me. We can't keep wasting time trying to track down dead men. We can't all float through the cold like them."

* * *

 

"Vaike, where's your axe?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Vaike questioned. He reached around his hip to find his axe was in fact missing. "What? It was right here! I swear!"

Robin's sigh could be heard from end to end of their march. It was the second day of their expedition to Regna Ferox with the rising sun lighting their way. Frederick had informed the line that they should be coming upon a checkpoint soon where they could restock.

"If you lost your axe, I swear to Naga..." Robin didn't feel especially keen on asking the checkpoint officer for another axe while they were there.

"Ah, I was wondering what dullard would lose their weapon," an apathetic voice came from behind them. "It seems my curiosity has been satiated."

Miriel approached them both from behind. She was struggling to carry the axe in both of her hands.

"Aw, thanks Miri. Teach was just wondering where..." Vaike started, but was interrupted by the Mage shoving it into his hands.

"In case of a repeat result, I'll be looking into a method to permanently affix the weapon to your hands," Miriel threatened in such a way that no one could doubt her sincerity. Her business done, she retreated back to the rear of the line with only a nod of acknowledgement to Robin.

"Geez, what a witch," Vaike muttered loudly. Robin had no doubt that Miriel could hear his whining.

"Vaike, you lost your weapon during a march. She has every right to call you on the irresponsible treatment of your equipment," Robin said.

"Ha!" Vaike guffawed. "Teach didn't call you out when you snuck away to flirt with the Princess."

Robin winced at the remark. He knew he was being baited. He'd fallen for that at the pub, after he'd complimented Sumia. That one still stung. Especially with Lissa getting on his case about it in the cathedral the day before.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," he said.

"So you ain't denying it is what you're saying?" Vaike concluded through an ear-to-ear grin.

"Knowing you, it'd be worse if I tried to, regardless of what happened," Robin claimed. Vaike didn't deny it, either. He only laughed as they both looked forward.

Pikachu wasn't by Robin's side at that moment. It was probably for the best, for Vaike's sake. Robin could see his best friend at the front of the line next to their resident animal expert. After Robin had left Pikachu in Sumia's care the morning prior, Pikachu hovered between the two of them at random. Robin wasn't jealous at all. The mouse wouldn't even let her pick him up, he only walked beside her. His hand subconsciously reaching around his shoulder where the mouse normally perched certainly meant nothing, too.

Frederick's hand shot up from the front of the line, signaling the Shepherds to halt. Curious, Robin made his way to the knight.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked. He knew that if Frederick made them stop, it had to be serious.

"We should have run into the checkpoint's patrol by now," Frederick answered simply. Chrom nodded his agreement.

"Well, I still don't see the issue! Let's go!" King Dedede insisted. He took one step before Chrom grabbed his shoulder.

"If the patrol's missing, there might be a trap waiting for us ahead. We need a plan," Chrom told him. He let go of a frustrated Dedede and turned to Robin. It was a pretty obvious cue, so Robin stepped into his role.

"Frederick, what could you tell me about the checkpoint?" The tactician asked.

"It's located by the Northroad Main Bridge, within thirty minutes march from our current position along the path. The river it sits on isn't long nor deep, but it is a hazard to mobility. Two small outposts sit on each end of the river which could serve as cover from fire, and as a choke point. The landscape is mostly open. Not nearly enough trees to hide our entire force in for long, if we were to try something," Frederick reported.

Robin had the image in his head. If whatever happened comes to blows, the bridge would be an obvious choke point. The forts would also be a priority, in case someone needed to fall back. The trees might provide a good cover. Still, there was just too much that Robin didn't know. He didn't know what kind of force, if any, he was facing.

After a moment's deliberation, Robin knew the first step they'd need to take.

"King Dedede," Robin spoke.

"What?" The king responded.

"I need Bandanna Dee. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm here!" The ever jovial voice of Bandanna Dee called out. The dark blue bandanna was the first thing that came into view as Bandanna Dee stepped out from the Shepherds.

"Good. Frederick will be taking you close to what could be dangerous territory alone. You are to hide in the trees and scout out a few outposts near the river ahead. You will return without engaging the enemy. Will you be able to do that?" Robin knew he was asking a lot of what was barely a soldier, but he didn't trust anyone else in the Shepherds to move that quietly on purpose. Kellam might be able to do it, but he couldn't risk the man's safety on a quirk. Bandanna Dee had managed to sneak into the Merchant Palace of Bathoneo before, though.

Bandanna Dee wasn't so confident. He looked to his King first - who had no input to give on the matter - before giving Robin a weak nod.

Frederick reached down towards the Waddle Dee. Bandanna Dee slowly approached the outstretched hand before placing his own upon it. With a soundless pull, Frederick hoisted him up onto to his horse and say him in front of him.

"If you are caught out, Frederick will be nearby. Either make your way to him, or find somewhere to hold out until we get there. Frederick will be able to give you any other instructions on the way, I presume?"

"Of course," Frederick ascertained. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes," Bandanna Dee answered.

* * *

 

'I'll be nearby. If you're found out by someone dangerous, you know the signal. If possible, I'll make my way to you. If not, I'll ride for the other Shepherds,' Frederick had said. He'd handed him the device that would serve as the signal; a device that wasn't at all known for its subtlety. Bandanna Dee was surprised they even had them in Ylisse.

Bandanna Dee slipped around the trees, through the brush, and over branches towards the edge of the foliage. He'd harder things before alone, but he always felt nervous. Like he knew he was capable of doing his part right, but what if he messed up?

The possibility of there being nothing wrong at all had crossed his mind. The patrol could just be running late, and then Frederick would scold them for it. After a few days of drills and spars with the Shepherds, Bandanna Dee learned that the knight was good at that. Frederick was good at fighting too, Bandanna Dee reminded himself. He was the only one to beat Bandanna Dee really badly during their sparring. If he did get found, then having him for backup was great.

An opening in the trees became visible ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks. He couldn't make anything out from where he was but the sound of the river. It seemed obvious that he should move closer. With a shiver, he edged nearer to the light.

The clearing opened to the main road they had been walking. The shallow river flowed eastward underneath a plain wooden bridge. Just as Frederick had said, two small forts flanked the road on each side of the river. Each on its own could probably only hold eight to ten people comfortably. Absently, it occurred to him that Frederick had really described the area well.

From what he could see, though, there was nothing. No movement but the wind. Even the animals were gone. That wasn't a good sign. Bandanna Dee figured he had seen enough and should head back to Frederick to tell him everything he wasn't seeing.

But then there was a sound. A whinny came from the nearest fort along with the clip clopping of horseshoes on the against stone. A sign of life in the forts, creating a choice. He wasn't supposed to be leaving the cover of the trees. He knew the obvious choice should've been to just turn around.

But Robin needed information. A horse could mean people! If he could get a view of the creature, he might at least find out if something happened or if anyone was still around. And if he knew that, then Robin would know. If Robin knew what was here for sure then he could make a better plan, and keep King Dedede safe. It'd be scary and dangerous, but it'd have to be worth it.

Bandanna Dee burst from the brush, grass tickling underfoot as he sprinted toward the structure.

Even as he moved towards the fortress, the world was still. The river ran by, its current not even throwing enough water at its banks to make an audible splash. A chill wind blew in his face rudely, slowly his pace a bit so he could cover his eyes. It kinda stank, too.

The horse let out another cry, another frenzied cacophony from a panicking mare.

The gate wasn't exactly open. It was destroyed, the portcullis partially melted to open the way. Taking a deep breath, Bandanna Dee entered the fort. It was pretty empty, with a building integrated in a far corner of the wall. A mechanism consisting of a wheel and chains sat next to him. Bandanna Dee gave the wheel an experimental tug, and was rewarded with the clattering of chains as the portcullis raised a bit. He couldn't pull it much before it got stuck. When he let go of it, the melty gate crashed down, throwing some dirt into the air.

He turned away from the gate to and saw what had drawn him to the outpost. A utilitarian stable was built into the wall, consisting of a few posts, containers for feed and drink, and a roof. It was from here that hooves stomped and from where the outpost's desperate occupant cried.

Bandanna Dee had seen Pegasi before. He'd seen them flying in and around the tower above Ylisstol's Palace. He'd seen them on a continent across the sea once too, when they'd gone to meet another royal family. He'd never seen one so frantic though. Never so scared.

"Hold on!" He shouted, running towards the Pegasus through the empty fort. The creature kept stomping and making noise, but it looked straight at him now, Nobody at all came out to meet him.

He tried to make straight for the rope on the post, but the Pegasus cried out again, throwing up its forelegs as a threat. That stopped him in his tracks, out of the beast's reach.

"Hey, easy there! I'll get you out!" He told it, hoping it'd understand. He concluded it didn't when it shouted and stomped toward him again.

"Please, let me help! I'll get you out of here!"

He took a careful step forward. It kicked towards him and extended its wings, narrowly missing his face. He didn't understand.

"Why don't you..." His hands were still wrapped around his spear and the signal. "Is it my weapons? Is that making you nervous, friend?"

A less angry whinny came out, which could have just as easily meant anything as it did yes. All the same, he put down everything he was holding gently, so as to not startle the creature further. He knew he'd be scared if someone was waving and throwing around sharp and explosive things.

Unless it was the Star Warrior, because they always got along, and they always had explosive or sharp things. Sometimes they were the explosive and sharp things...

Now disarmed, the Waddle Dee took an experimental step forward, and the beast did not attack him. He slowly made his way towards the post it was tied to. It was a lady Pegasus, Bandanna Dee noticed. A guy Pegasus wouldn't be so pretty, would it? Finally at the post, he started to undo the knot.

"You won't have to be alone now," he told the creature as he worked. "Everyone here looks gone, but you're not. I know someone, I'm pretty sure she can talk to animals. She talks to another guy's mouse a lot, and he seems to understand her. Maybe she could figure out why you're so... There we go!"

The knot was undone, a fact that Bandanna Dee proudly showed off to the Pegasus. She snorted, unimpressed. She took a few steps away from the post, and flapped her wings.

"See, now you can-"

It was the worst sound he'd ever heard from a creature, signaled by the opening of a door. She took off towards the hole in the gate, out the gate and across the bridge. He didn't have time to consider why she did that, as there was a familiar, demonic roar. From within the wall, lifeless red eyes emerged. Pale, lifeless bodies shambled out towards him, their discoloration even more obvious in the sun. Risen.

Bandanna Dee's eyes went wide, and he ran towards his equipment. He found his signal in one piece, but his spear had been snapped in two by the fleeing Pegasus. He did the first thing he could think of, and grabbed the signal device. A string dangle from the bottom of it. He held it over his head, and pulled that string. There was a snap, a whistle as the flare traveled into the air, ending with an explosion high the air.

The Risen charged at him, heedless of the flare. He grabbed the stub of spear he had left, and turned to run. He did manage to get out of the fort, and found himself by more of the monsters. The outpost across from him was opened up too. The thunderous footsteps behind him stormed closer. He took a heavy breath and raised his pointed stick towards the nearest Risen and charged.

There was a whinny in the distance, a cacophony of hooves that traveled farther and farther from him. The Risen he was charging at didn't care. It roared at him, accepting his challenge, and started to run at him with an unbroken spear. The Waddle Dee could hear the footsteps getting closer to him from behind, but he didn't have time to address it. The Risen stabbed towards him, an attack that grazed his side as he sidestepped it. Bandanna Dee jumped and drove his spearhead between the creature's eyes.

An opening in the circle was made, opening the way to the bridge. He darted across it, the Risen following him across. He could see into one of the outposts, and the gate looked neither melted nor otherwise broken into. The gate just looked raised. Bandanna Dee ran inside as was grateful to find this outpost was identical to the last. The mechanism to raise the door was right beside it.

The Risen were close, he could hear them. He pulled at the wheel with all of his strength, barely nudging it. And then, all at once, it was unstuck. The stress of holding up the gate took over and the wheel spun without his effort. The rotations threw him off the wheel, and he landed on his back just as the portcullis fell. He sat up dizzily, happy to see nothing has gotten inside with him. A dark cloud and dirt cloud intermingled into one around the closed gate.

The Risen outside smashed themselves against the gate, heedless of the futility. Finding himself with the room to breathe, Bandanna Dee found it a bit funny that they were the ones trying so hard to get through the metal. He was the one stuck in the cage.

He figured that had been an oddly philosophical thought for how terrified he felt. The Risen shouted and groaned their disapproval.

* * *

 

It was a bit surreal, seeing the sky explode in the distance. It was a marvel to behold, but the meaning behind it was grimmer than the fascination of its spectacle. Bandanna Dee had been found by something dangerous. Robin ushered the Shepherds to pick up the pace, an effort that even Dedede didn't dare delay. It was his subject in danger. That it was under someone else's command could infuriate him later. The logical self-assurance the King presented himself didn't stop him from silently steaming during their quickened march.

The sounds of a horse down the road didn't stop them, but the sound of steel being pulled from sheathes was loud behind Dedede. The Waddle Dees that had been attending to him were now hidden behind the combatants, he knew. Most of them couldn't fight very well, and were scared of the weapons people used.

The rider came over a small incline revealing himself to be Frederick. The knight stopped in front of the Prince and King Dedede.

"Milord, Risen have overtaken the checkpoint! Bandanna Dee is trapped in one of the outposts," he said, turning his horse around towards where he'd came from. "I couldn't reach him safely. We can still get there if we move quickly."

Chrom muttered a curse under his breath, and a doubly colorful phrase was uttered by Virion.

"What? You left him?" Dedede accused, stomping towards the knight. Robin jumped in front of him.

"We don't have time for this, Dedede. We can still get him out, but we all need to move and move fast, as Frederick said," he reasoned. When Dedede stopped to breath with only a deep scowl, Robin turned to Fredeick. "How far away are we?"

"Not far. You should be able to see the river from atop the hill," the knight asked, brushing aside King Dedede's anger for the moment.

After giving an order to prepare for a fight and to keep a watch for movement, Robin ran to the top of the hill alongside Chrom. He could see the four outposts in the distance, none all too impressive. A few Risen wandered with a seeming aimlessness along the open road, but most of their number stalked around an outpost across the bridge, waiting for a chance to swarm it.

"Gods, so many..." Chrom gasped.

"Twenty-one. Close range weapons only, far as I can see" Robin noticed. He turned to "We can rush the bridge, use it as a choke point. Lure them in. Our melee fighters block the bridge. One or two stay on the sidelines to cover our support if any get through the bridge or cross the water."

Chrom agreed, his footfalls already sounding against the dirt road back toward the rest of the Shepherds. Robin surveyed the field carefully as the shepherds approached. The sound of so many people marching toward them caught the attention of the aimless Risen. Robin doubted it would be a problem. He turned to the Shepherds behind him.

"Chrom, Frederick, we're the frontline," Robin commanded. "Everyone else, watch our flanks. Keep an eye on those forts for more Risen. We move fast, take the bridge. Vaike, Sumia, Dedede, you shift in if we get tired or hurt."

A collective cry of acknowledgement - and the dissatisfied groan of King Dedede - rang out. Robin brandished his sword in one hand and his thunder tome sat in his satchel. From within the Shepherds, The patters of a small yellow set of feet weaved through the Shepherds ranks, and planted itself beside Robin.

The Risen were approaching them in an unorganized collection. Virion loosed an arrow at the nearest Risen which planted into its shoulder with a thwack. The Risen barely flinched but for the arrow's momentum, and threw itself at their frontline with a roar. Chrom blocked the downward swing of its axe, and Robin cut through its side as he held it in place. It burst into the same dark cloud that had defined the Shepherds' first fight against the Risen.

Frederick sweeped his lance to deter two from approaching their flank. A ball of fire conjured by Miriel charred one, stalling it long enough. A javelin from who-knows-where traveled clean through the other one's chest. Pikachu rushed down the next approaching Risen, hitting its skull as though his tail were made of iron, downing it for a clean kill by Chrom.

The Shepherds advanced towards the bridge efficiently. Only Vaike had taken a hit when he purposefully stepped a non fatal blow. He apparently knew what he was doing, as it brought his opponent closer to him, and it was Vaike who walked away.

Across the river, their fighting had stirred the Risen that had been eying Bandanna Dee's hiding spot. Just as Robin had ordered, the Shepherds' frontline fighters were forming a wall along the bridge, keeping Miriel, Lissa, and Virion in the back for support.

A larger Risen brandishing a sharp and stained axe stepped out from the crowd of Risen and stared down the Shepherds. The monster's animalistic battle cry rallied the Risen around it, and together they charged at the bridge.

"Hold the bridge!" Robin shouted out, his eyes trained upon the large Risen. He was silently grateful when Dedede stepped up to the beast, successfully blocking its downward blow with his hammer. The King was swinging back at the beast when a Risen spearman engaged Robin.

He parried the first jab, knocking it over from his shoulder. He tried to use his momentum from the parry to run the monster through, but he move just barely to slow and only nicked it's hip. It's next approach was more careful, as it poked at him from a distance. Robin couldn't figure out how he could possibly break through to the creature with only his sword, so his free hand went into his pouch. After a week of drills, he could remember the words to his basic thunder spell without opening the book. The spell threw the Risen off its feet enough for him to finish the job alone.

He turned to Dedede, who was still fending off the large Risen. His hits weren't landing, though, as the beast narrowly stepped away from any swing that he threw out. His hammer looked surprisingly intact, considering how he had to block every swing from the Risen. Robin decided to break the stalemate, throwing a thunder into the Risen's side. It was thrown off its feet for a moment, and Dedede swung his hammer down in a full two-handed swing. The force of the swingleft a hole in the bridge where the Risen's head had been.

"I had him, tactician!" Dedede shouted.

"Great, I just made sure you had him even more!" Robin shot back, a cheeky smile on his face. He surveyed the rest of the bridge, and was pretty happy to see that the rest of the Risen had also been dealt with.

Chrom had already sheathed Falchion. Sumia was leaning against her spear with heavy breaths. Pikachu was beside her, his ferocity still dissipating from his face as he registered that the fight was won. That Pikachu had fought alongside her didn't make him one bit jealous, not at all.

* * *

 

The clashing of steel against steel had stopped. He hadn't found any weapons in the outpost, so all that Bandanna Dee could do was wait in hope that he was saved. He took a peek out the gate, and didn't see any more of the Risen waiting for him either.

"Bandanna Dee," the familiar voice of Frederick shouted, "we've cleared the area. You can come out."

Happy to hear this, he ran to the wheel and started to pull. The wound in his side made it difficult, but the wheel did give way. It wasn't long after that he was outside of the outpost, surrounded by the relieved and concerned faces of the Shepherds.

"Hi guys! You saved me!" He announced. They still looked a bit unhappy, though. He wondered why that was. Lissa approached him staff in hand, and started to heal his injury.

"Did you see any sign of the checkpoint's guards, Bandanna Dee?" Robin asked in a serious voice. Bandanna Dee only thought about this for a moment before he nodded.

"Yep! I found a Pegasus. When I freed her, the Risen showed up and she ran down the road away from you guys. A bad plan, since you guys-"

"Hold on, you freed a Pegasus?" Sumia asked.

"Yeah! She was alone and tied up in one of the forts, so I freed her!" Bandanna Dee clarified. Feeling a bit proud of himself, he struck a pose. "I know, really brave of me, right?"

"Indeed, brave or foolish, considering you shouldn't have left the cover of the trees," Frederick said. Bandanna Dee flinched. He turned to face the knight's stern disappointment. With a gulp. "You endangered yourself and the rest of us with your mistake."

"I know, but-"

"No excuse you give could pardon you. As you are only a Shepherd in name, it will be up to your King to decide your punishment," Frederick told him.

Eyes wide, Bandanna Dee turned to King Dedede, who had been sitting on the edge of the conversation disinterested. He didn't know when the tears got in his eyes, but all the same Bandnana Dee threw himself at Dedede's feet.

"I did it for you, Dedede! I wanted you be sure you'd be safe, and if I knew more that would let Robin make a better plan, and-"

"Hush!" Dedede ordered, and the Waddle Dee clamped down on his babbling. "You disobeyed an order, Bandanna Dee! Half rations for a month."

Bandanna Dee nodded into the ground. His piteous sobs were starting to calm down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he muttered.

"We need to move, or we'll never get to Regna Ferox!" Dedede scoffed. He then whispered something to Chrom, and walked a bit further down the road. Bandanna Dee eventually got up.

A number of the Shepherds had to return across the river to fetch their carriages and the other Waddle Dees that couldn't fight. Bandanna Dee awkwardly hung alone by the outpost he holed up in while they waited, lost in his thoughts. Thoughts which mostly consisted of regret and self-criticism. A selfish part of him was also considering how he'd survive on half-meals for a month. Food was an important part of every day! And now his every day was half as important!

The carriages were brought across, the Shepherds carriage dragged along by Ylissean horses and the Dreamlander's carriage by borrowed Ylissean horses. The servants were grateful, as it meant their only duty was to cater to Dedede. After what had just happened, though, Bandanna Dee didn't feel comfortable joining them. For the time being, he wanted to be somewhere else with someone else.

"Hi Virion," he greeted.

"Hello, my rebellious friend," Virion responded. Bandanna Dee would've frowned at the title, but he didn't have the same kind of mouth other people did. No one could see it, so only his eyes bothered.

"Please don't call me that," Bandanna Dee requested of the archest of archers.

"Very well. I must admit, you gave us all a fright," Virion let him know. "Why, were I able I would have cut down every Risen in the field myself to see you to safety!"

"Really?" Bandanna Dee asked. "But I messed up, and someone could've gotten hurt because of it. I wouldn't have been worth you getting hurt."

"Ah, but look at me. I am unharmed, and as are you. Even if you had returned to us safely, Vaike still would have taken a thrashing and marched on through pain and healing magic alike."

Bandanna Dee nodded. He wasn't so sure himself, but he couldn't disprove what Virion said either. So he said nothing.

There was a whinny in the distance, one that Bandanna Dee had heard before. In the past hour, even! He was kind f excited to hear the Pegasus again, if only so he knew that he hadn't done that wrong. He ran to the front of the Shepherds train, and regretted it immediately.

The bodies of soldiers littered the sides of the road, intermingled with horses and weapons that didn't look like they belonged to any of the deceased. A couple of strange animals and birds also surveyed the scene curiously, but they fled as soon as they saw the Shepherds.

"They've been dead for hours," Frederick announced from beside the devastated Bandanna Dee. He really had gone ahead for nothing, then.

The Pegasus cried out again from across the field. Bandanna Dee ran towards it, desperately hoping for someone to have survived. He heard someone else running behind him, but he didn't turn around to find out who.

The Pegasus nuzzled her nose against a the body of a soldier with a hole in her chest. She nudged her shoulder, and looked again in hopes of a response. The Waddle Dee was heartbroken.

"You poor girl," Sumia said from behind Bandanna Dee. She stepped in front of him, barely louder than the wind. Heavy boots ran up beside her. The Pegasus threw its front legs up in threat.

"Careful Sumia, the beast is mad!" The voice of Chrom warned.

"No she's not, she's scared," Sumia lightly scolded. When she turned her attention back to the Pegasus she spoke softly. "Aren't you girl?"

The Pegasus snorted back. Sumia gave a cautionary signal to Chrom and Bandanna Dee, asking them to stand back without words. With her other hand she slowly reached out, approaching the Pegasus little by little. She stepped over what Bandanna Dee assumed to be original owner's body. Sumia reached out to the Pegasus. The Pegasus did not kick out at her, nor did she bite at her. She leaned her head into the approaching hand.

"There, there," Sumia softly comforted. "It's good that you don't seem to be hurt. We need to get you out of here, okay? Will you come with us?"

Chrom let out the breath he had been holding. Bandanna Dee hadn't been holding his breath. He had freed the Pegasus in hopes of bringing her to Sumia anyway, so it kinda worked out like he'd planned.

"You're amazing, Sumia," Chrom said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sumia assured the Prince. "I've always been good with animals."

"Yeah, I suppose I knew that. It never gets less incredible."

This earned a bashful smile from Sumia. But her face darkened quickly, and she looked down at the dead woman she stood over. The woman that must have once been the Pegasus's rider. Chrom had followed her eyes, his own features lowered as well. He turned to Frederick.

"Frederick, tell everyone we're burying the dead," Chrom ordered. Frederick acknowledged the order, and rode off to spread the word.

"Can I help?" Bandanna Dee asked. Chrom looked down to the Waddle Dee with a frown. Bandanna Dee could understand that, since no one seemed very happy with him. But something in Chrom's eyes changed, and he nodded. So Bandanna Dee walked to Dedede's carriage, grabbed an old pan, and started to try and dig on the side of the road. He wished they'd had shovels instead.

It had been long into the evening when they had finally finished. Bandanna Dee felt a bit better for having helped.

* * *

 

A step. Another step.

He looked up at Libra, he stood just far enough away that he wasn't in the way and just close enough that he could catch him if he fell over. A feminine looking man with soft features and long blonde hair, Libra had become his caretaker for the past number of days, checking in with him whenever he found the time between his other duties. The monk had a healing staff in hand, crafted specifically for more advanced healers to more precisely mend wounds.

He gave him a patient nod, urging him to keep going. A few of the other patients in the hospital were watching too. Many of them had been brought in after he came and hadn't seen him before. Others watched anxiously, hoping his success would assure their own eventual recovery.

His third step from the bed was on his healing leg. He had to bite down his tongue in his lips to keep his pain quiet, but he couldn't stop flickers of pain flashing through his face. His eyes drew the attention of everyone who could see them, given that he hid the rest of his face.

"Do you need to stop?" Libra asked.

"No," Meta Knight answered. "Not until I reach the door."

Libra nodded and asked nothing more. Meta Knight took another step, which got him past the foot of his bed. He'd made it to the center of the room, and it was a straight shot to the door. The crutch that had defined the last weeks of his life lay unattended behind him. He took another step, again putting his weight all on his injured leg, away from the books that Sumia had left for him. He hadn't gotten the chance to return them before she left. He did manage to pass on the Legends of Hyrule to her before she left, though. However far the Shepherds were from Ylisstol, he hoped that she was enjoying the book. We'll, that was if she got the chance to enjoy it.

He leaned on the neighboring bed for the next step without thinking about it. Three steps later, he'd noticed what he was doing and took his hand off. Libra was close by, ever ready for if he fell again. He had no intention of falling again today.

"Are you alright?" Libra asked again. Meta Knight nodded.

"The door," he insisted. Barely ten steps, and he was losing his breath.

Libra backed off again, not asking anything further. He got past his neighbors bed finally. A step, another step. A wince of pain, the weight on a healing leg.

"You might make it worse before you make it better, Knight."

"The door, Libra," Meta Knight panted.

The pain was getting worse. Three beds passed, which still left most of the hall to go. More eyes from the sidelines. They were soldiers injured in conflict. They were peasants who survived raids from bandits and monsters.

One was a nobleman who had lost everything he had when he fled Bathoneo, including his family and an eye. He had been a broken man when he told this to Libra. He had confessed to corruption and smuggling throughout the halidom, and in Plegia.

'Naga holds love for all under her protection,' Libra had told this man. 'This is her house. We may judge, but we are hers to serve. While you are here, you are not a corrupt man. You are healing.'

Meta Knight took a pained step closer to the door, five beds past. The last time he had tired to walk, he had already fallen down by now. Another step forward.

"The Exalt had asked me how you have been recovering," Libra said as he started past the sixth bed. The entire hospital could hear him, as they all were watching wordlessly or in silent pain.

"She came to you?" Meta Knight asked curiously, the pain a seemingly permanent resident in his voice. One of the stones in front of him was loose, set a bit higher than the others around it. He stepped around that one. He'd come too far to fall.

"Not at first. She'd asked the Preacher, and he told her to seek me out." Libra had relaxed a bit, looking a bit more confidant in his charge's recovery.

"And?" Meta Knight inquired as he passed the seventh bed. His pained legs protested his every motion, and his breaths grew heavier. Another step.

"I told her you were making remarkable progress, considering the circumstances," the monk answered. Meta Knight nodded between steps.

"It is gracious of her to ask," Meta Knight commented in what he intended to be a casual manner.

"Hoping for me to gossip, Meta Knight?" Libra hazarded. When Meta Knight passed the eighth bed from his in sullen silence, Libra chuckled. "It's quite alright, though there is nothing I couldn't tell you that you don't already know. She was concerned for your health as a living person."

"I'm sure she would hate to see her ally rendered incapable," Meta Knight said. He would've spat, but it didn't seem appropriate in a hospital.

"Are you offended?"

"No... I shouldn't be," Meta Knight answered honestly. Libra sighed.

"When Dedede last visited, he couldn't keep it a secret that you weren't exactly happy with him. Does your contempt extend to the Exalt?"

Meta Knight didn't answer for a few moments.

"I hold no contempt for your Exalt, Libra. Just this alliance. I do not know Ylisse. Dedede does not Ylisse. Neither the Exalt nor the council know Dreamland. It was a rash decision."

Libra sighed.

"I am not a politician, Sir Knight. I have no sway in any council, nor would I feel comfortable with it. I can only trust they hold the people's well-being and faith in the protection of the Divine Dragon in their hearts, and though you advise your king, you must do the same," Libra advised with a sagely calm.

Meta Knight didn't answer again. He'd lost track of how many beds he'd passed.

"Perhaps you could tell me of Dreamland, if it is not too much for you," Libra suggested.

Meta Knight considered the proposition. On one wary hand, anything he told Libra gave the monk more to bring to his superiors, if Ylisse was so willing. On the other weary hand... The wooden door that would bring him into the hall was still so far away. His leg screamed for relief, but the best he could give it was a distraction.

"Dreamland was full of life. It had little structure outside of the King's castle and my ship. Back then, most everyone else made their homes in the caves and natural shelters across the land. All of its creatures knew their roles, from the simplest creatures to the most fearsome, and they strived for little more. It was far too carefree for me, I had once thought. I was the best warrior in the realm, and no one cared enough to even try and best me," Meta Knight began. He remembered the first crew he'd brought aboard the Halberd. Dedicated to their own betterment, each and every single one. Good people, now nowhere to be found.

"It's funny, in a way. Once, I had gotten fed up with what I'd seen as laziness. I tried to take control of Dreamland, all of it. Every grain of dirt and sand and lazy creature and its fields of fruit and cake. I'd thought it'd be easy, and that none would be capable of stopping me. And then the Dreamlanders would have to do away with their passive, contented lives and improve themselves." An ambitious project in hindsight. King Dedede would have let him do it too, because he could have never stopped him.

Libra listened silently, walking alongside Meta Knight as he spoke of his home.

"I had failed, though. For all that I had in resources and strength, both from myself and my supporters, it only took one person to beat me. The star warrior named Kirby."

"Star warrior?" Libra seemed to taste the title on his lips. Meta Knight assumed any life coming from the stars must have been a foreign idea to the medieval Ylisseans. "And did this Kirby join you to Ylisse?"

Meta Knight frowned under his mask, and his eyes seemed to sag.

"I don't know if Kirby even made it through the Rebirth," Meta Knight admitted. "And so I am once again the greatest warrior of Dreamland, yet I am crippled in a foreign land. I am the captain of a wrecked ship. I am the advisor to a king who didn't need to heed me."

A part of Meta Knight wanted that to be the end of the conversation. He wasn't quite sure where or when he'd found himself so full of self pity. After the past few weeks of diplomacy, of travel, and of reading, he likely never gave himself the time to notice. He looked around to the cold stone surrounding him, devoid of every color but for the wooden color of the beds around him. Sick, crippled, and broken men from all walks of Ylissean life trapped in here without anywhere else to turn. Meta Knight had brought himself here willingly.

But then the servant of Naga spoke again.

"You have lost much, Meta Knight. I am sorry for that," Libra began in earnest. "But even in your every loss, you display strength beyond what many of the other men or women I know has to offer. You act as though your king abandoned you, yet you asked our princess to take care of him. Your ship is gone, yet you led your countrymen to safety and fought for them as though your own life were on the line."

"Libra, could you-"

"And when you lose use of your legs, great warrior, you only shake it off as another trial. You haven't given up despite everyone else in the hospital hearing and feeling your pain in every step. And now, you've succeeded."

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed, uncertain of what the priest meant, before he looked ahead of himself. The door was there, right in front of him. Light from the hallway snuck in, a promise for what lies beyond the soulless door. Libra graciously grabbed the handle and opened the door for him. Meta Knight didn't hesitate for even a moment before he stepped through. The colorful, candlelit hall was the most wonderful thing he'd seen in a long while.

"There is little else we need to keep you here for, Meta Knight. I can have your possessions returned to your quarters in the Palace by tonight. A monk or cleric will need to check in on you occasionally," Libra informed him. A proud smile painted the man's face. Meta Knight bowed respectfully to his caretaker.

"I thank you for your kind words and for your care Libra. You have given me much to think on," Meta Knight said as his brought his eyes back from the ground.

"You'll need help getting back, I assume. I can bring your crutch here for you if you'd prefer. Otherwise, I'm sure that an escort could be arranged."

Meta Knight thought for a moment before he gave his answer.

"Bring me my crutch," Meta Knight asked. Libra bowed his head before leaving Meta Knight to fetch it.

Before the sermon the next morning, a mother brought a pile of broken sticks to the Preacher, asking if it belonged to someone. She had found it on her son's seat when they went to sit down.

* * *

 

"Impersonating royalty is a crime punishable by death. Consider this your only warning," Chrom read. The sign was nailed into a tree. Beside it sat a man encased in ice. He had a poorly done Mark of the Exalt tattooed into his shoulder, and an expensive looking sheathe on his hip. Most prominent of his features was the absolute terror forever frozen on his face.

"It's a good thing we're not fakin' it then!" Dedede declared proudly. Chrom just gave a stiff nod in return. The King had become increasingly more smug as they got closer to the border. Whilst the Shepherds start to shake in the cold, Dedede just basked in the ire and jealousy drawn by his warm comfy coat. The first time Chrom even mentioned the temperature, Dedede was on him.

'I reserve the right to laugh at you when you regret it!' The King had chortled. Gods did Chrom hate that that was getting thrown back in his face. He did kind of deserve it though. His own cloak barely kept him warm. He really needed a new one. The brown thing he had been using was full of holes from combat use, which it was definitely not designed for.

The foreboding corpse had been deliberately placed on the road to discourage others, and it was certainly working. Prince Chrom couldn't help but feel nervous about what came next.

"C-Chrom, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Ice magic isn't often practiced in Ylisse. The one time I fought a rogue who knew it, he only ever made shards, never enough to encase an entire person. I have no idea what we're getting into," Chrom answered honestly.

"Ah. Unders-s-standable," Robin chattered. "If it makes-s-s you fuh-feel better, I'll personally d-dig you out if you get encased."

"That's not what I..." Chrom sighed. "I'm just going to let it go."

"W-would you rather I got F-F-Fredrick to do it?"

"Milord, if it comes to it I will be personally heat the ice with my own personal warmth until you are safely returned to us," Frederick declared seriously.

"Thanks?" Chrom offered incredulously. Robin burst into laughter, while Frederick settled for a restrained chuckle. "Knowing you, Frederick the Wary, I'm not sure all the warmth in your being would be enough to melt me out."

Robin lost it, and Frederick's light chuckle faded. Dedede also burst into laughter at Frederick's expense, having apparently been listening in. Chrom's grin did little to placate Frederick, though.

The days had been getting longer, but the warmth that summer should have brought only followed them so far North. It had been a week since the conflict at the Checkpoint, and they were expecting to arrive at the border in the hour. Sumia had already chatted Robin's ear off explaining history the Longfort. Chrom knew that she had because he had been right there the whole time.

He was only a Prince, he wasn't quite sure how to compete with something as adorable as Pikachu for Sumia's attention.

He was starting to grow a bit fond of his new tactician. The man seemed to be casuallycapable of getting along with everyone. Robin's charm was certainly working its magic on the Shepherds. If Frederick's suspicions of the man ever proved true, Chrom had already decided they were resigned to that fate. Then again, Chrom wasn't even sure Robin realized he was doing it.

"Who's idea was it to make snow so cold," the tactician muttered when his mirth faded. He was practically buried inside of his shivering robe.

"Naga only knows," Chrom answered.

"Hey Chrom!" Dedede shouted from close enough that he didn't need to shout. "That it up ahead?"

Down the road, the snowfall broke against a wall of stone. His eyes followed the portcullis up to the top of the wall. It extended as far as one could see in both directions. As the Shepherds approached the gate, figures appeared on top of the wall. Chrom recognized the sight of bows and javelins even from the angle they were standing.

"Hold, travelers! State your business in Regna Ferox!" A man shouted down. Chrom stepped forward.

"I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse. We are here to meet with the Khans," He shouted back.

"Ha, another one!" The man laughed back. Voices went back and forth from above. "You've got one chance to turn back, bandit, or we unload everything we have into your skull."

"Milord, get back!" Frederick shouted. Chrom ignored him.

"No, I will not go back. My sister, the Exalt Emmeryn is counting on us. I demand to speak to your commanding officer," Chrom shouted back. There were whispers up top.

"Where's your visiting king?" The man on the wall asked.

"I'm right here! Now let us in!" Dedede demanded. The figure looked down from the wall at Dedede. More whispers made their way down the wall.

And they received silence. More whispers. Chrom had a hand on Falchion, in case it came to a fight. In case he survived to see that fight.

"We're getting our captain. If you try anything, Ylissean, no one will hesitate to kill you."

Chrom nodded, and the man speaking disappeared. Through the tense air, Chrom heard someone approaching him from behind.

"Chrom, we're surrounded," Robin quietly informed him.

"Tsk. Hope for the best, prepare for the the worst," Chrom ordered.

Robin nodded, and retreated to the rest of the Shepherds. Eventually, hard footsteps echoed in the silent air, each crunch in the snow cutting through the air. The man returned to the wall alongside a bulkier figure, encased in heavy armor.

"I am Raimi, General of the Eastern Gate of the Longfort. I'm told we might have the actual Prince and a King at my gate, finally," the newcomer shouted, sounding much more feminine than she looked.

"You've heard truly," Chrom answered.

"I'll be the judge of that," Raimi answered. "We've been warned the king isn't human. From up here, he just looks fat and painted blue."

"You- WHAT?!" King Dedede growled. "You-"

"What am I, Your Highness?" Raimi laughed back. "I've spent the last week of my life killing crooks pretending to be you and the Prince. They don't make for good sport, so I'm going to need more then a lack of restraint and another tattoo. Give me proof, I'll walk you into the Western Khans hall myself."

There was movement in the snow around the Chrom and Dedede. Behind the Shepherds, Feroxi Warriors emerged onto the road. Just as Robin had said, they were surrounded.

* * *

 

"So where's your proof?" Raimi demanded of the newest wannabe infiltrators. The boy stood back a bit, ready to rush down the wall as soon as he got the signal. His sister was just as anxious, though he knew it was for a different reason. She always worried a bit more than him, but she always followed him whenever something happened. Just like he did when she felt like taking charge.

"Ya want proof?" The theoretical king shouted. "I'll come up there and give you my proof if you don't open this gate!"

"Your threat is hollow, 'Your Highness,'" Raimi mocked. She raised her open palm in the air. Bowstrings were strung, javelins were lifted, and boy was he ready.

His sister pulled at his sleeve. When he turned to face her, she pointed towards the stairs. Ah, right. She had been a little upset the last time he jumped from the wall. Mostly because that meant she had to do it too. He felt bad, but he didn't apologize. If he was sorry, he'd never get to do it again.

And then something strange happened.

"Hollow nothing!" The king yelled.

"Dedede, what're-"

The kid wasn't really sure what he'd have called the sound he heard from below the wall. The air seemed to pop and whoosh at the same time, and then there was a thunk as a fat man they assumed to be the king landed on the wall. He punched Raimi in her exposed face, throwing her to the ground. Ever man and woman on the wall turned their weapon on the offender. The boy and his sister both had their hammers ready, and ice magic flowing through their mana. The man's angry smile faded from his beak - beak? - as he realized that he was surrounded, isolated, and alone.

And then it got stranger, as Raimi burst into laughter.

"I don't know where you come from, Your Highness, but I'd bet that you've got Feroxi in you somewhere!" She hollered. "Stand down, everyone, this is the real deal."

A sigh of relief came from the sister. On the boy's face was a disappointed frown. He was ready to fight.

* * *

 

"I suppose I need to keep my word then, Prince Chrom," Raimi told Chrom. Immediately after Dedede's stunt, she'd ordered her men to stand down and came down a side stairway alongside a proud looking King Dedede. Because, after all, Dedede needed even more excuse for his big ego.

"I guess I should apologize for holding you up," she added. "As I said, it's been a busy week."

"You'd said bandits had been coming through posing as us, right?" Chrom asked. He was still trying to catch up with what had just happened.

"Aye. If I had to guess by their accents, I'd say they were Plegian."

"Hmph, trying to stir up bad relations between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, no doubt," Frederick figured. Raimi was inclined to agree.

"Still, the King's proven himself. Can't say it isn't a shame though. A battle against a Prince, a King, and their best? That'd be a fight!" Raimi laughed. "Speaking of best, I'll be bringing mine with us. Might as well meet them now."

She waved Chrom and whoever would follow up the stairs she'd come down. The Feroxi trackers and Knights went back to their patrols, or lack thereof, in case another group showed up while the Shepherds were there. Most of the Feroxi were large men, easily twice the size of Chrom and just as threatening looking. When Raimi waved over a thinner man with a bow slung over his shoulder, Chrom was a bit disappointed.

"Lieutenant," she'd greeted the man.

"General," the man greeted. "I'd already heard you were looking for them."

Raimi quirked a brow.

"From who?" She asked.

"You. You said you needed your best. They're inside, grabbing their things. They should be out..."

"We're ready!" A childlike voice shouted, throwing the door inside the fort open. Chrom's eyebrow quirked high, and his jaw could've hit the ground from how little brain power was being diverted to his composure at that moment. Two young children, buried in furry coats that were blue and pink in color and travel packs weighing them down, ran through the door. They held wooden mallets in their hands and excitement in their wide eyes.

"Good. We've stalled the Shepherds long enough," Raimi said. She turned to the Prince. "Chrom, these are my best fighters, Nana and Popo. Nana, Popo, this is Chrom."

"Hi Prince!" The boy in blue, Popo, shouted. A tuft of hair stuck out from under his hood. He ran over and stuck out his free hand."It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The, uh... The pleasure is mine," Chrom responded, stumbling a bit. Popo didn't seem offended. Chrom offered his own hand, which the boy took gleefully. Judging by how excitable the kid seemed at first, Chrom was pleasantly surprised when Popo only gave his hand one firm handshake.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," the girl in pink, Nana, said much more calmly. She did not offer her hand, but a short and curt how of the head. Chrom nodded in return.

"So, they'll be joining us to meet your Khan then?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. They haven't seen the Khan in nearly a year," Raimi answered. "Most soldiers wouldn't get such a privilege, but most soldiers are a bit older."

Chrom bit his tongue down. If the situation at the gate had escalated, these kids would have been amongst their opponents. He wasn't sure if he'd have been able to attack children. It didn't sit well with him, but he wasn't Feroxi. He didn't know what constituted as moral north of the Longfort.

"Besides," Raimi picked up, "this'll be their first tourney year."

Chrom quirked a brow. The Feroxi were holding a tournament? Was it really the time, considering how much conditions were deteriorating with Plegia?

He didn't get to say as much. True to her word, Raimi, Nana, and Popo led the Shepherds through the gate. It closed behind them as they entered Regna Ferox.

 


	7. Battle Against the Masked Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this up today, wouldn't have the time to do so tomorrow.

 

The ambush came without warning and without mercy.

Three days the Shepherds had been marching, guided by Raimi, when the projectile hit Robin in the back of the neck and threw him the ground. He felt the world get cold as he was was flung forward. He could vaguely feel Pikachu jumping off his shoulder as he fell, but mostly he felt the cold sting in his neck and the snow rush in to meet him.

He groaned into the snow, more from rush of cold than any semblance of pain.

He pushed himself up to his knees and wiped the snow from his his face first. The snowball that had been unceremoniously pegged into the back of his neck fell into the hood of his robe. The mirth at his expense that surrounded him increased in volume as he dumped a particularly biting clump of snow from his ear, though whether is was because of his remedied problem or harder laughter he could not say.

With scrunched up features, he turned around to face his assailants. The twins Nana and Popo clapped each others hands once and ran into the woods. A part of Robin was tempted to chase after him.

"You won't catch them," Raimi told him, the hint of a grin on her face. She offered him a hand, which he gladly took. She continued talking as she hoisted him up. "Not even the best trackers in my command could ever catch them. It's best to let them get bored and return on their own."

Robin brushed the snow off his clothing and thanked Raimi for her help. She wordlessly returned to the front of the Shepherds as stoic as she ever was. Robin felt a tugging by his pant leg, Pikachu lightly nipping for his attention. He picked up his friend and brushed him of as best he could. Pikachu was back on his shoulder by the time he caught back up to Chrom near the front of their march.

When they had passed through the Longfort, Robin had deeply hoped that meant they were nearly to the capital. He would've been very happy with that. Thus far, they had not been attacked nor suffered any injury but for the bruise on their guide's face. Even that, Raimi wore proudly. During his short time in Ylisstol's, Robin had read that the peoples of Regna Ferox were more open to violence as a solution, but to see it actually in action was another thing. He shuddered to think what would've happened if they'd failed to impress Raimi.

But that was days ago. Days of trudging through the snow, dreaming of warmer and brighter places in southern Ylisse. Nights of curling up in someone else's tent, because he didn't have the personal wealth to purchase his own, nor had anyone thought to get him one. Mornings of waking up with static in his hair, and Pikachu balled up close.

Well, maybe he could forgive that last one.

And then, late in the evening, they would set up the tents again, and break for dinner. The Shepherds had a specific tent set aside for making and taking their meals. They hadn't brought in early as much equipment when they'd went South, as then they'd had the good nature of their people to rely on. In the North, though, the Feroxi took pride in their ability to sustain themselves, and often expected it of others. And it was in Regna Ferox that the Shepherds were now.

"Raimi," Chrom shouted ahead. "How much farther to the capital?"

"Still another week, Southerner," she answered with a hint of impatience. "Qashliq stands where the East meets the West, so that neither Khan may claim it for themselves. By the end of today, we will be taking a turn westward, so the cold shouldn't get much worse."

It was still too cold now, Robin thought. He dared not to say it though. He was a soldier of sorts now, working directly for the Prince. Leaving a foreign country with a good impression seemed to serve him and Chrom better than trying to complain the cold away.

The twins did return eventually. Popo was practically jumping up and down with excitement, and Nana was barely any less giddy.

"I saw a Snover!" The boy twin told Raimi. "I got to touch it, and it didn't run away!"

"Most of them run because you scare them before you get the chance to catch them, child," Raimi had answered. "Catch something more fearsome, and I'll be impressed. A Beartic, perhaps. Or one of those floating ice heads."

Robin recalled one of the newer texts that he had read in the library, documenting the appearance of animals and monsters and other such things that Ylisse had never seen before five years ago. Most resembled animals, but others resembled people or aspects of the elements themselves. They all were capable of what seemed much like the magics that man used, according to the scholars.

Robin had been taking mental note of as many of animals as he could since they'd passed through the Longfort, if just to keep his mind off of the weather. Birds flew overhead, just as he'd expect. The nights brought about the scampering of nocturnal life, the distant hooting that plagued his nights like clockwork. What left him the least easy were the distant wisps of a dress he thought he'd seen. Raimi told him it was just the spirits of lost courtly ladies, who froze to death alone in the unforgiving pathways of Regna Ferox. It did nothing to calm his nerves.

He had only seen one of these creatures fight; The very same one that sat on his shoulder. If an animal as small as Pikachu could be trained to be so deadly in a fight, he wasn't keen on finding out what something called Beartic could do. Or maybe he did...

But all he would do for now is think on it. A diplomatic mission didn't quite seem the time for experimentation. He could practically hear Miriel's scoff, even though he didn't say it aloud.

A chill brushed against his exposed ears, sending a shiver down to his toes. He threw his hood up in hopes of covering them, and found himself buried in the remnants of the twin's snowball, distinctly unmelted.

For another week the Shepherds would march. Robin hoped he wouldn't die from the cold before then.

* * *

 

On Meta Knight's first day in Ylisstol, Belisar had led their procession past the large strip that served as the training yard for the city's military. He had thought it a bizarre place to put it, as inside the palace's walls would have made more sense to him. After a bit of reading, he'd found it to be a cultural thing. There was a small yard in the palace itself, but only the Exalt's family and close friends or retainers were permitted to use it. Meta Knight didn't dare test his actual standing with the Exalt, so he limped his way out of the Place without complaint. Besides, he'd rather see the Ylissean army in their drills than an empty courtyard.

As he stepped out of the front gate, he gave the guards on duty a brief, respectful greeting, which they returned in kind. When he had limped back days to the Palace after Libra discharged him, the guards had been reluctant to let him in. It had taken Belisar himself to get Meta Knight back into the Palace. As much as ridding himself of the cane had made him feel great, he somewhat regretted not taking the escort that Libra offered.

Meta Knight asked the guards where he could find training weapons. After they shared a glance, one of them pointed him towards an outdoor armory. Barrels were filled with cheap bronze weapons and cheaper training weapons, organized by type and make. The length of time it took for him to find a suitable weapon was only extended by his injury. His own sword was lost. He hadn't even thought of it after the Halberd's crash. So much else had happened that had eaten up his time until he was abed in the Cathedral.

Golden in color, with a ruby embedded into the hilt. Spikes pronged out of the blade, which gave the blade a greater weight to its beaver, but put fear into his enemies. The sword Galaxia was as much a part of Meta Knight's identity as his mask, and it was taken from him by the crash of the Halberd. So instead of his legendary golden blade, Meta Knight hobbled up to an unclaimed training area, consisting of a dummy and an outline, with a bronze short sword in his hand.

The dummy had an impressive height advantage over him, he dully noted. It wasn't his fault humans were so tall, though their 'advantage' it would be more to their detriment than his. He spun the blade around in his hand, feeling it's weight. He recalled how he'd told the Princess Lissa that he would hit something as soon as he could get a weapon. Over a week later, he finally lived up to his promise. If one blinked, they'd have missed him cut the dummy down the chest. His next stroke was the went up, straight through the center of his first attack. The intersecting lines formed a jagged 'X' in the dummy, disappointing him with its obvious imperfection.

All the same, his drills began at last. Practiced strokes and patterns, only slightly dulled for the time a sword was replaced with a crutch.

He was disappointed to find how quickly he was tiring. No amount of muscle memory could have sustained his stamina. The dummy was scratched and scarred before him. He had knocked the bucket that served as the dummies head off of its center, and so it stared down at him in mockery.

He didn't find himself the time to silently boil, as a woman called out to him.

"Yo, little knight!" She called out. He turned around to find a red haired woman in red cavalier armor. She approached his training area, stepping inside the outline without regard. "You came with the Shepherds here, didn't ya?"

Meta Knight nodded. "I did. Why?" He kept his sword pointed downwards.

"Why? Well, because I'm a Shepherd, and they keep goddamn leaving me!" She practically shouted. "Your friends outside the city didn't seem to know anything, they all kept telling me to talk to Meta Knight. You come closer to looking the part than any of those other saps."

"I am Meta Knight," he confirmed flatly. He didn't feel like pressing this woman would do him any favors, so he kept his tone unreadable. "I can't do anything about the Shepherds having left already. They should be returning in a few more weeks, barring any obstructions."

"Weeks? Where the hell did they go?"

Meta Knight contemplated his response for a moment. He didn't know this woman, or if she really was a Shepherd. She could be a spy from Plegia, where the bandits had come from.

"I could not say," he answered. Hoping that would satisfy her, he turned back to the dummy. His breath still hadn't returned, but perhaps the woman would leave if he ignored her.

"Pegasus dung, you know where they are," she insisted. He wasn't happy that she was right. Not because he didn't want to know, but because it made it harder to pretend he didn't.

"No, I don't," Meta knight answered, his impatience cutting through. "Would you leave me be. I doubt your Commander would be pleased with you harassing the Exalt's guest."

"Damn that. You're in the yard. That makes you a soldier," the woman said loudly. He heard the sheen of a blade being unsheathed. Meta Knight found himself face to face with a bronze sword, longer than his own. "How about this, 'guest.' I'll plow the dirt with you until the yards are good and ready for the Summer's crop, then you tell me where the hell Captain Chrom is."

Meta Knight wanted to say no. He didn't have the time for this, nor was he fully healed yet. But eyes were wandering towards their dispute from the drilling yards around them. The archers of the palace walls were turning to him in curiosity. Even the birds were stopping to watch.

With a sigh, Meta Knight gave in with a solemn 'Fine.' He'd partly hoped an Ylissean officer would arrive on the scene to stop this folly before it started, but even the best equipped Knights around them seemed keen to watch. Of course they were. Word had to have spread through the military ranks at least about the foolish alliance, and they wanted to see on of Dreamland's best in action. His pride wouldn't let him say no or turn away now, making him the fool. He didn't much care. He would be a warrior again.

The woman waved for him to follow her, and so Meta Knight followed. "Whom do I owe the honor of a duel?" He asked.

"Sully. I hope you can still remember it by the time I'm done with you," the woman answered. Meta Knight didn't dignify her taunt with an answer. He was pleased when his silence was answered with a frustrated growl from his adversary to be.

Sully led him through the soldiers, most of whom were barely focusing on their drills to watch them. Meta Knight decided he'd be bringing this lack of discipline up with Belisar the next time he saw him. It didn't take long before they were in a clearing, a fair distance from any equipment or drills.

"Real weapons, then?" Meta Knight asked. Sully gave a colorful confirmation. They stood at opposite ends of the field.

Meta Knight closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his head. When he opened them, he pointed the short sword at his opponent.

"At your ready," he said. Sully bared her teeth and charged with a shout. He was familiar with what she'd do next. She swung downwards towards him, but he was already sidestepping the blow. Often times, his taller foes started with a downwards strike. In general, they struggled to do much of anything else so long as he kept low.

He didn't expect her to be spinning the sword around for another swing already. He barely jumped out of the way for that one. Sully snarled.

"Quit running, craven!"

Meta Knight did not quit dodging. He was still feeling fatigued, but he could see the strength in her every swing and feel the air as her swings passed him by. To block her attacks would tire him even quicker, if they stopped her at all. And if his dodging frustrated her so much, he felt confident she would get impatient. If she got impatient, she'd make a mistake. A mistake that would leave her open. A fight would only need a moment to swing his way.

Meta Knight had his own time limit to finish the fight, he'd found. Gee her pattern suddenly, with a low sweeping horizontal swing that nearly caught him off guard. He jumped backwards, and he landed awkwardly on his healing leg. He fell the the ground with a grunt. He rolled to his side, Sully's blade hitting the ground with a thunk, knocking dirt onto his back. He stood up just in time to backstep another sweep.

His opponent clearly thought she was about to win, as the angry snarls and teeth were replaced by pure determination. Sully didn't realize that her determination came with overconfidence, nor could she see Meta Knight's own smirk. She made another horizontal sweep. Meta Knight jumped over her swing, and his cape disappeared to reveal wings, much like a bat's. The wings boosted him over her head, and just as quickly they folded back into his cape. Meta Knight's full weight came crashing down on Sully before she could turn around.

He held the short sword against the back of her neck.

"Yield," he demanded in a voice even lower than normal. Sully snarled once again, but she couldn't see any way out.

"Damn you. I yield," she gave in. She pounded her fist into the ground in frustration as Meta Knight stepped off her.

Meta Knight offered Sully his free hand. Sully pushed it away. As she stood herself up, Meta Knight fatigue caught up with him. He leaned onto his sword for support.

"Good fight, Sully," he offered in place of the hand she refused.

"Huh?" Sully asked. She took a moment before reluctanly agreeing. "I had you, until you did that... demon wings thing," Sully said, breathing heavily.

"Indeed, you did. I'm loathe to test my luck against you again," Meta Knight admitted. Sully let out a single laugh.

"You're quick, and and you hit hard," Sully returned. "If that didn't catch me off guard..."

Meta Knight gave a hmph. "If nothing else, the fields are ready for the Summer crop."

Sully spit at that, but what should have been a comeback became a sharp inhalation. Curious he looked over to her, and saw her keeled over, and her eyes wide. He followed her gaze to look into the eyes of a white dragon. As quickly as he saw Belisar, the Knight Commander stepped forward from the crowd that Meta Knight hadn't even noticed had gathered.

"Well fought, both of you," Belisar opened with from beneath his helmet. "No matter how well fought, however, I would know why one of Chrom's trusted Shepherds was attacking our ally and guest."

Sully took a deep breath, but Meta Knight spoke first.

"I challenged her," Meta Knight said. "Before I was Dreamland's wisdom, I was a knight, Sir Belisar. You know this."

All it would take was one soldier to rat them out, as so many had seen their quarrel's start. But no one stepped forward to correct him.

Belisar nodded. "I suppose I did."

Meta Knight smiled, and he could see Sully's posture slacken.

"I also watched the fight. Sully could have killed you if any one of her swings rang true," Belisar continued ster. "That can't go without punishment. In the absence of the Prince, it falls to me to decide. Come, Sully."

With a pointedly neutral expression Sully gave her affirmation. Belisar gave Meta Knight a respectful bow which was echoed by Sully, and the Knights departed. The yard was clearing out anyway, as the guard shifts around town changed.

By the time Meta Knight limped back to his room, he was exhausted and his leg was screaming at him. The healer that visited him that night was displeased to hear of his duel, but he didn't especially care. He felt like himself for the first time in years.

* * *

 

The tent city of Qashliq was ever changing. All three times that she'd been come to the city, she would spend weeks relearning its nuances. It was the same time every year, right as the Summer reached its peak until the Winters started to sweep through. Then she and her boss Anna would go South. This year it hadn't taken it long for her to figure her way around the city as the years before, as the city can't change beyond recognition while one's watching it. And from their spot so close to Arena Ferox, the two of the them could go in practically any direction with ease.

But then the Feroxi had changed things up on her. Anna had asked her to deliver an antique to some on the outskirts of the city, an ancient tapestry the merchant Anna had told the buyer was from Akaneia of old. It might've even been true, as the art itself didn't much resemble anything the delivery girl had seen. Not that she had much of a brain for art. The Delibird had only stuff it into her pouch-like tail, and made for the edge of the city.

But the months since Anna had brought Delibird into Qashliq had past without her leaving the core of the city, nor the sight of the massive coliseum, with its two extensions to the East and West. And the city had drawn caravans and tribes by the hundreds, if not the thousands. The outskirts of the city in the Midsummer was miles from the coliseum, but still in its sight. Now, she traversed the crowd, and she turned around Delibird could no longer see it through the hills and the tents.

Most of the Feroxi took to the cold poorly, for how north they lived. They needed to walk around in animal skins and leathers thick enough to be an entire wolf or bear. It made Delibird uncomfortable, but she didn't flinch away from them anymore.

A few curious people watched her as she passed, but they never stopped her. They just saw a bird with a big tail. A few of the angrier sort swatted her away if she passed to close, but she could always left them worse. A rare few people gave her fish to eat. Most of the people ignored her.

Hours after she had left her tent, she reached the edge of the city. A new group of people were passing into the city, every member armed with weapons down to two young children. She couldn't recognize what quite a few of the members even were.

"Welcome to Qashliq, capital of Regna Ferox," the heavily armored woman announced to the people following her.

A blue haired man took in sight of the city of tents. "So where's the Coliseum?"

"Arena Ferox sits in the middle of the city," the woman answered. "We've still quite a ways to go."

Delibird didn't much care for the conversation. She was a bit curious about the dressed up bird, who carried himself like a person. She had a delivery to get on with, so she let them pass. One of the men also had a yellow mouse in his hood which she knew to be a Pikachu. She took a step away from the city in hopes of-

"Gotcha!" Two hand wrapped around her stomach and hoisted her from the ground. It wasn't very far up, but the sentiment of being captured was ever unpleasant for anything that was ever considered prey. She flailed in fear, but her assailant wouldn't let go. "Cmon Nana, get the legs! I gotta show Raimi!"

A girl in a pink parka appeared in front of the Delibird, and grabbed her from below. The Delibird would've recognized her as part of the group that she had just passed, had she not been panicking. "Ugh! It's soooo heavy!" Despite her complaints, she did not let go. Together, the girl and Delibird's unseen captor carried her back into the city.

"Raimi! Raimi! I got something bigger!" Her captor shouted.

"Deli! Deli!" The bird cried.

The voice of the woman from earlier answered with a resigned hint of annoyance. "Hardly anything fierce about it, Popo. Now put it down before it pecks your eyes out."

With an upset sigh and a dejected 'aww' the Delibird was unceremoniously dropped. She flapped herself to her feet and left the boy who'd caught, who wore a blue coat to match the girl's, an angry 'Deli!' Before hastily fleeing.

Even when she was out of their sight, she kept her pace quick, lest those twins change their minds.

She went on her way, trying to ignore the passing conversations that meant little to her. Even so, they all seemed to blend together into one.

"The West got a new champion, did you hear?" It had started.

"The old champ fought hard-"one person began. "Got knocked flat in seconds." Another finished.

"And he beat his friend, too! Like they meant nothing to one another."

"He'd been really hesitant. Like they were brothers, or-"

When a hand grabbed onto the Delibird's shoulder she jumped away, all the noise stopping suddenly. She turned instantly, expecting the boy in blue to be back. Instead, a tall well built man stood over her wearing far too little clothing to be comfortable in the snowy weather. His hair was mostly shaved off but for three brown strips that stuck around the dome of his head like a grasping talon.

"Easy there, darling," the man reassured with an unexpected lilt. "I'm the buyer, remember?"

It took a moment, but recognition did hit her. Those prominent lips couldn't belong to anyone else. Delibird eased up and pulled the tapestry out from her sack-like tail. The man reached out to grab it, but Delibird pulled away with a scolding 'Delibird.' She reached out a wing.

"Ugh, of course. Victor better love this," the man grumbled. He reached around his back and pulled out a small bag from... Somewhere. Delibird didn't care when it was placed down in her wing, with the jingling of gold coins and the distinct feeling of money. She took a peek, confirming the bags contents contents with a third sense, and bit a coin to test it with the last of her five. Satisfied, the large man was given his tapestry.

Her delivery finally made, the Delibird walked away with her satisfaction in her eyes and payment in her tail. It'd be a long walk back through the city of tents, and Anna would prefer she was back sooner than later.

* * *

 

"The Khan will be out in just a minute," Raimi informed them.

Chrom gave her a nod, and the Feroxi woman left the hall.

She had led them into the Eastern wing of the Arena Ferox, as she had called it, which served as home to both of the Khans and their immediate retinue. Each wing was built off the circular coliseum structure of the Arena itself, serving as some of the only permanent structures in the entire city.

The Khan's greeting hall was long, but far from empty of detail. Banners hung across every wall and pillar, depicting wolves and bears in various forms, some as heads and some in full. The newest looking banner held the image of a snowflake with a face on it. Raimi had briefly explained each one represented a different clan from the Eastern part of Regna Ferox. King Dedede made a sly comment on their creativity when she reminded him that bears and wolves alike eat rabbits. Dedede didn't get it, but Chrom had to suppress a snicker as he noticed the Dreamland King's sigil.

Another detachment of the East had escorted both most of the Shepherds and all of Dedede's retinue into another part of the wing to wait. Chrom insisted that Frederick and Robin be allowed to attend the meeting. He trusted both of them to help him with the talks. Dedede had stubbornly insisted to Bandanna Dee that he didn't need any advisor here. That after the spat at the wall, he knew how to handle the Feroxi. Raimi had also brought the twins into the hall, leaving them with the Shepherds to wait. Popo scuffed his feet against the stone in an anxious rhythm, and even the slightly more mellow Nana could hardly keep still.

"What kind of person do you think the Khan is?" Lissa asked Chrom in a poor excuse for a whisper. Chrom shrugged. He had never met the Khan, nor had anyone told him anything about him. Robin was happy to take a guess.

"After what we've seen, I can only imagine a mountain of a man to rule," he suggested. "A man of unparalleled might, and a chest of hair one could drown in..."

"Oh, am I now?" A voice cut him off, the fierce voice of a warrior and a woman. In a side doorway a dark skinned woman stood, her blonde hair wrapped in a tail behind her head. Robin bit down on his lips hard enough he could've hurt himself, and his face became the red color of the woman's shoulder plate. The rest of her was covered in plated armor that Chrom could see an Ylissean Royal being entrusted with. A long broadsword hung over her shoulder, and a single bead of sweat dangled from her nose. "No, please. Go on."

"You're the -?!" Chrom stopped when Frederick kicked at his shin. Catching his words, Chrom cleared his throat, "Ahem, you're the Khan, I presume.

"One of them, yes. The East-Khan. My name is-"

"Mama Flavia!" The twins gleefully shouted. They straight up to the confused Khan. They stopped just before Flavia and looked up at her expectantly.

"Popo? Nana? No one told me you'd be coming," Flavia said, her composure recollected. "Gods, you're both growing. Raimi couldn't even bother to warn me, could she?"

Popo lowered his hood, and the Khan ruffled his hair.

"I caught an ice bird in the city!" Popo boasted.

"Did you now? And where is it?" Flavia asked. Popo looked to the ground.

"General Raimi told us it wasn't impressive enough. We had to let it go," Nana told her matter of factly.

"Of course she did. That's why your training with her," Flavia answered back proudly.

Chrom was taken aback by what he was watching. He had expected someone similar to what Robin had been describing, though he'd never admit it. He hadn't been expecting a mother. Apparently, Dedede wasn't expecting it either. He had his arms wrapped around his chest and his foot was tapping impatiently. Flavia hadn't failed to catch onto this.

"Listen kids, your Khan has business she needs to discuss. Go find Raimi. Popo, I forbade that face, remember? Go. We'll catch up later." The twins nodded, and disappeared into the doorway behind her. She watched them go, and turned back to her guests. "Sorry about them. It's been a year since they saw home."

"Or you, I'd gather," Chrom said. "I hadn't heard anything about either khan having children."

"And you'd be right. I'd found them five years ago, alone in the woods. They had been taking the cold better then even I was. I'm sure you've figured out by now that the Feroxi hold strength in high esteem, but even the strongest men couldn't hold out in the cold for as long as they had. I had to keep them, and at some point they started calling me their Mother," Flavia explained.

"Who cares!" Dedede exploded. "I'm here to talk to you about supplies, and Chrom needs his alliance!"

"Ha! Straight to the point. I take it you're King Dedede?" Flavia inquired. Of course Dedede nodded far too proudly. "I'd apologize for the trouble at the border, but I could see just how well you handled it on the General's face. You're both always welcome in Regna Ferox."

King Dedede laughed with her at her compliment. Chrom was more reserved, hoping to be political. A task he thought himself ill suited for.

"Thank you for your-"

"Please, Prince Chrom. We here in Regna Ferox prefer plain speech," the Khan told him. Chrom nodded, and couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards!" Flavia burst into laughter.

"That's more like it!" She laughed. It ended soberly though, as she looked back up with a harder expression. "I'd love to help you, but I'm afraid I don't have the power to give you anything that you've asked."

"What? But... You're the Khan," Robin said.

"No, I'm a khan. The Khan of the West is the Khan in charge right now," Flavia corrected.

"Are you telling me we came here for nothing?" Dedede bursted.

"No. There is something you can do to help," Flavia said. "You just happened to join us in time for our tournament. A champion represents each Khan, and the victor gets to rule Regna Ferox until the next tournament."

"And you want one of us to fight?" Robin surmised. Flavia nodded.

"Aye. Native Feroxi don't get involved, keeps the little bit of politics we need to deal with stable. Basilio has already gone through three champions, I've heard, but until now the only thing keeping things was that I didn't have one."

The solution seemed obvious to Chrom. He drew Falchion from his hip and presented the sword to Flavia. He rang his finger down the blade. Falchion was a blade with a golden trim around the hilt like wings that ran down the center of the blade itself, and an empty space that resembled a teardrop just past the hilt. He lifted the point with two fingers.

"In that case, allow me to fight for you, Khan Flavia."

* * *

 

Meta Knight loathed the sound of his door knocking. He supposed it wasn't his door really, but the notion remained the same. He had been buried in his book, yet another story that Sumia had recommended to him. He had only just picked it up an hour earlier. Already, the protagonist had just lost his mother to a wild monster, and his father had left in search of his brother.

He wasn't sure if he was invested yet, but he had already read another story from the same author on Sumia's recommendation. That one hadn't been to his liking much overall, the story felt fairly predictable, but characters had a bizarre naïveté that he couldn't help but enjoy. The author's prose was also fairly strange in an enjoyable way, far different from any other Ylissean work he'd been reading.

"Sir Meta Knight?" The familiar voice of the Sully came, though it held an unfamiliar politeness. With a sigh, Meta Knight marked his place in the book and put it down. He pushed himself out of the chair and opened the door. The form of red haired cavalier appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The Exalt would like you to join her for dinner," Sully told him, an uncomfortably forced smile on her face.

Meta Knight nodded. He had been taking his meals in his room, partially because he had only recently regained his legs and was in no rush to lose them again. Mostly, he didn't know his way around the Palace, just the way to his room and out. "Thank you. Where might I find her dining hall?"

"I'm supposed you get your ar- err... I've been ordered to escort you," Sully corrected. Meta Knight stared at her for a curious moment, her self censorship seeming contradictory to her attitude in the yard when he'd seen her last. Her posture seemed stiff, and everything about her gave off an aura of discomfort.

"Very well. Lead on."

Through the halls of the Palace they walked in silence. Sully led him past the greeting hall, where he had first met the Exalt. The guards posted throughout the castle paid them little heed, having largely grown used to him and his silence.

"You have been quiet. I can tell you want to say something," Meta Knight said abruptly. Sully glanced back,

"After I started a fight, you stood up for me. I've got no idea why," she said.

"Because I'd been feeling too rusty. It felt good to fight again. I was just as guilty of that... Unprofessional display."

"Yeah I suppose you were... I heard after the fight that you'd just recovered from a broken leg. Where the he- urm... Why didn't you tell me before hand?" She asked.

"You would have held back," Meta Knight answered. Sully let out a chuckle.

"Damn you for being right... And I still lost," Sully replied, her frustration evident. They had stopped in front of a door, which Meta Knight assumed to be the dining hall, when Sully's eyes shot wide open and she muttered. "Aw crap." Meta Knight wordlessly stared in just such a way that inquired what was wrong. "Well, the Knight Commander commanded me to be respectful to you, none of my plain speech as he put it."

Meta Knight chuckled. "A pity. I'll try to make sure he's gentle in his retribution." He gestured toward the door, and Sully opened it whilst glaring death at Meta Knight.

The first thing that caught his attention was how empty the room was. Two tables sat by each wall of the hall with a pathway down the center. At the end of the hall was the Exalt's table, elevated by a few steps from the rest of the room. A few servants sat at the lowered tables, but at the high table sat the Exalt Emmeryn in a simultaneously modest and regal light green cloak. Her angelic crown hung above her head, making her seem larger than she was.

Her Commanders Phila and Belisar sat in military dress two seats from her in either direction, and the bespectacled Hierarch sat to her right hand. One extra seat sat open at the main table between the Knight Commander Belisar and the Exalt. The Hierarch turned from his conversation with the Wing Commander at him with a brow quirked.

"Ah, Meta Knight. It is good of you to join us," Emmeryn greeted with a smile. Meta Knight and Sully both bowed their heads.

"Thank you, Sully," the Knight Commander said. "You are dismissed." Sully bowed again, thanking Belisar for the dismissal with her forced and uncomfortable politeness, and closing the door behind her as she left the hall.

"I was honored to receive your invitation, Your Grace," Meta Knight said. He took each step carefully, hoping not to strain anything in his leg. It hadn't been too bad since he returned to his room, but he'd rather not lose use of it again.

"The honor is ours," The Exalt said. Meta Knight climbed into the tall chair to find it adequately comfortable. It was obviously taller than the other chairs, though Meta Knight left his curiosity to flicker quietly. He didn't need to know why the Exalt had the taller chair, nor did he need to ask why she'd had it brought out for him. He was pragmatic enough to be aware of his short stature.

"Dinner should be out soon," the Hierarch mentioned apologetically from down the table. "We hadn't expected you to join us so quickly."

"That is quite fine, Hierarch," is what Meta Knight said aloud with a practiced patience. He remembered their first meeting, and whilst he respected the man's pragmatism he couldn't bring himself to like the man. The man's well practiced smile spoke of mutual distaste.

"I was pleased to hear of your recovery," Emmeryn said, an amiable smile on her face. "Has there been any complications?"

Meta Knight nodded grimly. "The monks cared for me well, but some scars won't go away, and walking still fatigues me."

"Maybe it's your mask, Sir Knight, but you've hidden your exhaustion fairly well," Belisar said from beside him. The doors opened again, and a number of servants took seats around the room. "Your duel the other day still has the generals talking." Meta Knight turned to face the Knight Commander, who took the look as proof of his interest. "They say you were like a demon, dodging every blow effortlessly until you were bored, and ended the duel in a single blow. I know better, of course, but I haven't told them yet."

Meta Knight's yellow orbs squinted curiously at this. His wordless inquiry got through to Belisar, who answered, "You were on the defensive because Sully hits like a feral beast. You dodged because you're smaller than her, and more mobile. And you beat her with a valuable trick, one she couldn't have been aware of."

"Some would call it a craven's tactic," he continued. He looked down with a hard stare at Meta Knight, who despite the higher chair was still shorter than Belisar. "What would you call it?"

"I was recovering, and already tired from drills. I figured out her fighting style, and bested her swiftly so I could rest," Meta Knight answered plainly, with not a hint of nerves. It was a partial truth, as he had been exhausted. He left it unsaid that he had been hoping to keep all of his cape tricks a secret. He left it unsaid that he had been unnerved, and nearly lost at least once to one of Sully's own tricks.

Belisar, for his part, only nodded. The table fell silent long enough for Meta Knight to hear tapping from down the other end of the table. He hazarded a glance to see the Hierarch's finger tapping up and down. The Exalt, for her part, seemed to be watching over the servants. Looking out into the hall itself, Meta Knight could see what looked like a gardener taking his seat at one of the tables.

He also noted a hole in the wall, half an oval in shape. The purple nose of some rodent poked out from it once or twice. He considered bringing it up to the Exalt, but decided against it when one of the servants pulled a small piece of cheese from his pocket and slipped it in front of the hole. A glance at the Exalt told him she already knew anyway.

At last, the doors burst open again. Countless servants burst into the room, carrying trays with different foods on them. One by one they each first offered whatever hey held to the Exalt, then to the Hierarch, then to Meta Knight and finally to the Commanders. Then they would leave the front table, and place their trays on one of the other tables if there was anything left on it. Most of the trays did get by the Exalt's with plenty left, though Meta Knight had barely left enough of the first tomato salad to make it to Belisar. The Knight Commander found something to be funny about this, though he ended up taking his own fair share of the roasted fowl.

The Exalt only took at most a small portion from any given tray, and politely refused any of the meats offered to her. Meta Knight didn't care to see what the Hierarch had, nor could he even see Phila's plate. No one in the hall touched the food once it got onto their plates. When the servants that had brought the food took whatever seats were left in the hall, the Exalt alone rose from her seat. The servants bowed their heads low, as did the others at the head table. Meta Knight followed suit as best as he could, given that his body type was a smooth sphere. He listened quietly as the Exalt began her prayer.

"Holy Naga, Divine Dragon, gracious are we unto thee, for since time immemorial you have watched over our homes and country. It is in your light we dine tonight. You have delivered unto us friends from afar, and together we will work to build a world that you may be proud of. Tonight, it is not us who most need your wisdom, your guidance, your protection." There was a pause, as the Exalt let her words sink in. She took a breath, and began anew.

"As we eat tonight, be with my brother, and with the company who joined him in the north. Be with the people of Bathoneo, who have lost their homes and livelihoods to the cruelty of those who are lost. Be with the sick and wounded, that they may see the dawn for years to come in good health. Most of all, watch over those who even I know not to mention, those who suffer in silence. As we partake of the gifts of your lands, oh Divine Dragon, we shall keep them all in our thoughts," the Exalt finished. She raised her head and took in the room. "By the will of Naga, you may eat."

In one voice the servants, the commanders and the Hierarch thanked her, and dinner began truly. A few new servants entered the room, carrying with them large glasses of various drinks, only one of which was water. Meta Knight was more than happy to have accept the water. He wasn't surprised when Emmeryn did the same, though Belisar was less conservative with his choice of drink.

His meal in front of him, Meta Knight knew he had one more thing to do before he could start. As it ever did when he thought of it, his mask felt even more a part of his face. His pragmatism won out, as his refusal to eat could be seen as offensive. He wasn't happy, but with a click, he pulled the mask from his face. The air of the room chilled his exposed face thoroughly. He placed the mask on the table beside his plate, and grabbed a fork. He wasn't sure if the attention he gave the salad was because he didn't feel like dealing with the initial sober stares or because he was hunger. He decided it didn't much matter.

As he finished the last slice of tomato, he surveyed the room. A few modest or frightened servants turned away as his eyes floated past them. One red-headed man didn't look away, only giving him a cocky smirk.

"A brash young man, that is," Belisar said, looking at the same man, who had turned back to his companions. "The cooking staff picked him up this week. He claimed to make great deserts, which I'm inclined to agree with."

Meta Knight nodded. "Will we be having any of these deserts?" He asked conversationally.

"Perhaps you could. I tried a cake he made, and I nearly lost a tooth in the excess sugar," Belisar laughed. He leaned in close and added in an exaggerated whisper, "The Exalt liked it, though."

"Spreading rumors, Knight Commander?" Emmeryn had leaned back in her chair to ask around Meta Knight's back.

"Yes, Your Grace. I'm conspiring to spread the word of your sweet tooth. Soon, they'll even be speaking of it in Valm," Belisar joked back.

"And to think after all these years, you'd betray me like this!" Emmeryn teased. She didn't laugh, though.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. Forgive an old man his musings," Belisar requested, taking a sip of his drink. It didn't hide his smile.

"Oh, if I must," Emmeryn answered, sitting back up straight and proper. Meta Knight noticed her plate was already clean. She turned to Meta Knight more seriously. "Although, perhaps Valm is not the farthest that word of my vice would go."

Meta Knight didn't know what she was hoping for him to answer. He couldn't even hide the confusion in his puffed cheeks and squinting eyes.

"Apologies, Sir Knight," she said in earnest after a confused moment. "I had been hoping to talk to you about these lands across the sea you had mentioned, but did not want to burden your recovery further."

"Your Grace, it would have be no trouble," Meta Knight assured her. "What is it you would like to know?"

Emmeryn thought for a short before she asked her question. "Who are they? How many peoples are there out there? Your arrival was the first word of this Rebirth we'd heard of, yet it explains oddities here well, perhaps even the collapse of communication with Valm."

A collapse of communication with an entire continent sounded like a big deal, but he was not the one here to ask questions. He decided he would ask Belisar found a chance.

"I suppose the best way to put it would be... Numerous. Counting the kingdoms and nations that physically exist is possible, but countless refuges are scattered across them from worlds that did not survive the Rebirth," Meta Knight began. The Hierarch leaned forward in his seat.

"Survive? Worlds?" The bespectacled man asked. "Perhaps you could clarify."

"I wish I could," Meta Knight returned solemnly. "Your country of Ylisse survived the transition, but from what I hear, there are magical monsters and creatures that had never been seen before five years ago. These creatures would be the best example of refuges I could give. Their homes are gone, so they have had to forge new ones from what they've been dropped into."

The Hierarch nodded curiously. "And what of you? You and your King Dedede arrived on a ship. I assume your Dreamland is across the sea, then?"

Meta Knights features darkened, an impressive feat for his permanent scowl and dark complexion. "No. We do not know where Dreamland is anymore... Or if there is a Dreamland anymore."

Emmeryn's expression turned wistful. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine losing your home like that," she told Meta Knight. The Hierarch's silence spoke as loudly as the apology.

Meta Knight nodded. "All we know that's left of it are me, Dedede, the Waddle Dees and my ship. A ship which now lays shatter upon your shore. Everything... Everyone else?" He shook his head. "Hope of finding the others are why Dedede and I took flight, originally."

"Then you have found a new reason?" The Exalt asked hopefully.

Meta Knight nodded. "We still search for the inhabitants of Dreamland, though five years has yet to turn them up. Now... Any country, any clan, and any creed I meet, I work to introduce these new people's to the Allied Kingdoms."

"Oh? And who are these... Allied Kingdoms?" The Hierarch asked. Meta Knight absently noted how quiet the Commanders were being now.

"A coalition between countries, started in the second year since the Rebirth. Where Dedede and I had awoken was the border between two kingdoms that hadn't existed to one another, Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom. There had been... Disputes. Confusion. But then disaster struck both kingdoms from the inside, and We of Dreamland had been forced to flee. When we returned months later, The Mushroom Kingdom's ruler, Princess Peach, had talked Hyrule into a coalition to better deal with this new world."

"And when you returned, Dedede was asked to join as well," Emmeryn surmised, and Meta Knight nodded. "How expansive is this alliance?"

"Hyrule and The Mushroom Kingdom serve as its founding members, and their lands serve as its core. Dreamland is a member, though we hold no lands. A number of cities and smaller kingdoms on their same continent join them. A few... Peculiar factions also hold a technical membership, consisting of a group of mercenaries that resemble some of the natural species I saw in your woods, and a family of simians. Across the sea from them are kingdoms not too different from your own that joined as well, such as the neighboring countries of Crimea and Gallia. The Lycian League and Etruria on the continent of Elibe had also joined, last time we found ourselves in the Kingdoms ."

"And even besides all of them, refuges from the Rebirth flock to the countryside of both the founders for work and lands and survival. I... You'd likely not believe me if I told you of them," Meta Knight concluded.

Emmeryn nodded thoughtfully. The ghost of a genuine smile past through her features, but it was gone in an instant.

"Perhaps we could discuss this in more detail at some other time?" Meta Knight asked. "The hour grows late, and your priests suggested I get plenty of rest." He didn't mention that this recommendation had come after his spar with Sully.

Meta Knight was about to grab his mask when Belisar asked "Shouldn't you stay for desert?" Meta Knight shook his head again.

"If you would allow me one last question, please," the Exalt began carefully. "Your offer when you met the council... Your claim that you had friends across the sea... You would have opened talks between us even had you not crashed?"

Again, Meta Knight nodded without hesitation. He clicked his mask into place, and bid the Exalt, the Commanders, and even the Hierarch a good night. He held the door open for the servants coming in with cake and coffee, and closed it behind him. He remembered his way back to his room. He had a book still awaiting him, and he was still the slightest bit curious how it would hold up.

When he reached his room, he realized he hadn't brought up Sully's slip up. His own discipline was slipping, he was disappointed to realize.

* * *

 

The ring was lower in the ground, the earth having been dug out and replace with stone. A high wall separated the arena from the stands around it, and a portcullis separated Chrom from the arena. He could see another portcullis on the opposite side of the arena. Above even the stands sat a booth, built just for the Khan of the West. He could see the vague outlines of three people in the booth, but he couldn't make out their feature very well.

Less vague was the crowd in the stands. He could hear conversation in the distinctly rough accents of the Feroxi people. Somewhere in that crowd, he knew the Shepherds would be watching. Flavia had invited Lissa and King Dedede to join her in her own booth, and Chrom knew Frederick wouldn't be far from the Princess. The knight had protested his involvement, but Chrom had insisted, and ordered him to stand down. He was disappointed when Robin had privately told him he agreed with Frederick, that his personal involvement was a great risk. As Prince, though, his word meant more. So both of the men had to watch.

Raimi watched the crowd with him below. No one else but a single representative of the Khan was allowed with the champion below the stands.

"Nervous, Prince?" She asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "Not used to having a crowd for my life or death fights."

"Ah, just give your opponent hell and they'll love ya. Even if you don't kill them, the Feroxi love a good fight."

Chrom nodded. His sword hand was resting on the hilt of Falchion, eager to be done with this and on the road home. He tried to stay his nerves, knowing it could cost him the battle, but he found his ability to will away fear severely lacking.

He thought of his sisters Emmeryn and Lissa, both fighting with him to keep the peace in their own ways. He thought of the people he'd seen killed by Plegian bandits. He thought of his father's failings, and his fear was ebbed by a more controlled anger.

The portcullises opened to a roaring cheer. He kept Falchion in its sheathe as he approached the center of the Arena. He was surprised to see he recognized the man opposite of him. Near blue hair, kept short and out of he man's eyes. A blue cape and a blue leather outfit. Most obvious was the blue butterfly mask that his opponent wore.

"Marth, I can't say I expected to see you here," Chrom said. Marth didn't answer. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving my sister in the woods that day." Chrom drew Falchion, and held it in two hands in front of him. It wasn't necessary, but two handed weapons projected power, and some would be intimidated by his show. "That said, I can't afford hold back here."

Marth nodded, and drew his own weapon. A blade with a golden trim around the hilt like wings that ran down the center of the blade itself, and an empty space that resembled a teardrop just past the hilt. Marth took his sword in two hands and pointed it towards Chrom, a tactic that projected power. Though it would not normally work on Chrom, something else left his eyes wide and took his breathe.

"There's no way..." Chrom said. His sword, the Falchion, was a one of a kind blade, once held by the Hero-King Marth and reforged inch by countless times throughout history, as techniques improved, in such a way the Naga's blessings never left the sword. There was only one Falchion.

Yet here they stood, Chrom and Marth, at the center of the Arena Ferox, taking the same stance with the same sword. The same Falchion.

Chrom gritted his teeth, steeled himself, and charged. He let go of his sword with his left hand and lowered Falchion so the blade skid one top of the stone. He brought it upward towards his opponent's chest. The crowd cheered when Marth parried the blade away.

When Marth tried to cut across Chroms stomach, the parry came naturally. The punch in his gut he expected far less. In the shock from the blow, his immediate reaction was to back away. It was good he did, as Marth's Falchion say where his neck would have been. Chrom recovered swiftly, and decided to try something drastic.

He grabbed Falchion in two hands and jumped. He brought it downwards, and the metal sang as the two Falchions met again. The crowds cheer couldn't overpower the ringing. Chrom was pushed away again.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He demanded, absolutely exasperated. Something about the man's style was familiar.

"I learned from my father!" Marth growled. In a two-handed swing he swung downward at Chrom, which the Prince dodged. It was practically the same move that Chrom had just tried to pull, though changed slightly. Chrom sharply inhaled as he came to a realization. Marth was fighting so much like he did.

And he knew what beat him in spars. False openings could work, but he was never good faking them at them. He was always a poor actor. More than anything, it was a fight dragging on too long.

He fell back defensively, willing Marth to make the next move. The two men stood there, neither of them moving. Chrom was beginning to feel impatient, but he knew that, were he right, Marth would lose his patience as well. The crowd was silent.

Gods, was he vindicated when Marth took the offensive. He started with a probing horizontal swing, not meant to cause any harm. Chrom let it slide off his sword. Marth's impassive face gave way to frustration.

Marth's Falchion skid across the ground for his next approach, and Chrom blocked the blow. It winded him a bit, but the blade did not touch his person. He knew exactly where this move would put Marth, so he slid his Falchion away and kicked at Marth's leg. His kick rang true, and Marth fell backwards onto his back with a grunt. Chrom pointed the tip of Falchion at his throat.

With a sigh, Marth dropped his weapon. "I yield."

The arena roared its satisfaction.

 


	8. Smashing Praise

"Of course I'm putting money on Marth," the Khan had declared. His voice probably would have carried through the stands if the Feroxi weren't cheering so loudly. "If he loses, I'm going home way poorer tonight anyway. Might as well double up."

Neither of the swordsman that stood beside the Khan had answered. Roland didn't dare to answer, less he say the wrong thing. Neither of the other two had been especially happy when he refused to make a wager, but he could live with that. Mostly because neither he nor Marth could afford to lose the money. From his short time around the other swordsman, Lon'qu, he gathered that the man just didn't feel like answering. Roland thought that was a bit strange, since he did make the bet with the Khan in the first place.

The Khan was a large man, and proud of it, if his choice to go without a shirt was anything to go by. Despite his middling age, the man was still built well enough to make a man in his prime envious. Not Roland, of course, he had just the body type he needed to have. He worked hard to keep himself slim and nimble. He guessed that Lon'qu felt relatively the same, if he even thought about it at all.

The Arena was far below the booth they watched from. Roland could see everything in the arena. He had watched curiously as the Feroxi people had clambered into the stands, their energy carrying through the air into him. He had grown so used to fighting being a necessity that he found the crowds enthusiasm uncomfortable. They thought two people were stepping into that arena to kill each other. Roland knew Marth better than that. She would never waste another person's life so willingly, especially not Chrom's. Or maybe that sentimentality was just him projecting.

The swords clashed again, the steel sparking as Chrom parried a low blow from Marth. The crowd rejoiced, as both combatants grew more determined and more daring.

"Chrom is a good swordsman," Lon'qu said.

"Yeah he is. He'd have to be. I can't believe Flavia got a Prince to fight for her. Marth's good, but there's no way he could be as well trained," Basilio complained. Roland chuckled alone to a joke no one else could get. He hissed, as the movement reminded him of the cut on his cheek. He regretted not finding a healer before taking his seat.

Lon'qu's frown deepened into an angrier alternative of his normal, resting frown. Roland knew this because he was having trouble watch the fight. With his mask on, a red mask in the shape of the butterfly, it was easy to look away from the battle without catching anyone's attention. He had been watching the crowd, and the two sharing the booth with him. From a glance to the opposite booth, Roland could see the other Khan leaning on the edge of her booth. The larger person that was with her, Dedede if he remembered right, was doing enough sitting for both of them.

Roland himself was seated in the Khan of the West's booth, a privilege only afforded to him because Marth had bested Lon'qu and Roland himself so handily. He had been against the idea from the start, but Marth had insisted. He had never been good at telling Marth no. He did hope the cut wouldn't scar, though.

Roland lost himself in his thoughts, so when the crowd next shrieked in excitement he nearly jumped from his seat. He blinked once as he shifted his view back to the Arena, though he couldn't say he was surprised at the outcome. Chrom had Marth pinned to ground at his Falchion's point.

"Damn it," Basilio groaned, falling deep into his seat. "I had a feeling in my gut this would be her year."

Lon'qu chuckled, a lonely noise, before he reached out a hand towards the Khan. With a few colorfully worded grumbles, Basilio pulled a few golden coins from his pocket and slapped them into the swordsman's hand.

"You're lucky, kid, you didn't..." Basilio trailed off, as the space beside him was empty. Roland was gone. "Bah, whatever. I've got good enough company already, don't I Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu grunted. "Not for long."

Basilio sighed. "I meant me."

* * *

 

"Ah! It feels so good to be in charge again!" Khan Flavia grinned.

Chrom was surprised to find Flavia waiting for him in the wings when he exited the pit. He was especially surprised when she nearly tackled his exhausted carcass to the ground in jubilation. He wasn't really sure how she had even managed to get there so fast, considering he had made to leave the pit as soon as Marth was back on his feet. None of the Shepherds were with the Khan either. However she had managed it, he decided it wasn't worth asking about. He was tired and bruised, something she certainly had done nothing to help remedy.

"Congratulations on your glorious victory as well, Prince Chrom," she added gratefully, giving him a hard clap on the shoulder. He hissed in pain at the impact. "Naga herself must've been looking out for me, sending you up here. That oaf will remember this loss for years to come."

As he rubbed his sore shoulder, Chrom frowned at the implication of what the Khan said. "He won't hold it against me right? This other Khan?"

"Who? The Western oaf?" Flavia shrugged dismissively. "Who cares? I'm in charge of Regna Ferox. And as I promised, once things get messy on the wrong side of the Longfort you can rest easy knowing that Regna Ferox stands with you."

Chrom let out a single earnest laugh. "I'm grateful to hear it, Flavia." An errant question struck him about business that wasn't quite his. He asked anyway. "Will Dedede also be getting the materials he asked for?"

The question gave Flavia pause. After a moment's consideration, she sighed. "Iron and most metals should be fine, although copper isn't very common outside of the West. I'll need... Ugh, I'll need the other Khan to get in touch with the people who'd know about that. So, maybe. Probably not too soon, though. Damn, guess I should talk to him too, then."

Chrom nodded. He hadn't really understood what Meta Knight needed the copper specifically for, he'd always known iron and steel to be better in any and every scenario.

"Cmon, Chrom, that's a problem for tomorrow. You won! You'll be a hero throughout Eastern Ferox! Go and find your men, we need to celebrate!" And with an exuberant cheer, Flavia left Chrom alone below the stands. Nothing about this trip had gone quite as he'd expected, but for once the reality seemed the tiniest bit better than his hopes. Chrom only gave himself a moment to enjoy the thought before realization struck him.

"Wait, Flavia!" There wasn't an answer. And she had left him alone in a place he wasn't familiar with. Chrom took a deep breath, and stepped out into the halls around the pit. Halls that were filled to burst with Feroxi. He couldn't see any sign of Flavia. "Oh no."

He didn't know his way around the Arena, he had to be led out of the East Wing to his gate. A glance around told him that she didn't even leave Raimi nearby to escort him to the East Wing.

Chrom bit down on his tongue to keep his misfortune to himself. No one had noticed the champion in the hall by the time he moved away from the door. He couldn't afford to keep his head low, lest he missed a landmark. He chose to move quickly instead, hoping he'd happen upon his way back.

He'd vaguely remembered a flight of stairs, so he took the first one he saw. It brought him to an upper floor, squished beneath the highest stands of the arena. It was largely less crowded than the floor below, though the thinner hall and lower ceiling made it feel jaunt as claustrophobic. Kiosks had been dug out the walls of the arena, where merchants peddled their goods, mostly drinks and snacks. One man that Chrom saw was proudly selling battle axes to anyone willing at sale price. Something about that seemed unsafe.

It was in this hall that someone finally recognized Chrom. The Prince stood out too much in the crowd of furs, or lack thereof. On a logically level, he knew he had been aware of this the second he stepped away from the pit. An optimistic part of him had hoped that the first person he talked to was someone he knew.

"Hey, champ!" A boisterous voice called, and a sharp slap hit his still sore shoulder, somehow even harder than Flavia's supposedly amiable slap. Chrom flinched, and his hand was reaching for Falchion when the stranger spoke again. "That was some impressive fighting out there. I coulda sworn I'd picked the better man."

Chrom's mouth hung open when he turned around to face the newcomer. A tall, muscular man with dark skin and no hair - but for a spat of black hair against his chin - stood beside him with a grin on his face. He wore no shirt, only his breaches and a feathered collar connected to his gold-colored leather shoulder pads. A patch covered one of his eyes.

"Uh..." Chrom uttered. "Do I know you?"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! Name's Khan Basilio," the giant man said. A circle formed around the two men, hoping to see how the conversation would go. Whispers echoed through the crowd, questions of 'is that the champion' and 'what's the Khan of the west doing here?' From the looks he was getting, Chrom gathered that they were hoping for another fight.

"My apologies, Khan," Chrom offered. "But I needed to be sure that the Feroxi had Ylisse's back if war comes."

"Save it, Prince. I'll live," Basilio waved off. Chrom's breaths lightened. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been. And he'd known he was tense. The crowd seemed disturbingly disappointed by the Khan's reassurance. Out of the corner of his eye, Chrom saw one man pointing his thumbs downward. This all seemed lost on Basilio, so Chrom paid the crowd little mind

"That's a relief," Chrom admitted. Basilio flashed his teeth, though their shine was lackluster.

"These power shifts happens all the time in Regna Ferox, and only the desperate fight against the result," Basilio explained. "If the Khans started a war every time they lost the tourney, the country would've fallen apart long before I was born."

Chrom nodded. That made sense.

"Where were you heading, anyway?" Basilio asked.

"I was hoping to find my men. Flavia has invited us to-"

"Celebrate, right? Bah, she'll find any excuse," The Khan scoffed. "I suppose I should leave you to it. Congratulations on your win, and on your alliance, Prince. I'll..." A man stepped out of the crowd, which had mostly lost interest in the conversation since they realized it wouldn't turn into a fight. The man cleared his throat loudly. Basilio snapped his fingers. "Ah, almost forgot. Actually, I had a gift for you."

The man who stepped forward had hard features. His brown hair was decently kept, and no hair straddled his face. A thin curved sword hung on his belt.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion," the Khan introduced. The man's frown deepened, but the Khan paid his displeasure no heed. "If you ask me, he's just as good a fighter as Marth. I've still got no idea how he was bested so quickly." The frown deepened further. "Consider him Western Ferox's contribution to the cause."

Chrom nodded slightly, curious about the man. "And he is okay with this?"

Lon'qu voice was deep, giving off no air of friendliness in its gruff state. "He gives the orders, and I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"Right. Thank you, Basilio, Lon'qu," Chrom responded respectfully. "Before we part, could I ask what you know of Marth?"

Khan scoffed. "He's a sell sword filled with delusions of grandeur. Him and his friend with the red hair showed up one day. In a three way fight, Marth happened to be the one still standing at the end of it. Doesn't much matter now since he lost to you. The both of them have disappeared as soon as the fight was over."

"A pity. I'd hoped to talk to them."

Khan Basilio smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, kid. Whatever you needed to ask them, the chance is gone. You'd be better off worrying about being stuck with Flavia while she's celebrating the whole night. Speaking of worries, I've got some staff that I need to let go now that I'm not in charge."

The Khan departed with a wave, leaving Chrom and Lon'qu alone in the crowd. They could still see the giant of a man poking out from above the rest of the crowd until he took a corner. Chrom turned to Lon'qu, still hoping to size up the man. After a moment, he realized they had both been quiet since Basilio departed.

"So..." Chrom trailed off. "I have to find the rest of the Shepherds. Perhaps you could help me find my way around?"

Lon'qu's scowl didn't shift, but a sharp nod told Chrom that the man was cooperating.

"Good. Any ideas where to start?" The Prince asked sheepishly. Lon'qu sighed.

"The stands," he suggest plainly. He brushed past Chrom, and started to make his way through the crowd. Hoping not to get lost anymore than he already was, Chrom followed after him.

* * *

 

Robin had been on his way out of the stands when Dedede grabbed him and told him the Khan was celebrating. The tactician had been told to head to the Eastern Wing immediately, and bring along anyone he found. The king had been gone before the instructions could be properly processed. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment before a Feroxi man pushed past him to get by. Well, it was really the second shove that got him moving. Or was it Pikachu, whose paws dug into his shoulder, and whose glares and threats failed to deflect the ignorant crowd?

Evidentially, he hadn't found anyone on the way. The Shepherds had been spread throughout the crowd as extra muscle on Flavia's suggestion. He had helped determine the locations a small bit, but he didn't know for sure where they would be now. He blamed the short deadline for the poor detailing of the plan. He only had a good few hours before Chrom was in the pit from the time that they arrived in the city.

Robin couldn't help but think that the Shepherds luck had been impeccable. They were lucky enough to arrive in time for the tournament, and lucky enough that Flavia seemed to lack any champion at all to represent her. What in Naga's name had been her plan before the Shepherds showed up?!

He remembered the way back to the East Wing easily enough, though navigating the crowd had him moving slowly. The Wing was connected through a guarded door. Shepherd luck hadn't diminished any since Chrom's victory, as Robin found that he knew the guard.

"Hey, Raimi," Robin greeted. The woman gave a respectful nod in response.

"Shepherd Tactician. What business do you have in the East Wing?"

"I have a..." Robin sighed. "Nevermind. Flavia has invited the Shepherds and Dedede to join her. She's the reigning Khan now," Robin said. An embarrassed smile broke onto his face. "That, and Pikachu had been getting antsy with so many people around."

The mouse was still enough to be a statue, but for his heavy breathing and his wandering eyes. The only person he didn't seem to feel threatened by was Robin himself. The uneasy glance that Pikachu gave Raimi was actually a step up from the death he was glaring upon everyone else they had passed.

"Pi..." He muttered. Raimi paid the mouse no mind.

"Aye, I have heard that Chrom was victorious. You're not the first Shepherd to pass through here," Raimi answered. Robin raised a brow that Raimi didn't seem to pick up on. "May it last a little longer than last time." With her ominously mumbled wish, Raimi stepped aside with a gesture towards the door. Robin thanked the woman and passed through the door.

The East Wing appeared rather empty at that late hour. He could remember how to get to the meeting hall, as well as how to find the quarters that the other Shepherds had occupied during the first meeting with Flavia. Besides that, though, Raimi had proven an ineffective guide. Even now, she had left him without instructions of where to go. The meeting hall had been empty, so he dared to try his luck at the quarters. He wasn't the first to arrive in the wing, as Raimi had said. Perhaps someone else there could help him?

The lack of guards within the wing itself seemed unsafe to him at such a time. When they had arrived initially, Robin remembered seeing guards all around the halls, glaring at them as they passed. Now there wasn't a single one around.

The quarters were below the wing itself, resembling a garrison more than a guest quarters. Robin was sure that Chrom and Lissa would be getting nice, comfortable rooms somewhere in the main part of the wing. On one nondescript wall of the cellar, doors were evenly spaced out with dimly lit torches hung between them. The opposite wall was covered by kegs of some Feroxi drink. One of the doors was open, the light of a candle burning through.

Robin almost pushed himself through, when he remembered this was someone's quarters. He had no idea whose, or in what condition they were. He opted to knock first. This was an equally disastrous decision.

"Eep!" The sound of splintering wood, crushed it into a pile as the weight of a person, crunched through the slit of the door. The familiar voice of Sumia moaned through the door. "Ow..."

"Sumia!" Robin cried. He still didn't dare to step into the room. "Are you okay?" Sumia didn't answer. "Can I come in to see if you're okay? I'll be taking silence as a yes."

"Robin? You can come in. Ow..."

Robin pushed the door open to find Sumia on the floor, a small bedside counter crushed by her clumsiness. She was in her casual outfit again, the same one she had worn on Robin's first night in Ylisse. Robin rushed to her side and offered her a hand. She hesitated for a second before taking it. Her face was bright red.

"I'm sorry you have to see me falling all over myself like this Robin." Sumia muttered. She brushed dirt of of her skirt.

"No worries, Sumia," Robin assured her with a smile. "I've heard that friends look out for each other, and since I'm pretty sure we're friends, I'll pick you up when you... Fall?" Robin trailed into a frown. "That sounded better in my head."

Sumia smiled lightly. "That was pretty bad, Robin. Thank you anyway." She bent down to pick up a book that had toppled to the floor in her crash. 'The Legends of Hyrule?' Robin hadn't heard of it."So, what were you doing here, anyway?"

"Trying to find where exactly Flavia is having her celebration. Nobody has told me yet," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. Something made Sumia giggled. Robin quirked a brow, and she laughed.

"It's really cute how you two do that," she told him.

"Do what?" "Pika?"

Robin turned to Pikachu on his shoulder, who was looked back at him whilst scratching the back of his head in his own confusion. Sumia's 'aww' could have pierced the heavens, and brought demons to weep. Robin, for his part, threw his arm to his side. An action which Pikachu mimicked. As one they sighed. Sumia was beaming.

"Please stop that Pikachu," Robin pleaded. "You're going to make Sumia explode."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu countered adamantly. Robin clicked his tongue in response.

"Well, I literally can't argue with that." Robin turned back to Sumia, who looked ready to burst out in tears or laughter or maybe both. "So, do you know where the Khan's celebration is happening?"

Sumia nodded, wiping away a tear. "Yeah, I was about to head up in a bit. I've just got a few more things to do to get ready."

"It's alright, I can wait," Robin reassured her. He leaned against the wall casually, Pikachu taking the moment to climb down onto the floor to stretch out, clearly feeling more comfortable. When Sumia didn't do anything but glare at Robin, the tactician couldn't help but be a bit befuddled. "So what did you...?"

"Robin." Sumia dead panned. "Please wait outside."

"Huh?" Robin looked stricken for a moment. Then he remembered where he was. "Ah! Sorry. Your room. Your business." He moved awkwardly for the door. "I'll just... Wait. Outside."

"Please do." He shut the door behind him mechanically, and slapped his palm to his forehead. And he'd been so careful before he entered, too. He looked up and down the hall, half expecting Kellam to be standing in the shadows laughing at him again.

The door opened again slightly, and Pikachu was gently nudged out the door. Pikachu's and Robin's eyes met, both a bit uncomfortable. The as one, the two of them shrugged.

* * *

 

"Ah, Meta Knight," Belisar greeted with a bow. "It's good to see that you'll be joining us again. Might I ask how your leg is feeling?"

Meta Knight looked at up at the man, nearly twice his height. It made Meta Knight feel so small. Just how he'd prefer an opponent. It was what he had grown accustomed to in the recent years, and even in Dreamland he had fought his fair share of imposing foes. Most of them had not been as acclimated to battle as Belisar, he'd have wagered, but the experience made him feel safe.

Meta Knight returned the bow. "It's feeling better. Besides, the pleasure is mine."

The halls weren't quite empty, nor quite full. Servants passed by the two of them with only the most basic courtesies before heading into the dining hall. Meta Knight wasn't really sure why they were in such a hurry, they would all get to eat. The Exalt seemed to be nothing but generous to her servants and her people.

Belisar chuckled. "Nothing but pleasure all around, it seems." Meta Knight nodded, not acknowledging the man's joke. Belisar didn't seem to mind. "The Exalt has been looking forward to speaking again since the other day. She hoped to talk somewhere more private, where others wouldn't be listening. If you would follow me."

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed, and he couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid. Despite his reservations, when Belisar turned towards a part of the Palace that he had yet to venture into, Meta Knight was just behind him.

"This may be the last time we get to talk for a while, you and I," Belisar said suddenly.

"Oh?" Meta Knight glanced up. "Why is that?"

"In the morning, I'll be leading the Knights towards the Plegian border to look into the bandit problem. More and more sightings have been brought to Ylisstol's attention. The Knights need to put a stop to it."

Meta Knight glanced around the hall. No one seemed to be around at the moment, as most of the staff were likely dining. "Is it wise to be talking about this so openly?"

Belisar shook his head. "No. But the Exalt has always hoped to maintain a certain level of transparency. As I serve her, I strive to follow her example." Belisar's face lowered for a short moment. Meta Knight didn't ask what had crossed the man's mind. "It's been a good example to follow."

"You aren't worried about spies listening in right now?" Meta Knight asked.

"Of course I am," Belisar insisted. "I'd be a fool if I wasn't. But I can't tear apart the walls searching for spies nor write coded messages every time I need to pass information along."

A fair enough point, but Meta Knight wasn't sure. He had heard about the rising bandit activity in the training yard, as well as more attacks from the Risen. The reports were coming in from across the Halidom, coming from as far south as the sea to as far North as what Ylisseans were calling the Longfort. Perhaps it even went beyond, but Regna Ferox had been silent as far as Meta Knight knew.

"Perhaps..." Meta Knight hesitated for a moment, when Belisar stopped walking to face him. "Nevermind. It is folly."

Belisar frowned for a moment. "Ever calculating, aren't you?"

"Someone has to be. It's not going to be Dedede." Meta Knight looked up, trying to judge reception to his joke.

Belisar didn't laugh. Meta Knight was met with glare. "You think Dedede's offer was folly, don't you? Don't try to hide it, the entire court saw your disapproval."

Meta Knight sighed. "Yes. I've done nothing to hide that I think it's folly-"

"But you're soldier, and you know the value of loyalty, at all costs. I know these things too. What you clearly don't know is folly," the knight dismissed. "Your king was rash at worst, and I fail to see any way it hasn't worked out. You've seen for yourself what Ylisse has to offer, you've shared bread with the Exalt, you walk again because of Ylissean healing, and you spar with her soldiers as your recovery ends. How awful it has been," Belisar scowled. "I've done worse things for worse men than your Dedede, and the 'folly' we sowed has salted the earth itself."

Meta Knight took a step back. For the few times he had seen the Knight Commander disappointed, often when he was scolding a soldier in the yard or when Meta Knight's own duel against Sully could have left one of them dead, actual anger was new on the commanders face. Meta Knight could understand why another would be intimidated, but he wasn't exactly cowed. His instincts demanded room for him to react. A part of him prefered that this was how he had earned the man's ire, rather than just by existing.

After a moment, Belisar's features softened. He backed away and stood up straighter.

"Apologies, sir. This is not how I should treat a guest." Belisar's voice had lowered in volume. He gestured down the hall. "The Exalt will be waiting for you down the hall. Phila will be at the door, and knows to expect you. It may be best that I do not join you."

Meta Knight nodded. "I understand." He didn't really,

Belisar bowed low, and turned on his heels back towards the normal dining hall. Meta Knight watched the man go until he took a corner, still not exactly sure how he had upset the man. Maybe he'd ask the Exalt later.

* * *

 

The celebration hall wasn't as grand as Robin had been expecting. It was a homely place with an atmosphere that resembled a tavern more than a palace, which he supposed was just in line with what he knew of the Feroxi. Admittedly, that wasn't much.

The first thing he noticed was the white coat of the bear's head which was displayed high on the wall. It reminded him of the trek they had made through the snowy paths to Qashliq. It's fangs seems sharper than the one Frederick had slain weeks beforehand south of Ylisstol, and even in death it looked ready to devour everyone in the room.

Directly underneath the head was the seat of the newly-reigning Khan, her feet propped casually on a long table and a mug was clutched in her gauntlet. At her back were several Feroxi Warriors, all of which were leaning in towards the boy who was sitting - a loose use of the word - by Flavia's side. Popo was standing upright in his seat, a fact which didn't bother the adults around him at all, as he seemed to be acting out his story. Nana, for her part, sat on the opposite side of the Khan, shaking her head as her brother played the fool.

"... And that's when we found her! The ravenous monster, right by our companions," Popo was telling his audience. Robin raised a brow, his curiously peaked. Popo was still going as Robin approached the table. "It had eyes that could pierce your soul, sharp talons that could tear through armor, and icy breath that could freeze most men. But to me. Worst of all was the birds tail. They say she can fit an entire person inside her tail, and carry them back to her nest to feed her offspring."

Wait, what? Did Regna Ferox truly possess such monsters? Robin felt his spine tingle from a sudden chill. A quiet giggle beside him broke him from his fears, and he turned to find Sumia standing beside him, listening as well.

"And pray tell, how did you catch the demon bird, Popo?" The Khan urged loudly, making sure everyone in the room heard. She wore a wide smirk on her face, as though she had heard the story before. The other men around Popo seemed very interested in the boy's story, though.

"We snuck up behind her," The boy continued, crouching low in his seat. Nana rolled her eyes. "Just when she looked poised to strike, wham!" Popo jumped up onto the table, fiercely grappling himself as though something we're in front of him. "We grabbed her, stopping her from taking anyone away and saving the Prince's men!"

The men laughed, encouraging Popo. One man urged the boy on, asking what they did once they captured the fiend.

"We carried her alive before Raimi, as a trophy for our general!" Popo declared. "And so ends the tale of our encounter with the demon bird." Popo's audience cheered, and Robin couldn't help but join in. It was a bit funny, he thought. That sounded a little bit like the bird he and Nana brought before them kicking and screaming when they first entered Qashliq that morning.

Robin dismissed the thought. Why would a kid lie about something like that? Raimi had said that the twins were her best warriors. It made sense that they would take care of a great threat.

Pikachu didn't look impressed, though.

The twins left the table as the crowd dispersed, Nana asking for permission from Flavia first. They left the room under the condition that they return to eat. As they left, Flavia finally noticed Robin. She gave a hearty wave.

"Ah, you're the tactician! Robert, was it?" Flavia was turned to the girl beside the tactician, giving him no chance to correct her. "And you're... One of the Shepherds still, I hope."

Sumia nodded. "My name is-"

"Welcome to my victory!" Flavia shouted, eliciting a cheer from the other men around her. "Enjoy yourselves. None of the other Shepherds have arrived yet, and I don't know when the food will be done."

Sumia deflated as she was interrupted, simply saying thank you. She sulked away from the Khan, taking a seat further down the long table. It was a pitiable sight.

"Hey Pikachu," he spoke up. The mouse on his shoulder perked up, having heard his name. "I've gotta talk to the Khan real quick, can you go keep Sumia company?"

"Pika...?" Pikachu looked back and forth between Sumia and Robin a few times, not even budging from his perch until Robin gave him an encouraging pat on the back. Pikachu jumped off Robin's shoulder, sending a glare Robin's way before jogging down the table. Robin took the seat to Flavia's right, prompting a curious glance from the Khan.

"Oh?" Flavia questioned. "Did you need something from me, Robert?"

"Robin," he sharply corrected. Flavia snarled, making him immediately regret his temper. "Sorry, Khan. My name is Robin." As he apologized, he was confused to see Flavia looking disappointed.

"There's no spine on you, is there 'Robin?'" Flavia said mockingly, making air quotes with her fingers. "So quick to back down. Clearly, you don't have an ounce of Feroxi in your veins."

Robin sharply exhaled before explaining, "I'd rather not start an international incident. Not while we stand so close to war elsewhere. You can't begrudge me that, can you?"

Flavia shrugged. "If you insist, I'll consider trying. I make no promises."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. He spared a glance down the table, where Sumia seemed to be incredibly focused on the door they had entered through. She was absently running her fingers down Pikachu's back. Her longer nails had the mouse more than satiated, as he was resting his head lazily against her arm.

"So, you wanted to talk. Talk, dammit," Flavia insisted.

"Right. Sor-" Robin began to apologize, which caused Flavia to scowl. Great start, Robin thought. He cleared his throat. "I wanted ask how exactly the Feroxi fight."

"Depends on the situation, just like with you I'd imagine," Flavia said. "Most of us will always take a direct confrontation when we can, but you know as well as I that sometimes, you can't win that way."

"Could you clarify?" Robin asked.

"Well, what do you do when you're outnumbered? Retreat? Throw yourself at a stronger foe?"

Robin leaned back and thought for a moment. "I'm going to need a bit more context if you want me to come up with a plan on the spot."

"Ugh. You damned... You pick and prod at your foe, is my answer. Not more questions," Flavia said, as though it were so obvious. "Our trackers take or burn supplies while our warriors hit the enemy until the trackers have done their part. Then they all hide to do it all over again."

Robin nodded. This seemed obvious enough. He had expected a bigger answer than that.

"What about in a defensive situation?" He asked. "How would the Feroxi keep a larger foe from taking something specific? Something that you couldn't easily hide, like the Arena here?"

Flavia looked at him like he was speaking another language. "Who would put value on such a thing? The Arena is only a place. We could build another."

"Ylisse has many buildings, any one of which would take many years to replace alone," Robin told her. He could almost hear the ringing of the cathedral's bell. If he closed his eyes, he could see the tallest tower of the Palace, where the Pegasus Knights kept their mounts, and around which they watched the skies. "And whilst they are being rebuilt, there would be nothing serving their function in their stead. Morale would falter, resources would be squandered, and the Ylissean armies would be distrustful of you for letting their pride take such a hit."

"Fine, I'll humor you," Flavia leaned back in her chair, seeming to actually give his question thought. "In that case, ambushes would be best. Let the enemy come to us, trapped them with blockades and strike. My men likely couldn't fight as well as your Knights in your cities, though. We're used to fighting either in the wide open, or in the woods."

Robin nodded. "And if someone gave a Feroxi orders, say an Ylissean general, would they listen?"

Flavia shrugged. "Depends on if it will earn glory for their tribe, or clan, or their country. War is all about what is reaped, and handing that glory to someone else isn't in many of our warriors' interests. We don't have many good healers up here for that same reason. No glory to be earned healing. Most tribe elders in the East learn a bit about herbal medicine, but that's it."

So most support roles were out, then. It didn't matter much to Robin specifically, as the Shepherds themselves already had healers in Lissa, and supposedly Maribelle, if she ever actually joined up with them. He was sitting beside the Khan quietly for a moment, trying to think of more questions when a low growl emitted from his stomach.

"Ha! The next question out of your mouth better be about dinner, Robin," Flavia teased. Robin had gotten a syllable out before she answered her own question. "I've got no idea when it'll be ready. Dedede's... Guys? Pets? What are they?"

"Waddle Dees," Robin deadpanned.

"Of course. Those. One of them asked if they could help in the kitchen. I told Dedede the same thing a bit before you showed up." Flavia leaned back in her chair. "Perhaps you could go check on how it's going for me? Dedede's down there helping, but perhaps you could help too. We can talk again when we've got food in front of us."

Robin hesitated for a moment. Not because he wasn't hungry, the rumbling noises could attest to that. The conversation they were having was important for his job as a tactician, though. But, eating was important for living, too. Robin agreed to go so long as Flavia gave him directions. Once he knew where to go, Robin stood up, and departed for the kitchen with a bow.

Pikachu was so blissfully melted into Sumia's care that he didn't even notice his master leave the room.

* * *

 

"No!" The Feroxi man shouted. Bandana Dee jumped at the sudden noise. "What are you things doing? I told you to cook the fish, not burn it. Do you know how expensive that is? I can't waste it!"

The kitchen was a modest place, and tightly fit. The fact that five Waddle Dees fit in the right spaces was due to their amazing special awareness, and not much else. The chef seemed keen on closing into their personal bubbles at every opportunity, taking over every station for moments at a time. Always just long enough to make their help feel wasted.

Bandana Dee had been the exception, thus far. He was standing on top of a stool, flourishing a knife and tearing through the veritable plethora of vegetable beside the cutting board. He chopped the carrot before him into a good number of evenly sized pieces. He took a glance at the chef, and once he confirmed that the chef was still dealing with the other situation Bandana Dee slid a few carrot slices into the stew beside him.

The chef himself was a large and dark skinned man. His head had barely any hair, with the speckles still there cut as close to his skull as possible with a knife. He was wearing a long-sleeved tunic and long pants, both of which were completely covered in stains but for his sleeves.

"But Dedede likes his fish this hot," the accused Waddle Dee countered softly, to Bandana Dee's silent frustration. "And then you add a dab of those spices over there, and-"

"I don't care what your king likes!" The chef pulled the fish away from the fire. "There are at least fifty other people who have to eat this! And They. Don't. Like. Their food. Burned," the chef insisted, chopping at his hand with every word. Bandana Dee tried to ignore the man who clearly had no taste. He instead focused on cutting the vegetables, most of which he was supposed to slide into the stew. He couldn't name most of them.

He could name the carrots, though. The carrots were going to complement the crown jewel of the feast, so to speak. At least, that's what the chef said. Bandana Dee hadn't learned the man's name, and just called him chef or chef, sir.

Blessedly, the door opened at that time. From over the counter Bandanna Dee watched a familiar man buried in purple robes step in.

"Excuse me, is this the kitchen?" The voice of Robin timidly asked. The chef turned from the Waddle Dee he had been arguing with.

"Ah, thank Naga!" The chef praised. He leaned uncomfortably close to Robin. "You are here to help, right?"

"Uh, I was asked to check on dinner's progress," Robin said, backing away a step.

"Good enough," the chef shrugged. "If you're going to help, take off that robe, you'll ruin it working in here."

"Uh..." Robin shrugged hesitantly shrugged off the overcoat and passed it into the chef's greasy hands. The chef hung it on the corner of a currently emptied shelf that was relatively far from the rest of the kitchen.

"Alright, so I've got an easy job for you, but also an incredibly important one. One I couldn't trust to these things," the chef said, chuckling at some joke no one else heard. He pointed a thumb towards a large cauldron, hung over a fire. "In that pot is my premium soup. It doesn't need anything showy. That's what the beaut in the corner is for. No, I just need you to stir the pot. If it starts to bubble you move it off the fire. All good, friend?"

"Um..." Robin looked at the chef, then back at the pot, then back at the chef.

"Perfect," the chef pushed him toward the pot. "Now, I've gotta grab something else from the storeroom for the soup. If that big penguin looking guy comes back, don't do anything with the vinegar he brings. It needs a professional's touch."

And the man was out the door without another breath. Bandana Dee was happy to have the time to breath at last. When he had offered to help, he hasn't expected that the Waddle Dee's every action would be scrutinized. The recently accosted Waddle Dee by the fish clapped at his exit, and promptly stuck the crispy morsels back over the fire. Bandana Dee shook his head, deciding to intervene.

"You shouldn't do that," Bandana Dee directed. "It's not our kitchen."

The other Waddle Dee looked offended. "But Bandana, this is how we always prepare fish!"

"If you do something bad, it makes Dedede look bad. That's what Meta Knight would say," Bandana Dee reminded the well meaning Waddle Dee. "And not listening to the chef's rules in his kitchen is super bad."

After a moment, the fish were dejectedly pulled from the fire and laid to cool on the counter. With a huff, the Waddle Dee jumped from his stool stepped out of the kitchen. The others continued in their own tasks of cutting and sweeping and checking temperatures. Robin, who had squatted down by the cauldron of soup as he had been asked, held a brow up curiously.

"Do they all listen to you that well?" The man asked as he mechanically stirred the soup.

"Only if His Greatness or Meta Knight aren't around," Bandana Dee answered, turning back to the cutting board in front of him. "I'm only just in charge for little things that they don't need to care about."

"And that's why you're the favorite minion, right?" Robin asked coyly. A few of the other Waddle dees glared at his remark, but Bandana Dee's eyes smiled at the reminder. Not that Robin could see them.

"Of course. And I work the hardest, and train the hardest, and I cook the best. Better than Flavia's silly chef."

Robin chuckled for some reason. Bandana Dee didn't ask why, odds are he said something funny.

"Everything in here smells great," Robin commented. Bandana Dee heard a hungry rumble from the general direction of the Shepherd.

"Of course it does. Some of us know how to not mess up dinner," Bandana Dee bragged, quieter than he had been speaking. He reached for the next vegetable, an onion of unimpressive dimensions. "And we know how to do it without upsetting the chef."

"Then what was that bit about 'this is not our kitchen?'"

"The other Waddle Dee messed up," Bandana Dee explained, deftly cutting through the onion before him like air and scraping it into the bowl. "I swear, onions? Wish I could get away with not including that."

Robin was silent for a moment, then he let out a sigh.

"Bandana Dee, I'd like to apologize for what happened on the road," Robin said. Mid chop, Bandana Dee's hand froze. He laid the chef's knife down gently on the table and turned on his stool to face Robin.

"I don't understand."

"I put you in a bad spot, and could have gotten you killed by sending you out there." Robin had also stopped stirring, having turned to face Bandana Dee.

"Not your fault," Bandana Dee said. "Nothing to forgive."

"But-"

"Strategy is your kitchen," Bandana Dee said simply. "And you would have cooked up a better plan if I came back when I was supposed to. And now I only get to eat half of what I'd want to tonight because I embarrassed Dedede. That is my punishment."

Robin went silent, clearly unsure of what to say. He turned back to the cauldron to stir, and Bandana Dee returned to cutting vegetables. They were silent for a while, just doing their work. Bandana Dee felt bad again. He hadn't felt well since the fight with the Risen, and he didn't think it was malnourishment. Half rations around Dedede was still generous enough to sustain him.

He'd made things awkward in the kitchen. The silence of the other Waddle Dees was something he'd come to expect, as most of them got more nervous around other races than he did. But he'd known Robin about as long as the Shepherds, and he never saw him this quiet for this long. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to sound smart to an actually smart person.

"So if this chef is mishandling his kitchen, any ideas on how to handle this soup?" Robin asked suddenly. Bandana Dee was hardly caught off guard, though he was happy that at least the tactician wasn't too mad to talk to him.

"No. The soup smells fine," he'd answered, barely diverting his attention from the vegetables and his small spittle of self loathing. He would come to regret his nonchalance later, when he heard the rattling of jars behind him. Bandana Dee turned around to see Robin dabbling something into the soup.

Robin had taken the soup into his own hands.

"Uh, Robin? What is that?" Bandana Dee asked, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I... Don't know. Smells good, though"

Bandana Dee smacked both of his hands onto his face and sat on the stool. He had lost his words.

By the time Dedede burst into the room, grumbling about a king doing grunt work, the kitchen smelled like a different place. Something distinctly off, as though the life were being sucked from it. None of the Waddle Dees were working anymore, all of them cornering Robin right beside the gruel that had once been the greatest thing the chef made.

* * *

 

Meta Knight thanked Phila politely as she opened the door. Her armor was the color of gold, had the gold never been cleaned of the dirt it was dug up from. Though Phila's white hair and dirtied chest plate would have painted her old and tired, her smooth face and hard eyes told a different story. When Meta Knight scanned the room and saw that the Exalt and Phila were the only ones in the room, he figured he knew why the Wing Commander was so alert.

The Exalt sat by the fireplace in the farthest chair from the door. As ever, she still wore her robes over herself. It was the first time Meta Knight had seen her without the angelic halo that was her crown. She looked up from the fireplace and smiled at her guest.

"Sir Meta Knight," Emmeryn greeted pleasantly from her seat by the fire. "I'm glad to see you have accepted my invitation."

The room was very cozy. A few cushioned chairs and a sofa surrounded a blue carpet by a fireplace. The windows lacked the height and stained-glass designs ubiquitous around the rest of the Palace. It vaguely reminded Meta Knight of the average home in Hyrule, or perhaps even the Mushroom Kingdom, but with the distinct blue and white colors of Ylisse.

"It was my pleasure to accept, though I must admit I find the change in setting confusing," Meta Knight admitted.

Emmeryn smiled in answer. "You didn't seem at ease in the dining hall. I assumed you would be more comfortable talking more privately. Was I wrong?"

"Not at all, Your Grace," Meta Knight answered quickly. Too quickly. "I'm a bit embarrassed that you noticed at all."

"I hadn't, really," Emmeryn admitted. Something in her voice sounded different, but Meta Knight wasn't really sure what. "But I'd imagine that no man who wears a mask all the time would be eager to show his face in a crowd."

Meta Knight put a hand on his mask. She did have a point there, he had to privately admit.

"I appreciate the gesture, Your Grace," he said.

The Exalt accepted his gratitude as Phila led Meta Knight to the open seat opposite of the Exalt's own. Phila rested her lance on the floor in front of her, and sat at attention.

"I'd had to redecorate in here," Emmeryn said suddenly. "It used to be much more comfortable in here. Paintings of famed heroes used to line the walls." Meta Knight looked around, taking in the decor as she mentioned it. Holly lined the ceiling, and an Ylissean banner hung on a single wall. A large portrait of a man in blue hung over the fireplace, and an intricate looking shield hung on the mantle. The wall was otherwise barren.

"I see," He said, unsure of where she was going. "May I ask why?"

"You may," Emmeryn allowed. "I didn't want them and I figured the Cathedral could make better use of them. I still see the paintings in their halls, sometimes." She took in a breath. "Tell me, Sir Knight, where is Belisar? I had thought he would be accompanying you."

Meta Knight sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to say anything until later. "Belisar has asked to me apologize in his stead. He and I had a... disagreement, I suppose. Something I said upset him greatly, and he thought it better he wasn't here."

Emmeryn frowned at the news. Phila looked far more upset, her conscious effort to keep her hands still obvious by their shaking.

"What did you say to him?" The Wing Commander demanded.

"Phila, Meta Knight is our guest. Show him some respect.," Emmeryn ordered. Then she turned to Meta Knight. "That said, I would like to know as well. I've known Belisar my whole life, and I can only think of a few times he's ever been truly angered."

Meta Knight looked back and forth between the Exalt and Phila, truly uncomfortable for the first time since he left the Cathedral. He couldn't bring himself to lie, yet the truth was momentarily caught on his tongue. He'd thought Belisar was mad due to his unease about Ylisse, but there sounded like here was something more than that from the man. What if this offended the Exalt and Phila as well somehow? This was an awkward situation.

But if one absolutely had to step on a Gordo, best it be done with and moved on from.

"I hope that I do not offend you when I say that this alliance has made me uneasy," Meta Knight started. Phila looked to say something, but Emmeryn put up a hand to stop her. She looked back at Meta Knight with an unclear expression on her face, but said nothing.

Meta Knight continued in the silence. "It was never that I did not hope to be on amiable term. As I told you, it has become my duty to seek out allies for the Kingdoms. However... I've felt the manner in which it happened was rash. I cannot overturn Dedede's decision, nor yours. I wouldn't hope to either. Belisar was upset when I made my hesitance known to him."

The Exalt nodded, giving nothing away in her features. "And how did you say it to him?"

Meta Knight looked into her eyes when he said, "I called it Dedede's folly."

Emmeryn acknowledged his answer with a 'hm,' closing her eyes for a moment. Despite how passive her face remained, she was clearly piecing something together based on what Meta Knight said. After a brief moment, her eyes opened, though they were downcast. Her mouth tugged upwards into a smile, but it was mournfully raised against the weight of her thoughts.

"Belisar values loyalty above all else," was the conclusion she came to. "You are not loyal to Dedede, are you?"

Meta Knight leaned sideways curiously. When he thought of it, she wasn't wrong, was she? Even when he first awakened from his coma after the crash, one of the first things he did was scold Dedede. Of course he deserved it, Meta Knight held no doubt about that. But even once they reached Ylisstol his actions toward the King, despite the facade he had tried to put up, suggested that he didn't even respect Dedede. He wasn't sure he did.

Did he want to? He had certainly put a lot of effort forth trying to make the King into what he thought they needed, and that was that. And he did need King Dedede to be a better person. This world had made Meta Knight sacrifice part of who he was to keep them afloat, and now here he was talking to the leader of an entire country. Why would a warrior do that? The answer became obvious to him, and so he shared it with the patiently waiting Exalt.

"I'm loyal to the home that I have lost, and hope to find again."

When the Exalt talked, there was always a divine air about the tone she took. Whether it was in the kindness in her smile, or how she spoke in a ubiquitously gentle manner even as she raised her voice. When she responded to Meta Knight again, there was a motherly care that stood out even above the divinity.

"You and the Knight Commander have much in common. He has taken to you fondly, and it grieves me to see fighting amongst allies." Emmeryn lowered her head as she continued. "Perhaps I should explain. Belisar's loyalty to Ylisse has brought him much pain in the times where the people around him didn't truly know best. People that ruled him. He mistook his love of his country as proof that it could do no wrong."

"But it could," Meta Knight surmised. Phila leaned in towards Emmeryn.

"Your Grace, is this-?"

"I have never hidden Ylisse's past from anyone, and never have I denied its mistakes," Emmeryn told Phila before turning back to Meta Knight. "To this day, we live with the mistakes of the past, whether or not they were mine. Belisar fought an unjust war against Plegia for years on his Exalt's behalf, slaughtering Plegian civilians because he was told to. When he finally came home, my father the Exalt had been killed and two nations were in ruins. Even Belisar was a shell of the man he was, and that he became again."

Something clicked in Meta Knight's head. He examined the Exalt's expression, somber despite her best efforts. Her hands were folded on her lap, unmoving.

"And your father's actions... He is the reason that Plegia hounds you now?" Meta Knight asked. Emmeryn nodded.

"I have always done my best to keep things from coming to violence again," the Exalt said. "Plegia's King Gangrel has not been the most accommodating man, but no one wants war. I'm sure of it. And once Gangrel ceases this madness and this war business is settled, perhaps Belisar can be convinced to retire at last."

Meta Knight hm'd. "Once this is over, we will be able to begin repairs on the Halberd. Perhaps if he were willing, he could travel across the sea with us when we return to the Allied Kingdoms. Not for duty, but to see the world."

The Exalt smiled at that. "I'm not sure how he would feel about that. You're free to offer, though."

The doors opened as she spoke, making way for servants who were carrying a table. They were followed by servers with trays, walking much like the last dinner Meta Knight attended in the dining hall. The table was placed in front of the chairs and sofa, just long enough that it could be reached from every seat. A plate and a cup was placed before each of them, and one by one the servers offered vegetables and meats and drinks to each of them, starting with the Exalt.

Once their plates were full, a single server waited by the table, the rest lining the walls watching the Exalt. She held her palms together and whispered a prayer, and gave the servants permission to go eat. They left the room two at a time in an impressive show of coordination.

As he ever needed to, Meta Knight took off his mask. For just this once, he didn't much mind if anyone in the room looked. The Exalt had unmasked herself that day already.

Phila perked up a bit, the hint of an idea visibly crossing her mind.

"I'd like to apologize for how I acted earlier, Meta Knight. You have met my subordinate Cordelia, right?" She asked. Meta Knight looked up at her, a leaf of lettuce hanging from his lips. He nodded before swallowing the piece all at once. "She mentioned that you said that you've flown. I have never known her to be a liar, but I had my doubts until Belisar confirmed as much the other night."

"And?"

"It occurred to me that you might find the training fields constraining."

* * *

 

"Chrom! Finally!" The Khan greeted him with a raised flagon. Her feet rested on top of a long oak table. Feroxi and the Shepherds alike were dispersed around the hall, among other things. A Waddle Dee carrying a drink tray approached the two men standing in the door and offered cups of water. Lon'qu raised a curious brow, and refused the offer pensively. Chrom took a cup with a thank you.

At the table, near to the door, Chrom saw Sumia sitting alone but for Pikachu curled up on her lap. He couldn't see Robin anywhere, though, which he found odd. She waved at her Captain, and he waved back. Her face turned a bit red, and Chrom partly wanted to join her. He sighed, and gestured down the table at their host. Sumia deflated a bit in her seat, but she nodded in reluctant understanding.

Chrom approached the Khan. He could hear boots the stone behind him, almost certainly Lon'qu's.

"Apologies Khan. I'd been trying to find my Shepherds in the crowd," Chrom grumbled. He had found no one at all over the course of an hour. The odds of such seemed small, since he'd assumed that they would also be looking for him. Looking around the room, he suddenly understood why he'd had such difficulties.

Flavia heartily guffawed, her drink sloshing from the movement.

"Dedede had found them all by the time you had finished flirting with the oaf!" Flavia's responded with a heavy handed wink. She continued before Chrom could start to stutter a response. "I've met most of your men in the time we've been waiting for you, and the King assured me that we had found everyone."

Chrom took a glance around the room, and could see many of his companions scatter throughout the room. Frederick was watching his sister down the table, likely keeping her from drinking anything she shouldn't. Honestly, Chrom thought he should repeal that rule for Lissa, just once. She was getting old enough to handle it. Then again, what would Frederick do when they went out? Dust the pubs? Push in chairs?

Vaike was also nearby, chatting eagerly with Flavia's Feroxi Warriors. If Chrom listened, he could hear the fool trying to boast to them. The Prince doubted they were impressed. Miriel was looking over some text in an isolated corner of the room, taking sips of some drink or another. Every now and then, she would write something down, look contemplative for a moment, and take another sip.

Chrom also saw Virion lecherously eying one of Flavia's servants near the fire. The girl was perhaps the only server in the room who wasn't a Waddle Dee.

Flavia's words clicked just a moment after he took in the room.

"Wait, how did you know I talked with Basilio?"

"He's loud," she smirked. "So, who's the new guy?"

The Feroxi man stood tall when he answered, though the confident image failed to pass along through the unfamiliar shakiness in his voice now. "I am Lon'qu, former champion of Khan Basilio. I have been ordered to join Chrom and the Shepherds as representative of the West."

Flavia clicked her tongue and removed her feet from the table. They hit the ground with a stomp, and and she pushed herself out of her seat with a grunt. She glared in scrutiny at the Lon'qu, and for the third time that day Chrom was expecting a fight. And then Lon'qu flinched back and Flavia lost it.

"Ha! It is you, then," she guffawed, falling drunkenly into her seat. "I'd heard that the oh-so great champion of the West was scared of woman. I thought it was a jest, yet here you are, cowering before me."

Lon'qu's fists balled up hard enough that the finger bones cracked. Before anyone could say anything else, the man stormed away.

"Was that necessary, Flavia?" Chrom asked. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course it was. Basilio would be confused if he heard I treated his man in any other way."

Chrom wasn't sure how he should feel about that, but when he saw Flavia's cheeky drunken smirk, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously Prince, I am glad you could make it. This is as much your victory as it is mine!" An idea colored the Khan's face. "I should propose a toast."

Chrom shook his head. "That won't be-"

He spoke too slowly, if he ever had a chance at all. Flavia jumped out of her chair, showing an impressive amount of dexterity uncommon in the less-than-sober. She threw up her arm, bearing her mug.

"Warriors of the East, I'd like to propose a toast!" She shouted with barely a slur. "Thanks to our friend here, Prince Chrom of Ylisse, I am once again the reigning Khan of Regna Ferox! So raise your cups, and cheer! To Prince Chrom and Ylisse!"

Chrom tried to hide his face in his hand as the crowd echoed her cheer. Cups and mugs and flagons alike were upturned in celebration of the Prince. His cup was untouched, though the water inside trembled with the table when the various empty drinks were slammed back onto the table.

"Won't even drink to your..." She looked into Chrom's cup. "Well, no wonder! One of those Waddle Dees gave you water!"

"Flavia, please-"

She was standing up, her shout on her lips, but the doors burst open, stopping her in mislay up. She sat back down curiously the robust figure of the King of Dreamland waddled in. He stood proudly in front of the room, having already caught their attention without a word.

"Dinner's here!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. From either side of him, Waddle Dees entered the room bearing a feast with them. At the end of the train, Dedede stepped aside proudly to present the largest of his works, a boar the size of a man. A Feroxi chef was carrying the roasted boar, with Robin carrying the back end of the tray. Flavia whistled at the size of the beast.

"I don't remember killing that one," she said.

"You didn't. Basilio wanted to send his congratulations," the chef explained as he and Robin put down the tray in front of the Khan. "He also said, 'consider it consolation for when I take your seat back next year.'"

"That cheeky..." Flavia shook her head. "I'll eat the whole damn thing, and do it again next year when my next champion kicks his arse again."

The chef brushed off Flavia's abrasive attitude with a half hearted chuckle, and dutifully asked if he may be excused. Flavia had started to consent when she noticed something was missing.

"Chef, where's the soup?"

The man growled in response. "Spoiled. Inedible. An insult to food, take your choice. That 'help' you sent down doesn't know a damned thing about how to prepare food." He ended by shaking his head and storming out of the room without permission, in true Feroxi fashion. Flavia and Chrom both glared at Robin. For his part, Robin did look at the very least ashamed of however he ruined the soup.

"A pity," Flavia monotoned. She turned to Chrom dejectedly. "Normally, that soup is the most impressive part of that man's feasts."

The glare she then turned to Robin terrified him such that he remained frozen in time halfway to his seat. When he finally moved again, he squeaked an apology and strategically left the seat to find anywhere else to sit.

Had Chrom still been in Ylisse, eating wouldn't begin until everyone was seated and a prayer was said by the head of the table, in this case Flavia. He was not in Ylisse though, so as soon as the feast had been laid out Feroxi Warriors scrambled for seats closest to the boar or the venison or whatever they wanted and ripped at it with their hands. He wasn't surprised to see Vaike indulging in the buffoonery as well. The pig did look good, though...

"M'lord, it's not polite to salivate," the voice of Frederick suddenly scolded from behind him, breaking Chrom out of his trance. Chrom was turning around when the knight's handkerchief touched his face, wiping off a bit f drool that Chrom hadn't noticed.

"Right, sorry mother," he teased in response. Frederick clicked his tongue in annoyance and took the seat beside him. Despite still being in full armor, the knight didn't look out of place. Most of the room looked battle ready except for the servers and Sumia, who had changed out of her armor for the evening.

"I apologize for once again for not having someone ready to escort you back, M'lord." Frederick took a plate and fork from the table, both of which were largely being ignored by the local diners. Flavia herself had jumped out of her seat to get a stab at Basilio's beast, and an entire leg for herself. "It was a mistake I shan't repeat again."

"Relax, Frederick. I made it, didn't I?" Food was being claimed quickly all the way down the table, either by hands of the Feroxi or the more belligerent amongst the Shepherds. Frederick was calmly forking anything that suited his fancy immediately in his reach, including what was left of a nearby chicken, which made him the most patient person that Chrom could see.

Chrom decided that he preferred the locals' methods, pushed himself from his seat, and told Frederick to save his seat. He could see Frederick pull the chair the prince had just departed closer to his own out of the corner of his eye.

"Cmon, Khan! Lemme get a bite!" Chrom heard Dedede shout. "I helped prepare the thing!"

"Ha! Get your own!"

Over the table, Chrom could see Dedede grasping for the boar leg that Flavia had claimed. The Khan was keeping him at bay with a single hand, and taking bites of the leg with the other. Surrounding them, a few of the Feroxi cheered, though most still had their full attention on claiming their dinner.

Chrom noticed what looked like an animals leg, covered in gravy. What animal, he couldn't tell, but when in Ferox. He'd added two potatoes to his plate when he remembered he had a seat next to Frederick. Chrom didn't quite believe that nonsense about variety meaning better health, and he refused to until Miriel finally released her findings on the subject.

Stew was something he was up for, however. He reached for the ladle, and his hand brushed against someone else's briefly.

"Ah, sorry about..." Chrom started, silencing when the other person started apologizing at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Sumia began to apologize. "Chrom. Captain, I mean... Hi."

Chrom didn't speak for a moment, feeling a bit embarrassed. Before the heat reached his cheeks - something he was sure his current company wouldn't let down - Chrom forced himself to say something.

"You go first," he insisted.

"No, it's fine Captain. It's for him," she said, nudging her head towards her shoulder. Chrom raised a brow, and was surprised to see Pikachu looking down hungrily at the stew.

"Oh... Well, okay." Chrom grabbed the ladle and poured stew into a bowl, which he laid onto his already overcrowded dish. He eyed the mouse warily as he did so. Not that he was envious of it. That'd be ridiculous.

"So... Been a while since we really talked, hasn't it, Captain?" Sumia looked up at him as she poured, which didn't seem safe to do. Chrom would have offered to do it for her, but he wouldn't have been able to reach. At least he could stop himself from making further a fool of himself.

"Yeah. Not since that night before we found Dedede and his ship," Chrom lamented. "I apologize for that."

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it. It's... Fine." Sumia didn't sound convinced. "I'm just another Shepherd, after all."

"No, you're not. Every Shepherd is better than any average soldier, and you are a step above even that."

Sumia paused a second, and Chrom worried he said something weird. Then she smiled, such a moment that Chrom cherished when he could.

"Thank you," Sumia said, her face turning red.

"If you'd like, you could join me near the head of the table," Chrom offered. "I'm sure that Frederick wouldn't mind moving."

"Oh, I'd love too!" Sumia agreed joyfully. She quickly stood taller, too quickly for the stew to all stay in her bowl. Pikachu was startled when the stew suddenly splashed onto his fur.

"Pika!" Sumia clammed up when she realized what she had done. "Pi!"

"What did you do?" Robin shouted from across the table.

"Your murine compatriot shall be returning to you a substantially more moistened than when you saw him last!" Virion shouted back.

Sumia seemed to shrink a bit more. A red faced Vaike seemed to find Sumia's embarrassment hilarious. In the corner of the room, Lon'qu shook his head.

"Why don't you return Robin's pet, and we can find you something to eat," Chrom suggested. Sumia nodded meekly, and shuffled down the table to return Pikachu.

Chrom had hoped to just return to his seat to leave his plate. What he found when he arrived was not what he had hoped.

Frederick was standing a few steps from the table, holding his plate up as he picked at his food. In the seat where the knight had been was King Dedede with approximately a fourth of a pig's leg. Flavia was back in her chair with the rest of the leg still and bruises down her arm. At least Dedede got that much, Chrom mused, but now his offer to Sumia was effectively moot.

"Hey Chrom!" Dedede said before digging his beak into the meat. As he swallowed he gestured to the seat next him. "Your minion said you were sitting here, and offered his seat instead. While you do need to fix a few things about him, like that attitude, he's a keeper."

"Minion?" Chrom turned to Frederick, who was to busy glowering at Dedede to notice his Prince's disappointment. "Nevermind. What's wrong with the seats on the other side of the table?"

Dedede looked across the table, where three empty seats laid in a row. Then he shrugged, taking another bite.

"I dunno. You were sitting here, and we royalty should stick together," he claimed.

Chrom's palm struck his head, an involuntary reflex. He regretted it a bit when he saw the confusion in Dedede's face.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

Chrom sighed. "No, but I'll be taking a seat over there. I had -hoped- to enjoy... Someone else's company for dinner tonight."

"But now I'm here! Isn't that better?" Dedede asked, his arms out to present his gluttonous entirety. Chrom had to force a smile to his face.

"Of... Of course you're great. But..." Chrom was at a loss for words. How could he be subtle about this. The answer he found was lacking: dismiss subtlety. Chrom navigated around the gorging Khan and took one of the empty seat across from Dedede's right.

Dedede frowned, answering Chrom's dismissal by moving into Chrom's original seat just across from the Prince. Flavia licked her lips as the pig leg was gone, making Sully look the height like the height of Ylissean nobility by comparison.

Dedede scooted in his seat, shooting a glare at Chrom, before turning to Flavia with a more positive expression.

"So Khan!" He greeted. "Thanks for the pig."

"It was hard fought, and many losses were had for this pig," Flavia said, showing off her bruises. "But in the end I got the most!"

"Did you?" Dedede asked, his eyes shifty and his beak wide in a smile. He leaned back in his chair, threw open a flap of his coat, and pulled out the boar's other hind leg.

"Hey! Who's victory was this?" Flavia demanded playfully. She interrupted Dedede's answering by point to herself confidently. "Yes. Mine. Without that victory, there would be no pig eating. And shouldn't the winner get what she wants?"

"As the winner of the tourney, I'll happily take it," Chrom said, extending his arm across the table. Dedede pulled the leg close to his body and stuck his tongue out. Flavia howled with laughter.

"Didn't we all win today?" Dedede asked, sounding... Moderately serious. It was unusual coming from the King of Dreamland. Chrom raised an eyebrow curiously. "I mean, Chrom won the fight and got his alliance. And you, Khan. You're leading your country again, aren't you?"

Flavia nodded. "You better have a point, or I'll be taking that back from you."

"I'm getting there! Part of the deal was that you'd be helping get the materials that I need. So, I won too," Dedede concluded. "So, since we all win, we all have equal claim on the pig. And I claimed it first." He took a huge bite out of it and nodded proudly. "Speaking of, you'll be able to get everything I need soon, right?"

Flavia and Chrom exchanged a glance. Flavia clicked her tongue and took her seat.

"Dedede, there will be a... delay on getting you everything," Flavia said hesitantly. Dedede's mouth hung open mid-bite. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Delay... Why?" Dedede out the leg down on the table in front of him. "What kind of delay?"

"The copper you need is in the West. It would take time to organize retrieval, to move it..."

Dedede slammed his hands onto the table. He pushed himself up out of his chair, his eyes shooting death at the Khan suddenly.

"I should have known you'd try this. I don't think you get it, dummy, so let me tell you something," the King growled. "I need these metals, more than you and your worthless fighting. When I told his sister-" Dedede pointed at Chrom- "that I would fight in her war, if it happened, I didn't mean I would die as fodder. Yet, every opportunity you people get you slow us down. Next, you'll tell me to stand between your and an enemies sword."

"Careful, Dedede," Chrom tried to caution.

"No, Prince. I will be getting what Dreamland needs." Dedede was starting to shout. He marched up to Flavia and jabbed her in the stomach, managing to push her back slightly as his finger made contact with her armor. "Are you going to help me or not?"

The room went silent. Chrom could see weapons being drawn around the room. All eyes were on the Khan. Flavia looked around the hall quickly, her teeth bared. If she wanted, Chrom realized, she could have her warriors descend on Dedede in an instant.

"Get out of my hall," Flavia snarled.

Dedede stepped back as if struck. He took another step, and looked around the room. He could see the discomfort in the eyes of many, and the desire to hurt him in others. The Waddle Dees were all looking to him scared, even Bandana Dee. With a huff, Dedede marched to the doors. The hinges protested as he forced them open. The doors closed hard, reverberating throughout the hall.

Flavia glared at the door for a moment, and everyone watched her, waiting for her to do anything. When she finally turned away from the door, her frown deepened.

"This is a feast, so feast!" She ordered. Festivities continued, if a bit more shakily than before. Flavia collapsed into her chair and pinched her nose. "I shouldn't have acted out like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Chrom agreed. "If it makes you feel any better, it went about as well when I met him."

Flavia nodded, the hint of a smile crossing her face.

"You see the kids anywhere?" Flavia asked. "I need them to do something for me."

* * *

 

No matter how much he tried to make sense of it, Dedede couldn't justify how he was being treated anymore. Meta Knight, were he here, would advise him to be patient, he knew. The King could practically hear him. A part of him was surprised when he turned around to find the knight wasn't there, grumbling at him and scolding him for his 'poor temper.' What did he need to be polite for anyway? It didn't get the Halberd running any faster, did it?

He decided that the best place for him to be was anywhere that was not in the Arena, not near that useless Khan. He had stuffed a pouch of gold into his pocket - payment from Ylisse, in exchange for some of the colorful fabrics that had survived both the crash and all of the ramp to tent building over the past month - and wandered into Qashliq itself.

As he passed by tents upon tents, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. A number of vendors were selling straight out of their carts, whilst others had stalls set up poking out of their various tents. One man even had the his name stitches into the tent. Clearly that guy was doing something right, as more people were waiting to talk with him than at any other tent.

Some of the merchants cried out to King Dedede as he passed, and he wasn't shy about telling most of those to buzz off. Others stared at him in wonder, clearly intimidated by his kingly presence. The rest just didn't notice he was there, the blind idiots. Maybe blinded by his presence? Nah, that might've been reaching.

After much wandering, there was a glimmer of light. One tent, one with the wares on display, did manage to catch Dedede's eye. He approached the glimmer, and the crystal he found reminded him of home. The little light out so late reflected off the crystals in a multitude of color, appearing to even light up the area around the tent. It's edges were perfectly trimmed, with not a single rough edge on it. Dedede was nervous to touch it, lest he ruined it.

He was most scared that he could ruin the shape, though. In five directions the gem of a star jutted out, each end having enough of a point to cause someone harm. Even besides its beauty, the star brought back memories of another time, in another world.

It was an easy decision to make, throwing open the tent flap. The merchant was sitting inside, balancing golden coins on a scale. As soon as Dedede enter, she perked up. A cheery smile overtook her face and her red ponytail bobbed with her as she's told up.

"Hi! Welcome to the Secret Shop. How could I help you today?"

* * *

 

Robin was fighting again. He knew this part of the fight well enough, he fought it almost every night. He knew when the sorcerer opposing him and Chrom would strike. He knew when he and Chrom would strike. All the same, they threw our their spells just like they did every night. Sometimes he would see more of the fight, sometimes less. Time in the dream never matched up with reality. The battle didn't last more of then twenty minutes, just the four... Five of them.

He hadn't noticed it the first few nights. He'd only seen him, Chrom, and the sorcerer. He'd heard another voice, who's Thunder magics far surpassed Robin's own. In time, he had caught glimpses of this creature, the one who called itself Raichu. He looked like Pikachu, but larger with orange fur. His tail flailed around like a whip with a thunderbolt at the end.

The last time he had seen the dream, Robin had noticed the fifth combatant. Well, in a sense. He hadn't seen them. He felt its presence though. Magical balls crashes into the ground around them from above, from his flanks, from behind. It wasn't dark magic, it'd didn't radiate the same malice as the sorcerer's spells. Robin wouldn't be an expert on such things, but if he were to describe it, it would be as if somethings very being were being thrown at him. He'd originally thought these attacks to be the sorceror's doing, but enough observation made that a clear impossibility.

The magical orbs never hit him though. He kept on his toes, barely paying them heed. Somehow he knew that beating the sorcerer would still stop this other opponent. Chrom needed his help.

This was normally as far as he was ever able to see. Raichu would catch the sorcerer off guard with a thunderbolt, throwing him against a pillar. He would burst into unholy flames, likely a side effect of the sorcery.

And then Chrom would clap him on the shoulder, saying, "It's over. You carried the day."

Something seemed off tonight, though. The images seemed clearer than normal. Most nights, even though a part of him knew it was a dream, it still felt like he was in control. Like every motion was his own. Tonight, he was a spectator through and through. He knew the last part, how the dream would always end when he got this far.

"This isn't over, damn you both!"

The sorcerer was on his knees, a spell conjuring in his chest. Robin's eyes shot open, the shock coursing even through the part of him that knew it to be a dream. He didn't know this part, he hadn't seen this part. A blast of dark fire was catapulting towards Chrom's back and he had to MOVE-

Robin took the shot in the chest, throwing him to the ground. Chrom was standing before he had the chance to breath. Robin didn't dare to look at his chest, he could've guessed how he looked from the burning.

"Raichu!" The orange mouse appeared at his side. Chrom had run over as well, offering him a hand.

"Are you alright?" Chrom demanded. Robin mustered a meek nod, taking Chrom's hand in his hand. His head aches more than his chest. He blamed the stone flooring. Chrom turned back to where the sorcerer had been, and saw nothing but ashes. "That's the end of him. We can rest easy now." Robin's friend - no, Commander. They hadn't become friends, just... coworkers? - turned back to him with a tired smile. "At long last."

When the smile was returned, Robin the spectator was reminded that this dream wasn't giving him control tonight. He felt everything though. He felt Chrom's arm around his shoulder, and the burning where he had been hit felt very much real.

And when the stab of pain pierced his skull, threatening his every thought, he would have toppled over even if he was in control. The world turned red.

"What's wrong?" Chrom's voice seemed so distant that Robin could barely hear it. But an overwhelming desire built up in him, one that the Robin in control hoped to act on. It wasn't hatred, or malice. Those he could've understood. It felt like the logical thing to do. How could he not do it?

Robin the dreamer wanted to scream, and shout at Chrim to run, to kill him, to do anything but be near him.

Chrom's concern was voiced in the close to his face, yeti sounded as though it were a world away. He grabbed Robin by both shoulders, and started to shake him. "Hey, hang on-"

The lighting pierced Chrom like a blade, going through his armor into his stomach. The electricity was almost solid as it exited the back of Chrom's cape. Chrom's eyes hung open wide, and Robin saw the life leaving him slowly.

"This is..." Chrom stumbled backward. "This is not your fault," Chrom promised. Robin the spectator wanted to believe him.

"Promise me Robin... Promise me you'll escape from this place."

Chrom fell to his knees, struggling to stay up despite the pain that marked his every breath.

"Please... Go."

Dust kicked up off the ground as Chrom fell, staining the cape which had somehow always been pure white.

"Rai...?" Robin turned to face his companion. The mouse looked confused, his ears hanging down low. An unfit servant, the one in control deemed, and snapped his fingers. A shadow fell from the ceiling and took hold of Raichu as Robin turned away.

He walked towards Chrom's body, grabbing the wooden shield that Chrom had adorned. Five gems were loosely embedded into the shield. He heard Raichu cry out in pain. Robin didn't look. Part of him was scared what he'd see, but the him in control didn't care. He approached the altar. The heat on his chest didn't compare to the fire that engulfed him at the table.

The last thing that Robin the dreamer saw was six eyes. The last thing he heard was laughter that wasn't his own.

...

"Pikachu?"

It was an innocent sound, clearly colored by concern. Robin was already sitting up when awoke, cold sweat clinging to him. Yeah... That was something he was going to have to try and work out. He'd been having this dream so often, only now to finally find out how it ends. He had some kind of issue, that much was clear. Perhaps he could find someone back in Ylisstol that could help him when they returned.

Were psychics a thing? It felt like another of his half memories, so he wasn't really sure.

Pikachu looked up at him with wide, inquisitive eyes. One ear was lowered curiously whilst the other stood straight and tall. For a short moment, Robin could've sworn Pikachu had orange fur and a long serpentine tail, but when he rubbed his eyes he saw Pikachu as he knew him.

"Just a dream, Pikachu," Robin assured the mouse with a smile. He patted Pikachu's head. "Don't worry about it."

Pikachu narrowed his sagging eyes. Robin figured he must have woke him up in his sleep. A glance at the other bed told him that it was thankfully empty, just like when he had fallen asleep. His head was pounding out of his skull, and he felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Robin was distracted from his rumination by what sounded like boots against the floor outside of his door. The same door that burst open moments later for the man Robin had just killed. No, that was the dream...

"Robin, Virion, wake up!"

Chrom's order held enough sway that Robin's thoughts dispersed, and he was out of bed in an instant. Chrom himself still looked tired as well. The Prince had bags under his bloodshot eyes. His armor had been hastily thrown on, and the shoulder piece was obviously not secured properly. His hair stood up in odd directions which ran contrary to how relatively uniform Robin was used to seeing it.

"Dammit, where's Virion?" Chrom demanded.

"Uh..." Robin struggled to remember. "I think he was... Entertaining one of Flavia's servants."

Chrom grimaced. "I don't have time to find him. Get dressed, and get to Flavia's greeting hall immediately. If you know where Virion is, get him too. If not, we will be leaving without him."

Chrom's cape of pure white flourished as he quickly turned back to the hall to leave. Before he could even take a step out Robin shouted after him, "Wait!" Chrom turned back impatiently as Robin demanded, "What's going on?"

"Dedede has been taken," Chrom answered darkly, running out into the hall.


	9. Unfounded Revenge

 

'Keep an eye on Dedede. Report back to me if he starts any trouble, unless you can stop it. Can you do that?'

Popo had agreed adamantly, with plenty of head nodding and 'yes Khan!' He'd grabbed Nana by the arm, not waiting for her answer because of course she'd agree, and together they'd left the dining hall in search of the King Dedede. All the Waddle Dees kept calling him 'His Greatness,' which Popo thought was weird. The only time he'd seen him do something great was when he jumped up the entire height of the Longfort and punched Raimi in the face. No big deal, really.

They'd searched the East Wing for Dedede, and couldn't find him. They searched the Arena for him, Popo looking for distinctly Dedede tracks while Nana asked around if anyone has seen him. She had only managed to get a few reported sightings from half-asleep celebrators. Popo couldn't begrudge any of the vagabonds for being tired though because it was getting pretty late. He was silently thankful that his bed time had been pushed back by his search, since he knew he'd be too excited to sleep. Nana probably knew that too, not that she would admit it.

After a single loop around the inside of the Arena, they had found only one consistent claim. A weighty blue bird person was there, but now he wasn't. Logical reasoning led the twins to believe that meant he had to be outside the Arena.

The snow crunched under their boots and tickled their noses, though the frigid cold most associated with the flakes felt like naught but a pleasant breeze to the twins. The light of the slight waning moon could have guided them through the city, but the torches and torch staves that the still running merchants had out lit the maze of tents well.

One merchant, half dazed, locked his eyes on the children as they passed. He immediately sat up straight and called out to them. From his pale complexion, Popo had to guess the man was Plegian.

"Children! Come here! Perhaps I have something that interests you?" His arms moved in a flourish towards a table he'd set out. Various dolls and knick knacks were laid out for all to see.

Popo shrugged his shoulders, his mission momentarily forgotten, and ran straight towards the table. His first instinct was to grab for the shiniest thing on the table. A necklace, covered in gems he couldn't name. Too rich for him, he'd thought as he put it down. As something else caught his eye, he heard his sister sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir. Popo gets distracted. I'm afraid we're on a mission," Nana said.

The stitched together doll that Popo grabbed looked a lot like a woman, bundled up in a large overcoat. Short white threads made up her hair, which covered half of her face. While the exposed part of her face seemed normal, the bit that was covered up seemed burnt. Not just a painted on burn, either. Like, someone had put the doll into a fireplace, pulled it out and put the hair over it.

To his sister, the merchant 'hm'd. He hadn't turned away from Popo since he picked up the doll

"At this hour? It must be important," the merchant replied. From the sound of his voice, it was clear he thought that was just humoring any child. Popo could tell, because many of the other Feroxi did the same thing. Never Flavia or Raimi, though. "Perhaps I could help in some way?"

"Yea, maybe. Have you seen a fat blue bird man in a red coat?" Popo asked, putting the doll back on the table.

"Oh, I believe I have, children. I thought I was going mad until others started to talk about it," the man chuckled. "He came with the Ylissean Prince's group, right?" The twins stood side by side with their arms as they glared at the man. Nana tapped her foot impatiently. With an embarrassed smile, the man put up his arms. "Fine, fine. He went off in that direction. I had tried to get his attention myself, but he had some rather choice words... Well, you'd best not worry about it."

The twins shared a glance, before turning back to the man and thanking him. They departed for the direction he had pointed them in, waving as they went. The man waved back.

The man had pointed them deeper into the city, closer to the Arena than they had expected. Many merchants were starting to pack their stuff away for the night. In the morning, most of them would be on their way home or towards their next stop. Some would linger for a few extra hours or days, latching onto tribes that were also leaving in exchange for protection.

The sound of flat steel impacting flesh rung out from nearby, and the twins broke into a sprint. Their short legs carried them quickly toward the cause, and nearly carried Popo into danger had Nana not grabbed him and practically threw him behind a nearby tent.

The sister put a finger to her mouth, immediately silencing any comeback he had been planning. She poke her head around the corner.

"Found Dedede," Nana whispered, worry in her voice. "He's knocked out, and six big bandit guys around him."

Popo pushed himself up immediately, anger in his eyes. "Cmon, Nana, we've gotta-"

"No, and be quiet!" Nana ordered sternly, still keeping her voice low. She poked her head out again. "We've gotta tell the Khan... Hey, one's missing."

"Hello, kiddies," a voice purred from behind them. Popo spun around to face the culprit, while Nana froze in place. A large man with two thin prongs of shortly-cut dark brown hair wrapped around his head towered over the children, a fake smile on his face and an axe the size of Popo on his shoulder. He squatted down close to them with a grin. "I'm afraid there's nothing to see here, and you should both move along."

Popo nodded quickly, and took about half a step before one of the other bandits spoke.

"Victor!" One of the other thugs shouted, and Popo was surprised to see that he and his sister had been surrounded. "These two are the East Khan's!"

"Oh, are they now? Poor darlings," the large man, apparently Victor, said. A dark smile crossed his face. "In that case, we shouldn't leave them to tattle."

Nana's eyes went wide, and she tried to escape between two of the thugs. One of them grabbed her hood and picked her off the ground. She kicked around and tried to pull herself free, but her captor just held her away from him and laughed.

"Nana!" Popo yelled, before getting picked up similarly. He found himself face to face with Victor again. He immediately noticed that he had his hands free, still.

"Alright, we're going to be bringing these two with us as well. I hope you guys- mph?"

Popo struck his hand out towards the man's mouth, just barely unable to touch it. Out of his open palm, a visibly cold chill added to the frosty air. As it touched Victor's lips, it solidified immediately. In his confusion, Victor dropped Popo on the ground. The bandits around them were momentarily stunned by the unexpected move, giving Popo time to act.

As soon as Popo touched the ground, he rolled backwards onto his feet, staring down each of his foes. Four men surrounded him, each one armed with steel weaponry, sharp enough to cut the air. Unarmed and practically defenseless but for his ice powers, Popo smirked. He did wish he had his hammer though.

As one of the bandits charged at the boy, he dodged out of the way. His assailant's momentum sent the man toppling into the snow when his axe only hit the empty air Popo had just occupied. Popo jumped onto the man's back, and pushed off the man to practically fly onto the next man's head. He kicked off this last bandit's head towards Nana's captor. Determination filled Popo's soul as he flew through the air, his foot reeled back to-

...

"POPO! That's not how it happened!"

Popo jumped at his sister's shouting, shocked that anyone would dare to interrupt him. He shot a glare at her, though he withered into his seat when she returned it tenfold. Flavia was leaning back in the great seat in her hall, a bemused smirk refusing to keep from her lips. Chrom and his tactician seemed much less entertained. Nana couldn't really make out of the rest of Chrom's party, though she knew they were likely all gathered in the hall. It was crowded enough to be all of them, anyway.

"Nana, we agreed that I would tell it how I wanted to!" Popo pleaded.

"Not if you're going to lie, you dope. This is too important for your super fighting nonsense. Now I've got to fact check," Nana shot back. She was vindicated when her brother backed down, his arms crossed and his behind firmly planted on the ground.

"Well, if your brother is such a liar, what really happened?" Chrom asked impatiently, ignoring the death glare coming vaguely from the direction of Popo.

"Oh, he was pretty much right until he got to the fight," Nana clarified. "But he fell on his face instead, and while the bandits were laughing he kicked the one holding me in the shin. We ran away and hid in a merchant's tent for a few hours until we knew we were safe."

"And you're sure it was Dedede that you saw?" Chrom asked again. Nana nodded firmly.

"He had his red coat, and his blue bird-like face. And his belly."

"There's probably still an imprint in the snow," Robin said. "We could double check to make sure."

"An imprint?" Chrom asked.

"Well... As she said, Dedede has a very... Distinctive body type," Robin said. He gently patted his stomach for emphasis. The sleepy looking Pikachu on his shoulders buried his eyes behind his paws.

Despite how serious he was trying to be, Chrom's cheeks rose a bit. Frederick cleared his throat loudly, bringing all attention to him.

"As poorly put as it was, Robin is not wrong. Someone should investigate the scene of the assault before we take any further measures," Frederick suggested.

Robin nodded his head. "Agreed. Flavia, you have watches around the city, right?" The Khan nodded. "Send out the word, we need any information we can get about Dedede's location throughout the night, and about anyone moving in or out of the city."

"What should the Shepherds do?" Chrom asked.

"With the Khan's permission, I'll be following the kids back to where they were attacked. If the attackers are smart, they won't be in the city anymore. The rest of the Shepherds should prepare to move out. As soon as we have a trail, we need to move. We don't know who this Victor is working for or with, nor why they took Dedede. We report back in two hours."

* * *

Robin was practically pulled out of the Arena by the boy after he asked where their attackers had been. Even Pikachu was having trouble keeping up with the boy. Nana had offered her help carrying the mouse, but Robin had wisely counseled against it. Getting out of the Arena hadn't taken long. Most of the early traffic was still asleep, either in their own tents or passed out across the walls of the Arena.

Robin was barely given the time to process the fresh, frigid air that hit him as they exited the Arena proper, as the twins broke into a run. The sun would be scarcely peaking over the horizon, were grey clouds not enveloping the entirety of the sky.

Robin nearly tripped over thrice in the deep snow just outside, yet the twins both seemed able to just glide barely above the snow. Robin barely even saw footprints behind them, which he assumed to be the fault of the early morning light. Popo dragged him bumbling and tripping through the maze of tents. When the boy finally stopped, Robin's cloak was almost entirely covered in snow, and the man in it was shivering. Pikachu's yellow coat was similarly covered.

Nana stepped in front them, and pointed her thumb at the clearing before them. "This is it, this is where they got Dedede."

Footsteps of various sizes were scattered throughout, most of them clearly left behind by people wearing boots. The most stand out set, almost hidden well amongst the variety of steps, were oval shaped. As he had guessed, they ended in a large displacement of snow.

"You s-s-said there were six of them?" Robin chattered. He hadn't had the time to realize how cold he was until they stopped. He was counting a lot more sets of footprints than six, but he wasn't exactly a tracker of any kind. Most of the tracks were refilled by the night's snows.

"Yep, six. The rest must belong to other people," Nana said.

Robin nodded. Tracking the attackers would be impossible with so many likely dead ends, but that meant he only had a single reliable lead to follow. He traced Dedede's footprints out of the clearing. Wordlessly, Robin moved to follow it. The twins followed him closely, but when he turned around he saw Pikachu struggling to keep up. With a light smile, Robin returned to his friend and hoisted him off his feet. Pikachu didn't fight the effort, letting Robin cradle him like an infant. It was significantly warmer for the both of them. Popo snickered as Robin caught back up.

The King's footprints didn't lead far from the clearing. They ended at a carpet in front of what was obviously a merchant's tent. There was an overhang just over the tent's flap. Beside the tent hung what looked like display racks for weapons and armor, though nothing hung from them. A table also sat by its side, now devoid of any merchandise. A carriage was parked beside the tent with a donkey already linked to it, raring to travel. It was a curious sight, as Robin was fairly certain that donkeys were not nocturnal and it was far too early to safely travel.

Two trails that were distinctly Dedede in nature touched the entrance of the tent, one going in and one coming out.

"I'll t-talk to the merchant. You sh-should follow the other set, Popo, N-N-Nana." Gods, was Robin sick of the cold. The shivering Pikachu still in his arms made it only feel worse, despite their shared warmth.

The more boisterous of the twins gave Robin a thumbs up, while Nana gave a nod. They left him and Pikachu alone as they ran beside the other set of Dedede's footprints.

He stepped past the twins and shouldered his way into the tent with a single hand. Heat hit him as he ducked under, a curious phenomenon. He had no time to consider it. As his hand returned to cradle his freezing Pikachu, the chilling edge of a sword pressed against the back of his neck, freezing him in place. It wasn't pressed hard enough to harm him, but all he had to do was move wrong, and that was it.

"Back to take something else from me, are you then?" The woman's voice came. The threat was clear, despite the playful lilt she held. Pikachu had tensed in his arms the instant the metallic sheen manifested over his shoulder, and Robin could feel the static building in his arms. "Sorry to say, that's not going to happen."

"Wait, what are..."

"Shush, I'm asking the questions, sir. So, what're you holding? Turn around, slowly," she ordered. The blade withdrew from his neck, though he could still see it practically feel it hovering just off his neck. Robin did as he was asked, incredibly slowly and deliberately. "Show me what you've... taken?"

The woman had red hair and a green cloak on. A staff was lit up brightly in her left hand, glowing bright and exuding a comfortable amount of heat. Her blade hovered between them in her right hand. As Robin registered the confusion on the woman's face, the sword was pulled away from his throat. He let out the breath he absolutely knew that he was holding.

"That's... Not something of mine," the woman said. She still held her sword between the two of them. "Who are you?"

He could still feel Pikachu sparking in his arm. A small, vindictive part of him wanted to let go of the mouse, and let him attack the woman, but that would've been counter productive. "My name is Robin."

"I'm Anna. I'm sorry if you're a customer, but I've already closed up shop. I need to get out of town," she said, sheathing her sword on her belt. "Oh, and I'm also sorry I was ready to kill you. My associate was kidnapped today, and I really need to hunt down her kidnappers. I'm a little bit in edge."

What an odd thing to tell a stranger unprompted. It sounded like exactly the kind of thing Robin wanted to follow up on.

"I'm not a customer, actually. A colleague of mine was also kidnapped just by here earlier this night, and I have reason to believe he stopped in here just before he was taken. You might remember a large man in a red fur coat, not entirely human. A man named Victor ambushed him after he left your tent."

Anna let a 'mm-hmm' slip out. "Yes, I remember your friend pretty clearly. He was a very poor haggler, I've gotta say," she snarked. Her expression hardened quickly. "But Victor I also know. If Victor or his brother took him, then that means the same people who took my colleague took your friend, I'm certain. Nasty poachers nested somewhere east of the city."

Poachers had Dedede? Dedede, who resembled a bird. Who had a unique blue coloring. Whose coat was made of a rich material not of this world, and whose crown had actual gold crafted into it. They had to move fast, Robin concluded.

"Do you know where their hideout is?" Robin asked. Anna made a see sawing feature with her hand.

"Kind of? I could lead you close to where they're holed up. I don't know if I could get you in," she admitted. Robin saw the signs of an idea form on her face. "Actually, if you're willing to help my associate out too, I'll help you save yours. Free of charge!" Anna extended a hand to Robin. "We have a deal?"

Robin was tempted to take it, but he wasn't in charge of the mission.

Or was he? He was the strategist, and how they were gathering information had been his planning. He was sure that Chrom would forgive him his trespass, so long as it worked.

Risking Pikachu's wrath, he put his friend down gently so he'd have his hands free. He was happy when all that Pikachu did was glare at the woman without lashing out. With an all business smile, Robin took Anna's hand firmly in his own. Up, down, and it was done. Anna's face lit up and she picked up a closed crate that was by her foot.

"Great! And since we're working together now," she began as she shoved the crate into a befuddled Robin's arms, "you can help me finish packing! Careful with that box, it's fragile."

"But..."

"No buts! I'm not going anywhere without my merchandise!"

* * *

Chrom was tapping his finger impatiently on the table. Two hours, Robin had said. And where was he? The rest of the Shepherds were geared up, waiting outside of the Arena with their equipment along with a number of the Waddle Dees, who had volunteered to help. The only thing missing was the Tactician himself. The twins had returned early, saying they split from Robin to explore a new lead. They failed to explain what it was.

 _Gods_ , the Prince thought. _This must be how Frederick feels all the time._

He was reluctantly a bit pleased that he found himself with the extra time to readjust his armor. He had kind of rushed to dress when the news of Dedede's kidnapping reached him. His early awakening hadn't been as bad as some of the others. When he had run room to room rousing the Shepherds, he had found Vaike passed out on Kellam's bed. And on top of Kellam. Even when Vaike was putting together his gear - which amounted to his axe and his shoulder-piece - the spiky haired man still look flustered and hungover. Flustered was an incredibly odd emotion to see on Vaike. It was as though his face didn't know how to communicate the feeling.

Kellam had just laughed it off. Chrom hadn't really seen him much since waking him, so he could only guess how he'd really felt about that. Chrom knew he'd have been uncomfortable awaking to that.

Finally, the double doors to the hall were thrown open and Robin and his pet stepped in, looking more exhausted than when he Chrom had seen him last. Behind them was a new woman in green, with bright eyes and a cheerful smile.

"Sorry that I'm late," Robin apologized. "I did find something though."

"I see that. Who is she?" Chrom asked.

"This is-"

"Hello, Prince Chrom! My name is Anna. Your friend here and I came to an agreement," the woman said, chipper as can be. Chrom threw a curious glance Robin's way, finding no answer. "I can lead you pretty close to where the people who took your friend are hiding out, and in return you rescue my colleague who was also taken."

"A pleasure..." Chrom deadpanned. He squinted at the woman inquisitively. "How will we be finding the hideout once we are about in the area?"

"I can send the twins with you," Flavia spoke up. "They could find it. I'd send Raimi as well, but I need her here."

"Khan Basilio also sent that other man to join us. Lon'qu, wasn't it?" Robin asked, to which Chrom nodded. "I'm willing to bet he'll be able to track them through the snow as well."

"Then it's a plan," Chrom said. He pushed away from the table. "We've got to move, now. We spent enough time lingering around."

He sent a non-malicious glare in Robin's direction. To the man's credit, he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"What took you so long, anyway Robin?" Vaike asked with an friendly smack on the back, using enough force to nearly knock the man off his feet. Robin didn't get the chance to answer, as Anna spun around immediately.

"Oh, I put those arms of his to use," she answered vaguely. "Not too often I get to take advantage of someone quite like that."

Silence.

And then laughter, as Vaike slapped Robin's back again in the same spot.

"Robin, are you trying to one up Virion here?" Vaike laughed.

"We were just moving boxes," the Tactician grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

"Have you had any problems since the last healer checked on you?" Libra asked. "Leg pains, headaches, stiffness, unsteady vision...?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "I feel just as well as before I crashed." Hardly a lie, as his greatest lurking problem was rebuilding his stamina to its peak. His muscles had degraded an embarrassing amount, but that was to be expect after a month of relative inactivity. Knowing it didn't make it any less frustrating, though.

Libra smiled lightly at the declaration. "That is a relief. I had been worried that I let you go too soon, and I found it hard to take the others at their word."

"Be at ease, Libra. You have done your part for me," Meta Knight reassured. "The rest of my recovery is up to me."

Libra crossed his arms, his ceremonial shawl moving with them as they crossed for a moment before gently falling behind to his chest.

"And I pray to Naga you know what recovery entails, Sir Knight," Libra said, accusation in his voice. "Dueling in the yard, I'd heard. It didn't surprise me, I could tell you were a fighter from the moment you tried to take that first step. But now I hear you'll be flying with the Pegasus Knights, too?"

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. "Where did you hear that?" He demanded.

"Her Holiness the Exalt Emmeryn herself came to us to ask if you would be risking your health," Libra answered coyly. When the clergymen saw Meta Knight grew only more tense at the revelation, he let out a chuckle. "Worry not, I assured her it would not tamper with you recovery."

At last, Meta Knight backed down, lying back in his bed. "I will try to keep from making you a liar, then."

Libra nodded, removing himself from the bedside stool he had moved. He returned it to its spot by the corner-table and made for the door.

"Take care of yourself, Meta Knight," Libra said in parting.

"And you as well, Libra."

* * *

The march out of Qashliq was strange. Everyone felt only a hint of the tension they should, considering an important figure had been kidnapped. Despite this knowledge, something in the air around them felt lighter than it should have. Their journey North had felt more straining, and they hadn't been certain of any kind of danger at the time.

Robin had a few guesses as to the why. Nana and Popo lacked the supervision of Raimi this time, as the General was still aiding Flavia's transition into power in the city. That wasn't to say no one was trying to keep them under control, but-

"Popo!" Frederick shouted, momentarily breaking his ever stoic character. The remnants of a snowball were currently sliding down the side of his cheek. From the trees, the children's laughter echoed. Robin didn't pay it heed. He had no intention of getting involved. Let Frederick take the brunt of their pranks, and the kids take the brunt of his ire. It was an ideal situation for everyone not involved.

Another thing lightening the trip had to be their guide. Considering her situation, she acted a bit chipper. If Robin hadn't nearly lost his head to her just that morning, he would think she wasn't concerned about her colleague at all. Her wagon was leading the train, her traveling supplies and wares clattering around behind her and the donkey that pulled it all. Wares that she was not shy about trying to part ways with, for a hefty sum of gold.

Between the three of them, nearly their entire group was all in fair spirits. Robin glanced towards the back of the line. Frederick's horse was currently driving the Shepherds wagon near the back, giving the work-horses a chance to breathe for the evening.

Beside the Shepherds' supplies trudged the solemn faces of Dedede's servants. Robin felt pity for them, as they all but one of them seemed lost. Bandana Dee was personally helping to pull the King's personal wagon, his eyes hard set on the path ahead of them. The Waddle Dee beside him seemed hard pressed to match his brethren. The normally jovial reds, blues and yellows of the Kings folded up tent were being covered by the snowfall, only to be brushed aside by the Waddle Dees watching over Dedede's possessions. It would all be in perfect shape for the King's rescue. It had to be, for the Waddle Dees' collective piece of mind.

Looking forward, Robin saw Chrom approaching the merchant's wagon. The prince leaned in, listening to whatever the woman had to say. He nodded, turning to the rest of the gathered group with his hand raised and palm open.

"Anna says we're as close as she remembers," he announced. "Grab whatever you need now, we're hiding the rest. Robin, get up here."

Hearing his name, Robin rushed passed the rest of the Shepherds, who were moving in the opposite direction of him.

"What do you need?" The tactician asked.

Chrom gestured to the path before him. The more worn snow indicating the paths split in two directions. The tracks of a wagon

"Your guide doesn't know which way our kidnappers would travel," Chrom said. "Any suggestions?"

"Do you really need one?" Robin asked. "We have three trackers. The kids and Lon'qu. I doubt those kids will willingly part from each other, so let's count them as one. If something happened, we should also each have someone who can ride to the other group and let them know. Thus, we split into two groups, each with a tracker and a rider. I'll take Frederick and the twins, you take Sumia and Lon'qu. "

Chrom's face reddened momentarily before he could stop it. It didn't take long before his brows lowered curiously. "You would really subject Frederick to more of the kids?"

"Do you want to deal with them?" Robin asked with a cheeky smile. They glanced back to see Popo playing with his wooden mallet. He dropped it onto Vaike's toe, eliciting a spirited swear in the man's pain. Chrom shook his head adamantly.

"A fair point," Chrom admitted. "And everyone else?"

"Anna has some proficiency with staves, so I was thinking..."

* * *

Meta Knight hadn't been to this part of the Palace before. He had mostly kept to his room except for when he went out to train in the fields and when he joined the Exalt for dinner. He could ask for directions, most of the Palace's staff at least knew of him. But then he'd have to deal with talking to one of them, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with their baseless scrutiny.

They didn't trust him. While he ignored it most days, sometimes just thinking of it disgusted him.

He had expected it from the moment he met the Shepherds. Obviously, they had been grateful to Dedede for helping liberate Bathoneo. That gratitude was what kept him in Ylisstol now. But they had led them onto side roads and kept a wide berth from any towns until they reached the capital. And the people of the capital saw inhuman creatures that were taking advantage of their Exalt's kindness. The soldiers were learning better, and had been since he started joining them in the fields. Getting in Belisar's good favor had certainly helped with that. Word of their previous disagreement had stayed between Meta Knight, Belisar, Phila, and the Exalt.

But that morning the fields had been empty. Only the city's garrison remained, as various units of the Knights spread across the Halidom of Ylisse. Reports of the Risen and bandits spread across the land, and they couldn't exactly be ignored. The towns could only defend themselves from so much on their own. And then Belisar had his investigation along the Plegian border...

It had been a dull day because of it, with only one thing for Meta Knight to look forward to.

Meta Knight opened a door to the Palace's gardens. He didn't recognize any of the flowers around him, nor did he care to pay heed to the small variety of color surrounding him. Most of them resembled the sky blues and pure whites of Ylisse. He hadn't stepped outside for their sake anyway. He stepped out to get his bearings.

A gardener eyed him warily as he passed.

Closer to the center of the garden, Meta Knight looked up. The tallest structure in the entire city sat in the corner opposite of where he had exited. Meta Knight frowned under his mask. His eyes followed the tower up, where it looked to pierce the heavens themselves. Meta Knight was only mildly impressed. He'd seen bigger. This tower had a function at least, which did put it above some of the others.

At the top of the tower was an opening, large enough for a battalion to stand side by side. Or for a Pegasus unit to deploy fly from, two at a time. Circling the spire was the Pegasus Knights in question, their routine at least an hour begun. Phila had asked that he wait before joining them, to give the Knights time to warm up and to be informed that he was coming. Warned, more like. Whilst he appreciated the invitation, and he couldn't blame her for her caution, he'd much rather have been there from the start. Especially for what would amount to a glorified game and an excuse to stretch his wings.

His eyes traced the tower back to the ground. It would be a long ways across the Palace to walk still, and he would still have the stairs to scale. He decided an alternative method would be easier.

Meta Knight turned around to see the gardener had lost interest in him. Meta Knight turned back to the tower and threw open his cape, revealing purple veined wings that nearly tripled his length across. He ducked low, a barely noticeable movement to anyone else, and kicked off the ground. He felt a tickle in his leg as he lifted off the ground, the only proof left he had ever been injured.

As he moved upwards, his wings flapped to pull him further upwards. And upwards he went. A glance back at the ground beheld the gardener looking up at him, perhaps in awe. Perhaps in fear. Upwards he climbed still, closer to the late Summer sun. Before he was even two-thirds up the tower, he could feel the winds trying to push him around. He held fast, ascending until he was at last level with the towers uppermost entry.

The wind overtook his hearing, and he doubted he'd be able to hear anything else. If he flew up just a bit farther, he felt like he could touch the clouds. He had no intention of doing so. He had yet to find any clouds dense enough to walk on in this world that the Rebirth created. That seemed a quality largely unique to Dreamland. The only exception he had found were those clouds with faces in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sometimes. It was confusing.

His ascent had caught the attention of the Pegasus Knights, most of whom had yet to see him but in passing before today. The one that flew towards him was a familiar one. Her red hair trailed behind her as she rode, giving her away as the woman who had escorted Dedede and Meta Knight on their first night in Ylisse. Cordelia - if he recalled correctly - stopped several yards from where Meta Knight, and raised her hand. It was obvious what she wanted, so Meta Knight kept level. He nodded in response, hoping that the motion would convey.

She smiled, and made a bunch of hand motions in the general direction of the spire. Since Meta Knight had no choice but to guess what she meant, he assumed she was telling him to head for the tower.

Meta Knight flapped his wings twice, each time harder than before. As his wings reached their lowest point on the second, he leaned backwards. His trajectory spun him in a backwards loop which he ended with his wings parallel to the clouds. This new position allowed him to glide towards the tower with ease, only occasionally having the correct his course

As the wind carried him into the opening, he curved his wings upwards ever so slight, allowing the drag to slow him nearly to a halt. His momentum lost, he allowed himself to fall to the ground with only the lightest of movement in his wings. The instant his feet were on the tiled ground, Meta Knight filed his wings against his back. They disappeared underneath the reforming visage of his cape.

"I had expected you to take the stairs," Phila from behind him. As he turned around from his landing spot, Meta Knight saw the Ylissean Wing Commander near the edge of the entrance window with her hands behind her back. He hadn't seen the small railing that she stood beside when he entered, he had been going to fast.

"It would take too long." Meta Knight answered simply.

He took in the room around him. On the inside the room was little more than a large open space with little in the ways of design or luxury. Metal troughs lined the two walls perpendicular to the window, each visibly melted into the floor. Likely in case the winds from the outside started to pick up. They looked about half empty, from what Meta Knight could tell.

"I would have prefered you take the extra time," Phila reprimanded. "I imagine whoever saw you will be spreading rumors within the hour."

"What will they say that the soldiers haven't already said?" Meta Knight asked.

"Ive found that civilians and soldiers don't often share the same rumors," Phila answered. "I've served in the Palace long enough to know that much."

As they spoke, the Pegasus Knights who had been in the skies flew into the tower, two at a time. As they landed, the Pegasi they rode circled to the side of the room, giving the next two Knights room to land and forming two lines on opposite sides of the room next to a trough. As the last of the Pegasi took their place, the Knights looked towards their commander. Though many of their faces were covered by helmets, Meta Knight could still tell the woman were trying to sneak a glance at their guest.

"Eyes forward!" Phila shouted, and every head in the room straightened immediately. "You've got fifteen minutes, feed your Pegasi and yourselves quickly."

"Yes, Commander!" The shout echoed down the hall. As the Knights dismounted, Phila turned back to the window."

"One of the Knights arrived late, or it'd be twenty minutes to rest," Phila said.

"Then will I be losing time to rest later too?" Meta Knight asked half-jokingly.

"No. You're not officially under my command at this time," Phila said.

Meta Knight surveyed the room. The majority of the Knights had already dismounted and led their mounts to drink. A few were pulling rations from a pouch that hung off their saddles, whilst others sipped from their canteens.

Phila's eyes traveled the length of the room again and again, predatory in their search of a breach of regulation. Meta Knight didn't know what such a breach would look like. He had never cared to take care of a pet, nor had owning a transport animal ever been necessary for him. Such was the perk of owning what amounted to a Flying Fortress.

But his fortress had fallen. Whilst the fires from the crash had been quelled before he had woken from his coma, the wreckage was still ablaze with the dreams of a shore from another world.

"Wing Commander," Meta Knight said. Phila's head nudged slightly towards him in acknowledgement, but her gaze stayed on her Knights. "Any word on when the Pegasus Knights are moving?"

"When? If would be better. I've yet to receive any orders," Phila answered. "Besides the garrison leader, I'm the only military authority in the city. I don't foresee anyone sending us from the city before Belisar returns. Why do you ask?"

"You'd offered for me to join you today in your training. I'm sure that's not something that happens often," Meta Knight mused. "I highly doubt Belisar's men would do so well up here."

"I'd imagine not," Phila answered evenly. "Most Pegasi don't allow men to even touch them. Of those that do, very few could hold their extra muscle in weight. Your point?"

"When you're ordered away," Meta Knight began heavily, "I would like to join you."

Phila considered this for a moment. Meta Knight was waiting for either an inquiry, or an outright refusal. Instead Phila frowned.

"The Exalt would not be pleased if you happened to be away when His Highness, King Dedede returned. The Assembly even less so."

"It's 'His Greatness.' Dedede would take any praise, but that's his preferred deferential title." Meta Knight chuckled. "But it is a fair point otherwise."

"Once the Prince's party returns, we could discuss it," The Wing Commander said. The Pegasus Knights were starting to mount their Pegasi once again. Phila stepped away from Meta Knight, and the topic was officially benched.

"Sisters, eyes forward!" The commander shouted, and the Knights eyes fell forward. Meta Knight let her open the explanation patiently, waiting for when he was given the floor. The two of them had needed to think of another exercise that Meta Knight could participate in, as he couldn't take part in the normal drills of the Knights. If not for the Exalt's express permission and Meta Knight's urging, he doubted the Wing Commander would have allowed it at all.

* * *

Cordelia was not sure what Phila was thinking. She would not doubt the Wing Commander's judgement out loud, of course, nor hesitate to put forward her best. Ylisse needed her and her sisters-in-arms to do their best, at all times. Before the judgement of the Exalt Emmeryn, of her country Ylisse and the Divine Dragon Naga she was sworn to serve.

The practice spear held at her side as her Pegasus below her cut through the air. The plan was simple: encircle the target. A dark speck in the distance with yellow eyes, hovering in wait for the five Knights that flew in a V-formation towards him. He can't escape if there's no where to go. She looked back over to the temporary unit's captain. As they approached their goal, the captain's spear hand shot out to the right. Together with another Pegasus knight, Cordelia adjusted her grip on her reigns and urged her mount to the right.

She didn't expect the objective to stay still as they did so. In the back of her head, she tried to work out how fast any given rider would need to fly to catch him if he fled. Judging from how fast he had approached the tower earlier, she figured any one of them could catch up to him given enough time.

But he stayed in place. In the sky about a mile from the Palace's Tower, Meta Knight's wings battered against the sky to keep him afloat. As they circled around him, his mask did not turn away from the captain.

They stayed encircled for a moment, miles in the air no far from the tower. Phila had picked four of the greatest Pegasus Knights under her command, as well as Cordelia. Meta Knight had explained what the exercise would be. It was a brief explanation.

'If any one of you tags me even once with your weapon, you all win,' he had said. 'Phila has promised she would reward you greatly, with permission from the Exalt herself to choose whatever you would please.'

That had gotten them interested. Better pay, a promotion, recognition. Their Captain Thea was almost certainly thinking of her husband's health. Some illness had taken him, and she couldn't afford to send for the care she would need, a fact which she only admitted in private. It can't have been life-threatening, or else she would have made his misfortune known to her superiors earlier. Cordelia would have guessed it was a minor flu, if any of the Pegasus Knights gossips asked her what she thought. None of them did.

The woman beside Cordelia doubtless didn't want much either. Just a modest loan of more money than she had any right to earn. Her skill was undeniable, Cordelia had seen it firsthand, but the Wing Commander and even Thea were far better. Some would whisper that Cordelia could fly better than her as well. It had been her jealously that brought about her dreaded nickname, 'genius.'

Cordelia didn't know how to even ask for what she wanted. Would it even be right for her to indulge her own desires, should they succeed? Could she? It seemed mad to her that the possibility even hung anywhere in sight at all. A chance, at last. She had decided she would ask to dine with the the Exalt and her family just once. The Prince would be there. He'd have to be.

Ah, were Chrom Marth born again, mayhaps she could be his Caeda. Once more she dared to daydream of the Prince holding her, no matter how unlikely she knew it was.

Her fantasy abated as soon as Meta Knight had continued.

'Don't get excited. You only have one hour. You won't win,' he had added. There was no inflection to it, no mocking or overconfidence. It was a simple fact, as far as he was concerned. It was an unbecoming arrogance of the little person. He had seemed modest when she had first met him, even kind in an awkward and chivalrous way.

Meta Knight's absolute confidence had gotten the others a bit riled up, though. Likely his goal. Then he took off, and Phila said they had five minutes to get in the air after him. Cordelia had been ready in about two, and at three minutes they had departed in their V formation with their plan in mind.

Now he stared down their captain as even Cordelia waited for a signal to move. Thea herself returned the glare as impassively as she could manage, waiting for any reaction at all. The only sounds around them was the wind and the battering of wings that resisted it.

When something happened, it wasn't clear who had moved first. Thea had flinched, and thought it would be the signal to move. And then Meta Knight's wings folded into his cape, and he was falling. Panicked, Thea's hands were like lightning, signaling the order to catch him before he hit the ground. Cordelia was the first one moving. Her Pegaus was diving after him, and she had to trust that only one other Knight was following them down. It was protocol, no more than two Knights go after someone who is falling from such a height. Any more would be dangerous to the rescuers, and would be taking to many resources away from what could be a battle at a crucial moment.

Pegasi were not meant to dive at such steep angles, and especially not with a passenger. The wind blew into Cordelia's eyes, making them water as she descended. Meta Knight was on collision course for the ground, but she was catching up. She looked up to see Thea herself opposite of her. Below them, Meta Knight continued to plummet rapidly, the bottoms of his boots pointed to the heavens.

Cordelia was closer to Meta Knight, and signaled her captain to give her room by signaling downward with her right hand. The captain nodded, and pulled up a bit. Cordelia returned her attention to her target. As she got even nearer, she started to reach down, hoping to grab his foot. She was shocked when turned his head up to face her, and even without pupils as she knew people to have she thought she saw joy and no small amount of pride.

Meta Knight leaned his body back towards her, his cape dissolving into his bat wings as he swooped just below her reach and passed her by.

Quickly Cordelia yanked on her Pegasi's reins, and her girl tried as quickly as it could to pull up. When she was finally gaining altitude again, she could see Meta Knight above her, flying around Thea's mount like the wind wasn't even there. When Thea pivoted left, Meta Knight went right. When she went right, he went up. When she rose to catch him, he flew over her and landed on her Pegasus, kicking off its back for a burst of momentum.

As Cordelia watched, she felt a sense of dread. The rest of her sisters descended, hoping to catch Meta Knight off guard. Cordelia shook her hesitance away. In a real fight, it could have gotten someone killed. She joined her sisters in the vain hope she could catch up.

By the end of the hour they and their Pegasi were ready to collapse. Meta Knight had landed behind them, his feet touching the ground with the small metallic clattering of his boots. He plucked a stray feather from his shoulder pad, and gave Phila a short bow. When he brought it up, he spoke with brevity.

"They performed passably, Wing Commander. In the end, I won." His voice was cool and collected, no hint of exhaustion at all in his stride

He departed, taking the stairs this time. Everyone watched him leaved. Phila's expression remained neutral. They had lost.

* * *

"Focus, Popo," Nana insisted quietly. Her brother continued to giggle. "This is serious!"

"I-I... Pft. I know that," her brother said, failing to stifle his laughter.

She pinched her nose. Most of the time she would have been laughing too, but they were supposed to be tracing, not prancing. Not that she did anything to stop it, much to the frosty chagrin of the Knight Frederick. The Knight was deeply displeased by the small, furry, and swine-like creature that now clung that to the back of his horse. The strong stench of the berries that Popo had placed in the Knights pouch didn't help either.

A simple snowball didn't suffice this time for Popo. Nana had warned him that he might be going too far, and Popo just laughed. He'd found the berries earlier on the side of the road, and he remembered them well. Untouched, they barely left any impression on the senses, but once cut the smell spread through the air like fire through the woods. Popo had tried to eat them before, before Flavia had even found them. They were certainly edible, but they tasted icky. Not that Nana had ever tasted them. That she'd admit.

"Swinub!" The animal demanded again, inching closer to the knight from upon his horse's back. Frederick had no visible reaction.

"I think it likes you, Frederick," Robin laughed. This made Popo snicker again. "You and your horse seem to be taking this well, considering."

Frederick glowered at the tactician. Robin flinched under the hard look, and Pikachu cringed.

"Swinub! Swinub!"

"You could just give it the berries, Frederick," another man suggested. The one without the shirt... Vaike! That was his name. "Scamp might leave if you just-"

Vaike stopped talking when he saw the Knight's ire turned to him. Despite the cold, a bead of sweat formed on the shirtless man's brow. He tried to shrug it off. Nana couldn't judge the man how the man dressed in the weather, as she found it easy to brush off the Feroxi snows. A lot of the Feroxi dressed in similarly little as well. Flavia's constant insistence that she'd appreciate it when she was older might have something to do with her complacency as well.

She was getting distracted, and Popo certainly wasn't helping. She turned back to the road, looking for any sign of a cart or a group of people breaking off from the road. Any other abnormality in any tracks would help too. She and her brother were being trusted to find the kidnappers hideout. Apparently, Anna had met the kidnappers at the crossroads on her way to the capital. They had arranged for a delivery in the city, as one of the men paid extra for something that Anna called 'quality assurance. A once in a lifetime offer that came with the purchase.

The merchant's explanation of the process went right over Nana's head. The emphasis on the profitability was very, very clear.

After Anna's associate left their tent in the city to make the delivery to Vincent, she vanished. Anna had holed up for the night, expecting a ransom or an attack on her person. She didn't say how she knew for sure that was who had taken her associate.

"If I acknowledge it, they win," Frederick stated. "I have no intention of spending the rest of this trip as a Feroxi plaything. Since I cannot discipline them as I would you or the Prince, I have no other course of action."

"For the sake of your Prince, eh Frederick?" Anna teased.

"For the good of Ylisse," the Knight agreed coldly.

"Swinub!"

The wind rustled the leaves above Nana's head, distracting her from the conversation. Dang it, she got distracted again! She looked refocused on the road and actually saw something. Despite the snickering and the teasing and the 'Swinubs' when Nana put her hand up to signal a stop, they stopped.

She walked up to the curiosity. The snow was obviously dug in along what would be the pathway, but here she saw a pair of carts break away from the path into the wilderness.

"Find something?" Robin asked. Nana just pointed out the path. "What are... Oh. I see it."

"Good, let's go, then," Bandana Dee said. To the Waddle Dee's obvious chagrin, Robin grabbed him by the arm.

"Easy, we don't know for sure what we're up against."

With a huff, Bandana Dee pulled away. He turned around and glared at Robin.

"But what if they're hurting him right now! We need-"

"Who's kitchen are we in?" Robin asked. Bandana Dee flinched. His arms fell to his side as he drooped.

"Yours..." Bandana Dee sighed. "What do we do?"

"We gather information. The right way, this time," Robin answered firmly. Bandana Dee looked even smaller than Nana in that moment, even though he had a good half inch on her. With her parka, she probably looked a bit taller than him most of the time. Robin's expression lost its seriousness quickly. "But first... Um, Frederick? Can you drop that thing off somewhere?"

The knight tutted.

"Swinub?"

* * *

"Hey Ben'ke! Catch!"

The man in question turned around just in time for the chest to collide with his ribs. It plopped into the snow unceremoniously. Ben'ke blinked, not wanting to react. The chest was longer than he was used to seeing them, made of a dull looking wood without any kind of design. He had a few guesses for what was inside.

"I said catch, ya git," Harald yelled. He received a rude hand gesture in response. "Yea, you're tough. Pick it up. Victor wants it in the armory. Figures Tirgen could use it." He practically spat the name.

That gave the bandit an idea of what it was. Ben'ke stood up the box and took a peek inside. Wrapped in a blanket at the bottom of the chest was a staff with a bright green crystal at its tip. Ben'ke's turned to Harald, his frown deepened.

"What? You think I know what it does, do ya?" Harald spat. "You know I got nothing to do with any of them Godly-types. Scare me. Especially Tirgen, old as his arse is."

Ben'ke shook his head and closed the lid. It shut with a click, and he stuck it under his arm. He turned away from Harald towards the ruined fortress that they were currently calling home. The bricks were old, and the filling keeping it together was rotting away more and more every day. Ben'ke had heard that the building's origins went back to the fabled Hero King Marth's times. Personally, he believed it was just Victor and Vincent posturing again. Not like he could say anything about it. Not just because he didn't know much, either.

Others might click their tongue against the roof of their mouth at such a morbid though. Once upon a time, Ben'ke would have too.

As he followed the path toward the entrance, he was not surprised that Harald rushed to join him. The Feroxi man enjoyed talking at him. Ben'ke didn't hate the man enough to not listen, nor refuse to even let him speak.

"Did ya hear about what the Captains caught out there?" Harald asked. Ben'ke shook his head, not turning to face him. "You'll never believe it, Ben. They got birds out there."

Ben'ke turned to his companion curiously. He'd known when he took up with Vincent and Victor's 'tribe' that they were both bizarre individuals. They enjoyed arts and each other's company too much. They could have been lovers, if they weren't so adamant about reminding everyone they were brothers.

But birds? There had to be a catch there. Something that Ben'ke was missing.

"Big arse ones. One's got a tail like a sack, and the other's fat enough to make some of those Ylissean lords look fierce." Harald chuckled, proud of his joke. Ben'ke wasn't impressed. Then Harald frowned as he continued, "Tirgen says the fat one was trying to talk to him, the old coot. I never heard of a real bird that's spoke words. Just those bloody magic creeps."

Ben'ke sighed, and held up his free hand, and Harald stopped talking. As much as he tolerated Harald, he knew where that line of conversation went with him. He was in no mood for it.

"Oh, you can't tell me you don't think these things are strange. Ado didn't disappear from nothing, I promise ya that," Harald started anyway. Ben'ke drug his free hand down his face as Harald began his tirade anew. "He was saying he saw a woman in the fog the night before, you remember?"

Ben'ke nodded stiffly. The wind picked up for a second, causing him to twitch from the sudden chill. He was not made for this climate, and his efforts to acclimate to the lower temperatures had been fruitless thus far.

"And then he was gone the next. No signs of where he went. Only his imprint. I'd say that woman was one of them ghostly ones. Took him, for daring to talk about her. He-"

There was a sound. A stick cracking in the woods alongside them. Ben'ke dropped the chest and covered Harald's mouth. The larger man seemed angry at the interruption until Ben'ke put a finger to his mouth. His eyes scanned the trees as he slowly reached for his katana.

Harald picked up on Ben'ke's movements after a confused moment, and pulled his axe off his back.

"Show yourself, whelp!" He shouted. The wind answered. "It will be worse if I have to come in for ya!"

After a moment, a set of bushes rustled nearby. Harald and Ben'ke exchanged a look, and then Harald starting step towards it. Ben'ke held his position, watching the woods around the disturbance. As Harald got near, a yellow head poked out. Harald shrieked, connecting with his feminine side. He dropped his axe as he fell on his back.

"Pikachu?" The small creature questioned. It resembled a rodent, yet it's cheeks were a rosy red and most of the rest of his fur was yellow underneath the snow. Harald crawled on his back away from the mouse. It was only a mouse, and seeing a man as large as the Feroxi shrieking had the mute shaking with soundless laughter.

The mute walked over to his friend and dragged him to his feet. He wasn't sure if Harald's shaking was from the cold or genuine fear.

"Damned git," Harald cursed. "I should gut it, sneaking up on us like that."

Harald's eyes darted back and forth between the rodent and his axe, and despite his threat he was obviously scared to move. Ben'ke shook his head, letting go of his sword as he went to pick up the coward's axe himself. He bent down to grab the weapon, eying the creature curiously. The mouse stepped out of the bush and cautiously approached him. With a smile, Ben'ke reached out an open palm for the rodent to smell.

He only had a moment to be confused when he heard the sound of a pommel bludgeoning flesh behind him, and even less time to process the mouse's suddenly ferocious glance and flowing white tail. The mouse jumped into the air, and Ben'ke lost consciousness as the rodent's tail struck his skull.

...

The world was a blur when Ben'ke woke up. He felt colder, and breathing was difficult. He could vaguely feel something over his mouth. When he tried to remove it, his hands wouldn't cooperate... No, they were bound.

"Hey, Robin! The other one's waking up," an unfamiliar voice said. As Ben'ke looked up, a man in a purple robe stood over him, the rodent who attacked him riding on his shoulder. The man kneeled down to eye level wearing a grim expression.

"Hi," the man said. "Your bosses took some friends of ours. Your friend over there hasn't been very helpful."

Ben'ke glanced to where the man was pointing. Harald was sitting upright, his mouth frozen over.

"Ice magic has been very useful. I'm hoping to try and learn some of it myself, once I find the time," the man said conversationally. Ben'ke's eyes flickered up to the mouse on his shoulder. He'd have screamed at the thing if he could. "But that's not the point. The point is, I'm going to cut that ice from your mouth, and you're going to talk."

Ben'ke's eyes went wide. He tried to open his mouth, hoping the man would leave him alone if he saw he didn't have a tongue. But his mouth was covered by a patch of ice.

His captor stood up and waved someone over. Ben'ke could see Harald try and squirm away as a kid in a blue coat stepped up to him. The kid took out a large nail, stabbed it into the ice on Ben'ke'w mouth, and took a wooden mallet to it.

The ice cracked against his face, and the blunt force struck him. It nearly threw him back. His mouth free, he opened wide and took in deep breaths whilst he could. The man in the robe kneeled down again.

"So, where are your captives?" Ben'ke looked the man in the eye. He wasn't getting pai enough for this, but he lacked the tools to surrender. He opened his mouth wide, hoping it would get his point across. Harald was shouting something, but it was muffled.

"Ah, no tongue. Your friend wasn't kidding when he said you wouldn't tell us anything, then," the man said. He almost sounded guilty. The man rubbed his chin for a moment, an idea visibly forming. "If I broke your restraints, could you draw a map, perhaps?"

"Robin, I must advise against that," A new voice said, clearly disciplined. A knight?

"I know," the supposed Robin said. "I think Pikachu could handle this one if he gets unruly. You should get riding. Chrom will need to know we have found them."

"Swinub."

"And seriously, Do something about that."

There was a harrumph. The sound of someone mounting a horse. The ringing of armor, trotting away.

Robin turned back to his captive. "So, what'll it be? I'd have to kill you if you try anything, so..."

Harald started shouting again under his restraints. Robin pinched his nose.

"One second."

He waved an arm, and another kid in pink carved the ice from Harald's mouth, just like they did with Ben'ke.

"Ah, that stings," Harald growled. "I'll talk, you arse. I'm sick of this, Victor and Vincent don't pay us enough to keep their secrets. Just leave us both be."

Robin turned back to Ben'ke inquisitively. The mute nodded his head. With a smile Robin clapped his hands together.

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Both of the bandits they had captured were rebound and hidden at the edge of the clearing they had been using to interrogate them. Robin was glad to have them out of sight. They hadn't had to do anything horrible, but he still felt dirty. One look at Bandana Dee was enough to convince him he wasn't exactly in the wrong. He still felt horrible for the act. Being a jailor was obviously not his calling.

All the same, they got the information they had needed. Neither of the bandits had seemed especially loyal, something he should have expected among thieves.

"So, it seems like a simple plan to me," Robin spoke up as they moved along the wall of the old fort, just out of view. "He mentioned an opening in the walls nearby that should get us in where we need to be. If we free Dedede and your associate, Anna, they don't have any leverage against us."

The kids were ahead of them, trying to find the opening in question. Robin figured there was a chance that the bandits would notice their men missing, so he wanted to get in as fast as he could. He wished they had time to wait for Chrom to arrive with Frederick. He was down to only six people to do this with, against an unknown number of bandits. Even their prisoners didn't know the exact number, and whether that was their ability to count or an actual concern was up in the air. Robin expected the worst.

Popo waved at him from further up. The Shepherds plus Anna fell in. Just as they were told, there was a hole in the wall, and light shone into the ruins. In the distance, Robin could vaguely hear voices whooping and cheering.

Without a word, he waved them to move in. Anna took the front, which made him smile a bit. She had been intending to come here alone before he'd found her, so regardless of her civilian appearance she had to know something about what she was doing. He was the last one to cross inside.

The hall they found themselves in was in decay. The carpeting below them had once held a blue hue, some of which was still visible beneath the dust and snow. The ages had taken the saturation away from it, though.

"They said that we'd find them in the North," Robin whispered. "We move in twos. Check any rooms we find, stay out of sight. Bandana, you're with me. Vaike, Anna, take point. Split off from us first opening you have. Nana, Popo, keep our way out open."

A round of affirmatives traveled around them quickly and quietly, though not happily from the merchant. Silently, Robin was happy that they'd accepted his orders without question. He could get used to being in charge like this.

The halls were quiet, but for the cheers they could here echoing in the center of the fort. Holes in the roof of the fort let the sound in even clearer. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin could see Bandana Dee looking more and more tense as they went.

There was a crossroads in the corridor, where one path looked to go further to the East whilst the other continued North. Robin saw Anna and Vaike off with a nod.

"Anything happens, head back to where we captured the other two if you can. If not, hide," Robin ordered quietly as they left.

The twins stayed at by the break-off in the hall. Bandana Dee, Robin, and Pikachu alone took the Northern hallway. There were less holes in the walls for the sunlight to break through, which dulled his vision tremendously.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to see in the dark, would you?" Robin asked Bandana Dee quietly. He could see the confusion in his eyes. That was a no, he surmised.

"Pika?" It was little more than a whisper in his ear. He could feel Pikachu tugging at the strap that hung over his shoulder.

He signaled Bandana Dee to stop and listened for a moment. The only sound he hears was still the rambunctious laughter of the bandits celebration. That could be a blessing for the Shepherds, he realized. If Dedede's poachers were getting intoxicated out there, they wouldn't be able to fight as well. Even his small team would be able to fend for themselves if it came to it.

Comfortable that no one was coming, Robin pulled out his tome. Holding it to the little light he could get, he turned past the section with his tried and true thunder spell. Higher levels of the spell came immediately afterward, but past that he found what he was looking for. The palm of his hand cupped around air as he read the text. The quiet chant slid off his tongue cleanly, though it was unintelligible to Bandana Dee. He wasn't sure what the language was called himself, and he could only chalk up his knowledge of it as yet another frustrating half-memory of his.

" _The dark closes in, and my eyes will not serve me. I beg of the divine to light my way._ "

Within the cup of his hand a small fire lit, hovering just off his hand. It wouldn't leave him, he knew, but it would slowly tire him as long as he maintained it. The flame gave off no heat, a blessing and a curse in the weather outside. Even so, he felt more comfortable keeping it at arms length. He'd rather his survival instincts didn't kick in because of a false flame.

"That's awesome," Bandana Dee commented with his usual cheer, seemingly forgetting how downtrodden he'd been all day. "I didn't know that's how your magic worked too?"

"Too, eh?" Robin noted. "When we're in a less dangerous place, I'm going to want you to elaborate on that."

"Okay. If you teach me the pretty words you'd said, too," Bandana Dee insisted. With a small chuckle, Robin agreed.

With a light in Robin's hand, they continued down the hallway. They had eventually came across a series of doors. Inside were hung-up hammocks and the ruins of what must have once been the quarters of whoever had manned the fortress. A few personal possessions were strewn across the floors and on the remnants of desks. An ornamental sword here, a decorative painting there. Warm, thick animal hides that were likely meant for the actual winter months of Regna Ferox. Robin shuddered at the thought.

Nothing that he or Bandana Dee needed. After the third room like this, they didn't bother to do more than peek inside. He didn't want to risk leaving a foe at their back.

The light in Robin's palm flickered as they approached the next door. Light peeked out from underneath it. He put a hand to its wooden frame. Cold. Cautiously, he leaned in to listen.

"Delibird!" Something shouted. It didn't sound human, but the distress in its voice was obvious.

"Silence, you damned roast!" The voice was deep. It almost sounded like a nobleman's of a noble, if not for the man's choice of language. The distressed voice clammed down for a moment.

Then it shouted again.

"I said quiet!" Something hit steel, the ringing echoing for a moment. The silence that followed was longer. "Thank Naga!" The man's voice said aloud. Try as he might, Robin wasn't able to make out the muttering that followed.

Robin looked down at Bandana Dee, and put up three fingers. He lowered one, leaving two up. One. Then he closed his palm and barged through the door shoulder first.

"What are-!" Pikachu jumped off of Robin's shoulder and threw himself head first into the man's chest. The man fell to the floor, and Robin followed him down. Bandana Dee followed him in, holding his spear up. The area they were in was mostly contained by four walls. A cart with places for two horses sat by a gap in the stonework, emptied of its cargo. As they scanned the small yard, the only other inhabitant they found was a large red bird in a cramped cage.

"Please, don't hurt me, sir," the poacher below Robin begged. Robin looked down at the man. He was dressed in a white robe that almost resembled a priests garb, if not for the wear, dirt, and dried blood on it. A staff was thrown to the ground nearby.

"Bandana, keep the poacher down," Robin ordered. He picked himself up and walked over to the cage. The bird looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry, little one. We'll get you out."

This seems to relax the bird a bit. She sat up as tall as she could in her cramped space.

"Delibird?"

With a smile, Robin nodded. The hatch on the cage need a key. He turned down to the man on the ground.

"A key."

The priest turned poacher glanced up at him, then back at Bandana Dee, who held his spear level with his eye.

"Yes, Yes! The key. My right pocket," he shuddered. "The key is in my right pocket."

Robin glanced down at Pikachu, who happily jumped over the man and shoved his face into the man's pocket. Pikachu emerged to the jangling of keys hanging from his lips. He ran up to Robin, who took them gratefully.

The gate was unlocked with a click. Robin had barely taken his hand off the key when the bird threw itself out of its cage. It landed onto the ground and stretched out. Then it turned to the man on the ground with death in its eyes.

"Deli!" It shouted. It's wing started to glow as it approached the man's face. Robin grabbed before it could swing.

"Hold on, I still need him conscious," he told the bird. A ridiculous sentiment, he realized, in most cases. But he'd seen Pikachu's tail take on that glow before. He knew what it meant. When the bird did stop, albeit with clear reluctance on its face, he knew for sure this was the same kind of creature that Pikachu was. Was this Anna's associate?

He dismissed the question, and looked around the yard again. Nothing was here. Dedede wasn't here.

"Where's Dedede?" Bandana Dee demanded of their captive.

"Where's what?" The priest asked. He whimpered when the spear scratched his nose. "Please! I don't know what you're talking about! I was just supposed to watch the bird's cage!"

"Easy, Bandana Dee," Robin cautioned. With a hmph, Bandana Dee pulled his spear back an in. The man on the ground took a breath. Robin crouched down near his face. "Now, your bosses took two birds," Robin said. "This one here, and another one. Where's the other one?"

"The other one? The other one's at the feast in the main yard," the priest answered. "Vincent wasn't happy when Victor pinched the wrong bird, but they figured they could still eat it."

"What?!" Bandana Dee shrieked. He ran back into the building before Robin could stop him. The tactician exhaled.

"Get in the cage," Robin demanded. When the poacher stared at him blankly, Robin sighed and released his grip on the bird. The bird's glowing wing hit the man across his skull, knocking him out. Robin moved him into the cage as best he could, and closed the latch. He'd be back, Robin assured himself. Leaving the man to freeze to death seemed too cruel.

* * *

Bandana Dee had darted out of the room in a blink. He imagined that Robin was going to be mad at him again for that, but he didn't care. Dedede was in danger, without question, and he couldn't wait. He tried to think of a plan as he ran. The twins were on the way, and Vaike and the merchant were also that way. He could get their help. Robin would be chasing after him shortly, too.

Not much of a plan, but it was the best he could think of in the two minutes it took him to run back to the crossroads in the corridor. The kids both tensed when as he ran towards them.

"They're going to eat Dedede!" He shouted at them. Nana narrowed her eyes. Popo's eyes widened. "We've got to save him!"

"But how will-"

"Then we have to go!" Popo agreed, cutting off his sister. "Cmon sis, we gotta save a King!"

Popo grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her along, the twins only steps behind Bandana Dee. They took the path that Anna and Vaike had taken only fifteen minutes earlier.

"Wait, brother!" Nana tried to shout, her hammer tapping the ground as she tried to pull her sibling back. "Popo, stop!"

"Where's Robin?" Popo asked. This hall was noticeably much more dilapidated than the one that Bandana Dee and Robin had gone down.

"He's dealing with a prisoner. He'll be right behind us," Bandana Dee said. It wasn't entirely a lie. Whilst he and Robin weren't best friends or anything, Bandana Dee did know that the man cared about the people around him. Not just because it was his job to, either.

They passed a number of doors, each and every one closed. If Vaike and Anna were moving at all like he and Robin were, he felt comfortable assuming they had already checked those rooms. He was a bit surprised when he was about to take a corner, and a big man jumped out and grabbed him, picking him off his feet. Bandana Dee struggled to break free, his voice muffled by the man's arm.

"Sh, quiet," Anna's voice came. Bandana Dee stopped struggling, and he was put down.

"You sure move, don't you?" The big man asked, revealing himself to be Vaike. Bandana Dee's breathing slowed, but how much he had just run was catching up to him. The twins behind him didn't look the least bit winded, which he chalked up to them being kids.

"They have King Dedede!" Bandana Dee said. Anna put a finger to her lip, and leaned towards a window he hadn't noticed. The whooping of a crowd echoed through the opening.

"Alright, they didn't hear us," Anna said. "Stay quiet. What did you two find? Did you find my associate?"

Bandana Dee looked up to answer, quieter this time. He gave a quick summary of their search, ending with Robin letting the bird out of its cage and the bad guy telling them what they were going to do to Dedede. He said he came to find them, so they could save Dedede.

"And this bird you found. Was it red, with a tail like a bag?" Anna asked edgily. Bandana Dee nodded, which made the merchant visibly relax. "Good, she's safe. Where is she?"

Bandana Dee winced. "Robin will come find us in a bit. He was still taking care of the bandit when I left, and I'm sure he'll have her with him."

Anna smiled at his reassurance. She turned back towards the window.

"Teach is glad you're all here now. I'm ready to educate these idiots, and it'll be easier with backup," Vaike said. "Did Robin send you with a plan?"

"No, I did not," Robin's said, appearing behind the twins. Popo jumped with a small yelp. With a pointed glance at Bandana Dee, he added, "Glad I got here before you tried anything."

"Hush!" Anna quietly insisted before poking her head out the window. "They're all out there, and I'd rather they don't know where we are."

"Delibird!" The birds quiet cry caused Anna to perk up. She and Bandana Dee turned to see the bird that Robin had freed just beside him. The bird and Anna looked at each other gleefully.

"Deli!" The merchant exclaimed, forgetting her own volume. She lowered herself to the ground with her arms wide open. The bird gladly jumped at her. "Thank Naga you're okay, Delibird! I didn't get paid nearly enough to lose you."

Delibird pushed away from Anna's hold just enough to cross her arms. Anna's grin turned sheepish from the wordless scolding. Bandana Dee felt his little heart warming at the sight. Not enough to forget Dedede.

"This is your associate, then?" Robin asked, a small grin on his face. Anna looked up from her spot, and nodded.

"Your friends okay, now where's Dedede?" Bandana Dee asked. "Have you seen him?"

Anna grimaced. "No. Not yet. They're getting excited about something out there, though."

"Well, let's go find him!" Bandana Dee demanded. He took a step before Robin cleared his throat.

"Not like that, we won't. You're staying next to me, Bandana," Robin ordered. "Anna, Vaike, you're going to go search. The twins, Bandana and I will-"

There was a uproar out the window, drunken shouts that blundered through the used stonework, threatening to bring it crashing down on top of them. They all crouched low against the wall, Popo being pushed by his sister. As the cheers abated, Anna snuck another look out the window.

* * *

"Who wants to bet he's already out there?" Anna asked.

"No bet," Robin said. He approached the window to look himself. The bandits were scattered in a large courtyard, -Perhaps once a garden, judging by the enclosures- balancing themselves on worn chairs and rotted tables. Some took up seats on exposed sections of the wall, whilst others roamed around the yard chattering away, mug in one hand and a weapon hung over their back or on their belt.

In the distant edge of the yard, Robin saw two large men, or perhaps the same man twice. The only distinctive feature of either of the men was their hair. One had lighter brown hair, where the other's was thinner and darker. And between them was a firepit, with the earliest hints of a flame trying to find life in the cold.

Wriggling in his ropes, a few feet from the fire, was King Dedede. His eye was discolored an uninviting purple and swollen shut. A distinct bruise of a similarly color marked the back of his skull.

Dedede was trying to yell something at his captors, likely curses and rude phrases judging by from the anger on his face. Robin let out a curse himself as the captor with the lighter hair kicked the King, throwing him on his back. Dedede's surprised shout carried even over the amusement of the poachers.

"They're going to cook him, Robin!" Bandana Dee whispered, his urgency clear. It certainly wasn't helping him think. "We need to get him out of there!"

Robin brought his hand to his chin. Pikachu's paws were getting tighter on his shoulder. He was surveying the courtyard, trying to find any opening. He could see another way into the yard across the yard to his right, further South by the hall they had entered the fort from. The men were also largely inebriated, so he assumed their reflexes and judgement may be inhibited. They could have tried to rush them, had there not been... A quick count brought up seventeen men out there. No, they couldn't do that with only the eight of them. Not all of them at once.

He couldn't wait, either. King Dedede's life was at stake, and their window was closing. Otherwise, he might have held out until Frederick arrived with Chrom and the others, and they'd have blitzed through them to the bandit leaders together.

No, he'd need to draw some of them away first. He glanced around the hall and noticed the carpeting. He remembered the sheets that some of the the rooms had, old and new. He opened his palm still holding a ghost of the warmth from the flame. The start of a plan took form, and he had to smile as more layers fell atop it.

"Got it. Vaike, Twins, and Anna, grab the carpets, grab bed sheets, and anything flammable you can find. Bring it here," Robin started. He turned to Bandana Dee and pointed at him. "Find a way behind Dedede and hide. Don't get caught, stay hidden until we give you an opening. As soon as you're able to, you need to get him unbound."

"What are..." After a moment of processing the information Bandana Dee's eyes lit up fiercely. He nodded sharply, and took off down the hall, his spear at his hanging behind him. Robin was silently grateful that he even listened to the order.

Robin kept a close eye on the window as the others carried out his order. He was both unnerved and pleased that he couldn't see Bandana Dee at all, while he watched. At one point, a bandit passed by the window, forcing Robin to duck and press himself against the wall. He could hear the crunching of snow pass him by without a second thought.

Vaike was the first one back, carrying an impressive three chairs with sheets on top of them. Robin instructed him to break down the chairs, and line them up just off the wall as quietly as possible. Robin took the sheets and spread them across as well. He looked upon over his head and smiled. The ceiling was partially missing, and he readjusted the line to be as exposed as he could whilst remaining behind the wall.

He broke and scattered more when Anna returned with half of a table, still dry. He did the same when the twins brought him a portrait, though Anna looked resentful. He figured she would deal with it. She did agree to help them, after all. To finish it off, he ripped the curtains from the window. And with that, he ordered the remaining Shepherds and non-Shepherds back down the hall towards where they had initially entered the fort.

Robin took one last look out the window. The fire was starting to build in the fire pit, more and more smoke building. They'd even brought a pot out, which didn't look quite large enough. A fact which he could hear the men arguing about from his hiding place. Behind Dedede, Robin saw a flash of red and blue. Bandana Dee was in position, then.

"Pika?" His companion questioned as Robin pulled out his book. Just past the light flame spell he'd used earlier for light was the true fire spells. Fire? No, not if some of his pyre pieces were damp, it likely wouldn't even catch fire. Elfire sounded much more effective. Only real risk was the extra drain on him for the stronger spell. Or burning alive if he messed up. He lower himself to the ground on at the edge of the pile, and began to read. At least the incantation seemed simple enough. A call to the divine to make a fire larger than his earlier light, and fiercer than a regular Fire spell. So what if he hadn't cast a regular fire in his life so far as he could remember?

His poorly hidden nerves were held down, and his hand barely shook when the flame appeared in his open palm. His hissed in pain as soon as the flame appeared. Where with Thunder spells he could always feel the bolts dancing harmlessly on his skin when he held the spell, the heat from Elfire physically burned. He bit down on his tongue, and made a conscious effort to raise the fire higher of his palm.

Slowly the pile started to catch aflame, spreading along the pile. He stepped away. It didn't take much for him to tell that the flames weren't likely to hold as it was. Robin grimaced a took a deep breathe. In. Out. And he threw the Elfire from his hand. The smoke burned his eyes as he ran down the hall towards where the others had fled.

* * *

"Victor, darling, is someone else cooking something down there?"

"They might be. Not that they should. It'd be quite rude for them to try and overshadow your roast without permission."

Bandana Dee was feeling antsy. He could see the bindings behind Dedede's back, writhing and struggling to break free. He could hear muffled shouting, all of it angry and very much like the King of Dreamland.

And Bandana Dee had to wait patiently for help. The snow had stopped falling at some point after they entered the fort, giving the whole world a sense of stillness that only made him more antsy. But somehow, Robin was still trusting him to be sneaky, and it was more important now than before that he listened and so he sat there. No matter how much he hated it.

On either side of His Greatness were the bandit leaders. Victor, who had taken Dedede in the first place, and Vincent. From the way they talked, Bandana Dee figured it was pretty obvious that they were brothers.

As Vincent mentioned cooking, Bandana Dee noticed more smoke coming on the other side of the courtyard. Smoke was rising from behind even the fort's walls. Was that where he had run into Vaike and Anna? It very well could be. And if it was, that be the signal to move. But then... Where was Robin? Where were the others?

"You there. Yes, you darlings." That was Vincent. Bandana Dee's breath caught for a second, until he realized the poacher was pointing at a group of his own men. "Be a few dears and go check on that."

Four men got up, and headed for the smoke. The laughter and jeers only paused for a moment as the criminals were addressed by one of their bosses. He couldn't really make out most of the courtyard from where he was. He'd risked a lot to even get to his current cover - a broken pile of stone bricks that may or may not have been a wall at some point - which was just behind the leaders. Just behind Dedede.

"I think the water's hot enough, Vincent darling."

"I'm agree, Victor darling." One of the brothers picked himself up and turned to Dedede. The poacher took a step towards the king - Bandana Dee's King! - and laughed when Dedede tried to shuffle back. He didn't get far before Vincent started to reach to get a grip on him. Bandana Dee was about to jump out when a part of the fort collapsed.

Sediment flew up in a cloud of dirt, stone and ash, the pleas for help from the men trapped overshadowed by the sound of collapse, both of the stonework and the festivities. Vincent and his brother turned away, and started shouting orders. In the distance, Bandana Dee could hear the sounds of battle taking shape. Sounds of steel on steel, crackles of Robin's thunder magic flying threw the air, and declarations of 'Pikachu' and oddly enough, 'Delibird.'

It was his cue, without a doubt. Bandana Dee broke from his cover, and ran to his king. Dedede turned to him, his scream muffled by a rag in his beak. A glance told Bandana Dee that the brothers were thoroughly distracted.

"It's okay, Your Greatness. It's just me, your favorite minion," Bandana Dee offered. He put his spear down in the snow beside him and started tugging at the ropes binding the King's hands. "I'm going to get you out, but you need to be quiet."

The King grumbled at that in the unclear language of the gagged. The knots were really well done, tied off in little bow shapes. Without opposable thumbs - or even proper fingers- to speak of, this was giving Bandana Dee an incredible amount of trouble. Dedede started to grumble again, much more impatiently this time.

"Sh, your Greatness. If I get seen, you might be..." Dedede was nodding his head vigorously at something. "My... Spear?" Realization smacked Bandana Dee at once. "Oh!"

Bandana picked up his spear, and started to cut away at the rope with the pointed end. Someone shouted in the distance. One loop of rope snapped. Pikachu shouted his own name, and there was a surprised shout that was cut short. Someone fell into the snow. Another loop of the rope broke.

After a tense eternity of cutting through ropes, likely only a few minutes in reality, Dedede ripped his hands free of his restraints. His first order of business was to rip the rag from his beak and breath as heavily as he could.

"I'm a get those jerks," the King muttered weakly.

"You have to run, Your Greatness, before they-"

"Victor, darling, the bird broke free."

"I'll get it, darling. You deal with our other guests."

Bandana Dee's eyes went wide as one of the brothers strut towards them, holding his axe over his shoulder. He had a light smile on his face that one could almost mistake as friendly. Dedede had visibly stiffened, disarmed, tired and hungry. Bandana Dee took up his spear and jumped in front of the King.

"I've got this, Your Greatness. Get out of here!" Bandana Dee ordered. Dedede forgot his own station, far above Bandana Dee, and stood up and ran away as best he could.

"Ah, so you're how he got out. I couldn't even see you, darling," Vincent said. Or was this Victor? Yeah, this one was Victor.

"I'm pretty small, and I was hiding," Bandana Dee offered. "Why did you kidnap His Greatness."

Victor quirked a brow at the question. "His... Greatness? So that is real gold on his hat, then?" The criminal giggled at his 'joke.' "Harald would absolutely freak out over you, darling. He hasn't taken well to these creatures. As for your question... It was an accident."

Now Bandana Dee was confused. "You kidnapped my King... by accident?"

"Oh yes. Vincent and I got ripped off by a dreadful merchant in the city. Vincent told me to kidnap a bird with a red coat that walked around like a person. I just got the wrong bird." Victor shrugged off the mistake. "My brother got the right bird, so I thought we could still eat my bird. It all worked out for us anyway. I could see the merchant with your friends."

His king was taken... By accident? He was here, risking his life, over a mistake? No, he still was going to kidnap that other bird he and Robin saved. Anna hadn't seemed like a bad person so far, either. She would have gotten really hurt...

Bandana Dee spun his spear around his head, ending with the point between him and the bandit. It was a threat and a challenge. He could still hear Dedede struggling to find somewhere safe in the area vaguely behind him. And tracking someone in the snow wouldn't be too hard, even without someone as good as the twins. Bandana Dee had to hold his position.

Victor evidently took his challenge, charging at him with a ferocious battle cry. Bandana Dee back stepped the swing, taking the opening to poke at his opponent's arm. Victor barely seemed to feel it as he kicked out his boot to drive him away.

In most battle styles on the continent of Archanea, there was a clear advantage some classes of weaponry held over others. The average swordsman could outmaneuver an axeman. An average spearman could keep a swordsman at a certain distance and poke him down. But a spearman would be slowed a bit by his weapon of choice, and wouldn't be able to outmaneuver an axeman. Their spear could easily be cut in pieces, tossed aside by the doubtlessly larger axe-wielder, or even just fail to keep the axe user at their preferred safe distance.

Bandana Dee didn't have this problem. His spear was shorter than most, to compensate for his height. This allowed him more options to move. He was faster, which gave him the freedom to move as he wanted. Sure, he was unarmored and couldn't take a hit. But he didn't intend to take a hit.

Victor was learning this quickly, as again and again Bandana Dee was jabbing at his exposed legs or arms, and then wasn't there whenever he swung. For how certain he had seemed when he approached him, his face has been turning redder and redder. In embarrassment, and in rage.

After a particularly poorly ventured swing, Bandana Dee jumped onto the flat of Victor's axe and used his new platform to stab into Victors chest. Bandana Dee started to breath easier as the man who had taken his king fell to his knees.

Bandana Dee had jumped back to the ground after his attack. He looked up to see the spear stuck in the criminals ribs. He felt certain he'd won, a sentiment that must have reached his eyes. Victor snarled, and managed to surprise him with a punch.

Bandana Dee crashed into the snow a few inches away. He plucked himself out of the snow and crawled onto his back. Victor stood over him, ripping out his bloodied spear with one hand and throwing it to the ground. He didn't say anything as he brought his axe over his head.

And then he stopped. Surprise took over his face, which was turning... Blue? Bandana Dee crawled back a bit as Victor's body was encased in ice. All that was left of the man was a sculpture of ice, incapable of following threw on his swing.

"Thanks, Popo. Nana...?" Bandana Dee looked just behind the poacher to find neither one of the twins, but the bird he and Robin had freed.

"Delibird!" She told him.

"Oh. Thanks... Delibird." Bandana Dee leaned back in the snow. The sounds of fighting were still echoing in the courtyard, and he was certain he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Still, his head hurt and a nap sounded wonderful.

* * *

When Chrom's group had arrived on the scene, Robin was proud to give a report on how everything had gone personally. They had captured three prisoners, Dedede was freed, and the rest of the poachers were dead. The only great loss was the part of the fort that had collapsed, and Bandana Dee might have gotten a concussion. Nothing that a construction crew, a healing staff, and time couldn't fix. He wasn't going to apologize for keeping everyone alive, and he was happy when Chrom didn't ask him.

In fact, the Prince had seemed thrilled with how he preformed. Before they had left the fort, Chrom had called him the 'Best minion ever.' As soon as Bandana Dee had awoken, Robin had told him what Chrom had said. He wasn't sure if the Waddle Dee was jealous of the declaration, or happy for him. A 'pout' was hard to read on a creature without a mouth.

He had felt bad when he found out that Bandana Dee had gotten hurt. Vaike had, of course, taken a few hits as well. Pikachu had misstepped in the snow at one point a twisted his foot. The mouse hadn't left his left his side since.

But Bandana Dee had been carried up to him by a starving, beaten Dedede. He had been so scared that the Bandana Dee had been dead, killed under his watch. This fear had echoed in the Kings eyes. And then Anna had brought her staff over and started working her magic. She had joked it was free of charge, of course. No one had really laughed until she announced he was still alive, and that was out relief more than for her joke.

When the Prince's party arrived on the scene, the three prisoners had already been corralled into the smaller yard where he and Bandana Dee had found Delibird. Together they had all agreed to bring the three bandits back to Qashliq to face the new reigning Khan's judgement. Argument or no, they had assaulted one of her guests. That couldn't go unpunished.

But now it was dark, and Robin was hungry. They had set up camp in a clearing off of the road. Three fires brightened the night, melting the snow around it. It was a small mercy that the snow hadn't started falling again. It had been a long enough day as it was. Even then, as everyone passed around bowls of stew before they tucked into their tents and cots, he had one last stop to make. He had been hoping to get it over with quickly, bowl of rabbit stew in hand, but he found himself sidetracked.

"Hey, Robin!" Anna called. Robin turned to face her with a smile, and approached the fire she sat by. He did not take a seat. "Did you hear?"

"What should I have heard?" Robin asked.

"Chrom offered me a spot in the Shepherds!" The merchant announced with a laugh. "I don't know what you told him, but it must have been flattering." She had finished with a sound that almost sounded like a purr.

"I'm not so sure about that," Robin returned belatedly. "I told him exactly what you did, and he thought the team could use your expertise. I was inclined to agree."

 _Of course, what she did_ was _impressive_ , he'd thought silently. She had kept Vaike in line while they were investigating the fort. She had followed his orders perfectly. When they had stormed the courtyard, she had more than held her own, despite not being a soldier herself. Perhaps what Robin had been most interested in, and by extension Chrom, was her relationship with her 'associate,' Delibird.

In so many ways, it reminded him of how he fought alongside Pikachu. It wasn't exactly the same, as Anna and Delibird seemed much more apt to separating and doing their own things during the fight where Pikachu and Robin almost never separated. It gave the Shepherds an element of surprise, even in otherwise straightforward engagements.

But he wouldn't admit any of this to her face without a lot of forethought. He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or that was just her being a merchant. He was pointedly trying to ignore it, either way.

"Why don't you have a seat right here, Robin?" Anna offered. "I know I'm getting cold just looking at you, and the fire's almost as warm as the company."

Robin flinched. Pikachu on his shoulder was eying the woman warily.

"I'm afraid I can't. I've got to check on something."

Anna snapped her fingers in dramatic lamentation. "Oh darn. Next time, then."

Delibird, from her place next to Anna, pushed the woman in mock disapproval. Robin walked away, shaking his head.

Robin stepped around the fires, skirting the edges of conversation as best he could from there. He laughed as Virion offered 'the conquering hero a seat by his hearth,' but declined. Chrom had offered him a spot as well, but he declined again. He nudged his head towards his destination, and after a moment, Chrom nodded and let him go. Sumia seemed happy enough with just the Prince's company anyway, Robin was happy to say. No need for him to muddy the waters.

Nana had also tried to wave him down. She and her brother had taken up seats on the extra wagon they were using to move the last poachers they had captured. Robin approached the twins tentatively.

"Hello, Mr. Robin," Nana greeted formally.

"Hi Robin!" Popo greeted loudly and very much informally. The bandits flinched, which filled Popo with no small amount of joy.

"Nana, Popo. What can I do for you?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, Popo just wanted to thank you for letting us tag along," Nana answered promptly.

"Right. Just me," Popo mocked with a roll of the eyes. Nana shot him a glare. Robin looked back and forth between the two of them curiously.

"Well, whichever it is, your welcome. I was happy to have you both along."

He'd meant that, too. The two of them had taken down Vincent with just the two of them. Robin had no idea how, but somehow the kids took the poacher's legs out from under them. From there they clobbered on him, and froze him. Just like Delibird had frozen the other brother.

Robin smirked as a thought tickled him. "I'm pretty sure Frederick doesn't share the sentiment."

"Oh yeah?" Popo asked, standing up. He cupped his hand around his hands. "You're not getting rid of us until we get home!" His shout reached across the clearing towards the knight in question. Robin could actually see him flinch. Nana's face was looking red by the time she hid it under her gloves. Which Robin found strange, since he hadn't seen her get any more than slightly annoyed at her brother before. Embarrassed was certainly new.

"Swinub!" Was the answer that came back, though not from Frederick himself. The swine had somehow grown attached to Frederick after he had parted from them, though the knight refused to explain why.

Robin's amusement as he walked away from the kids only lasted until he reached his destination. When Robin reached the overdone tent flap, which lit up the cleaning with its colors more than the campfires, he paused. He hadn't really talked to King Dedede yet. Why was he here, in front of the King's tent.

His promise to Meta Knight echoed in his ear. It hadn't even been much of one, just a vague warning to watch Dedede's behavior, and try to keep Dedede's petulant temper in check. And yet, when the King had started to shout and threaten the Khan at her own dinner, he hadn't known how to react. What to do. He didn't know Dedede at all, he'd realized, and the only comfort he had in failing to keep his promise was that Lissa had been similarly lost. It was a poor comfort at best.

The solution was obvious, but he was still intimidated all the same. So there he lingered, just outside the flaps. He could hear the King barking orders inside, or something akin to it. When Robin finally decided that maybe he should just step away, the flap opened. Dedede stared down at him, one eye blackened by bruises and his arm in a sling.

"What do you want?" The King demanded.

"I wanted to ask if you would like some company for dinner," Robin offered weakly.

This took the King aback, visibly throwing him off guard. Dedede crossed his free arm over his slung-up arm, and eyed the tactician scrupulously. Once more, Robin felt certain that this had been a bad idea.

"Pika pi?" The question seemed to calm Dedede a bit.

"I guess I'll let you have the gift of _my_ company. Get in here." With that declaration, Dedede held open the flap of his tent and ushered Robin in. The Waddle Dees say in a circle near the center of the tent, holding berries and... Pastries?

"Where did you get cake?" Robin asked.

"Had it lying around," Dedede answered, taking a seat on an immaculate cot some distance from the circle. He presented a chest with a wave. Robin took a seat, finding the wood a bit chilly, but better than outside. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. "So, what did you really want from me?"

Robin's brow quirked. " I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Don't lie to me," Dedede said without any real force. He still sounded exhausted. "None of you Ylisse people have talked to me first without having a reason."

"Okay. How's 'I'd like to get to know the King of Dreamland' for an answer?" Robin smiled lightly. Dedede's beak hung open for a moment.

"I don't believe ya."

Robin clicked his tongue. He dipped his spoon into his stew, hoping to find an answer. It didn't taste awful,

Bandana Dee walked over uneasily to join them, taking a seat on the fabric floor of the tent. A strange design, Robin thought, though he couldn't complain that his feet weren't grateful. The circle of Waddle Dees were also pretty happy about it, he'd bet.

"You don't believe me. Of course not," was the answer that Robin settled on. A bit of bitterness seeped into his voice. Dedede caught into it, and looked ready to "Let's lay it all on the table then. Truth really is, I promised Meta Knight I'd help you keep your temper up here. Yet when you lost it at Flavia's dinner, I had no idea what to do. You left because I couldn't do anything for you, and you got kidnapped because of it."

"So sit down, Your Greatness. Let's talk. Let's be friends," Robin concluded. "For your sake."

Bandana Dee stared at Robin with wide eyes. He promptly stood back up and walked away without having said a word. After an awkward moment where Robin thought he'd gone too far, Dedede leaned back and folded his arm over his chest.

"Fine, 'pal,' what do you want to talk about?" Dedede grumbled, stewing under having been told off so... amiably.

"Let's start with are you feeling okay?"

"I've been kidnapped, starved, and yelled at... What? Two, three times in the past day? Yeah, I'm fantastic." Sarcasm from the king, and not the friendly kind. Good start, Robin.

"Ah, I.. Guess I should have expected that answer," Robin mumbled. "Alright, how about... You ask me a question?"

Dedede stared at Robin incredulously. Robin took the oppurtunity to sink another spoonful.

"Okay... Why do you always have the mouse with ya?"

Robin swallowed the food in his mouth, and turned down to Pikachu, who was currently pillaging his pockets in search of food all his own. He pulled out a berry, leftovers they found from the poacher's camp.

"He's the only living thing that I know for sure knew me before I lost my memory," Robin answered. "It's the same sentimental reason I'm wearing this robe, even though it can't keep the snow out worth a damn." Dedede snorted at the swear.

"Pika?" Pikachu was looking up at him, a twinge of worry in his eyes. Robin patted his head with a smile.

"Of course, Pikachu here is a lot more useful. And much cuddlier."

The mouse practically squealed at the statement, and crawled onto his lap. It was a bit uncomfortable, given Robin wasn't exactly in a chair proper, but he let it happen anyway.

"I see. Your turn," Dedede offered, looking a bit less angry than he had been.

"Alright... Ah..." Robin snapped his fingers. "Why's Bandana Dee your favorite minion?"

"Ha!" The King's outburst silenced the tent. The circle of Waddle Dees turned to their King, shocked. A few had less than friendly glares beaming towards Robin. Not a popular question, although Bandana himself seemed overjoyed. Robin was very quickly regretting the question. That regret grew as Dedede actually answered it.

"He listens to orders better than the others. He fights better than the others. He has a reason for his loyalty, too."

"Oh?"

"He didn't always work for me. Used to be one of Meta Knight's crew. Then after one of Meta Knight's plans crash and burned, he left him and joined me," Dedede grinned. "That's why he works so hard. To prove he's my servant, and because he's got Meta Knight's obsession with being the best ingrained in him, too."

Robin's mouth hung open for a moment. That created more questions than it answered. He had that Dedede would forgive him taking an extra turn. "Wait, hold on. Worked for Meta Knight? I thought Meta Knight worked for you."

Dedede shook his head. "It's complicated." Silence hung over them. "Pinky is in charge more than me nowadays."

"No, Your Greatness!" One Waddle Dee shouted.

"We follow you!" Another insisted.

Dedede's laugh didn't reach his eyes. "I know that, don't you worry," he told them. "So, it's my turn right? And since you asked two questions, I get two!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. Sounded fair enough to him.

"Who came up with that plan back there?" Was Dedede's first question.

"I did," Robin said. "Admittedly, I made it up as we went, but it worked out well. I hadn't even planned for the fort to collapse on them. I just wanted to distract them. Next question?"

"You did? Well... Thanks for that."

"Your welcome, Your Greatness," Robin returned, a genuine smile on his face. "and your other question?"

Dedede paused for a moment. "You got a thing for the princess?"

Despite the pause, it had come out with a casualness that didn't match the impact of the question. Robin struggled to keep his food in, the surprise nearly returning his broth to the soil. Pikachu caught his choking, and couldn't do more than stare as Robin nearly choked on it. He did manage to catch his breath. The taste of his soup returned in a ugly heap to his throat, Robin looked the King in the eye.

"Seriously?" Robin asked. "Not what I was expecting. Why the interest?"

"Hey! Answer the question!" Dedede pushed. "Then you get a question. Your rules!"

With a chuckle, Robin shook his head. "No, I do not. She's nice and all, but... I don't think she's my type."

Dedede looked oddly happy about this. Across the room, however, Robin saw Bandana Dee droop over somberly.

"So why _did_ you want to know?" Robin asked.

"Bandana and I had a bet going on," Dedede laughed.

"Robin, I thought we were friends! Lie for me, just this one time! My dinner's at stake!" Bandana Dee shouted. "For your best minion buddy?"

With a shake of his head, Robin had to disappoint him. The night went on, Robin and the king going back and forth with questions ranging from personal to bizarre. Frankly, Robin had not had enough exposure to sweets to compare their subtle differences as Dedede for some reason hoped. Dedede, on the other hand, didn't seem to know a bloody thing that lined up with Robin's work. Still, they could get along well enough it seemed. By the time Robin returned to his own tent to lie down, he was surprisingly happy with having talked to the king. He'd seemed like he just needed someone to talk to without screaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. This chapter has technically been up on FFN for over a month now, and I had promised to post one chapter a week here on AO3 until both sites were at the same point. However, when I was meant to put up this chapter here originally, I had been unhappy with the ending. Excessively so. I hadn't known how to fix it at the time, and disinterest plagued me. I'd needed a break from forcing myself to write, and to find out how to enjoy it again. I think I've hit my stride again, the one that made me start this monster in the first place.
> 
> I ended up removing a scene from the end, one that was just someone being evil because... reasons. It technically also had a small reveal, small mystery element that was why I hesitated to remove it. However, that was overshadowed by how... well, bad it turned out. It wouldn't have been out of place if modern I.S. had put it in Fates (Pew pew shots fired), but they have the excuse of fun gameplay to go with it. All I've got is presentation, and that was lost in that scene.
> 
> I appreciate your patience, and I hope you'll join me when Chapter 10:Birds of a Feather is complete.


	10. Birds of a Feather

When Ylisstol finally came back into view in the distance, Robin felt overjoyed. Weeks of marching and fighting had taken its toll. He had only spent four days in the city before, but he couldn't remember a time he'd spent more than a day or two anywhere else. He looked forward to having a bed, a roof over his head, and a room just for himself Pikachu.

The Cathedral bell tolled in the distance thrice, a deep bellow which signaled the third hour since noon passed.

He hazarded a glance at the newest Shepherds. Lon'qu kept his distance from the others. At any time he wore a unsmiling glower seemingly permanently etched onto his being. Except for his discomfort around members of the fairer sex, Robin didn't know much of anything about the man. He hadn't been with Robin's team when they rescued Dedede, and all he really knew about the man besides his attitude was that the Khan of the West vouched for his abilities. When Robin had asked, Chrom couldn't speak for the man's tracking abilities either, since he had been sent the wrong direction when they hunted for Dedede's kidnappers.

Anna was the opposite of the stern man, and Robin actually had the chance to get to know her a bit better. She was incredibly outgoing, driving her personal wagon alongside anyone who would talk with her, and anyone who wouldn't talk to her, and anyone at all if she thought she could talk them into a purchase, as Lon'qu was dreadfully learning. Pots, pans, weapons, and antiques alike, - all legally acquired, Anna had assured Chrom, which was suspicious since he hadn't asked - clattered around behind her as the donkey drove on. Beside her sat her delivery bird, with a tail that doubled as a pouch. Delibird reminded Robin so much of Pikachu, what with her magic and only saying syllables of her name.

"Delibird!" Delibird confirmed. Anna giggled, causing the Khan's swordsman to flinch.

"Come on, even she gets how good of a deal I'm offering you, big guy!" The merchant pushed. "How often do you find such high quality Valmese craftsmanship over here?"

"I still don't need your toys, woman," Lon'qu snarled.

"Ooo, test-y," Anna singsonged through her amused smirk. "And I thought you gallant heroes were supposed to respect woman."

Lon'qu didn't answer her. Though his face held strong, Robin could still see how tense the rest of the man was. His nerves carried in the rigidity of his muscles, and his eyes reflected those of a trapped animal. It was sad enough that Robin had to do something. He had the perfect excuse riding on his shoulder. He petted Pikachu's head for good luck, an action that the mouse never begrudged him.

"Hey Anna," he called out. She turned her attention to Robin. He also thought he saw Lon'qu mouth 'Oh thank the Gods.' "Your bird, did you train her?"

A sly smile crossed Anna's lips. "Why, of course I did! And she's just a beauty, isn't she?" She started, as though she were beginning a song.

"Delibird!" Her companion scolded, having evidently gotten the same feeling. The merchant sighed.

"Of course, I'm afraid she's one of the few things I can't sell. Too much profit in keeping her around, I'm afraid," the merchant lamented. Robin waved it off, duly noting how Lon'qu slipped away as quickly as he could.

"That's just fine with me. I wanted to ask how you did it." He grabbed Pikachu off his shoulder and cradled the mouse close. "I'm having trouble figuring out how I even tamed this guy to begin with."

"Pi~." Pikachu agreed, his head upside down. Robin scratched at his tummy,

"Forgot how you..." Anna's eyes widened momentarily, before she bit down her embarrassment as best she could. "Oh right! Amnesia." She let out an awkwardly forced laugh, before shaking her head. She hadn't been told until they were heading South again. "Anyway, I'm not sure what I could tell you that you don't seem to already know about keeping a pet. Love, attention, feed it at least two times a day, exercise it..."

Robin sighed. He supposed it had been too much to hope he might remember something.

"Thanks Anna. I guess I still don't know how I met you, Pikachu," Robin apologized. He answered Pikachu's solemn stare with a strategically placed scratch behind the ear. "I hope you can live with that a while longer."

"Sorry. Wish I could've helped more," Anna offered. Her face scrunched up for a moment when something seemed to have struck her. Like Delibird's wing. "Ow, what'd you do..." And her eyes widened. "Oh, of course! I do keep you around for a reason." Anna turned back to Robin. "Hey, I could tell you how I met Delibird here if you'd like."

"That sounds great, actually," Robin said with his smile, one which was returned by the merchant. Anna shifted a bit in her seat towards Delibird and patted on the newly freed space beside her.

"Well, hop on! I'll be finished before we get to the city." She offered. Robin didn't see a problem with it, and his aching legs agreed. He put a confounded Pikachu on the seat next to Anna first climbing up beside him. Pikachu immediately climbed onto his lap, glaring warily at the woman beside him. "Well, he's just adorable, isn't he?"

This did nothing to make Pikachu any less at ease. Robin could feel how tense the mouse was in his lap. He was no better than Lon'qu had been, really.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" He'd asked.

"Pika." The mouse answered without looking. Robin could feel his hair starting to stand up as electricity built up in his friend's rose-colored cheeks. Pikachu's glare didn't leave Anna, who was starting to fidget under the scrutiny.

"Cmon, she hasn't done anything to us, you can calm down Pikachu," Robin insisted patiently. Pikachu glanced up at him, saw his master's gentle smile. Pensively, the mouse let the electricity fizzle out from his cheeks. Confident that it had worked, Robin offered an apologetic smile to Anna. "Sorry about that, he gets defensive around people he doesn't know well. And those he does. Honestly, it still surprises me when he lets Sumia watch him. He'll warm up to you soon enough, I'm sure."

Anna waved it off. "Ah, it's fine," she said. Robin didn't believe her. "Anyway, I promised you a story, free of charge for the little guy." Her offering failed to make the mouse any friendlier towards her. Anna didn't seem to notice.

"Where to start..." Anna drew out the silence for a moment. "Okay. You know how the roads of Regna Ferox were when we were up there, right? Snowed over in the middle of Summer, with only other people's footprints marking where it was?" Robin shivered involuntarily, getting a chuckle out of the merchant. "Well, that doesn't compare to how the Winters get."

"It was three years ago, and I really needed to get to the capital. Autumn hadn't been good for business. Lost a few things, got held up in one town a few days too long over a sale that didn't pan out." A frown passed her face for an instant. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It was not my fault at all."

"Okay, okay. Sure it wasn't," Robin tried to assure her.

"Uh huh. So it was Winter, and I was trying to drive my wagon through a storm. Wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but I had needed to get there to sell what I could. I mean, food costs money. I didn't get to the next town. My horse was lost to the cold on the path. I tried to walk. I thought I saw a woman in the woods by the path, and I tried to follow her. Shouted for help. Might as well have been a ghost, or a trick of the eyes. I couldn't find her."

Robin shivered again at the thought. He remembered the bandits they had captured talking about one of their guys disappearing like that. The larger of the bandits seemed terrified of anything magic, especially magic creatures like Pikachu and Delibird, because of whatever happened.

"I passed out not that long after that. I figured that was the end for this Anna. Kind of sucked, and it was way more careless a way to go than how I'd expected. I might well have died out there, if Delibird didn't find me. I'd awoke a few hours later in a cave with a dry blanket thrown over me and a fire going. This weird bird was watching me."

Robin quirked a brow.

"Wait, the bird started a fire?" He asked dubiously.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She hasn't done it since then. I have no idea what happened. But I do know she got me into the cave, and that she found the blanket. At some point in the night, while I shivered in the cave and failed to sleep, she brought back snow, and one of the pots from my wagon. She melted the snow, cooked the illness out of the water. I almost burn myself holding the pot, I was shivering so much. Never thought water would taste so divine."

Anna let out a giggle.

"It's weird, I know. I don't know how she did a lot of the things she did for me nor why. Can't really ask her about it either."

"Delibird." The bird in question agreed. Robin hadn't noticed that the creature had scooted closer to Anna, and had a wing on her lap. Almost like she was trying to comfort the merchant.

"I just know that she saved my life, and that she hasn't left me since. Over the past few years, I trained her to help with my business. Fed her. Treated her like another one of the Anna family."

Robin leaned back and nodded. Pikachu had calmed down at last, listening to her story intently. Robin was surprised when the mouse crawled out of his lap and moved over to Anna. Cautiously. Curiously. He pulled back a bit when she offered her hand to him, but when she didn't move it otherwise he smelled her hand.

"Huh. Guess you said something right, if he's actually willing to give you a chance," Robin said.

"Pi?" The mouse asked. He looked past Anna at Delibird, who looked back at him with curious tilt to her head.

"Delibird," Delibird answered.

"Pikachu. Pika Pi. Pika?"

"I feel like I'm missing something here." Robin stated flatly.

Anna shrugged. "Beats me. I don't have any way to understand them." Her free hand covered the other. "I think I'd be able to afford better transport than just a wagon and donkey if I figured out a way to understand them. Maybe my sisters wouldn't think I was crazy, then."

Robin chuckled. Being able to talk to Pikachu seemed... rather ludicrous an idea. While he, and Delibird as well, were both smarter than an average pet, they weren't human. Well, neither were the Waddle Dees, King Dedede, or Meta Knight, and Robin talked to them just fine. This was a confusing line of thought.

He looked back to the path ahead of him. A few merchants were riding past the Shepherds, leaving the city of Ylisstol. Others were trailing behind them, traveling with them to Ylisstol in every way but officially. Latching onto them just like the merchants of Qashliq latched onto the leaving tribes for protection. He almost asked Anna if they should start to charge them as well, but changed his mind. He had a feeling she would actually do it if she got the idea in her head.

"We're almost in Ylisstol, and Chrom's probably going to want me with him when he meets with the Exalt. I'm sure someone will be showing you and Lon'qu to the barracks as soon as we're in town."

"Barracks? I didn't realize we would be staying in a barracks." Anna moaned as though the fact she joined a military group was hitting her for the first time. "How stuffy is it? Oh, let me guess, it's made of stone and colorless. No color at all, no luxury of any kind."

Robin just smiled at her as he hopped off the cart. Pikachu was on his shoulder an instant later, and he waved his goodbye to the merchant.

Chrom was at the front of their caravan, as he expected him to be. At his side was his sister, who was chatting away happily at Sumia. Sumia seemed unable to keep up with whatever the Princess was saying. Robin wasn't sure he'd ever seen the two of them talking before, actually. Opposite of them to Chrom's right was Frederick, tall on his horse. Seated in front of him was a spot of brown fur, one that still baffled Robin entirely. One that he could smell, even before he'd gotten near.

"Swinub?" The ball of fur questioned.

"You know, Frederick, Popo is gone. You can get rid of the creature, and no one would think less of you for it," Robin offered as he approached.

"I am fully aware of my options, Robin," the Knight countered. But then, he said nothing more.

"So, you're keeping it then?"

"No one has begrudged you Pikachu, nor has anyone told Anna that she couldn't keep her bird."

Chrom let out a laugh at that. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Robin, you heard it too, right?"

"I think I did," Robin answered with a smile.

"I fail to see what you both find so amusing," Frederick said, dour as always. The visage somehow lost its effect when the creature poked its head out from under the reins.

"Swinub?"

"Frederick, you do have a heart under that armor and ice!" Chrom announced. The Knight cringed, and said no more. Sumia and Lissa had turned to them curiously, having been alerted by Chrom's laugh.

"What are you naming it?" Robin asked. Frederick sighed, and his desire to be elsewhere was visible on his face. He made no effort to hide it.

"I believe the naming convention thus far has been whatever a creature repeats, has it not?" Frederick pondered. "It is rather dull, but Swinub fits the creature well."

"Swinub!"

"Welcome to the team, Swinub," Robin said, extending an arm to it for dramatic effect. Swinub sniffed at him curiously, and backed off disappointed. He turned back to the Knight. "Remember to feed it when you get the chance, Frederick."

"And bath it," Chrom added cheekily, causing his sister to snort. A sound that found its regality lacking. "If we're going to turn the Shepherd's barrack into a ranch, we can at least try not smell like it."

"I will take your advice into consideration, Robin. M'lord." Frederick gave a bow before he pointedly rode ahead of them.

"That was an order, Frederick!" Chrom called after him. Even Sumia laughed at that.

* * *

The meeting with the Exalt hadn't taken long. It helped that she received them alone. Her Knight Commander was apparently on border patrol, and her Wing Commander was in the midst of drills in the sky. Only some guy the Exalt introduced as the Hierarch was by her side. Dedede had a hunch that he might have seen the man before, perhaps during his first stay in Ylisse, but he didn't remember him. Must not have stuck out much.

"And you are unharmed?" Emmeryn asked gently, concern edging through her otherwise controlled features

"I've gotten worse bruises than this before," Dedede answered proudly. In reality, his eye still hurt. About a week earlier, when he was first rescued, Princess Lissa had told him that while she could make it heal faster, the bruise could heal wrong. Considering how he still had a crick in his neck from when Anna healed the bruise to the back of his head, he believed her. It was only a bruise and a bit of swelling, anyway. Lissa had told him to keep his eye cold if he could. He hadn't really understood why until they got south of the Longfort, and his face started to swell up around the bruise.

He had been wondering why that hadn't happened earlier. Some kind of science thing that he didn't need to understand. He had people around to understand it for him.

"If that would be all, Your Grace," King Dedede started, his dark eye twitching at the words. The words tasted funny in his mouth, those referential words of respect towards another. Meta Knight was always very clear on the necessity of their use, though, so in this at least he bit down his beak. At least no one else took his title of 'Your Greatness.' "I would like to see Meta Knight. I haven't heard any word from him, and I can't see him anywhere."

"Your Greatness," the Hierarch addressed. The words made the King smile every time, even while he was putting on his 'polite' act or when said so bitterly. It still put him above the speaker where he belonged. "Meta Knight has been joining Lady Phila in her drills. As soon as they are finished, we could send for him."

"Why not now?" Dedede asked impatiently. He didn't snap at the Hierarch, for he knew that he had done enough of that for a while.

"I'm afraid the Palace's couriers don't fly, Your Greatness. I also don't believe a pigeon would have much success asking for him either," the Exalt said, almost teasingly. "If we can do anything for you, do not hesitate to ask. Commander Phila has asked to meet with the Prince when he returns, so we can send Meta Knight to you at the same time we send for her."

So Dedede took the time to find his room instead. While they had been away, the Exalt had prepared the King of Dreamland his own room, down the hall from the one he had shared with Meta Knight his first time in the city. There wasn't much in it, just the bed and a desk off to the side. A fireplace was built until the wall and the floor was covered in lavish carpets. Sky blue, of course. Just like everything else in Ylisse but the grass and the stone.

The room was certainly larger, a fact most exemplified by the window which extended nearly to the ceiling. The view from it wasn't that great. If the room was on the other side of the Palace, he may have caught the sight of the Cathedral, or if he were along the middle he could have seen the central tower. As it was, the only really impressive sight was the flags on the sides of houses and mansions nearly melting into the sky.

It was a poetic and artsy thought, and Dedede didn't really care. He was just bored, and his mind was wandering. A little hungry too. He wasn't built to live off of travel rations, and they'd run out of baking goods and pastries days ago. He made sure that some of the Waddle Dees in the camp outside the city were devoting some free time to fixing that conundrum. Not all their time, though. Apparently, Meta Knight had arranged for them to start helping the locals where they could, and in return they got more supplies. _Like they didn't already work hard enough for me that they needed to earn pay on top of it,_ Dedede thought.

Finally, there was a knock on the door.

"Get in here!" King Dedede shouted. The door opened, though Dedede couldn't see who by over his belly. Between that and the sullen silence, Dedede figured he knew exactly who it was. The pattering of small steel boots clattered against the rock as King Dedede sat up. From the floor, way below him, two yellow eyes stared up at him confirming his suspicions.

"Dedede," Meta Knight greeted plainly. He didn't need anything to support his weight, no crutch or cart or anything.

"Pinky!" Dedede greeted with a littler more excitement in his voice than he meant to show. Meta Knight winced a bit at the King's excitement.

"I haven't heard how things went up North. What-"

Dedede jumped off the bed and picked Meta Knight off the ground. Meta Knight's eyes went wide, and he struggled vainly to break free.

"It's great to see you!" Dedede pulled him into a hug. Meta Knight had gone stiff in his arms. After a moment, Dedede let go of him, and he fell lightly to the floor with his eyes still huge.

"Never. Do that again." The anger in Meta Knight's voice somehow seemed lesser than Dedede remembered. More shocked than anything. Meta Knight looked at Dedede's eye again, hesitated for a moment before asking anything. "It didn't go well, then?"

"It... Didn't go great up there," Dedede confirmed. "It worked out by the time we left, but some not so great things happened."

"Who did you get angry?" Meta Knight asked.

"No one!" Dedede answered adamantly. Meta Knight stared at him for a moment doubtfully. "Okay, I may have yelled at the reigning Khan."

Meta Knight brought his hand to his face and sighed. "It's like clockwork, how often you've insulted the wrong people. Did he blacken your eye?"

"She, and no," Dedede answered. He explained how he was kidnapped in the city later that night after he stormed out of the Arena Ferox. How the next day, he was rescued by the Shepherds and some of the Khan's men. That caught Meta Knight's attention, as he clearly thought the Khan hated the King. That was when he explained how he got them past the Longfort in the first place.

"You punched their Commander in the face, and they let you through?" Meta Knight asked, hoping for clarity.

"Uh huh. Even earned the Khan's respect for that," King Dedede said proudly.

"Lucky. Nothing but lucky, Your Greatness. That respect might very well be one of the only reasons they didn't attack you when you insulted the Khan," Meta Knight mused.

Dedede shrugged it off, and like that the weight of his mistake felt smaller. Deny, deny, deny. Once he denied enough, redirect.

"So look at what I got up there, Pinky," King Dedede said, reaching into his coat.

"Don't call me that," Pinky -Meta Knight!- warned coldly.

"Yeah, course not," Dedede agreed as he pulled his hand from his coat pocket. He struck his hand out open, presenting what he had gotten. A crystal glistened in his hand, star in shape. Light hit it from the window, making it shine brighter.

"What is it?"

"It's neat looking!" Dedede answered, all too happily. "I was gonna stick it in my tent, but I figured some of those Shepherds are poor, and might take it from me. So I didn't tell any of them."

"And where did you get this?"

"Bought it from the merchant that came back with us. Just before I got jumped. They never found it though."

"And why did you buy it?" Meta Knight asked pensively. Dedede's grin slipped a bit, and what he maintained felt forced.

"Home. Reminds me of Pop Star. I mean, it's a star that makes the room pop. Reminds me of our warp stars from back home. Also makes me think of the Star Rod and... Him."

Meta Knight absorbed the answer for a moment. At last, he backed away from the foot of Dedede's bed and took a seat by the desk. He stared wistfully at the crystal for a long moment, and Dedede did just the same.

"You think he's out there somewhere, Pinky?" Dedede asked sadly. "I know I never thought I'd miss him, but..."

"He's out there," Meta Knight reassured, his voice taking on a sense of wisdom in place of kindness. Meta Knight was never especially kind, Dedede knew. Only different levels of polite and angry. "Odds are, he just found a problem he couldn't eat. That's the only reason he hasn't come found us, yet."

Dedede nodded solemnly. He leaned forward on the bed, and passed the star to Meta Knight. The light bounced off it, forming bright, amorphous shapes on the walls around them as he stared into it. The sides that were carved into the crystal was smooth, leading up to the pointed ends of each of the star's limbs. Meta Knight turned in his seat and pit it down on the desk, leaning it against the wall.

"So, what have you been doing here, P- Meta Knight," Dedede asked, changing the topic with all the grace of a floundering penguin trying to fly.

"Training. Recovering." Meta Knight turned in his seat away from Dedede. "Making friends."

Dedede guffawed at the last statement. He didn't catch Meta Knight's scowl fast enough to stop.

* * *

"Chrom, I haven't had but three days of rest as long as I can remember. Are you absolutely sure you need me to do this?" The desperation in Robin's voice was palpable.

A table sat between Robin and the Prince, a map of Ylisse open before them. A few figures lay in the southeast part of the Halidom, sitting in for the bandits that were being reported in the area. Between them was the Wing Commander of the Pegasus Knights, Phila. Robin knew next to nothing about the older woman except that she treated him and King Dedede's people with cold skepticism the first time they met the Exalt.

"I'm sorry, friend," Chrom answered, a pitiable smile on his face. "We can't just ignore bandits, whether or not war is imminent. I'd go myself in a heartbeat if I could, but with Belisar out of the city, Emmeryn needs me and Phila here. We need to be ready to mobilize the Shepherds and the local forces in case Plegia makes a move officially while you're away."

Robin dragged his hand down his face. He silently weighed the punishment of insubordination against getting the order dealt with as soon as possible. Execution seemed possible, though it didn't seem likely to be either Chrom or Emmeryn's first choice of punishment. Banishment, imprisonment, public humiliation... None of those sounded restful at all. Lissa would very likely pout at him too, and he wasn't sure he could take that on top of it all.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. How soon do I need to leave?"

"A few days," Phila answered. "You've been busy, and it won't do Ylisse any good if you go out there exhausted. Tends to dull the reflexes."

"Agreed. Figure out who you want to bring with you. I know that we can spare a few of the Shepherds," Chom added. "Phila?"

The Wing Commander shook her head. "Sorry, Chrom. I don't feel comfortable sparing anyone right now. You could ask Meta Knight, he has been asking for any ways he can help."

"Has he?" Chrom asked. "He didn't seem very excited to help when he'd first come here."

"It isn't my place to say. Whatever is going on in his head, he has been a gracious guest, and it's been good to have someone else to push the Pegasus Knights. I'm not so sure I've ever seen them so frustrated and driven in all my years."

"That so?" Robin asked. "Could you tell me what his skills are? Strengths? Weaknesses?"

Phila told Robin and Chrom of the time Meta Knight had devoted to training with the Pegasus Knights, starting with the game he had challenged them to. How he had out maneuvered the best fliers in Ylisse, if not the world, with an awesome ease. When Robin asked if she noticed any gaps in Meta Knight's abilities, she answered that only his self-perpetuated coldness and unclear motivations kept him from being one of the most perfect fliers she had ever met.

From Meta Knight's motivations, the Rebirth was of course at the forefront of their thoughts. The supposed event seemed more plausible every time Robin heard about it, and Chrom already believed that it had happened fully. Beside the monsters, besides Dreamland, Chrom was adamant that no one had ever had such perfect control over pure ice magic as the Khan's adopted children.

Chrom cleared his throat. "We've gotten off track." Chrom leaned over the map again. He pointed to a small town near the southeastern coast. "This was where the last report came from. Small farming village. Can't say I know much about it, other than it mostly just grows for sustenance, and only really sells wool from its sheep."

Robin leaned over the map by Chrom's shoulder. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder, a weight that has become so engrained into Robin's consciousness that he forgot he was even there sometimes. How quiet he had been certainly didn't make it easier to remember.

There was quite a distance between the unnamed village that Chrom was pointing at and any real landmarks. The nearest one was Bathoneo, which looked to be a good three days due west and a day south from the village, if his sense of scale was right. There was the thinnest snake of a road nearby that Robin traced with his finger.

"You might want to avoid the road as you get close to the village," Phila interjected, her eye on his finger. "It's flanked by trees on either side until you get near the village itself, and the road is very exposed. They might have ambushes in place, or scouts. If they knew you were in the area, they might flee, and we'd have to find them again."

Robin nodded patiently. He could see the little tree drawings on either side of the road, and her entire suggestion seemed pretty obvious. She hadn't looked at him like a nuisance or a threat like she had when he'd first come to Ylisstol, so it seemed wise to let her speak. No need to make enemies in the Palace, since he was finding so many out in the fields.

Just as she said, the tree sketches did cease just a bit before the village itself. Fields for growing, if Robin had to guess. After a moment, Robin sighed.

"Would you happen to have another map? I'd like to take my thinking to my own quarters."

"Of course," Phila said. "A servant could have one brought out to you within the hour."

Robin smiled. "Then with your permission, Chrom, I'd like to go rest. Been a long few weeks."

Chrom dismissed him with a wave and an amicable smile. "I appreciate you doing this, Robin."

"Part of the job, I guess," Robin answered back. He lowered himself to a kneel by the table and Pikachu crawled back onto his shoulder. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Robin turned to leave, the route back to the barracks reemerging.

"Make sure Lon'qu's settling in too, if you can. He'll be sharing your room with you from now on," Chrom called after him.

Robin flinched. He hadn't thought of that. So much for _his_ room.

Navigating through the city hadn't been difficult. He had explored some of the Southern part of the city during his first visit. He could find his way between the Shepherds barracks by the wall and back to the Palace well enough. The markets were the easiest path he'd found, as unlikely as it sounded. Safety by virtue of the crowd, and the merchants recognized Pikachu from when the mouse had threatened one of them that first time through.

Pikachu would have preferred he take the side roads and alleys to get between the Palace and the Barracks, he assumed. Just like in the Arena Ferox, and just like last time they were in the city, Pikachu stiffened every time the crowds grew thick. Like he saw a threat in every passing face. Robin didn't dismiss it as a possibility, but Pikachu's paranoia seemed... extreme.

When the barracks came into view, Robin felt... nothing. Tired maybe, from the walking. He didn't feel like he'd come home. One day, he hoped it might feel that way. Now, though? It was just slightly more comfortable than the room he'd 'shared' with Virion for half a night in Qashliq. He attributed that to the fireplace, and it's cushioned seats.

He'd barely made it through the gate when he heard the echo of sword meeting sword. A flurry of cracks that carried well over the open courtyard that the Shepherds made their sparring ring. He turned to the circle and saw two people he hadn't seen since Bathoneo. A knight in green light-plates, and one in red. One standing his ground, trying to hold the earth itself against the fire of his attacker.

Robin watched, keeping a bit of distance between himself and the ring. Wouldn't do much for his health to take an errant swing to the temple, regardless of if they were only using training weapons. _Sully, that was the woman's name. Stahl was the one in green._

Sully let her guard down at one point, and Stahl was able to move under her defenses and swung at her ribs. The flat of his blade met her side, and she fell to the ground. Stahl backed off when she kicked at him, and Sully was back on her feet and fighting again. Robin could barely tell that she'd been hurt at all as she renewed her offensive.

Evidently, the swing did Stahl less good than he thought. His sword must have been damaged in the swing, as more and more wood chips flew off of it with every guard. The wood of Stahl's weapon cracked after a particularly hard swing from Sully, the weapon breaking in two. The wood of Sully's sword broke against Stahl's shoulder plate.

"Yield!" Stahl admitted after a pained hiss. He dropped the fragments of his weapon and began to roll his shoulder. There was an audible crackle.

"Not much choice there, Panther," Sully said, a proud smirk on her lips. Her free hand was rubbing where Stahl had gotten a hit. "That was better than when we started, though. I'm going to be feeling your hit in the morning."

"Yeah, well. That's because of what you said. The right mindset really does make all of the difference." Stahl wore a smile on his face as he said it.

"Yeah..." Sully trailed off, her eyes falling on Robin.

"Don't mind me. Just watching for a spell," Robin said.

"Hey there," Stahl waved between breaths, not quite ready to keel over from exhaustion.

"Robin, right?" Sully asked. "Step right on up, I need to give the Panther here a few to breath."

Robin put his hands up. "No, no, I can't. I've got orders to rest, and I fully intend to follow that order to the letter."

"Come on! Or are you scared?" Her voice carried her challenge across the yard, and she made herself look a large as she could.

"Terrified," Robin said with a smirk. It faded a bit as he rubbed his eyes. "And exhausted. I have been marching and fighting and working for the past month, with my only breaks being three days of drilling and catch-up on tactics and history, and about three hours of a mandatory party where anyone could have killed me, either by accident or on purpose. Oh, and a good four hours of sleep in a real bed. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep, and no, you can't do a damned thing to stop me."

Sully just stood there gaping as Robin rushed through the door of the main building. _I'm going to be hearing about that later._ Virion greeted him jovially as he entered, but one look in Robin's eyes cowed his dramatic side, and the archest of archers let him pass. He seemed to be trying to teach Bandana Dee Chess. Lissa also waved at him with a forced cheer that failed to hide how tired she was too. Vaike was talking at her about something or other, but Robin really just didn't care at that moment.

Robin pushed through the door to his room, his shoulders sagging as the prospect of real sleep overcame his senses. He paused for a moment when he saw Lon'qu on the far bed, sitting with his legs crossed and his sword on his lap. The man had briefly looked up when Robin entered the room, but returned to his meditation when Robin nodded at him and sat on his own bed. Pikachu took his own place on the bed, watching their new roommate warily as Robin took off his boots.

"Chrom wanted me to ask how you're settling in," Robin said, as he kicked his feet up and tried to get comfortable. Not enough to sleep before he got an answer.

"The barracks is more comfortable than I would have expected." Lon'qu answered.

"Working for the Prince himself has its upsides," Robin said, turning his head on his pillow to face the swordsman. "Unless you'd like to downgrade to wooden beds and straw blankets?"

"No, it is not that. It is... Strange. Different from Regna Ferox. Only the merchants had such things in their homes. Not even the Khans had much comfort outside of where they meet with guests. The city itself is a bulwark compared to home, though without the same defenders." Lon'qu turned to Robin at that point, his normally stern expression holding a hint of unease. "It shall not be a problem. I will acclimate."

"Good to hear it," Robin said. "If you need anything, anything at all, you let someone know. Anyone here would do what they could to help."

Lon'qu nodded. Satisfied, Robin closed his eyes. He could feel Pikachu climb up the pillow to take his spot just above Robin's head.

"Thank you," Lon'qu said suddenly. More confused than frustrated, Robin opened one eye and looked at Lon'qu inquisitively. Sensing his confusion, Lon'qu clarified. "You pulled me out of an uncomfortable position with that woman earlier."

"Wha... Ah, right. Don't mind Anna. I'm pretty sure she's like that with everyone. I don't think she bites, either, so I don't think there's reason to be afraid of her."

"Don't mock me. You know of my... affliction," Lon'qu accused plainly.

"Of course. Sorry. I'm tired, so I'm not thinking straight. I'm going to sleep, now."

Robin got a grunt in response before he finally caught up to sleep, and coddled it like a stuffed animal.

* * *

"You do not need to watch over me. I am fine," Meta Knight insisted.

"Orders, Meta Knight. Dedede was oh so concerned," Robin teased. "If he didn't like me, I'm sure he wouldn't have even let me ask you to come."

They had left a day earlier when the sun was first rising. Meta Knight had missed the road somewhat, away from the smells of the palace. With the archer Virion along, the smell of perfume still tainted the natural air, but it was far more bearable than Ylisstol. Perhaps it was just the feeling of no longer being stuck in one place, if just for a while.

The road was welcome, and so was the trip. Meta Knight had been mildly surprised when it was Robin, not Phila, who approached him to ask for help. It did not sound like a difficult task before them, only bandits. They had no training, and would not be as well organized as any military proper. Still, it would be a good test to see if he was truly recovered.

What he didn't particularly enjoy was Robin hovering over him. It didn't quite make sense to him that the tactician would take Dedede's orders so seriously. The King had mentioned that a Robin had taken to talking with him amicably, so perhaps the man thought to actually become friends with the king? A trying task, if it were so. Or perhaps he thought he had something to gain.

"I could cut you down without any problem. You have no need to concern yourself over me," Meta Knight tried. He truly did respect the tactician for actually taking to the field, but Meta Knight was fed up with the coddling. He knew that without a doubt. Phila didn't treat him as such, nor did Belisar or even the Exalt.

His threat did make Robin wince. Still, he did not back off.

"Might make me feel more comfortable knowing for sure I'm not marching a cripple to his death," Robin said bluntly.

The boldness of the comment did catch Meta Knight off guard. He couldn't really refute that logic. It was still frustrating to hear. He didn't answer.

"Hey, Robin?" The merchant Anna asked, mercifully. "It's starting to get late. Think we could find some place to camp out soon?"

Robin nodded. "Meta Knight, you and me will help Anna set up camp. Virion and Frederick will go hunting."

Meta Knight nodded wordlessly. _If Frederick could deal with a bear alone, he will not need me as back up._

* * *

It was a familiar setting. The trees in every direction. The soft sounds of squirrels fleeing from hiding place to hiding place or baby chicks calling hungrily for their mothers. _Alas, little in sight capable of feeding so many mouths.  
_

Virion and hunting had a mixed history. He knew where his skills lie, on and off the battlefield. He was good with a bow, and he had hunted since he was young. There was a certain elegance to it all, one that befit his noble standing. And yet, he detested the uncleanliness of it. _At least in a fight, smelling so natural is not a requisite._

It didn't help that the wildlife was being incredibly uncooperative tonight. He had yet to find any animal trail that hadn't gone cold on him. He climbed through the brush itself, in his nice traveling gear even. It had dirt on it, diminishing its royal purple coloring. _Have I wronged the Divine, that they would curse me so tonight?_

They answered with not words, but the hooting of an owl. Virion looked up and sure enough saw a magical bird, though not of the Pidgey-ing flocks that had become so trite a sight throughout Ylisse. It was a small and young looking thing, colored a light brown with a white stomach. It's face was angled downward at him, its eyes staring into him like the stars watched over the night. An odd quirk of its feathers at its neck resembled a green bow tie. _Ah, nature itself is after my heart. Even should it not be our Goddess's nature, it is beauteous all the same... And far too small to feed us all._

It was with an easy conscience that Virion moved on from the owl. He wanted to find a deer, or even a hawk would do. Squirrels wouldn't be awful either if he could find a few. Whatever he lacked, he was sure Frederick would compensate for. Virion smiled for himself. An excuse to not push himself seemed rather enticing. Not because he wasn't capable nor willing of course. Just open to alternatives, such as reflection and enjoying the scenery.

Virion normally preferred to take in the natural world, but of late he had found himself reflecting upon other things. Home, for one, so far away. His position as a member of the Shepherds had grown more taxing and odd as of late as well. Learning of foreign lands, untouched by the divine dragon he had been raised to worship nor even her gods had been existential. Virion thought he and the other Shepherds were handling it well.

His tiny friend, the jubilant and naive Bandana Dee was an interesting character, and an amicable face that made accepting the revelation of the Rebirth easier. Not for some mystery nor quirk of personality -though he had no lack of those- but for his complete and utter absolution in his purpose. Bandana Dee made mistakes in plenty, and admitted to every single one. He never deterred from his goal of helping his King Dedede in any way. It was an envious trait. _I do feel a bit the buffoon every time I must say his name aloud, but it is of small consequence for the company._

There was a sound behind him, and his thoughts disappeared at once. His pivoted around with an arrow drawn in an instant. Virion could make out the silhouette of the owl he had seen earlier, followed closely by a dark feline figure.

"Roo! Roo!"

The feline jumped towards the owl. It was on instinct that Virion loosed his arrow, grazing the cat's flank and throwing it off balance. It fled into the woods with a limp. The owl flew past Virion and landed on a nearby perch.

"And once again, the innocent is spared a grisly fate with the aid of the archest of archers," Virion smiled. He bowed with a flourish towards the owl. It stared back at him curiously.

"Row?"

"Ah, of course it was..." Virion shook his head. "Ah, I have once more played himself the part of the farcical mummer. Though the fair ladies Sumia and Sully have taken to talking to their horses, and even sir Robin his own pet, I am above such things. I bid you ado, fair creature, and safe travels."

Virion gave a quick bow. The owl tilted its head curiously. The archer turned away with a smile, despite his words. Truly it was a remarkable creature, and the world would have been lesser without it. _Still, I must be wary if there are predatory cats abound. I am fortunate that that one was distracted, and likely a young foolhardy thing._

There was a flapping of wings behind him again. Virion turned around. The owl was sitting on a low branch, staring at him.

"Forgive me fair creature, but I cannot hunt if you continue to make such racket near me." His voice was ever under his control, and his temper more so. It was only the slightest bit of annoyance that struck him when the owl tilted its head at him.

But then it flew off, as if understanding his words. _These magical creatures have proven rather intelligent. Perhaps they do have some grasp of language?_ He shook away the thought as his stomach growled. The light was fading fast. Virion groaned. _I hope Frederick has had more luck. I can only take traveling rations for so long._

Virion took one last look, and started retracing his steps in hopes of returning to camp.

When he heard the a familiar flapping of wings behind him, his eye did twitch a bit. _The perils of being a noble man._ He turned to face the approaching owl. A squirrel was deposited before him, largely untouched. Two curious eyes were looking up at him.

"Row?"

* * *

"Is it healthy to eat that?" Robin asked, poking at the squirrel curiously. Except for the cracked neck and odd protrusions on its hind legs, Robin didn't immediately notice any extreme damage to the carcass.

"Likely not entirely, if the bird is diseased in anyway," Frederick answered. Noticing Robin preparing the fire, started to prepare the squirrel for cooking. He had not had any luck in his own hunt. They would still have to eat a bit of their bread, but at least they wouldnt need to sustain themselves on it alone tonight. _A good thing, too. Once we're out of these woods, we'll be near the town._

"Ah, forget that!" Anna said. "Cook it up, that should kill the worst of it."

"And you would know this how, Lady Anna?" Frederick quirked his brow impatiently. Robin stepped away from the argument, deciding to just set up the spittle instead.

"Because birds know their stuff," Anna said. She turned to Virion, who wasn't looking at any of them. "Make good companions too, if you can train them. Deli's cheaper than a dog on top of it." Delibird playfully hissed at the comparison.

Virion wordlessly nodded, showing no signs that he was actually listening to her advice. _I've never seen him so quiet._ In front of him beside the fire was a little owl, the one that Virion claimed he saved and brought him the squirrel. Delibird was trying to get its attention. The owl was more focused on the mouse hiding behind Robin, peeking out from the safety of Robin's cloak to return the gaze. _What a rarity, someone or something that doesn't immediately put Pikachu on edge._

"Frederick. You should have brought Swinub," Robin said. "Could've had a play date."

"Pikachu!""Delibird!" Frederick scoffed, insisting the creature was in better care at the barracks than on the field.

"As lovely a suggestion it is, I do not believe I am keeping him," Virion interceded. The owl turned its head to around its body to look at Virion. _Thats ominous._

"Why not?" Anna asked for the owl.

"He is a wild creature, meant to be free!" Virion answered, gesturing to the sky. "It would find my life rather dull, I am certain, and I do not think I would make an acceptable caretaker for it."

"Roo?"

"I didn't know you could be modest, Virion," Robin stepped away from the fire, leaving Frederick to finish cooking on his own. "Can't say I completely agree with your choice, but I respect it."

"I don't!" Anna grabbed Delibird and pulled her into a hug. "She's one of the best things to happen to me, ever! And you won't hear me say that often about anything that isn't money related." Delibird wrapped her wings around Anna with a roll of her eyes.

"Good heavens, fret not lady Anna, nor unduly denote your qualities. That you would sell yourself so short baffles me." Gone was Virion's uncertain expression replaced with the lecherous smile that Robin had grown familiar with.

Delibird threw a rock at him. It made a clean slate of his face, wiping away the smile with a superb effectiveness.

* * *

"Roo."

"I made my desire for you to go home known," Virion sighed. The owl tilted its head, its perch on the wagon bringing it to Virion's eye level without any effort on its part. _Even I have to walk._ With a huff, Virion hurried ahead of the wagon to catch up with the front of the pack. Wings followed him.

Robin heard him coming, or perhaps he heard the owl. Either way, Robin turned slightly to acknowledge his approach, returning to his conversation with Frederick beside him.

"The village itself should be coming into sight shortly," Robin's eyes scanned the horizon. He had his sword on his hip just like Virion had his bow over his shoulder.

"What is the plan if the bandits are in the village?" Frederick's horse was kept in a trot beside Robin.

"Get them away from the village, capture or kill them," Robin answered. Frederick's expression remained cold. Robin sighed. "It's not a lot to work with, but once we know more I'll put together more. That's how this works, Frederick."

The knight huffed and said no more. The owl was making itself known behind them. Frederick scowled and rode away. Virion and Robin kept pace in silence for a few moments. The countryside was gorgeous this time of year. Virion was greatful that he didn't have the allergies others had, as even in the middle of Summer he was certain they would be torturous.

"So what're you naming it?" Robin asked suddenly. The owl flew between the two of them to hover in front of Virion. Pikachu squeaked in surprise, sparks flying from his cheeks. The owl took this in for a moment as Virion started his answer.

"Robin, friend, come now. I couldn't possibly-"

"Let?" The owl tried to perch on Virion's shoulder whilst the archer most archest was talking. He made an incredibly undignified noise as he jumped away from the digging talons.

"Good heavens! Robin, is Pikachu this-"

Virion shut up as he turned to his supposed ally. Robin's face was fit to burst in mirth. Pikachu looked impassive at the whole situation from his place on Robin's shoulder. Curious at most. It was enough to tell Virion he didn't have any allies in this.

Robin cleared his throat, turning away for a moment. Robin turned back with a more controlled smile.

"How about Rowlet?" Robin asked. "It fits the pattern. Almost"

Virion pinched the bridge of his nose, words lost to him for perhaps the first time in his life. Robin wore a grin that reached ear to ear. Virion could swear the mouse on his shoulder wore similar mischief on his face.

* * *

There was a boy running through the plains towards them, wearing a tin pot over his head and fear in his eyes. Virion could make out his pursuer behind him, a burly looking man brandishing an axe. Robin had immediately ordered the Shepherds to intervene, but Virion knew they wouldn't be able to reach the conflict in time if they just ran. He felt the wind in his hair, notched an arrow, and fired high above the boy. The wind carried the arrow into the brigand's shoulder, throwing him back in shock. It was then that Frederick reached him and finished him off.

The boy fell to his knees at Robin's feet, clearly exhausted.

"Please, you have ta help!" He cried. "They got my ma! They got everyone! Please..."

The boy looked like a mess, between the grime in his hair and simple farmers clothes that was covered in earth and blood. The boy had a pitchfork with him with a speck of blood on it. Robin kneeled down and offered the boy a hand.

"Deep breaths, friend. We're Shepherds. We'll do what we can, if you'll tell us what happened..."

"You're Shepherds?" The boy asked. His eyes drifted across all of them. It was then that Virion realized that most of them probably didn't look quite like a band of Ylisse's elite heroes lead by the prince himself. _Truly, only Frederick and I truly look the part._ Anna was dressed for travel, but looked a salesman, Robin had his strange and ubiquitous robes on him, and Meta Knight wasn't human. Add to that the pets and the owl that was stalking them, and they probably looked ridiculous!

Whatever doubts the boy had fell away as he realized they were still his best bet.

"Donnel... That's m' name. Or Donny if ya prefer," the boy answered breathlessly, taking Robin's hand. "My village got attacked hours ago. The bandits what done it rounded up everybody, and brought them t' this ol' fortress they're hiding in. I... I tried to get everybody out m'self but...

"Please, Shepherds! Ya gotta help my ma! Ya gotta help everyone!"

Robin nodded. "Okay. Can you lead us to their hideout?"

Donnel nodded, grim determination on his face. Virion felt for the boy but it didn't seem like the appropriate time to weep. It was too familiar a scene for his normal theatrics anyway.

* * *

"Robin," Meta Knight said, seconds after skidding to a halt in front of Robin. Robin nearly jumped out of his skin. "I could see the ruins from the sky."

"By Naga, I nearly just died," Robin breathed. Meta Knight didn't look impressed. "Sorry. Which way?"

Meta Knight turned, and pointed towards the hill that partially covered the rising moon to their East. Robin squinted, and he could indeed see the vague outline of a structure. _Just like up the poachers in Regna Ferox._ Robin nodded.

"Then Donnel has made this easier for us," Robin said.

"Indeed. You should send him to safety until we're finished since we don't need him anymore."

Robin cocked a brow. The other Shepherds were spread out in their patch of woods, an uncommon sight over the past couple of days since they left the woods proper. Mostly they had been crossing farmland and open fields.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't he come with us?" Robin asked. Meta Knights yellow eyes visibly widened.

"He is not a soldier."

"He is able bodied, and has a weapon," Robin retorted. "We could use another weapon in there today."

* * *

The both of them looked towards Donnel. The boy was fidgeting with his tin pot helmet. Robin had almost tried to talk Donnel out of removing it, but Virion of all people had stepped in to say it could, in fat, deflect a stray arrow. They hadn't had any weapons to spare, so Donnel was still holding onto the he pitchfork they had found him with. Meta Knights shook his head.

"Fine. If he is willing to fight the boy will fight. His life is on you now," Meta Knight answered, and walked away. Robin sighed, unsure where this had come from. _Let's get this over with and go home._

The bandit's watch on the outskirts of the ruins had been easy to take care of. Virion shot one guard through the heart, and Anna was able to close in on the other quietly enough to take him out at the same time. Virion was satisfied win the shot, considering he felt generally out of sorts. One reason for his discomfort was likely perched nearby, or even standing behind him with watchful eyes. _The accursed owl has yet to even eat of its own volition! The divine dragon has forsaken me._

Frederick rode into the ruins first, with Robin and Meta Knight following close behind. Donnel and Anna were hanging back with Virion. Robin had designated Virion and Anna to support roles, while Donnel was meant to keep them safe. Not that Anna needed it the support, with her friend, the Delibird creature close by her side. So truly, Donnel was just there to support Virion. _And the Naga damned owl. It acts as though having a bow tie qualifies it for my level of high society._

His thoughts were cut off as Anna nudged Virion in the side. The support unit moved forward into the crumbled remains of a corridor just behind the frontline. More bandits were charging without abandon at the Shepherd's front line. Virion notched an arrow, and loosed it. Sailing between Robin and Frederick, it landed in the chest of one of the bandits, but the man kept running. Robin cut through the man as soon as he was in reach, Pikachu jumping off his shoulder with a glowing tail. The tail hit the skull of the next bandit, throwing him off balance long enough that Robin could finish him as well.

Frederick served as a wall on his end as well, barely seeming to register the bandits before him cut the bandits down. The true spectacle was Meta Knight on the left. The bandit that approached him looked like he was holding back a laugh as he charged at the short warrior. Meta Knight held his ground, waiting until the bandit got close before jumping over his head and cutting his short sword through the bandits skull with practiced ease. He was on the next bandit before they registered what just happened. The hall was clear less than a minute after they had entered it.

"By Naga's Light..." Donnel gasped. Virion was impressed too. He'd expected this performance of Frederick, but the other two...

"No time to gawk, Donnel," Virion said. Robin was taking in the shell that had once been a hall now that it was empty of obvious threats. The hall they were in had once had two doors, one to their right and one straight forward.

"We can't leave one way unchecked," Robin determined. "I'll take Anna and Donnel and head through the offshoot. Frederick, you take Meta Knight and Virion forward."

Frederick nodded, and the groups split off without further discourse. The groups seemed unbalance in Frederick's favor, but certainly Robin saw something that Virion did not.

Then again, Virion recalled that technically Robin's group consisted of five members, whilst Frederick's was only three.

"Roo?" The owl killed the silence. Virion sighed. _Five and four, then._

The next room didn't have a wall at all opposite of them. It was open to the elements entirely, the only cover from the plains being a light thicket of bushes. It was also suspiciously empty. Virion drew out an arrow, just in case, and followed close behind Frederick. There was a way into more rooms to their right. Elsewhere in the ruins, Virion could hear more fighting and unfamiliar shouting.

An arrow struck the corner beside them, coming from outside the ruins. Whoever fired it wasn't a good shot, as it didn't come close to any of them. From the thicket emerged another half dozen bandits, one with a bow. Meta Knight immediately flew at the rest of the charging bandits. And flew wasn't an exaggeration. His cape had become wings as he cut through the first charging bandit and brought most of the rest to a halt. Virion took the moment of shock to fire at the enemy archer, grazing the man's arm. Frederick was riding to assist Meta Knight in the chaos, a curse leaving his lips. Virion took another shot at the other archer, though he fired too fast to aim and missed entirely.

His opponent stopped gawking at the demon cutting through his friends and tried to run to cover. Frederick stopped him. Unfortunately, this left Meta Knight alone with two of the bandits and two bodies. The fifth melee fighter saw that Virion was exposed.

"Oh Naga," Virion cursed as the brute charged at him. His next arrow grazed the man's leg, tripping him for a moment and giving Virion an opportunity to retreat. He was cornered, so further into the corner was the only way Virion could go. The bandit continued to limp forward unopposed, his friends keeping Frederick and Meta Knight occupied. _How come both of the frontline fighters abandoned me like this?_ The thought hit Virion as he reached for another arrow. The bandit was on him and grabbed his arm.

"No more o' that, little archer," the bandit grinned. He was missing teeth and his breath stank of drink. Not one of the finer drinks that Virion preferred either. The bandit headbutt him, throwing Virion to the ground with a groan. The bandit shook off the impact far faster than Virion, and raised his axe over his head. Virion was ready to die.

A flash of green hit the axe out of the bandit's grip, disarming him as he swung down. He hit Virion with air. He looked cconfused for a moment before several green quills struck into his side, throwing the brute off balance. Virion grabbed an arrow from his quill and stabbed it into the man's chest. _That will ruin my suit for certain._

Frederick and Meta Knight had finished the rest of the bandits in the group, and were surprised to see Vrion next to the last corpse. An arrow through the bandit's chest, and green quills in his side. Quills that matched the color of the owl's bow. The same owl who sat on the wall watching Virion with unblinking eyes. It didn't make the archest of archers feel uncomfortable this time. It made him let out a laugh.

_What was it Robin called him earlier? Rowlet? Yes, that will do nicely..._

* * *

"Donnel, are you sure?" The woman wore a look of heart break that only a mother seeing her child leave could. The boy in question nodded, a confident smile on his face.

"You bet, ma. I'll be a Shepherd, and when I come home next, well you'll see! We'll never have ta worry 'bout no bandits again!"

It was a tearful goodbye the next morning for the newest Shepherd. Donnel had killed the bandit leader himself, stabbing his pitchfork into the man's chest when he and too many other bandits confronted Robin. It has given Pikachu time to incapacitate another bandit, and for Robin to break free of the corner. He lead them to where his people were being held, and had burst into tears when he saw his mother alive and well. She hadn't faired much better seeing her boy coated in blood fighting beside the Shepherds.

Donnel had definitely earned his place in Robin's eyes, and the training that was going to be coming with it. Robin had told the woman of her son's bravery as they'd escorted the villagers safely back to their village. It made the announcement that Donnel was joining them easier for her to bear this morning. Barely.

When Robin discussed it with Frederick the night before the knight had reluctantly agreed. And so, they were bringing Donnel with them to Ylisstol to receive proper training and become a Shepherd.

Their other new recruit was perched on Virion's shoulder. Just like Robin had guessed was going to happen. If even Frederick had fallen for one of these creatures, another that was deliberately pining for attention had to win over Virion eventually. It had been funny in a way, watching Rowlet chase after Virion just as stubbornly as the man chased after woman. He was currently talking to Anna now, though without his normal intentions.

"Do you know what to feed him?" She asked Virion.

"Err... Would he not eat oats?" Virion questioned. With a smirk, Anna shrugged

"They hunt mostly, Virion. I think," Anna drifted off. "Although I do have some oats if you'd like to buy them to try it. It only comes in bulk though."

"Bulk? How much is 'bulk?'"

Virion scoffed as Anna gave her price. Robin shook his head.

Despite how well their mission had turned out, something about how it happened didn't sit well with Robin. Frederick had reported what had happened to Robin the night before, in the graciously provided rooms in the village. Whilst Donnel was gathering his belongings - belongings that Frederick told Donnel he would have to personally carry all the way home as the start of his training - Robin decided to confront this problem. The source of said 'problem' was sitting on Anna's wagon, ready to leave immediately.

"Meta Knight," Robin greeted. Meta Knight nodded in his direction. "I wanted to ask you about your decision to charge the bandits after we separated." The smaller warrior looked up at Robin, his eyes emotionless. _Those things are way to intimidating to be on someone so small. Well, they would be if it was anyone but Meta Knight._

"They had an archer. He could have gotten lucky if we didn't move fast. I distracted most of the enemies while Frederick and Virion dealt with it," Meta Knight answered.

"You left Virion open to be attacked. He could have died if Rowlet hadn't been there _and_ willing to help," Robin said.

"You disapprove," Meta Knight stated. Robin's lips curled in, and he nodded.

"You held out well, but Frederick reported you hadn't said a thing to him. He acted on instinct, and it was only luck that none of you died. Why didn't you hold your position and pick off the bandits when they engaged you?"

Meta Knight stared at Robin intensely for a second.

"As I said, they had an archer. I could take care of five untrained wastes of breathe. It was no more a risk than you bringing an untrained boy onto the field, or walking into an ambush in Bathoneo. Bandana Dee mentioned that."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You had a plan, Meta Knight. Defend Virion, he supports you. Just like in the hall before that," Robin sighed. "Look, Meta Knight. You're an amazing fighter. You blew away any worries I had of your abilities as soon as we stepped in that hall. But you need to remember you're not fighting out there alone, okay?"

Meta Knight was hard to read as he processed Robin's lecture. The knight hopped off the wagon, leveling one last glare at Robin before looking past him. Robin followed his gaze to see Donnel with a large sack thrown over his back. There was a bunch of clattering, tin-like sounds. _Oh, he's going to regret that._

"Ah'm ready ta go," Donnel said. He already sounded strained.

Robin nodded, and gave the order to march. It was another week on the road for them. Pikachu heard his order, and appeared as if from nowhere to claim his spot on Robin's shoulder.

* * *

The walls of Ylisstol were a welcome sight. Whilst it hadn't been a long time since Robin had seen them last, it did mean he would be allowed to rest at least a little bit before Chrom found something else for him to do. Maybe he could call the city home, one day.

Donnel had breathily praised Naga herself the second he saw the walls. He looked like he could have fell onto the road and cried in joy. Frederick had really wanted them to move, so they had shorter nights than they had had on the way down and made the journey in only five days. Robin was pretty sure Frederick's pace was driven mostly by a desire to see how far he could push Donnel. Clearly the farm work the boy was used to at least somewhat prepared him for their trek.

It was kind of a shame Donnel was so tired. The city wouldn't be nearly as impressive without the energy to process it.

When they reached the gate, it wasn't already open. _This is odd. The past few times I've entered the city, they just opened the gate. Then again, I had the prince with me._ A head poked over the side of the wall as they approached.

"Who goes there?" The guard atop the gate wall shouted.

"Robin, sir. I'm with the Shepherds. Prince Chrom is expecting our return," Robin shouted back up. At that, the guard made some sort of gesture behind himself.

"We were told to expect you. You are to report to the Palace immediately." The guard said grimly. The gates started to swing open.

Robin turned to his right to find Frederick's stoic expression turned into a flower at the guard. Meta Knight similarly grew visibly guarded. The Knight nudged his horse forward before the gates were done opening, getting his horse through just as there was enough room for it. The rest of the Shepherds plus one followed him inside.

Something seemed off as Robin entered the city. He couldn't place it. It wasn't anything with the city itself, it was still stone colored and blue. It was lesser somehow.

"Virion, show Donnel to the barracks. Anna, you go too," Robin ordered. The rest of them proceeded in the direction of the markets.

It hit him when they reached the markets proper. Their procession barely had to dodge the crowd. The city itself would've parted for the famed Shepherds anyway, if the past was any indication. It wasn't necessary this time. There was hardly a crowd in the streets. The few who were out were heading in the same direction as they were.

Ylisstol's local forces were lined up around the walls of the palace, with a division at the gates. Standing front and center was Phila aboard her Pegasus with her helmet at her hip. She caught sight of them over the crowd that seperated them and nodded.

On the Palaces balcony, Emmeryn was standing with Chrom and Lissa at either side. Even from so far away Robin could see the Prince's clenched fist hovering by Falchion. King Dedede stood tall behind them, a presence that was likely causing as many questions as the Exalt's. The Exalt raised her hand, a solemn expression that quieted the rumbling of the mob.

"People of Ylisse," Emmeryn began, her voice carrying over the crowd with enough weight to silence the last murmurs throughout. "I come before you today not with tidings of the harvest. I come to you because Ylisse has been attacked."

The crowd went into an uproar, one that ended when Phila put on her helmet and the Exalt gesture once more for silence.

"I have never forgotten the past mistakes of the Halidom, nor of our fathers. The Exalt before me left both Ylisse and Plegia wounded down to out deepest values, to every man woman and child in our two realms. I have only ever desired to heal, but something in Plegia has stirred their king to act. In fifteen years of peace and grief, we dug ourselves out of the hole and into prosperity.

"I cannot say what has brought Plegia to their actions in this past week. As you have no doubt heard, Plegian military forces marched across our border and attacked the city of Themis and taken the Duke's daughter captive." There was another outcry. Emmeryn let this one happen. "King Gangrel has sent me a messenge, asking me to meet him so I would apologize on behalf of his prisoner for an attack on his lands."

Robin scowled. _Themis... Isn't that where Lissa's friend is from?_

"This need not be a call to arms," Emmeryn continued. "Tomorrow I shall personally be departing to meet with King Gangrel in hopes of bringing this conflict to a swift and peaceful end. The Shepherds under Prince Chrom and our new friends from across the sea will be joining me."

Ylisse itself cried for Gangrel's head and the blood of Plegia, in spite of their Exalt's words. Robin wasn't sure most of the crowd had heard them at all.


	11. The Shield of Seals

Getting his equipment ready hadn't taken long. Robin had already had his essentials on him from when he had left Ylisstol last time. Pikachu had curled up the bed as soon as they had entered his room, seemingly oblivious to the weight of what had just been thrust on them. Already prepared to depart at first light the next morning, Robin busied himself pouring over tactical manuscripts at his desk.

_A phalanx sounds like it could work with the Shepherds in a desperate situation_ , Robin thought. He frowned. _No, we don't have the equipment for that. Only Kellam really could pull it off. And Frederick, if I could get him off the horse._

Robin jotted down a note saying as much in a separate notebook. Miriel kept a similar journal for her 'science,' he had discovered, and it seemed so obvious that Robin was kind of embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it first. Or maybe he had, and had forgotten it. Imitation was a form of flattery, he supposed.

This was not a volunteer based mission. Everyone in the Shepherds was going West with the Exalt. Even Donnel. Chrom had thought it curious that the Shepherds had returned with more people than it had left, but gave his consent both for Donnel's tutelage under the Shephards and his membership. If this meeting came to blows - or rather when it did, if Chrom was to be believed - Donnel would be tasked with a support role similar to the one he had play in the bandit's hideout days before. A true trial by fire for the poor kid.

Naturally, the boy had been reduced to a sputtering mess the moment his Prince had walked into the barracks to tell him this and welcome him to the Shepherds.

'Trust me, Donny. You'll forget he's the Prince soon enough,' Robin had joked. The ensuing laughter had brought a bit of levity to Chrom. Judging by the rings under the Prince's eyes, he had needed it.

Robin had hoped he'd have time to get more familiar with some of the Shepherds he hadn't worked with yet before they needed to head out again. What little he knew of Stahl and Sully's fighting prowess had been from their duel that he had walked in on a week before. He knew less of Lon'qu except that Khan Basilio vouched for him and that Vaike had become familiar with how the sparring ring's dirt tasted when he challenged him. Whilst knocking Vaike on his arse was not the greatest of accomplishments with blunt weapons, it was made impressive by how few bruises Lon'qu had in turn.

Lon'qu also managed to keep his half of the room clean and his bed made. Robin could have forgotten he was sharing the room with someone if Lon'qu hadn't rested his sword against the side of his bed.

Robin licked his finger and took it to the next page of his book. Robin let out a bitter laugh as he read the next page, detailing the weaknesses of a phalanx formation. _The front line should be prepared to die. I'm not liking this strategy. We don't have enough Shepherds for that._

There was a light knock on the door. Robin kept reading anyway. Maybe it wasn't important...

"Excuse me, Mr Robin?" The young sounding voice in the doorway asked. Robin sighed.

"Come in, Bandana," Robin said, marking his place in his reading and putting the book down on his desk.

Bandana Dee pushed in the door, hanging from the door knob as it swung open. He let go and dropped the few inches to the floor. He left the door wide open as he waddled in, and then evidently thought better of it and closed the door. Pikachu eyed him curiously, jumping off the bed to stand closer to Robin. Bandana Dee fidgeted under the mouse's gaze.

"Um... Where's Lon'qu?"

"Outside training," Robin answered. A peak out the window painted the Ylissean blues in the orange tint of sunset. _How long have I been reading?_

"Oh good. I wanted to talk to you about something," Bandana Dee said. He put a hand where his chin would be, and shook his head. "Actually I wanted to talk to Virion, but he said you'd have something better to say than him."

Robin raised a brow.

"Okay then," Robin said cautiously. He motioned to his lockbox at the foot of his bed. Bandana Dee took it as a seat. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um..." Bandana Dee fidgeted. "The new boy, with the pot hat? He said something unkind about me and the Waddle Dees."

"What did he say?" Robin asked. _Did I make a mistake bringing him back? He hadn't had any trouble with Meta Knight on the road, I'd thought-_

"He called us furry brown critters," Bandana Dee said. Robin blinked. "And I didn't like it."

"Ah. Okay. Of course..." Robin trailed off. "Did you say anything to him?"

"No. I went straight to Virion. He called the new guy a peasant, and then took a deep breath. After that, he sent me to you to ask what to do."

_Why, Virion? You'd know better than me._

"Well, I'm honored by his confidence," Robin said. "Do you know why Donnel said that?" Bandana Dee shook his head. "Maybe he just didn't know what to call you."

"I'm Bandana Dee." The Waddle Dee's cheeks puffed out in a pout at the declaration.

"I'm aware who you are. Donnel, however, doesn't know that. Donnel also just traveled halfway across the country with relative strangers, leaving behind everyone and everything he knew to fight directly under his Prince. He's probably a bit overwhelmed, and there's a lot that he doesn't understand. Perhaps if you talked to him, asked him not to call you that, he might apologize?"

Bandana Dee looked into the distance, considering this. At least, that's what Robin figured out was happening. He followed Bandana's gaze to a wall that wasn't particularly interesting.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to Donnel," Bandana Dee said. "If you and Meta Knight trusted him enough to bring him here, he can't be bad, right? Not like the Plegians that attacked?"

"Of course not. Donnel fought to defend his home, even though he didn't know how to fight. The Plegians are destroying the homes of others. The difference is night and day, if you ask me."

Bandana Dee thought about this for a second, giving Robin time to process his own words. _How could anyone stand by and watch someone else's home burn and still be innocent?_

* * *

The Shepherds would be arriving long after Meta Knight had at the gate. King Dedede would be arriving with the Exalt for the sake of image. A message of unity for the Ylisseans who had just yesterday been so scared. A reminder to the city that they were not alone in this trial. A message that would keep riots at bay whilst their Exalt was away, and while the central figures of authority were Phila and the Hierarch. It was a message that Meta Knight had no need nor desire to be a part of.

_For how much Her Grace speaks of peace, I find it odd her first choice to watch her city is a lady of war._

The guards at the gate were eying him wearily. He had passed through the Southern gates of the city before, as beyond it lay the camp the Waddle Dees had set up. The Western gate was new to him, and he was new to its keepers. _They must have heard of us by now. The Exalt has not been quiet about us._

They did not attempt to talk to him, and so he saw no point in talking to them. Watching the streets kept him busy. The children that gaped as they passed by. The adults the turned away as his eyes landed on them. Even the birds on the rooftops stared at him, a curiosity in their midst. They at least didn't seem to be afraid, meeting his look. The Exalt's arrival didn't come soon enough, the eyes parting to make way for her.

The guards at the gate stood straighter and kept their eyes forward. Meta Knight gave her a respectful bow as she and Dedede approached. He pointedly did not bow to Dedede.

"Sir Knight, it is a pleasure," the Exalt greeted cordially. "Have the Shepherds arrived?"

"Not yet, Your Grace," Meta Knight answered. Dedede groaned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Why not? Where are they?"

"Peace, Your Greatness," the Exalt asked. "My brother would not be late without good reason."

Meta Knight wasn't sure he could tell what emotion passed by her face. There was a sound in the crowd of the street that was far less dignified. The form of Chrom emerged, followed by the misshapen unit that made the Shepherds.

Meta Knight had grown so used to the uniformity of most of the Ylissean military that the Prince's own team confused him. It had worked for dealing with bandits, and it had gotten Dedede to and from Ferox with only a single kidnapping, which may or may not have been an accomplishment given it was Dedede's fault. This wasn't bandits they were marching to meet. It was an enemy nation that Meta Knight knew little about, and a king he had only heard described as mad.

By Chrom's side was Frederick and the Princess Lissa. Just behind them was Robin. Meta Knight took a deep breath at the sight of the tactician. Bandana Dee followed nearby, talking with the farm boy they had picked up on their mission. The boy scratched at the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed about something. Meta Knight also picked out Sully on horseback near the center of the ragtag column. She nodded her head at him.

"Look who decided to show up," Dedede said loudly. Meta Knight winced at the same time Chrom did.

"Apologies, Your Greatness. Emmeryn. We had a sparring injury that needed attending to. And a... a disagreement regarding the Shepherd's roster." Meta Knight blinked.

"Only one of those was the Vaike's fault!" An unseen voice declared from the back of the group. Chrom sighed. Frederick rode forward, cutting off any explanation Chrom could have offered.

"Your Grace, Your Greatness. The Shepherds are prepared to move out if you are."

The Exalt nodded. Meta Knight took his place by the King's side, and the gates opened Westward.

* * *

_'I'm not a kid anymore Chrom! Let me fight!' The speaker was young for a 'not kid,' his pointed Mage hat the only thing bringing him near Chrom's height. It was an impassioned plea from the boy named Ricken._

Chrom had had to say no, because he _was_ a kid. He didn't regret the decision either, as even he was feeling the march to the Plegian border pass near Themis from his waist down. An inexperienced Mage wouldn't fare well at all. Chrom imagined the only reason he was letting the matter weigh on him at all was that it was a distraction from where he was marching. The brooding thoughts was in turn a distraction from the sores in his leg. He looked enviously towards his sister riding on horseback near the center of their column.

His sister was marching to negotiations with a tyrant, that she knew. Chrom in turn knew he was marching to war. He had seen the destruction many of Plegia's bandits had reaped on Ylisse's countryside firsthand. The pillaging of Bathoneo still burned fresh in his mind. He dreaded what the Plegian military itself could have done to his homeland while Emmeryn made them sit idle in Ylisstol.

And Maribelle was captured as well. Lissa was keeping a strong face, far stronger than Chrom had expected. He was proud of his sister, and he only hoped she could hold until Maribelle was safe with them again.

He was thinking about it again. It must have shown as Robin approached him.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked. Pikachu stared into the Prince from his friend and tactician's shoulder.

"I'm preparing myself for the worst," Chrom said. Robin frowned.

"That's my job, Chrom. You're supposed to swing the sword and lead."

Chrom let out a dry chuckle. "Yes, I suppose so."

The silence between them dragged on as they marched. Chrom looked at Pikachu again. Pikachu didn't seem to rebuke Chrom as he had others. Chrom wondered why. A stray thought crossed his mind, and demanded he voice it.

"Hey Robin, when do I get a monster to ride on my shoulder?"

"Pi?" "What?" Pikachu was suddenly regarding him with the coldness he reserved for crowds.

"You've got Pikachu, Anna has Delibird. Frederick brought back that pig thing that's still at the barracks, and even Virion has a bird." Virion and Rowlet turned at their mention. The owl let out a 'Roo' and turned forward dismissively just as Viriom did the same. "I'm just saying, I should get a monster too."

Robin regarded him oddly for a minute. He and Pikachu shared a look, communicating silently as pet and owner, before facing the prince.

"Pikachu and I are in agreement, I think. I can say with absolute certainty that..." Robin paused. Chrom raised a brow curiously. "I've got no idea."

With a laugh, Chrom shook his head. He cleared his throat and forced a look of exasperated hurt.

"Why not? Am I not worthy of a monster companion?" Despite Chrom's best efforts, Robin didn't seem to be buying the act at all. _Damn, I guess puppy eyes only work when Sumia does it on me._

"No, that's not why. None of us have gone out of our way to get a companion, or at least I don't think so. They have been picking us as owners as much as, if not more than, we've picked them. Miriel would likely say we don't have a large enough sample size to judge, but I have a feeling that if you get a... ahem, monster, it'll be an unplanned mistake."

"A pity," Chrom sighed. "I'd love to have a trick like Pikachu there in my pocket for a fight."

"I suppose you would call it a Pocket monster, if I'm hearing right?" Robin asked. Pikachu's ears perked up at the term. The mouse actually nodded. _Damned thing is smarter than Vaike, I swear._ "Huh. Pikachu likes the label."

"Seems fitting, somehow," Chrom agreed. "Think we could get it to stick?"

Robin shrugged. For a short time, the two of them tried to guess at what kind of 'Pocket Monster' Chrom would get. Chrom made it very clear he wanted one. Robin suggested a bird, like Virion's. Chrom shook his head, saying that the leader of the Shepherds should have something fierce. Robin countered by suggesting a sturdy beast, like what they ate in Regna Ferox. They went on and on, knowing the reality would be unpredictable.

As they talked, Chrom didn't worry about the child who he didn't bring into danger or about the war upcoming. For that short while only worried about what good the future held for him and the monster he was going to own.

* * *

Ylisse was not a small country. Lissa had learned this time and time again in the year since she started traveling with the Shepherds and her brother. A year since she had started to really see the world, and the land she was serving as much as her sister and brother. It had been incredible and awful all at once, and she wouldn't give it up for most anything.

The cost weighing on her heart now might have been enough a price to make her quit. She tried to join in Vaike's banter. She had hoped to chime in on her brother's chat about the magical creatures, but she found herself without any words. Emmeryn was in Exalt mode, and Lissa didn't want the Exalt. She wanted her sister. So she looked forward as they marched through the countryside approaching Themis, the border, and her best friend's captors.

_I'm coming Maribelle._

"You look grim princess," a voice said. Lissa blinked. _That would've scared me on any other day._ She looked down from her horse to see the small dark figure keeping pace with her mount.

"Hey Meta Knight," she greeted. "How's your leg?"

He considered the question for a moment. She hadn't seen him hobbling at all, and the monks at the temple had said he recovered well. Even so...

"It still aches sometimes. Nothing too bad, of course. I have endured worse."

"I know you have. I'm the one who fixed you up. Remember?"

Meta Knight grunted. Lissa smiled despite herself. For all of his supposed strength and forced coldness, Meta Knight was an awkward dork when it came to basically anything that broke away from his script.

"I still am in your debt for your aid. I was and am a stranger to your lands, and you didn't need to do anything."

Lissa snorted. "Yeah I did. What kind of princess doesn't help wherever she can?"

To that Meta Knight had no answer. He seemed like the sullen one now, though that might have just been his natural state.

"Your friend will come home today, Princess," Meta Knight said, and trudged ahead of her before she could answer. She watched him go. _Yeah, I can believe it._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Frederick sighed. The King had been heaving for the for hour, and pestering the knight for the past three. Compared to their trek North, they were moving at a harsher pace. The knight could have gone twice as fast for the sake of his duty and country and not broken a sweat, but that wasn't the purpose of their journey. They would arrive all together or not at all.

"No, Your Greatness. We'd not reach the border pass for another hour at a even a breakneck pace. If you would like, I'm sure I could convince the others to move at a quicker pace. Say, twice as fast?"

The King grumbled at that. It was obvious why he was so perturbed by the march. Meta Knight had made him leave their personal supplies behind but for the most basic essentials. Dedede's travel wagon and the Waddle Dees that would pull it were considered nonessential. Neither would any Ylissean horse support the Kings weight nor any saddle hold the King's body shape atop it. Thus, the king had to walk.

The mountains that formed the border between Plegia and Ylisse stretched out in either direction, forming a natural wall between the two countries. Snow collected at the tips of the highest peaks. None were quite so tall as Mount Prism in the East, Frederick knew, but he would still be hard pressed to climb any of them without good cause. Cause like being asked to by Chrom, or the possibility of a rock slide.

"Hey Freddy, what's that in the distance?" The King asked with his mitten pointed south of their destination. Frederick flinched.

"I would prefer you call me 'Frederick,' Your Greatness. As for your question, I believe there was a village near the pass." Frederick saw smoke. He sighed. "It is the one that the Plegians pillaged. We shall be bypassing the village entirely if we follow the road as planned. It... The Exalt does not believe seeing the destruction would be good for maintaining a good mindset going into this parley."

"What do ya mean? I never agreed to that!" The king said. "I wanna see it, and to rub it in this stupid king's face that he burned down your stuff!"

"Oh? And with all due respect, Your Greatness, you would be making settling the matter amicably that much harder."

The King's beak tightened in offense, as did his fist around his weapon of choice. The oversized hammer had been dragging behind the King for the past hour, leaving a trail in the dirt.

"I'm sick of this peace talk. I wanna clobber this idiot king quickly so Meta Knight and me can fix the Halberd."

Frederick sighed. He was quietly grateful that the king was keeping his voice quiet enough to be drowned out by the rest of the conversations around them. _How did I get stuck with someone who could test my patience better than the Prince?_

"Not long now, Your Greatness. We march today to ascertain peace." He left the possibility of war unsaid. It wouldn't be a welcome reminder.

* * *

The southbound wind didn't penetrate the valley. The only sound to accompany the Shepherds on their march was their footsteps. Conversation had died before they entered the pass. For Chrom, every crack and crevice bore an assassin. Every rock and boulder was a weapon.

Their monsters sensed the tension as well. Rowlet had left Virion's shoulder for the first time since they left Ylisstol. He flew lower than Sumia's Pegasus as they watched for any sign of a trap around them. Even Dedede had quit his bawling, and picked up his hammer. They weren't especially far into the valley when they started to hear other noises and Rowlet returned to them. The owl pointed a wing forward. Sumia landed behind them shortly after.

A pair of figures stood on rock, looking down on them as they approached. One was a relatively thin man, dressed in a yellow cape with a fur collar and the finest clothes ever to grace Plegia. A crown adorned his head. At his side was a woman with white hair and a revealing black outfit. As they approached, Chrom found it curious to see what appeared to be a ghostly cloth floating behind the woman. It had large eyes on what could be called its head that stared straight through him. In the pass below the two was gathered Plegian soldiers. Chrom rested his hand on Falchion's hilt as they approached.

Emmeryn stepped to the front of the group and looked the thin man in the eyes.

"Finally!" The man bellowed. "The Exalt arrives at last. It is rude to make a king wait!"

"King Gangrel," Emmeryn greeted curtly. "I have come to put this incident between us to rest."

Gangrel laughed. The mountains themselves desired to cringe away from the noise, but they could only echo it.

"This incident? That makes it sound so innocent. I almost could believe it," Gangrel chuckled. His eyes lay solely on Emmeryn. "I'd fear I need to shield my eyes from your radiance, but those things you travel with have dimmed the light so much."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" King Dedede yelled. "I'm the king of Dreamland, and I demand your respect."

Gangrel balked at the retort.

"I've heard much of your kind, so called king. I can't say I'm impressed by your kidnapping," Gangrel waved away Dedede, much to the Dreamlander's chagrin. He never looked away from Emmeryn. "Truly, Exalt, your company is not what I expected. I expected that wench and your butcher Knight Commander. Last I heard, he was eying my lands a few weeks ago. Whatever could have happened to him?"

Chrom tensed. There had been no word of Belisar and the Knights since they started their sweep of the border. _Has Gangrel done something to them?_

"Gangrel, I would know the truth of what happened here," Emmeryn interjected. Gangrel rolled his eyes, an action that carried through his entire body. The woman beside him stepped forward, the cloth creature keeping close behind her back.

"I believe I can tell you the truth of what happened," the woman beside Gangrel said, putting a hand on her chest.

"I see. And might milady first give me her name?"

"Of course. I am Aversa, servant to his Highness." The woman bowed. "The truth of the matter is this, Your Grace. The girl crossed into our lands. When our brave soldiers who found her tried to escort her home, her and her company attacked them."

"You lie!" Lissa shouted out. "It's all lies! Where is Maribelle? She can't defend herself if she's not here!"

"My, my, the princess has a tongue on her doesn't she?" Aversa cooed. "Shall we humor her, your Highness?"

Grangrel shrugged. "I hardly think it fair to give in to them, having been insulted as such, but very well. Bring the girl out!"

There was a break in the Plegian formation. A large man with an axe the size of Chrom pushed through the opening, carrying a girl over his shoulder. Out in the open, he threw her down. She rolled for a few feet. Her arms were bound, and she floundered for a moment before the brute grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her to her feet.

"Maribelle!" Lissa screamed. It was taking more self control than Chrom knew himself capable of to keep Falchion in its sheathe. Maribelle had blood rolling down her cheek and she stared towards them with darkened eyes.

"Lissa, darling? Is that you?"

"We're here to take you home, Mari," Lissa promised.

"Yes, yes, very heartfelt. I feel a tear coming to my eye. Don't you, Aversa?" Gangrel laughed, not receiving an answer. "So, your most radiant, shall we count the allegations we have against this girl? We have assault. Trespassing. My, we might even have espionage, should she come to admit to it during interrogations. All from one of yours, Exalt. My, what a list of crimes. I can scarce imagine the sizable reparations you've come to offer me."

"He lies, your Grace!" Maribelle shouted. "His men crossed the pass and burned down the village! I was captured defending it, and they dragged me across the border! Let the burned shops and homes of that village serve as my proof!"

The guard shoved Maribelle to the ground. Gangrel spat in her direction as she was dragged to her feet

"Lies, lies, and lies, they all say. You'd think I haven't said an honest word since we started! I shall weep into my pillow tonight for your poor villagers. I had oft heard of late that Ylisse has a bandit problem but for it to be so close to my country? Some nights I fear it will pass into my own lands."

"Enough, Gangrel," Emmeryn shouted. The Plegian King snarled. "Surely we can speak without the need for hostages."

"Hostages? She attacked my men, on my land! I'm in my rights to have her head on a pike and be home in time for supper! Or you can give me what I want!"

"Pray tell, fiend, what is it that you want?" Chrom demanded.

"Please, I'm the fiend? You waltz in here with a monster king and his lackeys, and call me a fiend? Bwa haha! You humor me so," the king waved dismissively at Chrom. "Your oh so radiant, reign in the pup lest I get the wrong idea of your intentions."

"Who you callin' a monster, skinny? I could-"

"Dedede!" Meta Knighy hissed. "This is not the time." Dedede quieted, settling for an angry look at the king.

"Ha! So the beasties can be taught! Exalt, you should ask the ball how he trained his troublesome royalty." Gangrel shook his head. "I grow bored of this banter and your pets, Exalt. I want the Fire Emblem!" Chrom heard Meta Knight growl.

"The... The Fire Emblem?" Emmeryn asked.

"It's a ploy, your Grace!" Maribelle shouted. "I'm not worth-" Maribelle was thrown to the ground again.

"Such a mouthy girl," Gangrel spat as she struggled to stand. "Yes, the Fire Emblem! The artifact of great power locked away in an Ylissean vault." Meta Knight and Dedede shared a curious look. "It is said the Fire Emblem could grant its bearer anything their hearts desires. Well, I have desired it for years! Yet year after year my birthday passes and Ylisse gives me nothing."

"The Fire Emblem has but one purpose, King Gangrel. It is to protect the world and its people in its most desperate hour. Would you claim so noble a goal?" Emmeryn asked.

Falchion slid a bit out of its sheath as the king laughed. The Plegian column tensed as the laughter grew longer and harder. Aversa beside the king smiled her own subdued evil, her hand reaching behind her to touch the cloth creature behind her. Emmeryn stared hard at the man that Chrom knew to be mad. _We're out numbered. If they attack... I hope Robin has a plan._

"I'm so-o-o sorry, your... Grace. But I have the most noble goal of all. The will of my people, manifest in a single wish. A wish that I share near and dear to my heart like a loving wife." All humor vanished from the King's face. "The wish to see this world rid of each and every hypocritical and self-righteous Ylissean that pollutes it."

"Wha... What?" Emmeryn faltered. Gangrel waved his hand.

"You'll never see the Emblem, black hearted devil!" Chrom said, drawing Falchion and holding it out in challenge.

"Enough talk! If you'll not give me the Emblem, then I will take it." Gangrel turned to his men. "Bring me the Exalt, and the girl while you're at it. These dogs will know the price of their arrogance."

Maribelle was grabbed and dragged back into the crowd. She struggle to break away towards Lissa's desperate cries, but disappeared into the crowd as two Plegians in furs stepped towards them. Chrom stood his ground as they approached. When he didn't back down, one of them charged at him. Chrom swung at the first one to charge and cut him down. The second swung his axe at Chrom, only for it to be blocked by Fredericks lance. Chrom drove Falchion through the man's chest.

"Back away, or I'll cut down every last one of you!" Chrom announced, pulling the bloodstained blade out and flicking it towards the ground. Around him, the Shepherds all formed up. It was a haphazard formation, doing little more than presenting a united front and waiting for Robin's orders. Emmeryn quickly retreated to the back of their formation, pushed by Frederick.

"Ha!" Gangrel laughed. "That's a declaration of war if I'd ever heard it! Kill her guards, but bring me the Exalt!"

The Plegian line started to run at them, bellowing mindless shouts of war and vulgarities. A small volley of arrows flew over the Plegians, landing just short of the Shepherds. Kellam appeared suddenly beside him, arrows breaking against his armor and shield alike.

In the back of the Plegias, dark scales stood above the Plegians heads. Jaws that could tear a man's head clean off, with equally viscous men straddling their backs. The reptilian monsters spread their wings and took to the sky. _He brought wyvern riders._

_So it truly is to be war._

* * *

"Kellam, Frederick, Chrom, hold the frontline!" Robin shouted out. His mind was racing to get everyone in there place. "Virion, Miriel, stay back. Pick off flankers and fliers. Donnel, cover them!"

The pass was only so long, but the Shepherds were few. They could hold the Plegians off, but they didn't have enough people to form a wall that extended the whole distance of the pass. He had kept silent during the parley, only listening for the tone. He knew that the phalanx strategy he read up on wouldn't work here on its lonesome. It was a base, though. One he could supplement. _Who am I forgetting? I got Kellam..._

"Vaike, Sully, Lon'qu! Swap in with the front if they tire. Keep their sides covered. I'll help you with this. Sumia! Keep their wyverns off of our back line and the Exalt. Lissa, Anna, keep us standing."

The idea was sound. A phalanx would wait until a man in the front was dead before replacing him. They would have stood shoulder to shoulder. Having so few people was a luxury in that regard. They had room for their back lines to poke through to pick off enemies, and then retreat. Alternatively, they could replace injured or tired frontline soldiers. That was Robin's theory anyway.

Steel met steel as the first wave of Plegians met their front and the Shepherds scrambled to match Robin's orders. Robin felt Pikachu jump from his shoulder and disappear into the brawl. He nearly called out after him, but decided against it. His decision was vindicated as a a bolt of lightning fell from the sky in the midst of the enemy wave, throwing it into disorder. _He's good in a fight, and fast. He'll live. Please let him live Naga._

"Stahl, help on the flanks!" Robin shouted, parrying a blow from Kellam's side. His opponent was thrown off balance for a moment. Robin spun a sparking open hand towards his foe and shot a bolt of lightning at him. A phalanx's side would have been exposed, as it faced in one direction and allowed little loose maneuvering. The Shepherds now were somewhat spread, allowing for flexibility. Robin had also had cavalry to work with, which certainly helped things. _Who am I forgetting?_

A short spear flew past Robin's side to pierce the chest of a charging soldier. The man stumbled back in shock as a brown blur ran past Robin and jumped at the man's chest. Bandana Dee grabbed the spear so he was hanging off, twisted it, and pulled it out. Bandana Dee landed at Robin's feet as their foe fell over dead and looked up with innocent eyes that did not betray what he had just done.

"Mister Robin! What do I do?" Bandana Dee asked innocently. Blood was dripping off his spear. Nothing about this image seemed quite right, but there was no time to dwell on it. _I forgot the Dreamlanders._

"Bandana, I need you to help Stahl, keep the enemy off of our sides for now. Where's Dedede?" Bandana Dee pointed towards the front. Despite not having any orders, Dedede was taking a spot in the front wall. With a single swing of his hammer, he knocked a foe to the ground, and another into Chrom's opponent. With two men piled onto each other, it was easy for the prince to drive Falchion through the both of them. _Works for me._

"And where's..." Bandana Dee was gone, rushing to protect the front line's side. A wyvern crashed into the side of the pass, where Meta Knight kicked off it. The rider and his mount rolled down the hill to crash into the Plegian line. Another bolt of lightning struck nearby. _Damn, only missing Pikachu now. Where the hell is he?_

"Gah!" Vaike shrieked, nearly stumbling into Robin. Robin caught him as Lon'qu filled in Vaike's spot. Vaike had a fresh sword wound extending from his shoulder down through his torso. It didn't look very deep, but Robin didn't envy the man. Robin pulled turned him around and walked him to the healers.

"Lay him down, quick," Anna ordered as Robin pulled Vaike away from the front. Lissa agreed mechanically. Together the two set to mending the wound as best as their magic could. Behind them, the Exalt watched the carnage with an empty expression. Lissa looked distracted as well. _I can only fix one of these._

"Lissa, we'll get Maribelle back," Robin promised before returning to the fight. _I hope any of us can get back home..._

"Enough!" Gangrel shouted. He had a blade curved like lightning drawn and pressed against Maribelle's neck. A blue blur was falling through the air straight at the Plegian King.

* * *

Meta Knight had taken to the air as soon as Robin had started rattling off orders. He knew where he was needed. A small part of him also didn't want to have to argue strategy with the man at this time.

Meta Knight floated in place as eight wyvern riders approached. It was obvious what they intended to do. Disrupt their backline, or capture the Exalt. _The entire Ylissean royal family and Dedede is here without any guard but us and the Shepherds. Fools will lose this war just as it begins._ Meta Knight couldn't allow that to happen.

The wyvern in the front was hit in the neck by an arrow. The beast bellowed out, it's balance lost. It veered downward quickly, throwing the rider off its back. Even over the wind and the wyverns wings Meta Knight could hear the sounds of battle starting below him. He heard another pair of wings nearby, far lighter then the heavy beats of leather wings. Meta Knight turned to see Sumia mounted on her Pegasus by his side with a lance at the ready.

A couple more of the wyverns were felled, one thrown off course by arrow and the other seemingly cut apart by the air itself. _Magic._ That still left five more after them. Once they were close enough to them, perhaps forty feet away, Meta Knight flapped his own leather wings in a loop and glided towards them.

The nearest rider raised his axe over his head, prepared to swing. The wyvern coiled his neck as though to spring it out. The teeth it was brandishing were definitely capable of pulling Meta Knight out of the sky. It was a slow creature however, especially compared to the Pegasi. Meta Knight went the safest direction he could that wasn't away.

He pulled in his wings, and plummeted just below the wyvern. The beast bit at the air he had been in. It made a desperate grab at him with its hind legs, but he was small and it hadn't expect this. It grabbed nothing. It's underbelly exposed to him, Meta Knight pulled his wings out and rose just high enough to slice his short sword down its stomach. It screeched as it fell, and it's rider screamed with it. Four left.

The next rider was on him quick, and Meta Knight barely flew away from the axe. It grazed his mask, throwing chips of it onto the battle below them. Meta Knight didn't have the chance to chase the rider as a third was approaching him with the same attack plan. This wyvern was keeping its neck low and its hind legs bared. His strategy wouldn't work again here. When the rider took his swing, Meta Knight dodged again.

He dodged two more passes as he realized he was stuck. The other two riders were on Sumia, and neither Virion nor the Shepherd's mages seemed willing to chance hitting their own. The girl was barely experienced with aerial combat, and she definitely couldn't fight two wyverns on her own. She was doing much the same as Meta Knight was, only she was less adept at weaving around her enemies. And if she fell, the Exalt was wide open.

Meta Knight needed to break free now.

When one of the riders passed him again, Meta Knight flew straight at him. The wyvern's maw reached after him, and its claws were open to grab him if he tried his trick again. Moments before he would have been snatched out of the air, Meta Knight went the least safe direction he could have gone. Up.

Meta Knight landed hard on the wyverns snout and closed his wings into his cape. He ran down its neck at the shocked rider who flailed to knock him off. Meta Knight easily drove his sword into the man's helmet. The man jerked to the side, forcing the wyvern off balance and losing altitude. It careened into the side of the pass just as Meta Knight kicked off the beast. The wyvern and rider tumbled down the side of the mountain. Meta Knight didn't watch. The other rider he had been engaged with was flying away. _Coward._

He rushed to try and help Sumia. The girl parried an axe blow with the steel of her lance, nearly falling from her mount from the force. Virion's bird passed by her, green quills shooting out of its wing towards the wyvern rider. Most of the quills missed or were deflected by armor and scales, but one stuck into the rider's leg. A look at the other showed him with more quills sticking out from the cracks of his armor. _That bird is likely the only reason she has held out so long._

The riders hadn't been watching Mega Knights engagement. He was able to throw himself at the first, catching both the man and wyvern off guard. His weight nearly threw the rider off of his mount, and set the wyvern off course. Relieved of some pressure, Sumia was able to focus on only one rider while Meta Knight fought the other.

The rider's helmet flew off his head, revealing a dark red haired man with the slightest set of hairs under his nose. The man shook his head as his wyvern reoriented itself. Both faced Meta Knight with death in their eyes.

"I am Orton, commander of this Plegian platoon!" The man shouted at Meta Knight. "I would know if the beast I am about to kill has a name."

"Meta Knight." Meta Knight answered simply. Orton scoffed.

"It calls itself a knight. Fine, sir monster. Die!" The rider kicked his mount, and they flew straight at Meta Knight. The wyvern's neck coiled low. _It is unfortunate that Orton did not see me kill his friend who tried the same trick._

Meta Knight flew upwards as the wyvern bit at him. He didn't bother touch the creature this time as he swung straight at Orton. Orton blocked the blow with the handle of his axe, chipping the wood as both he and Meta Knight kept going on in opposite directions. Meta Knight missed Galaxia suddenly. His borrowed Ylissean short sword couldn't even cut through wood. They both turned in the air to face each other and charge again.

Orton jerked his mount to the side as they neared, swinging his axe downward at Meta Knight as he approached. It was a gamble for the Plegian that nearly paired off as Meta Knight narrowly dodged the swing to the side. This put him in the arch of the wyvern's tail, which swung at him and knocked him squarely out of the air.

Meta Knight plummeted downward, the air burning his eyes as the fight below grew closer. He opened his wings in hopes of slowing himself down. He pulled up shortly before he would have hit the ground. He glided flat near the ground, landing with a skid behind the Shepherds back line. Lissa and Anna looked to be healing the human buffoon in the back. The Exalt was watching the fight, solid as a statue.

Looking to the air, he saw Sumia stab the other wyvern rider in the chest. The rider fell off his mount and hung of the side by his restraints. The wyvern was falling some where out of sight. Orton was flying straight at her now. Meta Knight reopened his cape and-

"Enough!" Meta Knight looked at the source of the shout, the Mad King Gangrel he knew so little of. It hadn't taken long into the 'peace talk' to decide he loathed the man. The coward now held his sword against the neck of his hostage. Meta Knight took to the air immediately. Sumia would have to wait.

"Emmeryn! This game can only go on so long! Give me the Emblem, or the girl dies!"

Meta Knight heard no response from the Exalt. Meta Knight flew up, but not so high as to join the fight in the air. Once he thought himself high enough, he dove towards the king. He had a promise to keep, and a debt to repay. He found it curious when he saw a boy skidding down the rocks behind the king and his advisor. He wore a hat much like Miriel's, pointed and hard to hide. And no one else seemed to notice him over the fighting. Not the Plegians, nor the Shepherds fighting desperately below him.

* * *

Maribelle was going to die. It was strange to think. She had put herself in danger all the time, both by being a Shepherd and a prolific member of nobility. Any vagabond would have been happy to tear her throat out to get at her father, the Duke of Themis. Despite that, death had always been an unreal thought. Something that would happen when she was old and grey. It was something that happened to other people, loathe as she was to think it.

The intricate blade of the Plegian King himself that pressed against her throat now was very real, though. His demands of the Exalt were real. It could have brought her to tears. But Maribelle was a proud woman. Beaten and bruised though she was, she kept her back high and her eyes forward. Her tutors would have been proud of her posture, if nothing else.

At the edge of her vision she saw a dark blue form speeding towards her. The king didn't see it until the last moment. The sword left her neck, clashing with the blue form at the last moment. She was thrown to the ground as the Dreamland Knight clashed with the Plegian King. Gangrel parried blow after blow from the monster attacking him.

The attacks stopped, and Gangrel's foe grounded itself feet away from the king, tempting him to attack. The king instead backed away now that he had a chance.

"Tsk. The monster has bite, I'll give it that," Gangrel scoffed. The yellow eyes under the mask scowled. "I dare say you'd win a fair fight, beastie."

Aversa whistled from behind the King. Maribelle cringed at the sound. She had learned to dread her whistle immediately after her capture. From behind her flew the ghostly form of the cloth beast that accompanied her. A spectral nail formed over the creatures head.

"Shuppet?" It asked. Aversa nodded.

Maribelle turned away as the nail drove itself into the creatures head. Maribelle felt a ghost of pain in her skull, though it was dull compared to what she expected. It may have just been her imagination. The Dreamlander, however, dropped his sword in an instant, grabbing at his forehead in pain. Gangrel twirled his sword in his hands as he approached his attacker.

"I'll send the Exalt and your king after you into hell!" He raised his sword. Something struck his back, throwing him forward. Maribelle turned towards the magic's source in time to see a young Mage throw a spell at Aversa's pet. The creature was thrown out of the air, fainting on the ground by the witch.

"Stay back!" The boy demanded. He ran past a surprised Aversa straight to Maribelle and began to untie her.

"Ricken?" She asked.

"Yeah! Let me just..." The Dreamlander was standing again, his sword in hand. He was staring down the king and the witch.

"My, my, what a clever little brat you are," Aversa cooed. Ricken didn't say anything, throwing a wind spell at her instead. She nearly fell over, not expecting to be interrupted.

"Run!" Ricken ordered. Maribelle staggered after him. Both Maribelle and her saviors rolled down the rock's side and tried to break for the Shepherds line.

"Damn it, Ricken. I told him to stay home," Chrom growled, finishing another Plegian. He sounded worn.

* * *

Relief was a short lived feeling for Robin. Maribelle was free, thanks in part to Meta Knight and to whoever the boy was in equal measure. Now the three of them were cornered behind enemy lines, and Robin needed to get them out now.

He threw a thunder spell past Lon'qu into a Plegian. The Feroxi swordsman used the opening well. Still, the Shepherds weren't breaking through to the other three anytime soon, and he needed a solution.

It came to him in yellow. Pikachu's tail glowed white as it swept an opponent's legs out from under him. As the man toppled over, Pikachu reemerged from the Plegian lines and took a place by Robin's side. The mouse was breathing heavily.

"Pikachu, welcome back!" Robin greeted. _Thank Naga for the little things._ "How are you holding up?"

"Pi..." It didn't give Robin confidence.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Pikachu, but I need you out there again. Get Rowlet, and help out Meta Knight."

Pikachu's ears lowered for a moment. It was quickly replaced with a look of steel. He gave a short 'Pi!' And disappeared again. Robin wasn't even sure if Pikachu could communicate with Rowlet, but he had to hope. He couldn't spare any of the Shepherds right now.

"Robin, we need to retreat!" Frederick called out. "We can't hold out much longer. The Exalt needs to be protected!"

The front line was tiring. Chrom's swings had slowed, Dedede's breaths were labored. Only Lon'qu seemed to have energy to spare. Robin took Chrom's place at the center. Sully practically pushed King Dedede out of the way to get into his. The king practically collapsed behind her. There was no relief for Kellam. They just didn't have the Shepherds.

"We can't!" Robin answered, blocking a blow. "Meta Knight and Maribelle are trapped out there!"

"They aren't the Exalt!" Frederick insisted, parrying an attack and swinging at the offender. "Their sacrifice will be remembered!"

_Not if I can help it._

He really hoped he could help it, but things were looking bleak. The only hope Robin had was the slow thinning of the Plegian's wave.

* * *

Virion watched every part of the fight anxiously. Where ever he saw an opening he would fire an arrow. Where he didn't, he'd fire an arrow over his comrades heads. He suspected Miriel did much the same beside him. She wasn't much for conversation at the moment though. Or ever, really, but especially at the moment. He would have droned on about how her beauty was ill befitted on the battlefield any other day, but it seemed inappropriate at the time.

Virion wished his bow had a longer reach sometimes. He had gotten lucky earlier, hitting two of the wyvern riders while they were approaching and taking them out of the sky. He feared to take the chance now that Rowlet and Sumia were entangled with the last one.

That left Virion with looking at the ground until an opening appeared against the rider. Gangrel was far away, and Virion didn't trust he could hit him accurately. He was more apt to take the chance now that Maribelle was clear of the king, and had sent a few arrows at the king. He missed them all, and both Gangrel and Aversa retreated where he couldn't see them. _Archest of archers indeed._

His attention was now on sending what help he could towards the three that fled from the King. Maribelle was unarmed, and the boy was not a soldier. He was barely a Mage as far as Virion knew. Just a brave fool, something Virion could respect. Meta Knight was wounded by whatever Aversa's pet had done to him. He was doing an impressive job keeping the other two safe. The boy was keeping Maribelle standing by leaning her on his shoulder. He threw out weak wind magic to deter the Plegian's approach.

"Pika Pi!" A small voice demanded, tugging at Virion's pant leg. Pikachu was pointing to the sky. Virion didn't understand. "Pikachu! Pi pika Pi! Chu! Chu!"

"Good heavens, what are you...?" The mouse started to flap its arms. "You want Rowlet? Sumia is in need of his services, I fear."

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail was flicking. _I'm arguing with Robin's mouse._

"If you can get Sumia free, I shall call Rowlet," Virion said. He looked up to the sky. He wasn't really sure how Pikachu could possibly do that, but maybe he'd be surprised.

Pikachu actually smiled. He balled up, and then jumped at Virion. Virion was too shocked to react, which may have been a side effect of the electricity build up inside of Pikachu. Pikachu landed on top of Virion's head and kicked off into the air.

"Pika..." Pikachu's entire being was enveloped by lightning, looking for release. Pikachu's momentum carried him fairly far into the air. _Surely not enough for..._

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The battlefield was brighter as the bolt crackled through the air straight at the wyvern rider. Sumia noticed the attack before the rider, and distanced herself quickly. Wyverns were slow creatures. The lightning struck it, knocking it out of the air a charred shade of its scales. The rider wasn't cognizant enough to scream.

Sumia atop her mount watched the attack and its result in awe. The sky was clear. This had the unfortunate side effect of opening her up to Plegia's archers. She urged the Pegasus to land.

Pikachu landed on his paws a few feet away from Virion. The archest of archers had just been shown up by a mouse. A deal was a deal, though. Virion whistled, hoping that would actually call Rowlet down to him. Virion hadn't had time to actually train him yet, but his instincts had been simply divine. Rowlet landed on his shoulder.

"Good friend, Pikachu here re-"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ordered, running towards the trapped party of three. Rowlet took off after him with an affirmative 'Roo.' Virion was left behind, forgetting that he was in a battlefield for a short moment.

* * *

Meta Knight jumped over the sword swing and slashed at his opponent's torso. His foe fell, but was replaced just as quickly. Meta Knight jumped back from the swing of an axe. The axeman was stuck for a second, long enough for Meta Knight to jump in for a blow. That man was replaced as well, only to be cut by a blade of magical wind.

He was losing ground, and the three of them couldn't break away. The only thing keeping them alive was the fear in the Plegians of the monster that killed half of their wyvern riders and pure luck. Most of the Plegians were still focused upon the main group of Shepherds as well.

"Look out!" Ricken warned. Meta Knight backed away again, giving more ground to the swing of another axe. Ricken was doing his best to help him hold back the enemy, but the poor boy was already winded by the time they had jumped away from Gangrel. _To flee an opponent..._

Meta Knight covered himself in his cloak, disappearing from his opponents. There was a moment of panic that only grew when one of the Plegians fell forward, Meta Knight behind him. That bought the three of them time, if only seconds. Meta Knight had hoped the action more of the Plegians would flee. Something kept them in the fight, whether pride or foolishness he knew not. They were on him again in seconds.

His head was pounding. Whatever that thing had done to him took its toll. It had been getting worse until Ricken had stepped in. _Yet another debt I need to repay. And I thought today I would be repaying one._ While knocking out Aversa's pet had stopped the pain from worsening, the attack had already taking a toll. He felt it in his skull. He felt it in his recovered leg. He felt it in every blow he blocked.

One of the soldiers got lucky, kicking him hard in the side. Meta Knight was thrown back, barely righting himself fast enough to dodge an incoming lance.

Relief came in a green quill. Rowlet struck the back of the soldier's leg, ushering him forward into an attack of Meta Knight's. The Plegians turned to the owl, confusion writ across their faces. Pikachu's tail, glowing white, emerged as if from no where to strike another Plegian in the face. Meta Knight used the opening to cut down two of the distracted soldiers.

They had an opening at last. He turned to the boy Mage and Lissa's friend. They both looked worn. He waved for them to follow. He ran towards the Shepherd's line, carving a path. He met Stahl part of the way.

Ricken and Maribelle were just a few steps behind him. They were pulled behind the front line and brought to Lissa and Anna. The princess looked to be on the verge of tears. She brought her staff up to Maribelle and it began to glow with a healing light. Anna was tending to Ricken. Meta Knight found it curious that Donnel and Delibird both had suffered scrapes and cuts. A couple of bodies lay around them. One's arm was encased in ice. _And the Plegians call me monster._

Meta Knight turned towards the fight. It was a shock to see the Plegian's backs. Gangrel and Aversa were gone from their rock.

Somehow, The Shepherds had won the day.

* * *

Chrom looked over the pass, feeling numb. The Plegian wave had fled. It didn't seem that Gangrel had actually expected Ylisse to put up a fight. He counted six wyverns, and who knows how many dead. He had cuts in his clothes, down his arm... Everywhere. Most of the other Shepherds looked much the same, as did Dedede. Meta Knight especially looked ragged, even if he was too proud to admit it. He refused treatment until everyone else had been healed.

Chrom had almost gotten away with the same. Frederick, Sumia, and Lissa didn't let him slip away. Only one other person took precedence over him.

"Quick! Quick!" Dedede begged. His coat was torn apart, and he had numerous cuts and bruises all over. He'd given Vaike competition for the most hits a Shepherd could take in a single fight. And in a way, the King and Meta Knight were Shepherds now. Not officially, not like Bandana Dee was.

Dedede yelped as Lissa healed him.

"Oh cut it out, you big baby!" She commanded. Dedede looked offended, but bit his tongue. Perhaps Gangrel had a point. They could be taught. Chrom observed the thought, and cut it down like he had so many that day.

"Lissa, that is hardly the proper way to address royalty," Maribelle scolded. There was no venom in her voice. Lissa rolled her eyes. They both looked happy to even have he chance for such banter. She had a staff in her hands as well, stolen away from Anna's stash as soon as she had the energy. As soon as Anna to the opportunity, Chrom was certain he was going to be paying for it.

"Milord," Frederick said. From his place on the ground, Chrom looked up at the knight. _Ever vigilant Frederick the Wary._

"Frederick," Chrom greeted back. "Report?"

"At once," Frederick bowed. "The Plegians appear to have fled the pass. We dared not follow them further then a few miles further, in case they had an ambush waiting. As soon as we are able, milord, I recommend we return home and warn Phila."

Chrom nodded. As much as he wanted to pursue Gangrel and end this now, even he knew it would have been suicide. Plegia itself wasn't far away, and Gangrel had to have the rest of his army lying in wait. Chrom looked to another set of footsteps. Lissa kneel down beside him, a guilty smile on her face.

"You''re allowed to be happy, Lissa," Chrom assured her. "Maribelle's coming home."

Lissa's retort caught in her throat. She just nodded and started to mend his wounds. It always hurt to be healed, a contradiction that Chrom couldn't understand. Almost as much as the wound itself. It made the relief when it was done all the sweeter, though.

Lissa left him to help Anna and Maribelle with the others. No one was unscathed except for Frederick. How the knight managed it was beyond Chrom. _It has to be the armor, right?_

The prince shook his head. It didn't matter right now. He had a few things to take care of before they moved again. Chrom stood up carefully, and walked towards the back of what had been their line. Ricken was sitting in front of Maribelle, who had a staff in her hand facing towards the Mage boy. His back was to Chrom.

"I'll never be able to repay you for today, Ricken," Maribelle said with an honest smile. She looked straight at Chrom and stood up. "I wish you Naga's mercy."

"The Naga's... Maribelle?" Ricken asked. Chrom grabbed his shoulder, and the boy could have died in his hands at the moment. Slowly, Ricken turned to face the Prince he had disobeyed.

"Ricken?" Chrom started. There was a distinct gulping sound. "It has been a long day, so perhaps my memory is hazy. Remind me, what had I ordered you to do at the Palace this morning?"

"I uh... You... Ordered me to come help?" Ricken tried. It was a weak attempt. Ricken sighed. "You ordered me to stay at the castle and continue my studies..."

"I did," Chrom said. "What did you do instead?"

"I followed you to the border against your wishes." Chrom sighed. He could work with that.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your prince. Father would have had you flogged." Ricken cringed at the admission. "You're lucky I'm not my father, and neither is Emmeryn. And..." Chrom sighed. "Ricken, it's no secret I'm not a smart man." Ricken looked up at Chrom with wide eyes as he continued. "I swing a sword. That's why I hired Robin over there to think for me. Frederick, Virion... Hell, most of the Shepherds think for me. I just point them in a direction when the thinking is done.

"The fact is, you saved Maribelle's life today. Maybe even Meta Knight's. I can't forget that. So I'm going to extend you an offer, Ricken. Being in the Shepherd's isn't an easy job. We're a vanguard for the hardest missions. We're Ylisse's first to answer a disaster. To banditry, and pirates, and who knows what else. The Risen and Plegia's army itself, most likely. And as you will be a specialized member of the unit, with only two other mages on the team, you will have to do more than most would. Especially at your age.

"The job has perks. You get a bed in the Shepherd's barracks, shared with one other person. It's a nice place. Perks of working for the Prince directly. As well, you get good pay to send home or hold onto."

The boy's jaw was reaching for the ground as Chrom went on with his offer.

"So, Ricken. You don't need to answer now, but soon. Would you like to be a-"

"Yes! Yes! I would love to be a Shepherd, my lord!" Ricken was jumping up and down, his freshly healed wounds already forgotten. He had to hold onto his hat to keep it from falling off. "Oh, thank you Chrom! Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!"

Chrom clapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy's shaking excitement reverberated through the prince, bringing him to chuckle.

"Easy, soldier. We've got a long march ahead of us to get home," Chrom gave Ricken one final clap on the shoulder. His smile was already fading as Chrom walked away.

Emmeryn was kneeling on the ground in silent prayer.

"Sister..." Emmeryn didn't look up. Her mouth was moving but no words sounded. Chrom sighed. The Exalt went on for a few moments longer before opening her eyes and looking at her younger brother. She looked human.

"Chrom," she said simply. She pushed herself to her feet. "When will we be ready to leave?"

"Shortly, Em. Are you...?"

"I'm fine. I promise," the Exalt said. Chrom knew his sister well enough to not believe it. "We need to go home." Chrom breathed in and out deeply.

"Agreed. As soon as everyone has recovered as best we can."

Emmeryn nodded. She looked over the battlefield. Every body, every wound in the Shepherds, every scar in the land. She seemed determined to memorize every part of the fight. Chrom didn't understand it. A part of him wanted to tell her he had been right from the first. It wouldn't have been right to tell her so, though. She already knew.


End file.
